


Someone worthy of you - A song for Sansa Stark

by Amortentia8815



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia8815/pseuds/Amortentia8815
Summary: Sansa Stark e Sandor Clegane lasciano Approdo del Re insieme, durante la battaglia delle Acque Nere. Quello che accadrà andrà ben oltre i loro programmi.[SANSA X SANDOR SLOWBURN]Il racconto non segue gli eventi di ASOIAF.





	1. My song was almost done

_" When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you.  
Someone who is brave and gentle and strong._ "  
_Ned Stark_

  
  
  
  
**_.Sansa._**  
  
  
La sua armatura era fredda e le graffiava la guancia, mentre lanciati al galoppo percorrevano le strade echeggianti di urla. Si strinse a lui con più forza chiudendo gli occhi, ma ancora poteva vedere il riverbero verde dell'altofuoco che rischiarava a giorno il cielo notturno. L'aria irrespirabile dall’olezzo di carne bruciata, di _carne umana_ bruciata, le arrivava in faccia a ondate bollenti, lasciandola senza fiato. Il suo mondo collassava nel fragore della battaglia mentre si lasciava portare via da tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato, desiderato e infine odiato.  
Non sapeva se avesse fatto la scelta giusta accettando di abbandonare la capitale con Sandor Clegane, non sapeva nulla in quel momento. Né se sarebbe sopravvissuta, né se sarebbe mai tornata a casa, né se affidarsi ad un uomo feroce ed ubriaco fosse stato persino più sciocco di credere che la sua vita a corte avrebbe avuto un lieto fine.  
  
La notte passata a tremare, con la paura di morire che le stringeva la gola con le sue lunghe dita gelide le aveva lasciato a malapena la forza di reggersi seduta. Stremata, serrò ancora di più gli occhi nascondendosi nella cappa bianca del Mastino, mentre gli zoccoli dello stallone sotto di loro risuonavano sul selciato a tutta velocità.  
Voleva con ogni fibra del suo corpo che tutto ciò finisse. Si sentiva miserabile e sconfitta. Fuggiva da quella che era ormai la sua casa, e la cosa che più le bruciava, era rinunciare all'illusione che aveva abbracciato con tutta se stessa, ed ammettere che era stato l'errore più stupido mai commesso.  
  
Sansa riaprì gli occhi quando il cavallo iniziò a rallentare. Erano in prossimità di quella che riconobbe essere la porta del Drago. Sandor Clegane tirò le redini mentre lei sbirciava al di là del mantello che la copriva tutta. I bastioni erano vuoti e colavano sangue che brillava, nero, alla luce delle fiamme alle loro spalle. Ai piedi era rimasto un gruppo sparuto di guardie. Correvano in giro come topi in trappola mentre radunavano le armi dei cadaveri lì intorno, pieni di paura negli occhi.  
Il Mastino, dopo aver soppesato la situazione con lo sguardo, la ricacciò di nuovo sotto il mantello e diede di speroni.  
  
_\- Chi va là! Nessuno può uscire dalla città, ordini del comandante della Guardia Reale._  
Non vedeva nulla ora, ma trattenne il fiato, il cuore un tamburo incalzante nelle orecchie, mentre il suono delle lame che venivano sguainate parve graffiarle via un lungo brivido dalla schiena.  
_\- Me ne fotto degli ordini del comandante. Fatemi passare._  
_\- E’ il Mastino_...   
Uno dei soldati parve accorgersi con orrore di chi avesse davanti, ma il primo che aveva parlato osò ancora replicare.  
_\- Non puoi uscire, cane, cosa c'è che non capisci ?_  
_\- Non capisco perché vuoi sprecare la tua inutile vita con me, quando potresti andare a farti ammazzare in battaglia, fingendo un po’ di dignità._  
Un attimo dopo ci furono delle grida e il cavallo scartò in avanti. Le spade cozzarono. Si aggrappò con tutta la forza che aveva alla ruvida criniera, mentre urla da far accapponare la pelle la circondavano. Qualcosa la colpì al naso con forza e un rivolo caldo di sangue le colò in gola, ma non emise alcun suono. _"Madre, abbi misericordia di me, fammi uscire viva da tutto questo, ti supplico."_  
Sandor Clegane la afferrò saldamente prima di sferrare due colpi più violenti dei precedenti. Poi furono ossa spezzate come rami secchi e lamenti di agonia quello che udì, e il cavallo riprese la sua corsa folle nella notte.  
  
Galopparono per quelle che le parvero ore. Non sentiva più le gambe e le lacrime avevano preso a scorrerle lungo le guance senza che potesse controllarle. Piangeva, e più si diceva che disperarsi non l’avrebbe aiutata, più i singhiozzi si facevano forti. Alzava lo sguardo e proprio sopra la sua testa la rovina del viso del Mastino era tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere. Una maschera orribile di cicatrici contorte e carne scavata, che sembravano avergli sciolto e poi modellato metà della faccia in quella di una creatura rabbiosa e crudele quanto il suo spirito.  
  
Da piccola, lei e Jeyne Poole erano solite fantasticare di aitanti cavalieri pronti a salvarle dal pericolo per poi rubare loro un bacio a sugello di un amore incondizionato, ma tutto quello che le era toccato era un cane sfregiato, violento e senza voti, che per quanto ne sapeva avrebbe potuto fare di lei quello che voleva e poi ucciderla, senza provare neanche una traccia di rimorso.  
Ricacciò indietro quel pensiero con forza, quando il galoppo si trasformò in un trotto via via sempre più leggero. Era la paura a parlare – si disse – non aveva nulla da temere dal Mastino e doveva crederci, perché in quel momento era tutto ciò che le era rimasto da credere.   
  
\- Ci fermiamo qui fino all’alba. Non manca molto comunque, e il cavallo ha bisogno di riposare.  
Si sporse per guardare dove si trovassero. Una radura. Nel fioco bagliore della falce di luna che filtrava tra gli alberi, c’erano solo rocce e qualche arbusto. La luce accecante dell’altofuoco sparita all’orizzonte, anche se continuava a tormentarle gli occhi come un sole color veleno fissato troppo a lungo.  
  
_\- Dove siamo?-_ chiese in un filo di voce mentre la faceva smontare.  
_\- Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Da qualche parte lungo la Strada del Re, verso nord, nascosti._  
Il fiato gli puzzava di vino e quella risposta non la rincuorò. Sandor Clegane legò l’animale ansante ad un albero. Sfilò i pettorali ed i gambali dell’armatura, sganciò la spada e si coricò sulla nuda terra come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, poggiando la testa sulla sella gettata ai propri piedi. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, poi, vedendo che non si era mossa, si volse verso di lei.  
  
_\- Non è che se rimani lì impalata comparirà un materasso e una bella tinozza per il bagno. E’ meglio che ti sistemi. Riposa o domani mattina non ti reggerai in piedi._  
E così dicendo si girò su un fianco.  
Sansa si mosse a tentoni fino all’albero più vicino. Le gambe le tremavano terribilmente e quando si lasciò scivolare con la schiena lungo il tronco dovette mordersi forte il labbro per non gridare dal dolore. Abbracciò le proprie ginocchia e vi poggiò la fronte, cullandosi esausta, ma appena chiusi gli occhi le lacrime tornarono a scorrere accompagnate da singhiozzi profondi e incontrollabili. Era un incubo dal quale non si sarebbe svegliata. Dopo qualche minuto sentì il Mastino alzarsi di nuovo e venire verso di lei.  
_\- Mi dispiace... –_ biascicò mortificata _– non...non riesco a smettere._  
Ma lui non disse una parola. Quando le fu davanti ci fu rumore di stoffa strappata, ed un istante dopo il suo mantello la avvolse tutta.  
  
_\- Ti ho detto stenditi. Fai come ti dico o domani non ti reggerai a cavallo e mi toccherà ammazzarti e nasconderti sotto terra._  
Non aveva nulla da temere dal Mastino – si ripeté - era tutto quello che le era rimasto da credere.  
Aveva solo quindi anni. La sua canzone avrebbe dovuto essere appena cominciata quando forse, invece, era quasi già finita.


	2. Morning regrets

**.Sandor.**  
  
Solo ora che non c’era più il vino ad offuscargli il cervello, si rendeva conto di cosa avesse fatto.  
  
Stranger aveva cominciato a battere gli zoccoli sul terreno alle prime luci dell’alba, svegliandolo. La radura nella quale si erano fermati era immersa in una nebbia sottile e nel silenzio, eccezion fatta per qualche uccello che aveva già cominciato a chiamare gli altri con versi lunghi e striduli. Dovevano essere a diverse miglia da Approdo del Re, ma certo non poteva dire dove, i ricordi della notte precedente erano sfocati e andavano e venivano nel dolore pulsante che gli attanagliava la testa. Poco più in là, Sansa, avvolta fino ai capelli nel suo mantello, dormiva così profondamente da sembrare un fagotto inanimato.  
  
Si massaggiò le tempie e con il vino rimasto nella fiasca, pulì dalla cotta le tracce del vomito che non ricordava nemmeno lo avesse colto durante la notte. Non appena il mondo smise di fluttuare tentò di fare mente locale sulla situazione, che in realtà era piuttosto semplice.  
Aveva disertato – di questo ne era dannatamente certo – poi aveva preso poche cose ed era andato nella stanza della ragazza Stark per portarla via.  
Non sapeva dire come avesse potuto essere così idiota. Non era un gran pensatore e l’alcol di certo non il suo miglior consigliere. Quella era Sansa Stark, giovane lady del Nord, nonchè promessa sposa di Re Joffrey. Di buono, c’era che nessuno sapeva che fosse stato lui a farla fuggire, visto che si era preso personalmente cura di tutti quelli che li avevano visti, ma niente di più.  
Indossò di nuovo l’armatura ed allacciò la cintura che gli teneva la spada prima di sellare Stranger, il quale protestò, continuando a brucare avidamente l’erba coperta di rugiada.  
  
Era solo una ragazzina, che valeva tanto oro quanto pesava ed anche più, ma sempre una ragazzina, la quale non aveva fatto altro che piangere impedendogli di dormire, fino a quando era crollata esausta dalle sue stesse lacrime. E lui era un idiota, ma forse era ancora in tempo. Se l’avesse lasciata lì senza svegliarla, se ne sarebbe potuto andare via. Quella era una buona idea. Andarsene via dai Sette Regni, da Westeros tutta e partire per Essos. Arruolarsi con la Compagnia Dorata o con i Secondi Figli, magari. Sapeva quanto valesse la sua spada e non era ancora vecchio, poteva essere la sua occasione. Ma sì, “lei è un sacco di maledetti guai di cui non ho bisogno” pensò, la pietà che lo aveva mosso la notte precedente evaporata col senno del mattino.  
Erano molto vicini alla Strada del Re e se l’avesse mollata persino lei sarebbe riuscita a trovarla e chiedere aiuto. Per cui strinse il sottopancia di Stranger un’ultima volta e fece per montare nel silenzio più assoluto, quando la vide. Sansa era in piedi, tutta coperta dal mantello insanguinato, un grosso livido che le andava dal naso allo zigomo destro e lo guardava con quei suoi dannati occhi blu, ancora gonfi di sonno e di pianto.  
  
__\- Sono pronta anche io.__  
Inaspettatamente, qualcosa di sopito e ben nascosto dentro di lui gli assestò un calcio allo stomaco. Il coraggio di spronare il cavallo gli mancò.

***  


_\- Nascondi la faccia più che puoi. Tra qualche giorno sarai abbastanza sporca da sembrare una del popolo. Non parlare, o la gente capirà che sei nobile di nascita. Non fare domande stupide e non lamentarti. Hai capito?_  
Sansa si limitò ad annuire. Se il viaggio doveva continuare insieme meglio mettere le cose in chiaro sin da subito.  
Il sole era sorto da poco più di un’ora mentre continuavano a fiancheggiare la Strada del Re tra gli alberi, ad una distanza che riteneva prudente. La nebbia del mattino si era sollevata e l’aria era tersa, il sottobosco un brulicare di piccoli animali che scappavano all’approssimarsi del rumore di zoccoli.  
  
_\- Dobbiamo cavalcare il più possibile prima che ti mandino a cercare. Forse già lo stanno facendo. A quest’ora sapranno che sei scomparsa. Se Stannis ha vinto gli servirai per ingraziarsi tuo fratello a nord, se Joffrey ha vinto lo sai già a cosa gli servi. Appena ne incroceremo una andrò in una taverna per avere notizie. In ogni caso non avremo molto tempo prima che la Strada del Re venga passata al setaccio e dovremo prendere per sentieri meno battuti._  
\- Mi porterai a casa?  
\- Aye uccelletto. Il più in fretta possibile, poi me ne andrò.  
  
L’ultima volta che aveva viaggiato verso nord ci erano volute quasi due lune per raggiungere Grande Inverno. Ma c’era Robert Baratheon, la regina coi suoi mocciosi e un carnaio di servi, cavalieri e scudieri. Ora, pur senza tutto quel seguito di gente e di carri annessi al codazzo di un re, passando per boschi e sentieri poteva sperare in venti, venticinque giorni, di buon passo e senza lunghe soste. Non che fosse una grande conquista, era comunque un tempo più che sufficiente per farsi ammazzare, soprattutto con un carico così prezioso.  
La cosa però non lo spaventava. Il pensiero che quel viaggio sarebbe stato pieno di pericoli anzi lo eccitava.  
Era rimasto troppo tempo al servizio dei Lannister, ad arrugginire nel fetore umido della capitale. Quella vita non gli era mai piaciuta. Aveva servito la corona senza trovarne alcun vanto, combattuto e vinto tornei senza ricavarne orgoglio, aveva bazzicato le osterie e i bordelli più rinomati senza trarne un particolare piacere. Ora era libero, di certo tra poco avrebbe avuto anche una taglia sulla testa ed aveva fatto fuggire il più prezioso ostaggio dei Lannister. Se quello non era un fottuto cambiamento, allora non sapeva proprio cosa potesse esserlo.  
  
  
Cavalcarono senza fermarsi fin quando Stranger non cominciò a sbuffare e a strattonare le redini. Sansa tacque praticamente per tutto il tempo e la cosa gli piacque. Superato un vallone in direzione del castello di Hayford decise di fermarsi al limitare di un bosco di querce, mentre il sole cominciava lentamente a scendere.  
L’uccelletto si rannicchiò vicino ad una roccia mentre lui cercava qualche ramo asciutto e delle pietre per accendere un fuoco. Pareva spaventata tanto quanto la notte precedente e fissava il terreno con occhi opachi. Aprì la borsa da sella e vi guardò dentro. Non ricordava minimamente cosa ci avesse buttato nella fretta di quella fuga da ubriaco.  
Attrezzi per strigliare Stranger, due lame corte, una corda, del filo ed un ago, un mantello da viaggio e un tozzo di pane nero, incartato insieme a del formaggio duro. Non male per tutto il vino che aveva bevuto.  
  
_\- Qui vicino ci deve essere una locanda. Ho visto del fumo di comignoli sopra gli alberi ,ed è pieno di corvi. Ci sono sempre i corvi quando c’è del cibo. Andrò per sapere cosa è successo ad Approdo del Re e da chi dovremo guardarci. Non sarà difficile, gli uomini parlano quando bevono._  
\- Vengo con te- provò a replicare lei, la voce un pigolio sottile e appannato dal lungo silenzio.  
_\- Tu resti qui e mi aspetti. Sei troppo riconoscibile ancora, e meno gente ci vede insieme più facile sarà. Non ci vorrà molto, tornerò prima che faccia buio._  
\- Ma non posso stare da sola, ho paura.  
\- Non c’è niente di cui avere paura qui. Stai vicino al fuoco e prendi questo.  
Rovistò nella borsa e le allungò uno dei pugnali che vi erano dentro.  
_\- Sai come si usa?-_  
Sansa scosse il capo fissando l'oggetto. Sembrava avesse paura persino di toccarlo. A quel punto estrasse anche il tozzo di pane, e dopo averglielo poggiato avanti lo infilzò da parte a parte, con uno scatto fulmineo.  
_\- Così._  
Quella trasalì come coniglio per lo spavento, facendolo ghignare divertito.  
_\- Torno presto._


	3. Eading East

**_. Sansa ._**  
  
Rimasta sola estrasse il pugnare ed addentò un pezzo di pane. Era duro e sapeva un po’ di muffa, ma stava morendo di fame e quel poco era meglio di niente. Sansa si guardò attorno. Le ombre degli alberi avevano cominciato ad allungarsi sul terreno, dando al bosco un aspetto sinistro, e gli uccelli della sera levavano già i loro canti cupi.   
Se solo Lady le fosse stata accanto non avrebbe avuto così paura. Le mancava il suo meta-lupo, le mancavano suo padre e sua madre, i suoi fratelli, persino Arya. Arya, lei sì che avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Era abituata ad andarsene per i boschi insieme a Nymeria e tornare solo quando i loro genitori erano ormai disperati. Sarebbe stata di certo più adatta a viaggiare con il Mastino, senza un tetto, del vero cibo e nemmeno una stanza da bagno, o un misero vaso da notte. Dèi, le scappava terribilmente la pipì ma non osava. Aveva paura che qualcuno potesse vederla, o che qualche animale potesse coglierla di sorpresa mentre era accucciata.  
Si avvicinò al fuoco che mandava un tepore confortante, e provò ad immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto a quel punto della giornata al castello. _“La cena con la regina.”_ Pensò. E Myrcella e Tommen. Joffrey, per fortuna, raramente mangiava con loro da quando era diventato re. Negli appartamenti di Cersei, con i candelabri d’oro accesi e l'odore di incensi e fiori appena colti nell'aria, avrebbe avuto coppieri e servi ad esaudire ogni richiesta. Avrebbe mangiato cinghiale in porchetta, o pasticcio di piccione e cavolo, e le piccole torte al limone che tanto le piacevano. Ah, le torte al limone! Erano diventate praticamente l’unica gioia delle sue giornate sempre uguali, vissute in bilico, nell’attesa che Joff o la regina la chiamassero per affilare sadicamente gli artigli su di lei, come facevano i gatti per diletto, sui preziosi tappeti di Myr che ornavano le sale del castello.  
Ma loro non erano gatti, bensì leoni, e la sua pelle non era una spessa trama di lana, ma un velo di seta sottile e candida, e conservava tutti i segni.  
No, non le mancava Approdo del Re, si disse alzandosi per buttare qualche altro ramoscello nel cerchio di pietre dentro al quale ardeva il fuoco.  
  
  
Era quasi il crepuscolo quando decise che non poteva più trattenersi. Vagò per dei minuti cercando il posto più appartato nel fitto del bosco e si sistemò dietro ad una roccia, circondata da diversi arbusti di felce. Pensò che era meglio sbrigarsi o Sandor Clegane sarebbe tornato e avrebbe reso tutto più imbarazzante. Si era da poco accucciata quando udì un distinto rumore di zoccoli approssimarsi.  
_-Sansa?_  
Era la voce del Mastino. Il sollievo istantaneo che provò nel capire che non era in pericolo venne soppiantato dal disagio dell’essere colta proprio in quel momento.  
_\- Sansa?! Per i Sette Inferi, dove sei?_  
L’urgenza nel tono della sua voce le fece decidere di rispondere dopo un paio di volte che la chiamava.  
_-Sono qui! -_ gridò.  
_-Qui dove?! -_  
-Qui dietro. Un attimo!-  
Si alzò in tutta fretta e tornò verso il fuoco, a testa bassa. Si rese conto solo allora di quanto si fosse allontanata dal loro piccolo campo. Quando si fermò aveva il fiato corto. Il Mastino aveva già legato il cavallo ad un ramo vicino, gli aveva tolto la sella ed il morso.  
  
_\- Ti avevo detto di non muoverti –_ le ringhiò contro. La sua voce graffiante come una lama sulla roccia le fece venire la pelle d’oca.  
_\- Sono andata... sono andata a nascondermi._  
_\- Certo, perché perdersi in un bosco che non conosci abbandonando qui il pugnale mi pare un bel piano. Sei davvero stupida ragazzina._  
Notò solo allora la daga che aveva lasciato accanto al tozzo di pane sbocconcellato. L'aveva completamente dimenticata. Sandor la prese da terra e la rimise nella sacca con sguardo truce.  
_\- Non mi stavo nascondendo, stavo... dovevo..._  
\- Non mi importa – tagliò corto. Si sedette a terra, prendendo lunghi sorsi dalla fiasca del vino che doveva aver riempito alla locanda.  
_\- Tywin Lannister è arrivato ad Approdo del Re ed ha respinto Stannis. Le voci finora dicono solo questo. I morti si contano a migliaia, quel posto di merda puzzava già, non voglio immaginare il tanfo ora. Cersei è ancora viva, quindi presumo ti staranno già cercando. Se è così non vorranno che la notizia che sei scappata arrivi alle orecchie di tuo fratello, per cui non possono impiegare molti uomini, o verrà fuori._  
  
Il Mastino la guardò attraverso la luce delle fiamme, e in quel momento parve ricordarsi di qualcosa. Recuperò il mantello che aveva abbandonato lì vicino e tirò fuori un pacchetto di carta legato con dello spago. Glielo lanciò, dentro c’era una fetta di sformato di montone, alla vista del quale Sansa sentì lo stomaco brontolarle in modo imbarazzante.  
  
_\- Pensavo ci sarebbe voluto di più, ma dovrà andarci bene. Da domani ci sposteremo verso Rosby e poi su fino a Maidenpool, passando per i boschi. Cavalcheremo senza sosta fino a quando Stranger deciderà di portarci._  
  
Poi, come aveva cominciato a parlare, smise. Mentre mangiava lo osservò pulire il filo della spada e togliere del fango dalla suola degli stivali. Sembrava non ricordarsi nemmeno più della sua presenza e Sansa avrebbe giurato di averlo sentito mormorare un qualche motivo tra le labbra ad un certo punto. Infine tornò il silenzio e tra un sorso di vino e l’altro il Mastino si sistemò come aveva fatto la sera precedente.  
  
La notizia che Stannis Baratheon fosse stato respinto e che con tutta probabilità i Lannister la stessero già cercando le avevano messo addosso lunghi brividi di rinnovata paura. Se erano stati crudeli con lei quando ancora non aveva fatto niente di male, non riusciva ad immaginare come avrebbero potuto trattarla ora. Finì di mangiare in silenzio e poi prese il mantello. Per fortuna era grande abbastanza da potercisi avvolgere tutta due volte, in tal modo l’umidità del terreno non le sarebbe arrivata fino alle ossa durante la notte.  
Guardò per un po’ le fiamme che si stavano trasformando in braci, fino a quando il sonno non cominciò a chiuderle gli occhi. In quel momento la voce di Sandor Clegane la scosse di nuovo.  
  
_\- Sai, una volta, quando ero bambino, ero in giro per le terre di mio padre con dei mocciosi più o meno la mia età. A un certo punto mi scappava così tanto che decisi di allontanarmi da loro per andare a farla in pace. Mi acquattai in un boschetto vicino, dietro una roccia coperta di muschio, tutto felice e sollevato. Ci volle davvero poco perché una pantera ombra sentisse il mio odore e cominciasse a ringhiare alle mie spalle. Io gridai, ma me ne ero andato troppo lontano dagli altri perché mi trovassero subito._  
Sansa si accorse di star trattenendo il fiato solo quando le venne spontaneo chiedere come fosse sfuggito all’animale.  
_\- Cominciai a scappare e mi rintanai dentro un albero cavo, dove la pantera non riusciva ad entrare, e dentro al quale la mia voce sembrava più forte, in quella maniera potevo farmi sentire. Ma intanto la bestia mi aveva fatto uno squarcio lungo tutta la schiena con una zampa, così netto e profondo, che ancora oggi puoi contare tutti e cinque i solchi. Da quel giorno quando sono fuori, piscio solo in compagnia._  
Sansa - che non si aspettava quel finale - sentì le guance avvampare e scattò seduta.  
_\- Ma io non...! Io non stavo...!_  
_\- No, certo che no uccelletto -_ rise di gusto al suo tono oltraggiato, gettando indietro la testa _– le lady come te non fanno i bisogni, lo so. Era solo per dirti che abbiamo tanta strada da fare, e non puoi arrivare a Dorne ogni volta che ti scappa. Ci vuole che ti abitui. E stai tranquilla, qui intorno non ci sono pantere ombra._

**_. Sandor ._**  
  
All’alba della mattina successiva camminavano già verso Est, in direzione di Rosby. Quella deviazione avrebbe senza dubbio rallentato il percorso, ma era necessaria. Sandor credeva che se fossero riusciti a raggiungere l’Incollatura tutti interi, il viaggio si sarebbe fatto molto più facile per loro, dato che difficilmente gli uomini dei Lannister avrebbero potuto spingersi così vicino al territorio nemico. In ogni caso il piano di riserva, se proprio le cose si fossero fatte troppo ostili, sarebbe stato quello di condurre Sansa perlomeno fino a Delta delle Acque, dove la famiglia di sua madre era stata confinata.  
Il sentiero che stavano utilizzando era poco battuto, pieno di grossi sassi e buche, ed era dovuto scendere da cavallo per farsi largo a colpi di spada tra arbusti e rami bassi.  
  
Avendo servito per anni nelle schiere dei Lannister conosceva il modo in cui facevano le loro cose. Era come una caccia alla volpe: a quel punto avevano di certo liberato una manciata di esploratori che conoscevano le terre della corona a menadito per braccare la ragazza, mentre gli informatori sparsi per i Sette Regni tenevano occhi e orecchie bene aperti, in attesa che un lampo rosso passasse loro avanti, fruttandogli molto più oro di quanto avrebbero mai guadagnato in tutta la loro merdosa vita.  
  
_\- Cosa diremo quando qualcuno ci vedrà? Prima o poi dovrà accadere._  
La domanda arrivò inaspettata e lo fece voltare verso Sansa. Era in sella a Stranger e si guardava dalle fronde che lui non riusciva a raggiungere con la spada.  
_\- Cosa vuoi dire?_  
_\- Pensavo... Non sarebbe più prudente se mi vestissi da ragazzo?_  
\- Un ragazzo dici? Non inganneresti neanche un cieco. Con quel bel faccino e la tua vocina sottile uccelletto? Più sospetta di un lupo in un ovile.   
  
Ma la ragazza aveva ragione. Erano ben riconoscibili e c’era poco che potessero fare. Sansa aveva i capelli rossi e lui, con quella faccia e quella mole, non passava inosservato neanche volendo. Inoltre il grosso stallone nero sul quale viaggiavano parlava di lui tanto quanto le sue cicatrici.  
Ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato a Stranger e non poteva cambiare il suo aspetto, in più nessuno fino a quel momento sapeva che avesse Sansa con sé, per cui decise che fino a quando non ce ne fosse stato stretto bisogno non se ne sarebbe preoccupato più del dovuto.  
_\- Se lo chiedono tu sarai mia sorella. Nostro padre è un grosso mezzadro della corona e ti sto portando a nord a sposare il figlio di un allevatore di buoi vicino Città delle Tombe._  
Sansa parve pensarci su qualche istante e prendere sul serio quelle sue chiacchiere, ma quando la guardò di nuovo capì che qualcosa non le tornava.  
_\- Che c’è? Non ti piacciono i buoi? Preferisci le pecore? I maiali?-_ rise.  
_\- E’ che non ci somigliamo granché, tu ed io.-_  
Non poteva darle torto. Era chiara nei colori e delicata nei tratti quanto lui era scuro e marcato nei lineamenti. Lei era alta e slanciata come un giunco, mentre lui muscoloso ed imponente come un cavallo da guerra. Ma soprattutto lei era bella e nobile e lui non era altro che un cane sfigurato e senza padroni.  
  
_\- Preferisci fingere di essere mia moglie?-_ la provocò allora, con un ghigno sulle labbra che le fece diventare le guance rosse come una mela, ed abbassare immediatamente lo sguardo.  
_\- No, penso di no, vero? Scegliti un nome nuovo, dammi retta._  
  
Dopo circa due miglia, gli alberi si diradarono e poté salire di nuovo in sella. Camminarono ad una buona velocità facendo sosta lungo un fiumiciattolo per far abbeverare Stranger e per mangiare qualcosa prima di riprendere. Sansa gli disse allora che si sarebbe chiamata Jonquil, perché la loro fantomatica madre amava le canzoni di Florian e Jonquil e perché quando era nata dei bellissimi narcisi bianchi erano spuntati davanti alla loro casa di pietre in mezzo ai campi e suo padre li aveva colti e portati vicino alla cesta dove dormiva e... E poi l’aveva fatta smettere ricordandole che - per i Sette fottuti Inferi pieni di fiamme e fumo - non stavano facendo una scampagnata nei boschi, e soprattutto lui non voleva sentire il suo sciocco cinguettare mentre cavalcavano. Ripiombò così in un silenzio di tomba, ed il broncio che le arricciava le labbra non nascondeva nulla del suo disappunto.  
  
  
Come potesse pensare a fantasie del genere lui proprio non lo sapeva. Mentre con tutta probabilità andavano incontro alla morte o a cose ben peggiori, Sansa immaginava cottage in campagna e mazzolini fioriti. Che qualcuno provasse di nuovo a dirgli che gli agi e i titoli non rendevano stupide le persone!  
Alla sua età lui era stazionato da almeno tre anni a Castel Granito per l’addestramento militare. Dormiva con una trentina di altri ragazzini in una stanza grande come un dannato granaio e fredda altrettanto che puzzava sempre di stivali sudati e muffa, ed aveva già ammazzato quattro o cinque uomini. Sapeva maneggiare una spada a due mani, allacciare l’armatura, guidare una carica e di notte, quando si stendeva sulla sottile stuoia di paglia, sognava solo di spingere pollice dopo pollice la punta della sua spada nel cuore di Gregor.  
_-C’è qualcuno._  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti nel momento in cui Sansa gli fece notare un carro che stava venendo in loro direzione.  
_\- Sguardo basso e lascia parlare me –_ le intimò.  
Il mezzo era di piccole dimensioni e una tenda di tela lercia copriva il carico. Le ruote erano spezzate e rattoppate in più punti e dai lati mancavano così tante assi quanti erano gli anni del ronzino che barcollando tirava a testa bassa. A guidarlo era un uomo anziano con un ragazzetto lurido al fianco, niente che avrebbe impiegato più di un minuto ad uccidere, se necessario.  
  
_-Che i Sette vi proteggano._  
L’uomo tirò le redini e li salutò. Aveva la faccia scura dal sole e dallo sporco, e dei denti non era rimasto che qualche moncone tra un buco e l’altro. Non sembrava avere armi, ma l’olezzo che emanava il suo carico sarebbe bastato a tenere alla larga chiunque. Sansa sotto di lui si portò una mano alla bocca e un mezzo conato le scosse le spalle.  
  
_-Siete diretti a Rosby?_  
_\- Aye. E’ lì che andiamo._  
_\- Vi conviene affrettarvi allora, e viaggiare sempre di giorno. Da quando c’è la guerra questi boschi sono diventati pericolosi. Pieni di gente disperata disposta a tutto, straccioni, contadini ai quali hanno bruciato la fattoria, avventurieri. –_ L’uomo gesticolava e scacciava le mosche che gli giravano attorno. Era un poveraccio che trasportava letame per i campi che li metteva in guardia da morti di fame e pezzenti. Un po’ come se lui se ne fosse andato in giro a raccomandare alla gente di non fermarsi a parlare con brutti ceffi dall’aria truce, capaci di far pisciare sotto dalla paura con un solo sguardo.  
  
_\- Non che tu abbia difficoltà a difenderti, Ser...-_ continuò quello, e indicò la grossa spada che portava dietro la schiena. _\- ma con una bellezza così al fianco, c’è da stare attenti. Tienitela stretta, queste femmine sono strafottenti al giorno d’oggi, pensano di poter fare quello che gli pare. Anche se vedo che l’hai già educata._  
Quando cominciò a sghignazzare, Sandor capì che stava alludendo al livido violaceo che le spiccava sulla pelle bianca.  
_\- Non è colpa sua, ha i capelli rossi, lo sai come sono bizzose quelle che nascono con questa sfortuna._ Il vecchio tossì sputando catarro a terra.  
_\- Mai avuto il piacere a dire il vero, ma ho sentito qualcosa al riguardo._  
Rise e Sandor gli fece eco di rimando, in modo da accontentarlo e troncare quella conversazione. Il tanfo stava divenendo nauseante persino per lui, e morire asfissiato non gli pareva una prospettiva dignitosa, per cui lo salutò e strinse le cosce in modo che Stranger accelerasse il passo. Solo quando se li erano lasciati ormai alle spalle il vecchio parve ricordarsi di qualcosa.  
_\- Se andate a Rosby cercando un po’ di pace e qualche buona locanda scordatevela! E’ arrivata una guarnigione dei Lannister qualche giorno fa. Quel posto è pieno di soldati._


	4. A Hound will die for you but never lie to you

**. Sansa .**  
  
Quando furono di nuovo soli si toccò il viso. Non aveva avuto modo di specchiarsi, e si chiese quanto fosse grande e brutto il livido che sentiva dolerle ogni volta che sfiorava la guancia, o parte del naso. Non le piaceva pensare di avere qualcosa di così orrido in faccia. Anche se il vecchio l’aveva definita _una bellezza_ sapeva di avere una gota gonfia, i capelli sporchi di terra e foglie e la gonna macchiata dal sudore del cavallo. Era caduta fuori da ogni grazia anche nel suo aspetto, come se tutto il resto non fosse già stato abbastanza.  
  
Poi c’era quella cosa che il Mastino aveva detto riguardo i capelli rossi, che l’aveva piccata più di quanto le piacesse ammettere. Quale sfortuna? Lei era una vera lady, una ragazza ubbidiente, a modo ed educata, non aveva niente di selvaggio e impudente come Arya, che pure era bruna e così differente da lei. Sembrava che Sandor Clegane non ne avesse mai abbastanza di prenderla in giro e farla sentire inadeguata, nemmeno ora che non erano più a corte e non la udiva ripetere tutte le cortesie che competevano al suo ruolo. Oh, lo detestava solo i Sette sapevano quanto, e se solo lui non l’avesse intimidita così tanto glielo avrebbe detto ed avrebbe preteso delle scuse.  
Ma la verità era che lui la terrorizzava ancora. Ed era lo stesso terrore che aveva visto riflesso negli occhi del ragazzino seduto al fianco del vecchio del carro, il quale non aveva mosso un muscolo durante tutta la conversazione, ma aveva fatto correre lo sguardo dal corpo enorme del Mastino alla sulla sua faccia un numero imprecisato di volte, ognuna delle quali pareva coglierne un nuovo agghiacciante dettaglio.  
  
_\- Stiamo ancora andando verso Rosby quindi?-_ chiese tanto per infastidirlo, dato che non avrebbe comunque avuto il coraggio di protestare riguardo l’altra faccenda.  
_\- No. Hai sentito cosa ha detto il vecchio. Non ci saremmo fermati comunque, troppo scoperto e poi ci sono i soldati dei Lannister. Io lo so che ci fanno lì, il folletto ne parlava con alcune guardie prima della battaglia delle Acque Nere. Hanno portato via dalla capitale il figlio più giovane della regina e lo tengono al sicuro. No, noi proseguiremo in direzione di Stokeworth. E’ circondato da boschi, Robert ci andava a caccia quando era stanco delle sue tenute, diceva che c’erano bestie più grosse lassù, perché nessuno le andava ad ammazzare in mezzo a tutti quegli alberi. Non allungherà di molto il viaggio._  
\- E poi cosa farai quando mi avrai riportato a casa?  
\- Cosa te ne importa?  
Sansa si strinse nelle spalle. Niente da fare, una conversazione civile col Mastino pareva proprio una causa persa.  
_\- Sono sicura che Robb ti offrirebbe un posto a Grande Inverno. Come attendente magari. Dopotutto sarà in debito con te per avermi portato in salvo._  
A quelle parole Sandor Clegane scoppiò in una risata.  
_\- E chi ha detto che io voglia servire voi fottuti Stark uccelletto. E’ il vostro oro che voglio, non la vostra gratitudine._  
Sansa sollevò la testa allibita, la bocca dischiusa in un’espressione di sdegno.  
  
_\- Perché devi essere sempre una persona così orribile? Perché non ti piacciono i buoni sentimenti, le cose belle, l’onore?! Come piacciono ad ogni uomo che si rispetti!_  
Sandor sfoggiava un sorriso sardonico, pareva star godendo dell’irritazione che quelle parole le avevano provocato, e la cosa la faceva arrabbiare ancora di più.  
  
_\- Hai mai visto un cane onorato di qualcosa? No, perché l’onore è una cazzata. Perché un cane dopo aver fatto il lavoro vuole solo il suo osso. Io sono realista, sei tu che ancora credi alle storie con cui ti sei riempita la testa cantando le tue belle canzoncine, le storie sui cavalieri dai boccoli biondi e la pelle come il culo di un bambino. Non è così che vanno le cose. Il mondo è orrendo, ma se lo vivi come farebbe un cane fa meno male, ed è più semplice._  
Sansa tacque, ora le labbra erano ridotte ad una fessura per il disappunto. Quando il Mastino vide che non intendeva replicare tuttavia la incalzò.  
_\- Cos’è hai perso la lingua uccelletto? Dimmi cosa ho detto di falso._  
\- Nulla, tutto vero, giusto- buttò fuori, amareggiata e senza alcuna voglia di discutere oltre.  
_“ Dovresti davvero avere quattro zampe ed una coda, è ciò che meriti.”_ Ma quello non osò aggiungerlo.  
  
***  
  
Si accamparono come al solito quando Stranger decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza per la giornata. Le sembrò più tardi dei giorni precedenti, ma forse era solo la stanchezza. La radura scintillava della pioggia arrivata e già finita, ed aveva lasciato a mezz’aria una nebbiolina che le bagnava la faccia come un velo impalpabile di sudore.  
Seduta sopra un grosso tronco coperto di muschio si mise ad osservare il Mastino attraverso una grossa ragnatela imperlata di acqua, ed incastonata in un ramo a forca. Era grande come un fazzoletto e fitta come i merletti che Septa Mordane le aveva insegnato a ricamare. La trovava bella, ma sperò che il ragno che l’aveva tessuta non saltasse fuori.  
Al di là di quel velo lui aveva cominciato a preparare il campo per la notte.  
  
Il modo in cui si muoveva la fece inconsciamente pensare a suo padre, a come era solito fare le cose. Una calma misurata che non mostrava altro che esperienza e capacità, maestria, gesti rodati che non lasciavano nulla al caso. Come stringeva i nodi, come radunava la legna per accendere il fuoco e la accatastava sopra le esche in modo che la fiamma divampasse presto. Era come rivivere il senso di sicurezza che sentiva accanto a Ned, uno scudo tale, che le sembrava di essere intoccabile semplicemente per il modo in cui era capace di affrontare tutte le situazioni, il modo giusto, il migliore. Sapeva che con lui al fianco tutto sarebbe andato bene. Sentì un piccolo calore espandersi nel petto e se ne beò fino a quando il suo stomaco, che pareva stretto in un pugno per la fame, non dissipò quella piacevole sensazione. _“Mio padre è morto e lui non può valere nemmeno la metà di quello che era.”_ Pensò alzandosi e avvicinandosi al cerchio di pietre nel quale scoppiettava il fuoco.  
  
_\- Abbiamo qualcosa per cena?_  
Sandor Clegane, che aveva completato il piccolo campo senza dire una parola, continuò a strigliare il cavallo, il quale, gradendo il trattamento, allargava le narici frementi e batteva una zampa sul terreno. Aveva una cura che non gli aveva mai visto riservare a nessun altro quando trattava quell’animale, dovette ammettere, una delicatezza che pareva provenire da mani non sue, e la pace negli occhi, quegli occhi che altrimenti erano una tempesta grigia in balia della furia perpetua del suo umore.  
  
_\- Dimmi, hai cacciato qualcosa oggi uccelletto?_ domandò lui, e Sansa tacque. Pensava che se avesse smesso di replicare al suo irritante punzecchiare prima o poi si sarebbe stancato.  
_\- No, certo che no. Andrò al torrente a vedere se riesco a prendere dei pesci prima che faccia buio. Tu non ti muovere._  
A quelle parole lo vide afferrare un ramo spesso come un dito e con un coltello ricavarne una punta ad una delle estremità. Poi prese il poco pane duro che era rimasto nascosto sul fondo la bisaccia del cavallo e sparì.  
  
Rimasta sola colse l’occasione per sollevare la gonna e dare una rapida occhiata alle proprie gambe. Il dolore ai muscoli pareva diminuito, ma era aumentato quello alla pelle, che sottile e delicata com’era non mancava di ricordarle che cavalcare tutte quelle ore al giorno non era affare da lady.  
Passò le dita sulle vesciche che le coprivano l’interno coscia fino alle ginocchia, alcune erano scoppiate mostrando la carne viva. Strinse i denti per il dolore quando provò a disinfettarle con un po’ di vino dalla borraccia del Mastino. Era sicura che se l’avesse vista l’avrebbe uccisa a mani nude.  
  
Sospirò abbassando di nuovo la gonna e vide che c’era qualcuno che la stava osservando. Stranger era lì avanti, le orecchie dritte, i grandi occhi d’onice fissi su di lei.  
Non era un’esperta, ma ricordava che suo fratello Robb le aveva insegnato la differenza tra cavalli per andare a caccia, quelli da lavoro e quelli da guerra. Sì, glielo aveva insegnato ma a lei era interessato così poco che al momento tutto ciò che ricordava era che a quegli animali piacevano le carote, le mele e lo zucchero. Non aveva niente di tutto ciò, ma forse poteva ingannare il tempo e rendersi utile finendo di strigliarlo come aveva visto fare al Mastino.  
Armata di buoni propositi si avvicinò, una mano tesa verso il muso e passo lento.  
Stranger appiattì le orecchie contro il cranio e agitò nitrendo la testa, strattonò forte le briglie che lo tenevano legato al grosso ramo al quale era assicurato ma poi si immobilizzò, guardandola con il muso basso, come a sfidarla, come a dirle _fatti avanti, vediamo se hai coraggio._ Ma lei era una Stark di Grande Inverno e l’animale sui vessilli della sua casa era un meta-lupo. Non vedeva motivo per cui un meta-lupo dovesse essere intimorito da un cavallo, per la caccia, da lavoro o da guerra che fosse. Così poggiò il palmo sul muso della bestia. Il manto era nero come il mare di notte e quando l’animale tese i muscoli lo vide muoversi in onde argentee, come l’erba alta della brughiera mossa dal vento. Era bellissimo e incuteva soggezione. Stranger sembrò rilassarsi sotto al suo tocco quando cominciò a carezzarlo. Poi prese la striglia e con lunghi tocchi proseguì da dove il suo padrone aveva cominciato.

**_. Sandor ._**  
  
Nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che la figura accanto al suo cavallo era quella di Sansa, un’ondata gelida gli si era rovesciata addosso. Gettò a terra la lancia ed i pesci infilzati e corse verso i due a grandi falcate, sperando di non arrivare troppo tardi.  
  
_\- Spostati! Spostati di lì!-_ gridò. Era forse pazza? Stranger non portava quel nome a caso. Era il cavallo più irascibile che avesse posseduto o anche solo visto in tutta la vita, una bestia cresciuta in battaglia e per la battaglia, alla quale era stato insegnato a calciare e mordere tanto quanto a trottare e galoppare, e lei gli era così vicina che quasi poteva vedere già l’irreparabile accadere.  
La prese per le spalle e la trascinò via, frapponendosi tra loro, mentre Sansa lo guardava con espressione mista di spavento e sorpresa, balbettando sillabe prive di senso.  
  
_\- Vuoi che ti uccida? E’ un fottuto cavallo da guerra quello, non un pony al quale fare le trecce, sciocca di una ragazzina._  
La ragazza si ritrasse facendo cadere ciò che aveva in mano, e quando il Mastino vide la striglia a terra capì cosa stava accadendo. La sua furia crebbe, nessuno le aveva chiesto di spazzolare Stanger, e non voleva che nessuno al di fuori di lui lo facesse.  
Era il _suo_ cavallo. La cosa che gli piaceva era che fosse malleabile solo e soltanto alle sue mani, una creatura che gli apparteneva, della quale si poteva prendere cura senza dare spiegazioni, che gli somigliava, oscura e temibile, eccitata tanto quanto lui alla vista e all’odore del sangue.  
  
_\- Quando ti dico che non devi muoverti, è letteralmente quello che intendo. Lo sai cos’è capace di farti questo qui? L’ho visto staccare un dito a un garzone d’osteria una volta, un intero fotutto dito, solo perché voleva mettergli la capezza per legarlo insieme agli altri._  
\- Io...Non l’ho disturbato. Lo stavo solo spazzolando e lui non ha protestato. Non mi ha fatto nulla. Pensavo di rendermi utile.   
Per la prima volta Sansa tentò di reggere il suo sguardo, anche se la voce lasciava intendere la sua agitazione. Stranger alle sue spalle nitrì di chiaro disappunto, e il dubbio che ciò che lei aveva detto fosse vero lo assalì. La cosa non gli piacque. Sentiva le narici fremergli di rabbia guardandola indietreggiare, con la fronte corrucciata e gli occhi lucidi mentre si torceva le mani. Era stata stupida sì, e lui era arrivato giusto in tempo, perché non voleva che Stranger le facesse del male e allo stesso modo non voleva che al suo cavallo piacesse lei.  
  
_\- Non toccarlo mai più. Se vuoi renderti utile pulisci questi mentre prendo più legna per il fuoco._  
Così dicendo, recuperò la lancia con le piccole trote che aveva preso al ruscello e la piantò nel terreno, proprio accanto a dove lei era rimasta imbambolata a fissarlo, coi pugni chiusi e l’espressione impenetrabile.  
_\- Tieni. -_ insisté quando vide che non accennava a muoversi. Ma Sansa obbiettò che lei era una lady e che le lady non facevano cose da sguattere di cucina. Era di certo disgustata dalla vista del sangue dei pesci che grondava, ma l’espressione sul suo volto parlava chiaramente del fatto che quella risposta non fosse altro che una sciocca ripicca per il modo in cui l’aveva sgridata.   
  
_\- Molto bene. Visto che non siamo al castello, queste trote le mangerà chi le ha procurate e pulite. Quindi se una lady non sa procurarle e non può pulirle, vorrà dire che non le mangerà neanche._  
Strappò la lancia dal terreno, e sedutosi davanti al falò cominciò il lavoro. Poco dopo la vide sparire tra gli alberi e decise che non si sarebbe scomodato affatto a chiederle dove diamine stesse andando.   
Non gli importava. Se qualche mendicante, qualche spiantato, o morto di fame l’avesse trovata mentre vagava e se la fosse presa per farne ciò che gli pareva, sarebbe stato meglio per lui. _“Un peso in meno, stupido uccelletto.”_  
Mentre toglieva i visceri ai pesci e li gettava nel fuoco facendolo sfrigolare immaginò che di lì a poco avrebbe sentito le urla. Piccole, alte grida, come quando l’aveva ripescata in quell’anfratto a Fondo delle Pulci, lercia e con dieci uomini addosso in procinto di fottere letteralmente tutto ciò che odiavano e che lei incarnava. Strillava quel giorno, oh quanto! Si dimenava e chiedeva _perché. “Perché mi fate questo, non vi ho fatto niente, perché!”_ Era proprio così ingenua, non fingeva, e lui poteva a malapena crederci che un essere così _nudo_ , così innocente, potesse esistere e sopravvivere lì ad Approdo del Re.  
Infilzò di nuovo le trote pulite sul bastone, piazzandolo come uno spiedo sopra al fuoco, mentre il buio calava tutto attorno.  
Non c’era niente di simile a corte, era un covo di putridi, corrotti e arrampicatori al cospetto di una famiglia reale di fenomeni da baraccone. Lì in mezzo era arrivata lei, che credeva ancora a tutte quelle bugie, alle storie e alle ballate, che tutto ciò che voleva era circondarsi di cose belle, recitare le carinerie che la sua Septa le aveva insegnato ed essere amata. Sansa gli faceva rabbia e pena insieme, e non sapeva quale sentimento prevaricasse quando pensava che ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi sulla realtà.  
  
Ma l’avrebbe fatto.  
  
Ormai era sicuro che le grida fossero vicine e sarebbe dovuto correre a salvarla ancora. La cosa gli dava un certo piacere. Godeva nel dimostrarle che aveva ragione, quando diceva che la vita era fatta di violenza ed era la forza bruta a governare il mondo. Lezione dopo lezione glielo avrebbe infilato in quella bella testolina rossa.  
Ma le grida non vennero e la notte sì. Si alzò in piedi e gettò nel fuoco anche i resti della cena. Era rimasto un pesce ed era indeciso se mangiarlo o meno.  
  
Forse doveva solo smetterla di pensarci ed andare a cercarla, perché il bosco era silenzioso e magari le era già successo qualcosa. Non gli piacque la sensazione che gli si aggrappò allo stomaco a quel pensiero, ma forse – si disse – era solo il vino annacquato che aveva continuato a bere.  
Poi, mentre si apprestava a sellare di nuovo Stranger vide qualcosa di azzurro, distante una ventina di piedi da dove stava. Spuntava tra le foglie dietro una roccia. Sorrise divertito, riconoscendo la gonna di lei. Sansa si stava nascondendo lì vicino, perfettamente ferma nella notte, accucciata come uno di quei piccoli animali che non hanno altro modo di difendersi se non quello di immobilizzarsi e fingersi invisibili.  
Sospirò e gettò di nuovo la sella a terra, poi prese lo spiedo con il pesce rimasto e lo conficcò accanto a dove lei aveva lasciato il mantello che usava come giaciglio per la notte. Fissò il cielo per un po', rimuginando su pensieri strani, poi si girò su di un fianco e quando la sentì avvicinarsi di nuovo al campo finse di dormire.  
  
_**. Sansa .**_  
  
Il pensiero che il Mastino non si fosse curato minimamente di venirla a cercare la notte precedente la tormentava. Di nuovo in viaggio, sentiva il fiato di lui solleticarle il collo e la massiccia presenza del suo petto dietro le spalle, dal quale cercava con fatica di tenersi distante. Non poteva credere che non l’avesse chiamata nemmeno una volta _“Neanche un misero tentativo!”_ mentre era sparita per quello che le era sembrato un secolo nel fitto del bosco completamente buio. Se ne era stata in silenzio per tutto il tempo, respirando appena, in ascolto dei suoni che provenivano dalla profondità della notte e le facevano rizzare la peluria sulla nuca. Ad un certo punto le era parso persino di sentire dei passi e dei sussurri. Il sangue le era diventato gelido nelle vene, ma comunque non aveva gridato, in attesa di un segno, di una qualsiasi cosa che le facesse intendere che stava per venirla a cercare, semplicemente perché non voleva abbandonarla lì.  
Ma non era accaduto.  
“ _Mi lascerà a morire nei boschi prima o poi, lo so.”_ Quando era tornata al campo, sconfitta e offesa, lo aveva trovato che dormiva, il fuoco che gli illuminava la parte rovinata della faccia che, con la luce delle fiamme, sembrava muoversi ancora.  
La frustrazione si era impossessata di lei e l’orgoglio le aveva ordinato di non mangiare il pesce che lui aveva lasciato. “ _Non l’hai preso, non l’hai pulito, non puoi toccarlo, sciocca ragazzina”_ le ripeteva la voce del Mastino nella testa, mentre gli occhi le bruciavano. Si era coricata ed aveva pianto in silenzio, crogiolandosi crudelmente nel pensiero di quanto fosse sola al mondo e di quanto il suo compagno di viaggio fosse orribile. Stava facendo del suo meglio per non infastidirlo e per essere utile, e tutto quello che riceveva da lui erano rimproveri e rabbia.  
  
E la rabbia era ciò che gli contorceva l’espressione in quel momento, mentre nell’aria tersa del primo mattino cavalcavano in mezzo alla brughiera, sotto un cielo di un azzurro denso e luminoso.  
Poteva essere una giornata piacevole in fondo – pensò mentre cercava di aggrapparsi come poteva alla sella di Stranger, dato che il Mastino continuava a puntare gli speroni al cavallo e quello protestava sgroppando – invece sarebbe stata orrida esattamente come la precedente e quella prima ancora, perché pareva che Sandor Clegane non potesse sopportare nemmeno la sua semplice presenza.  
In più, aveva lo stomaco che si torceva ogni minuto e continuava a pensare a quanto le sarebbe piaciuto ora mangiare quella trota arrostita, che lui aveva divorato avidamente sotto i suoi occhi, prima di partire quella mattina stessa.  
  
Dovette attendere fino a quando il sole fu alto sopra le loro teste ed il vallone che stavano attraversando cominciò ad aprirsi su di un altro bosco, dove i fusti erano alti e fitti, i rami quasi nudi, e la luce filtrava dalle cime al terreno in spicchi e figure dalle geometrie elaborate.  
Sandor si fermò dove gli alberi parevano diradarsi appena, la fece scendere in modo brusco e senza dire nulla si avviò verso il fitto del bosco armeggiando con le cinture e le stringhe dei calzoni. Decise allora di approfittarne e si diresse nella direzione opposta, dove aveva osservato un piccolo torrente accompagnarli lungo l’ultimo tratto del percorso.   
  
Lo trovò ben presto. L’acqua era limpida e poco profonda e si convogliava in un piccolo stagno. Si sciacquò le mani ed il viso, poi tolse le scarpe e sollevando la gonna avanzò fino ai polpacci, godendosi il fresco. Fu allora che, in mezzo alle canne, lo vide. C’era un nido delle dimensioni di una piccola cesta coperto di piume e all’interno una dozzina di uova bianco azzurrine, allungate, e grandi più o meno come quelle di gallina. Un sorriso le si allargò spontaneamente sulle labbra, e raccogliendo i lembi del vestito come un grembiule le prese con cautela una ad una.  
  
Tornata dove si erano fermati trovò il Mastino che rattoppava uno spacco alla borsa da sella. Era concentrato, ma l’ago che teneva risultava praticamente invisibile tra le dita.  
_\- ‘Fanculo..._  
Lo sentì mormorare mentre si avvicinava, e quando la vide ributtò tutto dentro ed annodò alla meno peggio la parte rotta, in modo che il contenuto non cadesse a terra. Sansa si avvicinò portando il bottino bene in vista. Era affamata ed orgogliosa, quasi più orgogliosa che affamata.  
Lo sguardo torvo di lui si posò sulle uova e poi nel suo.  
  
_\- Uova d’anatra. Buon per te. Mangia in fretta, dobbiamo ripartire -_ commentò incolore, poi prese un bastone e dopo averne appiattito un’estremità con il coltello cominciò a togliere il fango indurito sotto gli zoccoli di Stranger.  
Lei lo guardò per un attimo scuotendo la testa. Non che si aspettasse una reazione entusiasta da quell’orco privo di ogni buon sentimento, ma forse non aveva capito ciò che intendeva fare.  
Prese la metà delle uova e le poggiò a terra, poi gli si avvicinò porgendo le altre sei.  
Sandor la guardò in tralice e gettò il bastone, pulendosi le mani sui calzoni.  
  
_\- Non hai cenato ieri sera, né hai voluto mangiare questa mattina. Le hai trovate tu. Sono tue._  
\- Non berrei comunque dodici uova tutte insieme. E poi sono una lady e so che quando si possiede qualcosa è bello condividere e donare.   
Un guizzo di sarcasmo gli balenò negli occhi, palese, ma non disse nulla e lei gliene fu infinitamente grata.  
Il Mastino prese le uova ed un legnetto aguzzo. Dopo averne bucato le sommità cominciò a bere tutte quelle buone, e lei fece lo stesso. Quando la rimise sulla sella le sue mani erano di nuovo gentili, e dopo pochi minuti che cavalcavano le disse che se avesse poggiato la schiena sul suo petto, il galoppo sarebbe stato più comodo per tutti e due. Sansa non obiettò.  
__________  
  
_\- Mi avresti lasciata nel bosco ieri notte?_  
  
Si erano accampati al calare del sole, come i giorni precedenti. Questa volta dovevano essere vicino a qualche villaggio, perché se tendeva le orecchie nel silenzio, sopra al crepitare delle fiamme, poteva sentire delle grida di bambini e le campane di animali che rientravano dal pascolo. Era quasi sicura che avessero superato Rosby e con essa il pericolo di incappare in qualche soldato dei Lannister, ma il ricordo dei rumori ascoltati la notte prima nel bosco la faceva ancora rabbrividire.  
Sandor stava pulendo l’armatura dalla ruggine, mentre lei gli aveva chiesto di avere l’ago, il filo e la bisaccia strappata, in modo che potesse rammendarla. Sedevano l’uno di fianco all’altra davanti al fuoco.  
  
_\- Perché ci stai pensando ora?_  
_\- Hai detto che mi avresti tenuta al sicuro. Che mi avresti riportato a casa._  
_\- E’ quello che sto facendo._  
\- E mi avresti lasciata nel bosco ieri notte?  
Il mastino si grattò il collo ed il petto ed attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
_\- Ci ho pensato. Prima. Non l’ho fatto._  
\- Quindi lo hai pensato.  
\- Non sono un uomo che si rimangia la parola data.  
_\- Lo hai fatto, con Joffrey. Eri la sua guardia del corpo e te ne sei andato. E’ quello che farai anche con me?_  
Gli occhi di lui parvero infiammarsi a quelle parole, ma Sansa non abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
_\- Ti stai paragonando a quella fichetta bionda che chiamano re? Sul serio? Io non ho fatto nessun voto a Joffrey, ero la sua guardia del corpo, venivo pagato per quello, vero, ma non ho fatto nessuna stramaledetta promessa o giuramento, o come ti piace chiamarlo._  
\- Nemmeno con me lo hai fatto.   
_\- E’ questo che vuoi? Far giurare un cane? Spero di no, un cane non giura. Ricordati cosa ti ho detto: è un animale che morirebbe per te ma non ti mentirebbe mai. Ti fidi di un cane, perché sai qual è la sua natura. E’ cattivo se il padrone lo rende cattivo, ed io ho visto troppe cose ad Approdo del Re per poter restare fedele. Se non lo affami, non lo batti, non lo umili, un cane non tradisce._  
La sua voce era tagliente, furiosa e in qualche modo offesa.  
  
_\- Io non ti farò questo._  
\- Lo so uccelletto. Ecco perché tu devi sapere che non ti lascerò in nessun dannato bosco.   
  
Si sentì rassicurata da quelle parole, e per la prima volta dal suo sguardo. Finì di cucire la bisaccia e gliela poggiò ai piedi, poi si avvolse tutta nel mantello e con la testa adagiata sul proprio braccio si lasciò accompagnare nel sonno dal rumore cadenzato della lama, che grattava via la ruggine dall’armatura. Pensò a quanta morale potesse avere un cane, _"un cane, di nuovo, magari pensa di esserlo davvero"_ , e a quanto cane, quanto uomo e quanto mostro vivessero dentro Sandor Clegane. Non seppe darsi una risposta. Quando cominciò a sognare vide suo padre, con attorno tre mastini neri. Le diceva di non aver paura.


	5. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola precisazione che ho sempre dimenticato di inserire fino ad ora. In questa FF Sandor ha circa ventotto anni ( come nei libri) mentre mi è piaciuto alzare l'età di Sansa a quindici anni... per motivi che si vedranno più avanti.

**_.Sansa._**  
  
Riemergere dal sonno le costò fatica, gli occhi sbarrati annaspavano nel nero, alla ricerca di un po’ di luce che le mostrasse cosa stava accadendo. C’era una mano sulla sua bocca, la stringeva, spingendole la testa a terra così forte che credette stesse per spaccarsi. A malapena poteva respirare, sopra il petto un macigno, non riusciva a muovere le braccia e nemmeno le gambe. Per un momento pensò di essere ancora in un bruttissimo sogno, uno di quelli in cui si cerca disperatamente di correre senza alcun successo. Poi, quando la coscienza le tornò del tutto in corpo la paura la prese, sentì il sangue scivolarle via dalle vene ed il gelo salire. Nella sua testa gridò, forte, fortissimo, ma nessun suono riuscì a lasciare le labbra.  
L’ultima cosa che udì prima che il colpo le arrivasse alla testa fu il rumore di una spada sguainata.  
Poi buio, di nuovo.  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
Capì che Sansa si stava svegliando quando il respiro divenne irregolare. Agitava appena la testa, un _no no_ contrariato, mugolando di dolore. Le si avvicinò e sollevandole capo e spalle la scosse con delicatezza.  
_\- Lasciami, lasciami...ti ucciderà, lui ti ucciderà.._.- biascicò. Poi aprì gli occhi. Le ci volle qualche attimo prima di riprendere del tutto conoscenza.  
_\- Tu..._  
_\- Sì, io. Andiamo, dobbiamo muoverci di qui._  
\- Ma cosa...  
\- Dopo. Ora monta.  
Si toccò la testa confusa, lamentandosi, e raccolse la sua cappa bianca. Sgranò gli occhi con orrore quando la trovò inzuppata di sangue e si fece se possibile ancora più pallida nel momento in cui, guardandosi attorno, trovò a terra i due cadaveri degli uomini che li avevano aggrediti. Uno senza testa, l’altro squartato come un maiale. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarli.  
  
_\- Forza, basta così._  
La prese per un braccio e la spinse sopra a Stranger, per poi salire a sua volta.  
_\- Ce la fai a tenerti?_  
_\- Sì, credo di sì..._  
\- Sarà meglio. Non ci fermeremo per un po’.   
  
Procedettero verso Nord il più veloce possibile, senza mai guardare indietro. Avevano bisogno di muoversi alla svelta e al buio non potevano viaggiare in mezzo ai boschi, per cui si spostò sulla la strada, sperando che per quella notte non incontrassero altri fottuti guai.  
La luce della luna era un baluginare pallido che si faceva a malapena valere sulle ombre. Sansa sedeva di lato aggrappandosi al suo petto, con gli occhi chiusi. Così rannicchiata era ancora una bambina, e come una bambina piangeva grosse lacrime che le impastavano le ciglia.  
Non che quella fosse una cosa nuova. Non era passato giorno da quando avevano lasciato Approdo del Re, in cui non l’avesse sentita singhiozzare. Non gliene era mai importato più di quanto gli sarebbe importato del suono irritante di un qualche insetto che gli ronzava attorno, ma ora sembrava diverso.  
  
Non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa avesse provato quando dopo aver ucciso i due uomini era arrivato da lei, trovandola priva di sensi, apparentemente esanime, tutta macchiata di sangue, con un rivolo rosso che le colava giù dalla fronte.  
Poco familiare com’era con le emozioni, aveva pensato che quel vuoto in mezzo al petto fosse panico, ma panico per cosa non gli era dato saperlo. Lui che aveva visto la morte negli occhi di centinaia di uomini, donne, bambini, non poteva davvero temerla su quel viso. Era solo un altro viso. Un’altra faccia come le altre, un’altra vita che facilmente come era arrivata se ne sarebbe andata senza intaccarlo. Non lo capiva, eppure quel mistero sembrava avergli scoperto qualcosa dentro e ora tutto ciò che sapeva era che non voleva sentire il suo pianto. Era un fastidio quasi fisico, per cui fece una cosa che gli risultò difficile tanto quanto lo era reggersi su Stranger quando era ubriaco: la cinse attorno alle spalle con un braccio, cercando di darle un po’ di conforto. Lo fece per se stesso, per mettere a tacere quella debolezza insondabile, e solo quando lei riuscì a smorzare il pianto si ricordò del dolore, quello vero, che gli dilaniava la spalla come le mandibole di una bestia feroce. Uno dei due uomini l’aveva colpito con una freccia, passandolo quasi da parte a parte.  
  
  
Quando l’alba si fece rosa deviò di nuovo verso la parte più fitta del bosco. Per quanto poteva ricordare, e senza una mappa, era quasi sicuro che stessero procedendo verso Sow’s Horn. Strinse le gambe cercando di invogliare Stranger ad accelerare il passo, ma con scarso successo. Non voleva fermarsi, più strada avessero fatto prima del sorgere del sole meglio sarebbe stato per loro.  
  
_\- Stai sanguinando._  
Sansa, sotto il suo mento, aveva parlato per la prima volta da ore. Fissava con orrore il sangue che trasudava dalla cotta sulla sua spalla. Sembrava un disastro, più di quanto fosse realmente.  
_\- Lo so._  
_\- Per favore fermiamoci un attimo, ho bisogno di scendere, ti prego._  
Ciò che lo convinse fu guardare il suo volto terreo. La aiutò a smontare e non fece in tempo a farlo a sua volta che Sansa si immobilizzò, prese a tremare come una foglia e si piegò a metà, vomitando a terra.   
  
_-Mi spiace...-_ mormorò pulendosi la bocca come poteva. La sua dignità di lady stava risentendo parecchio di quel viaggio.  
  
_\- Erano soldati dei Lannister?_  
  
A quel punto decise per una sosta. Lei gli si era rannicchiata davanti, le braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia ed il mento poggiato sopra. Aveva ripreso appena colore, eppure i suoi occhi, la sua espressione, e il tono della voce, trasudavano una grande agitazione.  
  
_\- No. Niente armatura, niente spada. Erano gente povera._  
_\- Ma come sapevano che eravamo lì? E perché ci hanno aggrediti..._  
\- Non ne ho idea, forse ci hanno trovati per puro caso, forse ci stavano seguendo. Più probabile la seconda. In ogni caso, era te che volevano.   
La mascella di Sansa si irrigidì e per un attimo sembrò realizzare qualcosa di agghiacciante. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, come ad evitare il suo.  
_\- Cosa c’è?_  
_\- Nulla -_ sussurrò. _– Forse erano straccioni, avventurieri, come aveva detto quel vecchio del carro._  
_\- E rischiare di morire per farsi una donna? Sei un bel bocconcino uccelletto, ma mi avevano visto. La prima cosa che ha fatto uno dei due è stato tirarmi una freccia. Un fottuto arco. Mi puntava già. No, credo che ti cercassero perché avevano capito chi sei. Bel vestito, capelli rossi e tutto. Forse quel vecchio pieno di merda... chissà, potrebbe aver detto qualcosa. In ogni caso sono morti. E gli uomini morti non parlano._  
  
Quando la conversazione si interruppe scoprì con cautela la spalla. La freccia aveva passato la cotta e si era conficcata in profondità. Era riuscito ad estrarla, ma per la fretta aveva fatto un lavoro sporco. Pulsava dannatamente e buttava sangue, il foro di entrata era grosso e frastagliato.  
_\- Penso di aver bisogno di uno dei tuoi ricami-_ disse prendendo la borraccia con il vino e vuotandola sopra la ferita, così da pulirla. Sansa alzò la testa, smarrita.  
_– Credimi, spiace più a me che a te. C’è quello che ti serve nella bisaccia del cavallo._  
  
  
**_.Sansa._**  
  
Aveva le mani sudate e tremanti. _“Non posso farlo, non so farlo...”_ A malapena era riuscita a centrare la cruna dell’ago. Non era sicura che ci sarebbe riuscita anzi, era quasi certa che le sarebbe mancato del tutto il coraggio. La bocca le si riempì di saliva come se stesse di nuovo per vomitare e ingoiò sonoramente sotto lo sguardo del Mastino, il quale la fissava con quei suoi occhi crudi e capaci di metterla così a disagio che... Ah, avrebbe solo voluto che perlomeno si girasse dall’altra parte.  
_\- Ho bisogno di un pezzo di stoffa-_ le disse, la voce roca e più bassa del solito. Una smorfia rassegnata gli comparve sulle labbra quando lei domandò cosa dovesse farci con della stoffa in quel momento. _– Da tenere fra i denti. Fa un male fottuto uccelletto._  
  
Non aveva mai cucito una ferita, non sapeva come potesse essere avere un ago che entra ed esce dalla carne, bucando e tirando, ma anche solo a immaginarlo sentiva la testa leggera, come se stesse per perdere i sensi. Senza pensare si strappò un lembo dalla gonna e glielo porse. Sandor Clegane se lo mise in bocca e le fece cenno con il capo di essere pronto, prima di scoprire del tutto il braccio e poggiare le spalle contro il tronco dell’albero che aveva dietro.  
Un tremito le corse lungo la schiena quando lo toccò, in ginocchio accanto al suo corpo enorme, vicina tanto da sentire il rumore del suo respiro, respiro che tratteneva ogni volta che la punta dell’ago gli attraversava la pelle. Eppure non emetteva un suono e Sansa pensò che fosse straordinario il controllo che aveva sul dolore. Aveva sentito uomini grandi e grossi, cavalieri persino, lagnarsi per molto meno. Lui che era così bravo ad elargire sofferenza era altrettanto capace di sopportarne, un campione fatto di sangue e silenzio, una creatura oscura, figlia del terrore che per ragioni a lei ignote aveva scelto di starle accanto, di proteggerla.  
  
Sentì uno strano compiacimento montarle dentro, e ripensò ai due corpi esanimi che avevano lasciato al campo. _“E’ giusto, hanno avuto quello che si meritavano.”_ Poteva ancora vederli così chiaramente davanti ai suoi occhi che desiderò non averli fissati bene come aveva fatto. Quella testa staccata, la bocca aperta piena di sangue raggrumato, le orbite rivoltate all’indietro dell’uno e l’altro spaccato quasi a metà, i visceri fuori, niente più che un sacco pieno di carne aperto e rovesciato a terra. Lo aveva fatto lui, lui che ancora la fissava con quello sguardo duro come l’acciaio della sua spada, lui che l’aveva stretta mentre a cavallo nella notte, si era arresa alla disperazione e al dolore.  
  
Avrebbe voluto poter dire che forse era solo un gesto che aveva confuso, ma sapeva dentro di sé che così non era. Il Mastino l’aveva in qualche modo abbracciata, o non sapeva come altro avrebbe potuto chiamare quel movimento goffo che le aveva fatto uscire tutta l’aria dai polmoni in una volta, per la sorpresa certo, e per la forza con cui era stato compiuto. Si era sentita in tremendo imbarazzo.  
  
_\- Ecco._  
I punti erano ventidue e ben saldi. Strappò l’estremità del filo annodandola attorno alla mano e tirando tra i denti. Non era stato difficile, ma ora che aveva finito e la concentrazione era andata, a guardarsi le dita appiccicose di sangue sentiva di nuovo la nausea solleticarle la bocca dello stomaco.  
_\- Bravo uccelletto. Ora troviamo un po’ d’acqua._  
  
Quando raggiunsero il torrente l’aria si era fatta più umida e l’odore del bosco intenso. Era incredibile come tutto attorno a loro fosse tranquillo e luminoso, verde e argento, smaccatamente bello nonostante il dramma che viveva, la morte ancora così vicina ed il rosso che le aveva bagnato i vestiti, le mani, il volto. Il Mastino le stava parlando di quali sentieri avrebbero utilizzato per proseguire e di come sperava di non incontrare altri smidollati –beh, non era proprio il termine usato, ma quello era il senso – buoni solo ad usare le frecce invece dell’acciaio. Lei ascoltò in silenzio, osservando l’arco che ora portava al braccio e pensando che almeno ora avrebbero potuto cacciare qualcosa.   
Ecco a cosa era ridotta. Una mezza selvaggia prona ai propri istinti, consumata dalla fame che l’unico pasto al giorno non placava, che come solo obiettivo della giornata aveva quello di sopravvivere e scappare dalla paura e dai leoni a due zampe. Ricacciò indietro con forza quel pensiero così triste, ricordandosi che autocommiserarsi non le sarebbe servito, e si disse che una volta al Nord sarebbe tornata quella di prima e quei giorni sarebbero stati solo un brutto ricordo che non avrebbe dovuto condividere con nessuno.   
Immaginò la faccia di Robb e di sua madre quando l’avrebbero rivista. La gioia nei loro occhi, le feste ed i banchetti a Grande Inverno per il suo ritorno. Suo fratello le avrebbe trovato un giovane lord degno di lei al quale andare in sposa, dagli occhi gentili e dall’animo nobile, al quale avrebbe dato tanti piccoli eredi e con il quale sarebbe stata finalmente felice. A nessuno sarebbe importato dei suoi giorni randagi nei boschi.  
  
Si separarono per lavarsi e lei fece del proprio meglio per somigliare di meno a sua sorella Arya di ritorno da una delle sue campagne nei boschi e di più a se stessa. Quando tornò verso il cavallo, rabbrividendo nel fresco del suo vestito lavato e strizzato come poteva, trovò il Mastino ancora perfettamente vestito che puliva la lama della spada seduto sulla riva. Era del tutto uguale a prima, sporco e macchie di sangue comprese.  
  
_\- Pensavo volessi lavarti-_ osservò, indugiando con lo sguardo sui vestiti e i capelli luridi più di quanto la buona educazione le avrebbe imposto.   
_\- Annusa l’aria. Sta arrivando un temporale, andrà bene lo stesso. Ora muoviamoci e cerchiamo un posto riparato per questa sera.-_  
Il cuore le si strinse un po’. Quei giorni randagi sarebbero finiti, si ripeté. Lui le aveva detto venti giorni, un mese al massimo, poi avrebbe avuto pasti caldi, un letto morbido e nessuno che potesse anche solo pensare ad un temporale come un buon metodo per fare un bagno. 


	6. Little boy lost

**.Sandor.**  
  
Si erano rifugiati all’interno di un vecchio mulino abbandonato, nei pressi di Sow’s Horn. Non era contento di essere così vicino all’abitato, ma una volta scoppiato il temporale non erano riusciti a trovare nulla, oltre a tane di animali e anfratti troppo piccoli per infilarvisi dentro, che potesse funger loro da riparo. Così si era visto costretto a muoversi di nuovo al limitare del bosco, dove c’era qualche pascolo e tracce di un borgo ormai abbandonato.  
Dell’edificio erano rimaste in piedi le pareti e parte del tetto. C’era odore di muschio e la ruota all’esterno girava ancora con il flusso del fiume sottostante, producendo un rollio smorzato sugli ingranaggi ormai fermi. Sansa era appiattita contro il muro, tremante come le foglie battute dall’acqua. Si fregava le mani soffiandoci dentro, mentre lui era appoggiato allo stipite della porta ad osservare la pioggia che cadeva a fiotti sul bosco grigio. Si preannunciava una lunga serata, soprattutto per il fatto che la sua compagna di viaggio non pareva intenzionata a chiudere la bocca nemmeno per un fottuto secondo.  
  
_\- Sto gelando. Non potremmo accendere un fuoco?_  
\- Pensavo fossi una Stark di Grande Inverno. Dovresti essere abituata al freddo.  
\- Non è il freddo a darmi fastidio – disse strizzando per l’ennesima volta la gonna _. - sono fradicia dalla testa ai piedi._  
\- Non lamentarti. A quest’ora potresti essere morta e fradicia. O fradicia e sulla via del ritorno per Approdo del Re. Direi che fradicia e basta è già un passo avanti. Non possiamo accendere nessun fuoco, siamo troppo vicini alla città, qualcuno potrebbe notare il fumo.  
Sansa si accigliò, mordendosi il labbro. Ormai lo sapeva, era così che faceva quando stava per dire qualcosa che le costava coraggio.  
_\- Allora non potremmo...cercare una locanda, per una volta? Non sembra voler smettere._  
\- Smetterà.  
\- Quando?  
_Sandor cercò di fare appello a tutta la sua scarsissima pazienza._  
_\- Quando gli andrà di smettere, dannazione! Ora piantala con queste domande stupide._  
_\- Sei orribile!-_ replicò, dopo aver emesso un verso frustrato _– sarei dovuta rimanere al castello la notte della battaglia. Ser Dontos mi avrebbe salvata. Mi aveva detto di avere pazienza, aveva promesso che..._  
\- Ser Dontos!   
Quelle parole lo fecero scoppiare in una risata così forte che Sansa trasalì.   
_\- Era mio amico-_ _pigolò._  
_\- Certo che lo era, piccolo uccelletto, era amico tuo, del rosso dorniano, del suo cappello da giullare e un po’ meno della sua spada. Ser Dontos! –_ ripeté, e un altro scroscio di risate gli chiuse la gola. _– Ti sarebbe stato più facile scappare a dorso di drago, piuttosto che essere portata in salvo da quell’idiota._  
  
Calò il silenzio, ma poteva quasi sentire i pensieri di lei arrovellarsi per trovare degli appellativi che gli si addicessero e che al contempo non fossero troppo scortesi per la sua boccuccia di lady, la quale, comunque, non avrebbe mai osato pronunciarli.  
Stava cominciando a capire come funzionasse, quella sua testa. Sansa non era stupida e nemmeno così povera di spirito da essere immune alle provocazioni, anzi, conosceva ormai bene come le diventassero rosse le orecchie quando la buona educazione con cui era stata infarcita le impediva di rispondere agli attacchi. Tuttavia il suo autocontrollo era così ben temprato ed i suoi ideali così alti e radicati da riuscire a contenere l’irritazione e tutto il resto. Sapeva di essere nel giusto, lo sapeva e basta e non doveva dimostrarlo a nessuno. E anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere quanto fuoco le ardesse dentro, non poteva non provare una qualche ammirazione per quella tenacia che lo illudeva – pur se per brevissimi momenti - che esistesse davvero qualcosa di nobile e degno di rispetto al mondo.  
_\- E ora dove stai andando?_  
\- Lontano da te.  
  
Sansa si allontanò e sparì attraverso la breccia nel muro della parete in fondo. Pensò che per uscire con quell’acqua doveva essere una qualche questione che non poteva più essere trattenuta a spingerla, e decise di non chiedere altro.  
  
Rimasto solo controllò la ferita. Gli faceva male e pulsava maledettamente. Cercò come poteva di pulirla ed asciugarla, sperando che non subissero nessun altro attacco nell’immediato, visto che con la spalla ridotta a quel modo difficilmente avrebbe potuto combattere.  
Trascorsa quella notte e sperando in un tempo migliore avrebbero ripreso la loro marcia la mattina successiva. In due o tre giorni al massimo sarebbero riusciti a passare il confine delle Terre dei Fiumi, raggiunte le quali le loro possibilità di farcela sarebbero aumentate notevolmente.  
  
Ancora non ne era sicuro, ma man mano che il tempo passava sentiva sempre di più che lasciare la ragazza dai Tully a Delta delle Acque sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore. Non gli piaceva neanche ammetterlo, ma aveva il presentimento - una pura sensazione epidermica che non osava approfondire - che si fosse imbarcato in qualcosa più grande di lui. E non perché i pericoli erano molti e vari, bensì perché il prezioso carico che piangeva, e si imbronciava, e gli ricordava costantemente che tutto in lui era riprovevole, sembrava capace di muovergli dentro qualcosa che lo faceva sentire inadeguato. Lo era davvero? Poteva un cane sentirsi a quel modo? Non gli interessava e non voleva saperlo. Delta delle Acque sì, quella sarebbe stata la soluzione più giusta per entrambi.  
Dopo nemmeno cinque maledetti minuti di pace, Sansa tornò correndo nel mulino. Lo guardava atterrita, il fiato corto, i capelli scuri di pioggia tutti appiattiti ai lati del viso.  
  
  
**.Sansa.**  
_-Ho sentito... qualcosa... qui fuori c’è qualcuno..._  
Il Mastino la raggiunse a grosse falcate e la prese per le spalle.  
_-Non ti muovere. Nasconditi lì._  
La spinse dietro un mucchio di pietre e sterpi accumulati in un angolo, e impugnata la spada si avventurò fuori, lasciandola sola.  
  
Fece quello che lui le aveva detto. Questa volta non era stata così ingenua da ignorare i rumori, come aveva fatto nel bosco la notte precedente a quando erano stati attaccati. Non aveva neanche avuto il coraggio di dirgli che aveva sentito dei passi mentre era nascosta, dei sussurri quasi, per paura di essere presa per sciocca, e ciò che era successo a causa di quella sua leggerezza le faceva accapponare ancora la pelle al solo pensiero.   
Pregò gli dèi affinché chiunque o qualunque cosa ci fosse là fuori non fosse più forte e più feroce di Sandor Clegane. Aveva visto cavalieri e soldati con la stessa abilità nella spada, agili come volpi e imprevedibili come temporali d’estate, Ser Jaime, Ser Loras, il suo fratellastro Jon persino, erano bravi tanto quanto lui ma nessuno, in nessun modo, poteva eguagliare la furia e la brutalità che si agitava nei suoi occhi quando combatteva.  
Era un dono empio e crudele per un uomo, lo sapeva, ma di nuovo si sentì ben lieta che lo possedesse, e che fosse per lei riparo, scudo, e salvezza. Quella creatura impenetrabile aveva un ascendente che non avrebbe dovuto fare presa su una lady, e che tuttavia non poteva negare.  
  
Rimase in attesa, le orecchie tese sopra il rumore della pioggia, ma nessun grido o cozzare d’acciaio venne. Invece, dopo qualche minuto il Mastino tornò dentro portando con sé un ragazzino che grondava acqua. Penzolava immobile dal suo braccio come un cucciolo di gatto in bocca alla madre.   
  
_\- Ecco quello che ti ha spaventato tanto uccelletto._  
Lo lasciò andare e quello cadde a terra, ruzzolando ai suoi piedi. Restò rannicchiato, tremante, guardando alternativamente Sandor e lei, che intanto era uscita dal suo nascondiglio tirando un gran sospiro di sollievo.  
L’intruso aveva undici o dodici anni, capelli neri e ricci e un naso un po’ sgraziato in mezzo ad una faccia pallida.  
  
_\- Ti ha detto male marmocchio –_ grugnì il Mastino _– spiare non è un compito per bambini maldestri come te. Ma non ti preoccupare, farò in modo che il tuo padrone recepisca comunque il messaggio quando vedrà il tuo cadavere appeso qui fuori._  
\- N-n-no! I-i-io n-n-non vi st-st-stavo s-s-s-spiando!   
A Sansa si strinse un po’ il cuore nel guardarlo. Quegli occhi le ricordavano quelli di suo fratello Bran.  
_-No? E allora cosa stavi facendo nel mezzo di un maledetto temporale vicino ad un mulino abbandonato, dimmi ragazzo. E vedi di non mentire, perché posso annusare le bugie a miglia di distanza, ed odio i bugiardi._  
\- I –i – io c-c-catturavo r-rane p-p-per il mmmm-mio pa- pa-drone Ser. S-s-solo questo. L-l-lui è ghiotto d – d-di ra-a-ne.   
Si staccò dalla cintura un sacchetto nero che si muoveva tutto e lo portò in alto, sotto gli occhi gelidi del Mastino. Dall’interno proveniva un gracidio molle. La paura che le aveva reso deboli le gambe passò del tutto, lasciando il posto alla tenerezza per quel ragazzino balbuziente che sembrava piccolo come un topolino al cospetto di Sandor Clegane.  
_\- M – mi s-s-sono perso._  
Il Mastino continuava ad osservarlo impassibile, la spada in una mano e l’altra ad accarezzarne il filo con fare minaccioso. Ricordò con orrore che era già stato capace di uccidere un bambino o poco più, il garzone del macellaio amico di Arya e solo i Sette sapevano quanto si fosse sentita colpevole per aver mentito e provocato la morte sua e della sua Lady.  
  
_\- Facciamo così, ti strappo la lingua. Lo faccio per te e per il tuo padrone, che non dovrà più sentirti balbettare mentre si mangia le sue rane._  
Lo afferrò di nuovo per la collottola e quello cercò di divincolarsi.  
_\- Fermo! E’ solo un bambino, non è giusto!_  
\- Un bambino che sa parlare e può raccontare cosa ha visto qui dentro. Non essere stupida.  
_\- M –m-mia s-s-signor-r-ra p-p-per favore,p-p-per favore!_  
Glielo strappò letteralmente dalle mani, riparandolo dietro la propria schiena. Il Mastino le scoccò un’occhiata spazientita.  
_-Molto bene, hai deciso di farci ammazzare. Quando tuo padre ha perso la testa non hai imparato proprio nulla? Non era giusto neanche quello, come non sarà giusto quando i soldati ci faranno a brandelli e porteranno i nostri pezzi indietro._  
  
Ma lei rimase dov’era e si rifiutò categoricamente di muoversi. Quando lui prese a borbottare imprecazioni decise di allontanarsi e lasciarlo sbollire da solo.  
  
_-Non temere, ora non ti farà del male._  
Si sedette su un trave di legno riverso a terra e fece cenno al piccoletto di seguirla. _\- M-m-mia lady t-t-ti devo la m-mia v-v-vita._  
\- Non sono una lady...- sussurrò arrossendo.  
_\- Ma d-d-devi esss-s-serlo. S-sei b-b-bella come u-una la-d-d-dy e buona a-a-anche._  
  
Quel mucchietto d’ossa tutto bagnato, nei suoi semplici vestiti rattoppati, era la cosa più graziosa che avesse visto da quando aveva lasciato la capitale.  
Si chiamava Noran e lavorava con una compagnia ambulante di musici e menestrelli che faceva spettacoli in giro per il Continente Occidentale. Quando gli chiese quale strumento suonasse, lui si fece tutto impettito e rispose che le sue dita non erano abili con le corde, ma il suo strumento lo aveva nella gola.  
Sansa non poté trattenere una risatina divertita. Stentava a credere che quella lingua che inciampava ad ogni parola potesse cimentarsi in qualcosa di difficile come il canto, ma gli chiese comunque se gli andasse di accennarle qualcosa per passare il tempo, dato che il temporale sembrava non volersi placare.  
  
_\- C-c-certo mia l-l-lady!_  
Incredibilmente la voce di Noran si levò riempiendo le umide pareti del mulino, fluida, alta e limpida come un grappolo di campane di conchiglia scosse dal vento. Persino Stranger sollevò il capo e drizzò le orecchie. Quando lo vide, il Mastino richiamò il cavallo, stizzito.  
  
_In my Lady’s eyes there’s an endless sea of golden light_  
there are dreams and glistering summer nights  
She’s so fair and her voice so bright  
I can only swear my life I will always do her right  
Her knights are dead and long gone  
twisted away by stormy tales  
no truth has spoken her vow  
her love will still remain  
  
_\- Non conosco questa canzone, è bellissima!_  
_\- G-g-grazie mia s-s-s-signora, l’ho-o-o composta io._  
Sansa rise deliziata. Noran era arrossito ed aveva fatto un mezzo inchino, mentre gli occhi lasciavano trapelare orgoglio e eccitazione per i complimenti appena ricevuti.  
  
_\- Le canterai una canzoncina anche quando la ammazzeranno? “La bella donzella squartata” “La vergine ai ceppi” “ L’ingenua fanciulla senza testa.”_  
  
Sandor Clegane le rammentò perché era stata di pessimo umore fino a poco prima. Quando gli si avvicinò il ragazzino prese ad indietreggiare e balbettare ancor più di prima.  
_-Ser, i-i-i-io n-n-nnnn-on so d-d-di cosa s-s-stiate pa-pa-pa-parlando._  
  
Sansa gli credeva, anche se non sapeva se fosse davvero saggio. Non era il fatto che fosse poco più di un bambino ad ispirarle fiducia, bensì l’istinto, che le diceva di non doversi guardare da lui. _“Già, lo stesso istinto che mi diceva di fidarmi del Mastino...”_ e che ancora non sapeva se fosse sbagliato.  
Sandor Clegane gli chiese di ripetere di nuovo la storia dei menestrelli ambulanti, delle rane, di come si era perso. Lo fece per vedere se ripetendola si sarebbe contraddetto, ma non accadde. Invece il menestrello in erba cominciò a fargli complimenti sulla spada che possedeva e su Stranger, e su come si prodigava per proteggere lei. Lui non rispose mai, se non per specificare che era “ _Ser di un dannato nulla_ ”, e continuò a scoccarle occhiate livide, come a rimproverarla per quell’elemento così loquace che lo annoiava.  
  
_\- G-g-guardat-t-te!_  
Aveva smesso di piovere. Mise il naso fuori, nell’aria fragrante. Il cielo brillava di un tramonto rosso infuocato. Noran le disse che adorava i tramonti come quello, e che era sicuramente un segno fortunato. Disse pure che ci avrebbe composto una canzone una volta tornato ai carri, ma il suo entusiasmo crollò quando parve ricordarsi che non sapeva come fare. Sansa gli sfiorò la spalla allora, chinandosi abbastanza da poterlo guardare negli occhi e sussurrare qualcosa senza essere sentita.  
_-Non ti preoccupare, domani ti aiuteremo noi a tornare in città._


	7. A man, not a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi legge e a chi ha lasciato un kudos e soprattutto a chi commenta. Come avrete capito ho già qualche capitolo pronto di questa storia, spero non vi dispiaccia se proseguo spedita finché ce n'è.

.Sandor.

Stava riportando il moccioso canterino in città e la cosa lo infastidiva così tanto, che si sentiva in diritto di torturare un po’ Sansa, per il semplice fatto che fosse stata lei a convincerlo a farlo. Non sapeva come fosse successo, anzi, proprio non se ne capacitava. Bastava avere un po’ di sale in zucca per capire che la cosa giusta da fare era tagliargli la lingua e lasciarlo nel bosco a sbrigarsela da solo, ma lei aveva insistito tanto e in modo così fottutamente ostinato che alla fine si erano ritrovati in sella a Stranger, con il ragazzino che gli trotterellava sorridente accanto. Il mucchio d’ossa e cenci teneva il passo e non si lamentava - macché, magari, gli avrebbe dato una qualche soddisfazione - bensì mormorava una canzone e tra una strofa e l'altra rispondeva alle domande di lei, neanche stessero prendendo un tè tra signorine, del tutto incuranti della sua presenza.  
In tutto ciò non riusciva a rintracciare il momento preciso in cui aveva ceduto alle richieste di Sansa e proprio per questo si riteneva oltraggiato, come se lei gli avesse strappato qualcosa contro il proprio volere, e per di più lo avesse fatto di nascosto.  
Nessuno osava tanto, nemmeno una Stark.

\- Ragazzo, mia sorella sta andando a sposarsi, lo sai?  
Il menestrello alzò la testa e puntò addosso a Sansa due occhi sbigottiti, che domandavano come mai non lo avesse informato di una cosa tanto essenziale durante la loro abbondante chiacchierata.  
\- Sposerà il figlio di un allevatore di...- Sandor scelse con cura l’animale. Quello che più le aveva fatto storcere il naso quando si era inventato la storia, qualche giorno prima. - maiali. Tra circa un mese, vicino Città delle Tombe.  
Anche se non la vedeva in faccia, poteva immaginare perfettamente le guance paonazze di Sansa, e la bocca ridotta ad una linea sottile che le induriva i lineamenti.  
\- Tu e la compagnia dovreste venire al matrimonio e cantare al banchetto. Magari comporre qualcosa per la sposa. Che ne dici di una canzone che parli di quanti zampini, salsicce e porchetta salmistrata possiederà una volta presa in moglie. Per non parlare del letame che fornirà a nostro padre ogni autunno, per i campi a maggese...

Calò il silenzio e fu solo la sua risata pungente a romperlo con soddisfazione. Le spalle di Sansa non ondeggiavano più al ritmo del passo del cavallo e teneva le mani strette, le nocche bianche, contratte sul corno della sella. La udì lasciar andare un piccolo sospiro di sconforto.

\- S – s-ser, f-a-arò di t-t-t-tutto per e-es –s-serci.  
Noran irruppe con entusiasmo, spezzando la tensione. Per un secondo si chiese se davvero non avesse capito che li stava prendendo in giro o se lo stesse facendo solo per allentare l'imbarazzo di Sansa.  
Gli disse che per lui sarebbe stato un grandissimo onore essere presente alla festa e gli sarebbe piaciuto cantare della dolcezza, della cortesia e della bellezza di sua sorella, una vera lady protetta da un cavaliere valoroso come era lui.  
Disse questo e molto altro andando avanti per dei minuti, balbettando in modo a dir poco urticante, fino a che non gli ordinò di stare zitto. Che avesse capito o meno lo scherzo non gli interessava più, non sembrava però aver compreso con chi avesse a che fare, né che la sua pazienza era sottile quanto uno dei bei capelli rossi della sua amata lady.

Era un chiacchierone ed era bravo a blandire con le parole. Doveva essere quello che lo rendeva tanto simpatico a Sansa. Due uccelletti ammaestrati, pronti a spargere carinerie e sorrisi su tutto e tutti, ecco cos’erano. Eppure non era ancora sicuro che Noran non fosse semplicemente abile ad intortare con i suoi discorsi smozzicati, e lei fin troppo ingenua per non cascarci.  
Si fermarono quando l’odore di legna arsa portato dal vento gli annunciò che Sow’s Horn era vicina. Era fumo quello che si sentiva, ragliare di somari e sentore di cibo appena cotto. Ordinò al ragazzo di arrampicarsi su uno degli alberi al limitare del bosco per scorgere i comignoli e lui lo fece. Una leggera svolta ad Ovest – disse con un sorriso che si allargava come la valle davanti a loro - e tra circa un miglio avrebbero incontrato la città. Riconobbe anche il sentiero dal quale era venuto e un attimo dopo saltò giù dal ramo più basso, mentre Sansa cercava di scendere da cavallo per poterlo salutare.

-Non così in fretta- disse poggiandole una mano sulla spalla - prima mangiamo.  
Non dovette sembrare un invito, ed in effetti non lo era, dato che nessuno dei due osò replicare. Si immersero di nuovo nel ventre del bosco, fino a quando l'unico odore che arrivava alle loro narici era quello aromatico del pini e del legno bagnato. A quel punto legò Stranger ad un albero e scomparve, arco alla mano, nel fitto della foresta, per riemergere poco dopo con due lepri che gli penzolavano dal pugno.  
Una era morta ma l’altra era stata colpita solo alla coscia e scalciava ancora, atterrita dall’odore del sangue suo e della compagna.  
Quando li trovò di nuovo, Sansa ed il menestrello sedevano l’uno accanto all’altra. Lei cercava di pettinare i capelli con le dita, lui punzecchiava con un bastoncino il sacco contenente le rane che ormai si muoveva appena.

\- Vieni qui ragazzo.  
Noran si alzò e Sansa lo seguì a ruota.  
\- Tu resta lì uccelletto. E’ una chiacchierata tra uomini quella che voglio.  
Lo vide deglutire, ma ugualmente lo seguì e cominciò di propria iniziativa a raccogliere legna per accendere il fuoco. Poggiò i bastoni dove l’erba era più bassa ed attese accucciato, mentre lui adagiava l’animale morto su una roccia. Poi afferrò un pugnale, e gli si sedette con l'altra lepre ancora viva davanti.

\- Guarda qui.  
Prese tra due dita la testa dell’animale che iniziò a contorcersi ed emettere suoni striduli, a metà tra un soffio e lo squittire di un topo. Sansa in lontananza si allungò per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, lanciando lunghe occhiate preoccupate con un braccio attorno alla vita e la mano dell’altro alla bocca.

-Vedi questo punto del collo?  
Indicò a Noran la base della testa e gli disse di metterci un dito. – Senti le piccole vertebre. Le senti?  
Egli annuì, pallido e sudato, mentre cercava in tutti i modi di non fissargli il lato rovinato della faccia.  
\- Sono uguali alle tue. Piccole e delicate. Sentile. Toccale, forza.  
Tremando portò le dita alla nuca e puntò gli occhi neri sulla bestiola che si dimenava tra le sue mani.  
\- E sono fragili. Vuoi vedere quanto?

Crack

Il suono del collo spezzato della lepre parve risvegliare in lui un qualche primordiale istinto di sopravvivenza. Le pupille gli si fecero piccole come punte d'ago e anche se non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo il suo corpo si tese, scattò in piedi e cominciò ad indietreggiare. L’animale si rilassò dopo gli ultimi spasmi. A quel punto, raccolse il pugnale dalla tasca e affondò la punta sotto il muso, per poi tirare verso il basso, fino alla coda. Infilate le prime falangi sotto il tepore della pelle tirò, e come se avesse rivoltato un guanto dalla lucida fodera rossa quella venne via, restando attaccata solo alle zampe e al cranio.

-Vedi quanto è facile, in un attimo, passare dallo scorrazzare felice in un bosco all’essere morto e scuoiato. Pensi che non le importasse della sua piccola vita? Oh sì. Certo che le importava, era solo una lepre ma le importava. Si è messa a correre quando mi ha visto. Correva come tutti gli altri, scappava. Ma io li raggiungo sempre. Li prendo e li uccido. Tu non vuoi che io ti uccida, vero ragazzino?  
Noran scosse il capo impercettibilmente. Quando aprì il ventre dell'animale e fece cadere a terra le interiora in un suono acquoso, lo vide guardare istintivamente tra le proprie gambe, come pensasse di essersela fatta sotto senza accorgersene.

\- Allora facciamo così. Non appena tornerai ai fottuti carri di menestrelli dai quali provieni dimenticherai che ci hai visti. Dimenticherai la nostra faccia, dimenticherai persino di essere stato in quel mulino. Da questo momento in poi non sai nulla di noi. O ti giuro su tutti e sette i maledetti dèi che preghi che ti troverò, ti scuoierò e lascerò le tue ossa a sbiancare in mezzo al bosco. Ci siamo capiti?  
Sansa dovette aver intuito cosa stava accadendo, perché chiamò il ragazzo e venne verso di loro con fare agitato.  
\- Non ho sentito la risposta. Ci siamo capiti?  
-S-s-s-s-sì S-s-s-s-ser.-  
\- Bene, ora sparisci. E smettila di chiamarmi Ser.

 

.Sansa.

 

Povero Noran, ci mancava poco che gli venisse un colpo. Lo prese per una mano e quello ci mise un po’ a muoversi, come se il Mastino gli avesse paralizzato le gambe con qualche terribile incantesimo.

-Vieni, facciamo una passeggiata.  
Si allontanarono dal campo passando per lo stesso punto dal quale Sandor Clegane era riemerso con le lepri in pugno. Non appena si addentrarono nel fitto, l'aria si fece più fresca e profumata. Il bosco era un concerto di ronzii di insetti e gocciolare d'acqua dopo l'acquazzone del giorno prima. Camminarono in silenzio, fino a quando si imbatterono in un albero di mele selvatiche, carico di piccoli frutti gialli e rossi.  
Il menestrello decise di arrampicarsi e cominciò a riempire le proprie tasche come fosse una manna dal cielo. Sansa non era altrettanto impressionata. La superficie delle mele era irregolare e alcuni uccelli le avevano beccate qua e là, dandogli un aspetto poco invitante. Quell'entusiasmo le parve eccessivo, ma immaginò che non dovesse essere molto abituato alla sontuosa frutta che servivano a corte, e quel poco fosse per lui una gran festa.  
Mentre lo aspettava, Sansa si distese a guardare il cielo e a godersi un po' della rilassatezza che riusciva ad avere solo quando il Mastino non le era vicino, ma il richiamo eccitato di Noran la destò ben presto. Aveva trovato una mela più grande e bella delle altre. Era matura e quando gliela mise tra le mani con cerimonia, come fosse un dono magnifico, poté persino sentirne il profumo. Un piccolo gesto che le ammorbidì ancora di più il cuore.

\- Ti fidi di me Noran? - gli domandò quando i suoi occhi neri le sorrisero di soddisfazione.  
\- C- certo m-m-mia lady.  
\- Non avere paura, non gli permetterò di farti del male, qualunque cosa ti abbia detto.  
Non parve convincerlo molto ma quello annuì comunque, tirando su con il naso.  
\- Tu non vuoi farci del male vero? Non sei qui per spiare.  
\- N-n-no!Io n-non t-t-ti farei m-m-mai del male.  
\- E allora non hai nulla da temere da lui.

La strada del ritorno sembrò più breve di quella dell'andata, e quando spuntarono tra gli alberi il Mastino li guardò col suo solito ghigno indisponente sulle labbra, mentre continuava a raschiare con un coltello la pelle delle lepri. Erano di nuovo al campo.  
Noran raccolse il sacchetto con le rane che aveva lasciato indietro e se lo legò alla cintura, Sansa lo osservò, notando che non si muoveva affatto.  
\- Ormai saranno morte.  
\- N-n-non fa ni-ni-niente mia si-si-signora.  
\- Verrai punito?  
Il ragazzo fece spallucce e disse che il padrone lo puniva sì, ma non troppo forte, perché era l’attrazione principale dei loro spettacoli e non voleva rovinarlo. Il cuore le si strinse e provò una gran pena quando pensò che i Lannister facevano lo stesso con lei, anche se non era un'attrazione, bensì un prezioso ostaggio. Le disse anche che era felice di averla incontrata e che un giorno avrebbe scritto una canzone per lei.  
\- Scrivi canzoni su tutto ciò che vedi?- chiese Sansa ridendo.  
\- Oh no, solo sulle cose belle e poetiche, mia lady.  
Dopo quella che le parve un'eternità la colpì di nuovo quel sottile compiacimento che provava nell'essere lodata, anche se a farlo stavolta era solo un semplice ragazzino senza titoli e onori.

Il Mastino stava arrostendo le lepri e l'acquolina le bagnò la bocca, ma il menestrello disse che era tempo per lui di andare. Insistette, eppure quello non volle trattenersi. Lo vide, era la paura a scegliere per lui, se di Sandor Clegane o delle punizioni del padrone non lo sapeva. Si chinò per un abbraccio e lui la strinse forte.

\- N-n-non so ne-ne-neanche i-i-il vostro n-n-nome m-m-mia lady  
-Jonquil. Mi chiamo Jonquil.  
\- Sa-sa-sapevo che a-a-avevate u-un nome i-i-importante. Ma non temete, la vostra canzone sarà ancora più famosa di quelle di Florian e Jonquil.

Lo guardò andare via finché non riuscì più a distinguere la sua figura dal baluginare della luce tra gli arbusti del sottobosco, e in quel momento si sentì come se le fosse appena accaduto qualcosa di spiacevole. Era triste, anche se per poco quel giovane ragazzo dalla voce d'usignolo era stata una compagnia piacevole e infinitamente più allegra di Sandor Clegane. Quando si avvicinò al fuoco attratta dall'odore della carne, il Mastino guardava le fiamme poggiato ad un bastone e si grattava il collo. Sansa sedette a gambe incrociate e prese a fissarlo, fino a che il suo sguardo grigio non si posò nel suo.

\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Se n'è andato. L'hai spaventato a morte.  
-Davvero?! Mi spiace, non volevo -replicò con tono beffardo.  
-Non credo che ci tradirà.  
-Perché te lo ha detto lui? O perché sa che è la morte che lo aspetta se lo farà? Lasciatelo dire uccelletto, i miei metodi di persuasione sono molto più efficaci dei tuoi.

Quello era abbastanza. Aveva sopportato a lungo e con grande decoro i suoi modi bruschi e l'astio perenne che gli serpeggiava nella voce. Aveva resistito agli attacchi e alle provocazioni ed ogni volta che lui le aveva ricordato quanto giovane e ingenua fosse aveva stretto i denti e ingoiato le lacrime per quel che poteva. Ma ora era troppo.  
Sì, lo era davvero giovane e ingenua e sì, lui la spaventava. Ma sua madre le aveva insegnato che una lady deve saper compiacere e farsi rispettare in egual misura. Ragion per cui, se la prima cosa era pura utopia con Sandor Clegane, avrebbe per lo meno preteso la seconda. Spronata dal livore che le ribolliva in mezzo al petto e trafiggendolo con un'occhiata gelida parlò, sperando che la voce non la tradisse.

\- Pensi che sia così inesperta che non possa rendermi conto se qualcuno mente o meno, se è falso o meno, e forse hai ragione, ma non per questo devi tormentarmi di continuo. Da quando ho messo piede ad Approdo del Re non hai fatto altro che prendermi in giro e dirmi che ho la testa vuota . Lo so che non conoscevo nulla prima, non conoscevo il mondo crudele per come è, per come ti premuri tanto di dipingermelo e mostrarmelo. Non era colpa mia. Io non ti ho fatto nulla e tu mi odii. Perché non c'è altro nome per il modo in cui mi tratti. Mi chiedo perché abbia voluto portarmi con te se mi detesti così tanto.

Calò un silenzio assordante. Il Mastino la guardava come se stesse per afferrarla per la gola e ucciderla, ma anche come se fosse...ferito. Era possibile? In ogni caso non replicò. Incredibile ma vero, aveva zittito Sandor Clegane.  
Lo osservò accucciarsi e togliere le lepri dal fuoco, soffiarsi sulle dita, poi aprirne una e porgergliene un pezzo fumante, tenendolo per una zampa.

-Mangia.  
La soddisfazione per quella piccola vittoria sul mostro che tanto la spaventava cominciò a lasciare il posto all'imbarazzo. Se perlomeno le avesse detto qualcosa, anche di cattivo, avrebbe saputo come comportarsi in quel momento, ma il silenzio? Non poteva combattere con quello.  
Decise quindi di tentare per vie traverse.  
\- Come va la ferita alla spalla?  
Quando non rispose immediatamente, Sansa cominciò a temere che non le avrebbe mai più parlato. Poi si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e gettò a terra le piccole ossa che aveva appena finito di spolpare, schiacciandole con la punta dello stivale.

\- Cosa ti importa. Hai di nuovo paura che mi succeda qualcosa e ti lasci da sola nel bosco?  
\- Non stavo pensando a quello. Era una semplice domanda, le persone ne fanno. Non tutti sono esseri scostanti e di perenne umore livido come te.  
\- Ti avverto, la devi smettere.  
\- Smettere di fare cosa. Ti sto infastidendo? A te non importa mai di smettere quando infastidisci me. Ti piace, anzi.  
\- Stai passando il segno.  
\- E cosa mi farai, mi ucciderai? E' questo che avevi programmato dall'inizio? Torturarmi ancora e ancora e poi ammazzarmi tu stesso solo per non farlo fare a Joffrey. Rubargli il giocattolo. Potrei pensare che è il suo potere che invidiavi, che sei solo geloso del suo essere sadico ed intoccabile.  
-Potere, invidia! Come se a un cane potesse mai importare di cazzate simili- sbottò, ma la sua voce era strana.  
\- Smettila con questa cosa del cane. Non sei un cane, sei Sandor Clegane, un uomo, che fa delle scelte, pensa, parla. Fingersi un cane non cancellerà le tue responsabilità.

Il Mastino ammutolì di nuovo a quel punto, e presa dell'altra lepre cominciò a mangiarla con voracità e lo sguardo ben piantato a terra.  
Sansa sospirò. Era stanca come se avesse appena finito di scalare una montagna altissima. Scemata l'adrenalina, il cuore le pompava forte in petto e sentiva un appagamento che non pensava avrebbe provato dopo quella enorme presa di coraggio.  
Si alzò da terra e mentre spolverava la gonna dalla cenere, la mela che le aveva donato Noran cadde con un piccolo tonfo dalla sua tasca. Una volta raccolta ne lucidò la superficie si diresse verso Stranger, che a muso basso brucava la peluria verde e sottile del bosco.  
L'animale la individuò immediatamente e rivolse la testa verso di lei, di nuovo con fare di sfida. Era tra due fuochi ora: Stranger, il cavallo che doveva essere avvicinato con la cautela di un animale selvaggio e il suo padrone, che in ferocia non aveva nulla da invidiare a qualche bestia davvero pericolosa.

-Shhh...- sussurrò quando quello prese a battere gli zoccoli a terra. - Ho qualcosa per te.  
Spinse avanti la mela e le sue grosse narici si dilatarono soffiando aria rumorosamente. Sentiva gli occhi del Mastino su di sé ma non le disse nulla. Sporgendosi ancora un po' in avanti raggiunse il muso di Stranger con la mano libera e lo accarezzò.

\- Tieni il palmo piatto quando gli dai da mangiare.  
Sandor Clegane si era avvicinato e teneva una mano sul largo collo del suo cavallo. Annuendo fece come le aveva detto. In un attimo la mela era sparita, lasciandole solo la sensazione di solletico che i corti peli del muso le avevano provocato. Sansa sorrise.

\- Grazie...- mormorò, prima di seguirlo di nuovo verso il fuoco.  
Finirono di spolpare le ossa della lepre in silenzio e terminato il pasto si accorse che uno strano imbarazzo aleggiava tra loro. Sansa non capiva cosa avesse fatto ma era così che si sentiva, e sapeva che per lui era lo stesso. Era come essere in presenza di qualcuno di appena conosciuto e non essere in grado di trovare qualcosa da dire per rompere il ghiaccio.  
Nel dubbio, rimase zitta, e quando fu tempo di lasciare il campo lo aiutò a rimettere tutto sul cavallo e cancellare le tracce. Una volta montati in sella, era come se non fossero mai stati lì e forse era lo stesso anche dentro di loro.  
Le cosce di Sandor si tesero e Stranger partì. A quel punto si girò verso di lui, che con occhi schivi, quasi smarriti, incontrò il suo sguardo.

-Come va la ferita alla spalla?  
Sandor abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.  
-Meglio uccelletto, meglio.


	8. Maidenpool

.Sandor.

Col passare dei giorni sembrava che una specie di routine si fosse consolidata tra loro. Appena prima dell'alba svegliava Sansa, che sbadigliando e stropicciandosi gli occhi lo aiutava a pulire il campo e prepararsi di nuovo alla partenza. Si separavano giusto il tempo di fare le loro cose, e qualche volta lei riusciva anche a trovare delle bacche o frutti selvatici da mangiare prima di rimettersi in sella. Poi galoppavano ore, un incessante ondeggiare e rumore di zoccoli nella foresta, fino a quando il sole non era alto abbastanza da scaldargli la cima della testa. Allora di solito trovava un torrente o uno stagno dove far abbeverare Stranger, mentre lui e la sua compagna di viaggio si sdraiavano per un po’, in modo da far riposare le membra intorpidite.  
Sansa era taciturna di mattina. Le sue domande si limitavano ad indagare nomi di uccelli o di alberi che non conosceva lungo il tragitto. A volte rimaneva in silenzio per ore, come fosse impegnata a districare pensieri profondi e complicati, altre sembrava attenta e curiosa ad ogni piccolo movimento attorno a loro come lo sarebbe stato un gatto. Comunque, dopo la sosta, si sgranchiva, pettinava i capelli con le dita e si faceva più loquace, prendendo a raccontargli di Grande Inverno, dei suoi fratelli, suo padre e della sua amica Jeyne, o perdendosi nei discorsi più disparati. Qualche volta sembrava le bastasse che lui la stesse a sentire, mentre altre chiedeva il suo parere, più che altro su questioni politiche che - incredibile a dirsi - erano uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti.

Quel giorno invece si era inerpicata in chiacchiere riguardo i cavalieri. Aveva preso a tessere le lodi del rampollo più giovane di casa Tyrell, quella fichetta boccolosa di nome Loras, arrossendo ad ogni parola che le usciva dalla bocca e chiudendo la discussione con la speranzosa fantasia di un'unione tra il Nord e Altogiardino. A quel punto non aveva potuto fare a meno di dirle che l’unica cosa che sarebbe sbocciata tra lei e Loras erano i fiori delle loro tenute al Sud, ma che se non cercava un vero marito bensì qualcuno col quale parlare di moda e banchetti allora sarebbe stato perfetto. Si era sentito dare del pettegolo per la prima volta nella vita e poi era tornata zitta. Fin troppo.

Stava spingendo Stranger attraverso il guado di un fiumiciattolo basso e impetuoso mentre il sole cominciava il suo declino. L’acqua gli arrivava al garretto e a volte una zampa scivolava sui ciottoli del fondo, facendoli traballare da un lato o dall’altro. Aveva notato che Sansa ondeggiava un po’ troppo e si poggiava al suo petto più di quanto facesse di solito, come fosse mezza addormentata.

\- Stai bene?- chiese. Ma nessuna risposta venne. – Sansa?  
La scosse delicatamente per un braccio ed a quel punto lei parve destarsi.  
\- Sì, sì...bene.  
Il tono trascinato con cui parlava però, diceva il contrario. Diede di speroni per affrettare il passo ed una volta raggiunta la riva opposta cercò un punto riparato dove potersi fermare. Un’ansa del fiume che chiudeva a forca. Era circondata da pioppi alti e fitti. Gli parve che potesse andare per una sosta improvvisata.

\- Qui uccelletto- grattò la sua voce, mentre la prendeva per la vita e la faceva scendere.  
\- Dimmi cosa c’è che non va.  
Sansa scosse il capo, ma sembrava stordita e solo allora che era ferma notò come stesse tremando.  
\- Non è nulla. Possiamo continuare, davvero.  
\- Stai male.  
\- Non è niente di preoccupante.  
\- Dannazione, non devi mentirmi. Non me ne faccio niente di una Stark morta da riportare al Nord- abbaiò, ma ancora non era abituato al rimorso che il suo sguardo gli provocava. E come un cane che ancora non è avvezzo alla catena, e si ferisce ogni volta che prova ad attaccare. Quando Sansa alzò i suoi occhi spenti il Mastino si pentì subito di ciò che aveva detto.  
\- Ci fermiamo qui e ti riposi- continuò ammorbidendo il tono - andrò a caccia, domani mattina con calma riprenderemo. Maidenpool è vicina, meno di mezza giornata di cammino e saremo nelle Terre dei Fiumi.

Sapeva che Sansa si era ammalata quando aveva cominciato a tossire, una volta che si erano lasciati alle spalle Sow’s Horn. All’inizio era stato solo durante il giorno, poi anche di notte, tenendo svegli entrambi, lei per il malanno, lui perché abituato ad un sonno leggero e vigile, pronto a reagire ad ogni piccolo suono. Anche se provata comunque, non aveva detto una parola, non si era mai lamentata, dimostrando una tempra sulla quale non avrebbe scommesso prima di quel momento, e che anche ora che era ridotta ad uno straccio le dava la forza di non lasciarsi andare.

 

***

 

Si chinò in avanti per guardare meglio attraverso l’acqua del fiume, intorbidita dai suoi passi nella sabbia. Alla fine non se l’era sentita di lasciarla sola per cacciare, ed aveva preferito poterla controllare a vista mentre cercava di catturare qualche pesce. Sansa era abbozzolata nel suo lurido mantello della guardia reale accanto al fuoco e tracciava dei solchi nella ghiaia della sponda con un legnetto. Aveva perso peso, il volto era scavato e due ombre blu la velavano sotto agli occhi. Muoveva le labbra come se si stesse cantando una canzone, o forse pregava, non poteva realmente dirlo, ma era quasi un miracolo che fossero giunti fino a lassù illesi.

Si era chiesto più volte a cosa pensasse quando era silenziosa e se avesse ancora tanta paura di lui. La notte delle fiamme verdi Sansa gli si era affidata completamente, con la semplicità di una bambina che sa che la sua unica speranza di sopravvivere è lasciarsi proteggere. Mai una volta aveva espresso un dubbio sul fatto che lui l’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro, come lo credesse inconsciamente devoto ad un codice saldo e inflessibile tanto quanto quello di uno dei dannati cavalieri delle sue fantasie.  
Si fidava di lui e non sapeva quando gliene avesse dato ragione. Le aveva persino detto di aver pensato ad abbandonarla nel bosco, all’inizio, quando ancora non...non... ‘fanculo, non lo sapeva cosa, ma quando ancora lei non gli faceva quello strano effetto. Era come se lo avesse legittimato suo protettore, senza voti, né oli, ma ugualmente lui cominciava a sentire il peso ( lei lo avrebbe definito onore, certo ) di quel compito, tanto che a volte si domandava se davvero il vino non l’avesse confuso al punto da fargli credere che fosse stato lui ad offrirsi di proteggerla, quando invece era stata lei ad ordinarglielo.

Si infilò di nuovo gli stivali ed arrancò su per la riva. Aveva catturato tre pesci, ma Sansa non fu capace di mangiarne che la metà di uno. Continuò a tossire e a schiarirsi la gola, chiedendo di tanto in tanto acqua da bere e per rinfrescarsi la faccia.  
Provò a distrarla parlando del suo nuovo proposito di costeggiare i fiumi fino a Delta delle Acque, ma lei non prestava attenzione. Con gli occhi semichiusi si cullava in modo appena percettibile, e sorrideva di tanto in tanto distendendo le labbra arse dal sole e dal vento, versandogli ogni volta una nuova goccia di inquietudine nel petto.

\- Ho capito. Questa notte niente stelle per te. Partiamo ora.

 

.Sansa.

Quando Sansa afferrò le sue intenzioni lo stomaco le si fece di pietra. Ogni singolo giorno di quel loro viaggio aveva fantasticato di poter dormire su un materasso, con un comodo guanciale di piume e delle calde coperte di lana, senza il continuo pensiero di assalti di sconosciuti e animali selvatici a tormentarla, ed ora che stava per accadere si sentiva terrorizzata. Provò a protestare e dirgli che non voleva andare in una locanda, che come aveva resistito fino ad allora sarebbe andata anche oltre e la tosse sarebbe passata, ma il Mastino fu irremovibile. Realizzò solo a quel punto che aveva paura di tornare tra la gente. I boschi erano inospitali e pieni di misteri, ma più sicuri di quanto potesse esserlo una qualsiasi città dove le orecchie e gli artigli dei Leoni potevano facilmente trovarla. Erano ancora troppo vicini alle terre della corona, e nei suoi incubi gli uomini dei Lannister la rincorrevano e le strappavano i vestiti di dosso, poi la riportavano ad Approdo del Re, e lì lo sguardo di Cersei era tanto impietoso quanto folle era quello di suo figlio.  
Quando capì che le sue preghiere non sarebbero servite, sospirò. Attese che lui spegnesse il fuoco con dell’acqua e vi si accucciò accanto, prendendo un pezzo di legno carbonizzato ancora tiepido. Lo strofinò sulla faccia, sulle mani, e un po’ sul vestito. A quel punto lui le domandò cosa stesse facendo, e gli disse che non voleva sembrare troppo pulita, e cercava di rendersi simile ad un’ordinaria ragazza del popolo. Sandor Clegane scoppiò in una risata aspra mentre tendendo una delle cinghie tra i denti, e senza guardarla, assicurava il sottosella di Stranger.  
\- Non sembreresti ordinaria nemmeno se provassi per mille anni, sciocco uccelletto.

***

 

Non ebbe il tempo di riflettere sul significato di quelle parole e ancor meno sull’effetto che le avevano fatto, perché la cavalcata verso Maidenpool si rivelò dura e impegnativa. Sandor aveva ancora una volta spronato il cavallo fino a farlo sgroppare, e poi lo aveva rabbonito con pacche sul collo e lodi, ma senza rallentare l’andatura. Ogni tanto vedeva i suoi occhi grigi calare su di lei per controllarla e così annuiva, senza aggiungere altro, come a confermargli che ancora era vigile, che ancora ce la faceva.

La verità era che si sentiva ogni momento più debole ed avrebbe solo voluto dormire. Sapeva che se avesse chiuso gli occhi si sarebbe lasciata andare, per cui si sforzò in ogni modo di tenersi sveglia e sopportare gli scossoni e le asperità del terreno, che di tanto in tanto facevano perdere il passo a Stranger. Era sicura di avere la febbre, ma il Mastino non l’aveva toccata e non voleva che lo scoprisse, così, quando sentì che gli occhi le bruciavano, non fece altro che tirarsi ancora di più il mantello sulla testa e guardare dritto davanti a sé. 

 

Le mura di cinta di Maidenpool comparvero davanti a loro quando ormai il crepuscolo rubava le ultime luci dall’orizzonte.  
\- Ricordi cosa ti ho detto all’inizio del nostro viaggio?  
\- Capelli nascosti, testa bassa, non parlare.  
\- Bene allora, andiamo.

Scivolarono in silenzio giù dalla collina che si apriva sulla città, ed entrarono per quella che veniva chiamata la Porta del Folle. Maidenpool si preparava alla notte. La pietra rosa con la quale erano costruite la maggior parte delle case aveva preso una tenue sfumatura viola nella luce morente. L’odore della città, di salsedine, polvere, brace e gelsomini, la sorprese e la allarmò come avrebbe fatto con un animale inselvatichito, come portasse con sé impressioni di pericoli imminenti. Sandor si calò il mantello sulla testa e smontò, forse nella speranza che sottraendo la sua mole da una bestia già enorme avrebbero dato meno nell’occhio. Quando Sansa non percepì più la sua massiccia presenza alle spalle ebbe un brivido, sentendosi improvvisamente scoperta e vulnerabile.  
Sapeva che la gente li stava guardando mentre passavano, poteva sentire i loro sguardi addosso. Mantenne gli occhi bassi ed il volto ben nascosto, senza cedere alla tentazione di guardarli a sua volta. Quello che non sapeva era se Sandor conoscesse o meno la città, ma non osava chiederlo, e lo lasciò guidare le redini di Stranger per la matassa di viuzze sporche e ancora piene di rumori.

Raggiunsero il porto che si affacciava sulla Baia dei Granchi e che riposava già. Il mare lambiva i moli con la sua schiuma bianca ed una brezza leggera ne portava a riva l’odore . Le barche gialle, verdi e bianche dei pescatori erano ormeggiate in attesa dell'alba, mentre i grandi mercantili che stazionavano nella parte più profonda del porto erano illuminati e le loro vele ancora da piegare. Sandor Clegane li guidò fino ad una locanda.  
Aveva grandi finestre ad arco che guardavano il mare. Sul tetto riuscì a contare ben dieci comignoli, che per una struttura tutto sommato modesta quale era le parvero tanti, e si domandò a cosa servissero tutti quei camini in una città così a sud. L’insegna era scrostata e scolorita, ma si riusciva ancora a leggere il nome: The Stinking Goose.

-Pensi che sia un buon posto?  
sussurrò quando vide che si apprestava a legare Stranger ad uno degli anelli nel muro.  
\- Non deve essere buono, deve avere un letto per farti riposare come si deve e una zuppa calda.  
Il Mastino parlò come se stessero per fare qualcosa di assolutamente normale, ma lei era spaventata a morte e non sapeva se a quel punto stesse tremando per la paura o la malattia. Quando le suole toccarono terra per poco le ginocchia non le cedettero e lui dovette sorreggerla.

\- Tu aspettami qui. Vado dentro a controllare la situazione e a parlare con l’oste. Non ti muovere e non dare confidenza a nessuno. Se non mi vedi entro qualche minuto monta sul cavallo e scappa più lontano che puoi. Intesi?  
\- Cosa? Scappare? No, cos...?  
Ma Sandor Clegane si era già allontanato. Un attimo dopo aprì la porta e la locanda lo inghiottì.

Una volta sola Sansa cominciò a contare. “Uno, due, tre, quattro...” Aveva detto qualche minuto, ma quanti erano qualche minuto? “ Dieci, undici, dodici...” Non lo sapeva, come non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se lui non fosse più tornato. “ Ventidue, ventitrè...” Scappare dove? E anche sapendolo, come poteva farsi ubbidire da Stranger? Sì, era riuscita a dargli una mela senza che quello le strappasse un dito, ma a malapena sapeva reggersi in sella quando partiva al galoppo, impetuoso e umorale com’era. Aveva bisogno di lui. “ Ventotto, ventinove...” Era persa senza Sandor Clegane, persa come non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere. Sentiva il panico impedirle di prendere un respiro intero. “ Trentatre, trentaquattro, trentacinque...” Dietro ai suoi malumori, la rabbia, le provocazioni e i mille motivi per i quali sembrava impegnarsi affinché lo disprezzasse, c’era colui che si era preso cura di lei ogni giorno da quando avevano lasciato Approdo del Re, e prima ancora, prima della fuga e dei boschi, c’era l’unico che a corte l’avesse mai sostenuta ed aiutata. “Doveva essere il cane di Joffrey, ma difendeva me... Quarantacinque, quarantasei, quarantasette...” Le aveva guardato le spalle sin dal principio e solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato prezioso. Le tornò alla mente quella volta in cui lei aveva detto che i veri cavalieri proteggono i deboli. Il Mastino aveva risposto che non esistevano veri cavalieri, che se qualcuno non sapeva proteggersi da solo doveva morire e togliersi dai piedi di chi ne era capace. Lei era debole, avrebbe dovuto essere morta da tempo, eppure lui l’aveva protetta e salvata innumerevoli volte. “ Cinquantotto,cinquantanove...” Sandor Clegane era strano, le sue parole dicevano una cosa ma le sue azioni, oh, cos’erano le sue azioni, se non quelle di un vero cavaliere.

\- Via libera uccelletto.

Rivederlo fu bello come prendere una boccata d’aria dopo un’apnea lunghissima. Gli ci era voluto un solo minuto, ma era stato di certo il minuto più lungo della storia. Sansa non poté contenere un sorriso di sollievo e gratitudine, e quasi gli corse incontro. Lui parve sorpreso. Con una smorfia divertita scosse la testa.  
\- Andiamo dentro. Mi sa che sei proprio malata.

La locanda le fece dimenticare per un istante il motivo per cui era in ansia. La stanza principale era di fredda pietra grigia e legno scuro, ma illuminata da tre grossi bracieri concentrici, sopra i quali stavano arrostendo pesce e carne di ogni tipo. Spirali di fumo denso e pieno d’odori salivano verso il tetto sorretto da grossi travi appena sbozzati e venivano convogliate in tre enormi cappe di metallo. Non aveva visto mai niente del genere. L’aria era pungente di aromi e odore di birra, ed era calda, calda come quella di una bella giornata d’estate.  
Sansa si lasciò trascinare dai mille suoni che rotolavano da una parte all’altra delle quattro mura intontendola. Le grida delle cameriere alla cucina, canti e risate, le urla di cinque bambini che correvano ridendo per la sala sotto le imprecazioni della madre, una donna sui trent’anni dal viso tondo e lucido, vistosamente incinta, che pareva essere anche la proprietaria del locale.

\- La chiave della stanza Ser. E’ quella là, giù in fondo alle scale al primo piano.  
Aveva un forte accento e trascinava le parole. Ora capiva perché il Mastino le aveva detto di non parlare con nessuno. Chiunque avrebbe capito da dove venisse e le sue nobili origini.  
La donna allungò un cordoncino rosso al quale era assicurata la chiave e allo stesso tempo un’occhiata indagatrice per squadrarla da capo a piedi. Sansa abbassò il mento tanto da toccare il collo e si voltò, dandole lentamente le spalle, fino a quando lui non le disse di seguirlo. Sandor si fece largo nella stanza affollata, o meglio la stanza affollata si aprì ammutolendo per lasciarlo passare, e si richiuse subito dietro di loro.

\- Quella donna mi stava guardando- bisbigliò, mentre salivano le scale.  
-Tutti ti stavano guardando. Le donne per il bel vestito che indossi, gli uomini perché...è quello che fanno gli uomini – disse con un sorriso affilato che gli deformò la cicatrice.  
\- Pensi che qualcuno possa...insomma, possa riconoscermi?  
\- Questo è la locanda più grande e frequentata di Maidenpool. Ricordati sempre questo: quando vuoi restare anonimo mescolati alla folla più numerosa possibile, più occhi ci sono meno sono inclini a vedere veramente.

La chiave scattò nella serratura e lui la fece passare. La stanza era piccola ma accogliente e le lenzuola sembravano pulite. Mentre Sansa saggiava con una mano la consistenza delle coperte lui la osservava dall’uscio, che a malapena gli consentiva di entrare senza abbassare la testa.

\- Ho pagato anche per un bagno, presto verrà una serva a riempirti la vasca e portarti la cena. Mangia e vai a dormire, domani partiremo comunque all’alba.  
\- Tu dove dormirai?  
\- Non preoccuparti di dove dormirò. Andrò di sotto a bere ora – rise. - Fuori dalla tua porta andrà benissimo, non sentirei alcuna differenza con un letto di piume comunque.  
E con un ghigno ancora sulle labbra le consegnò la chiave e le disse di chiudersi dentro.

Sansa fece esattamente come le aveva ordinato. Mangiò una zuppa calda di latte speziato e biscotti con una voracità tale da scottarsi la lingua, rimase nella tinozza del bagno fino a quando l’acqua non divenne fredda, e dopo essersi asciugata davanti al fuoco si vestì di nuovo e infilò nel letto, sentendosi rigenerata. Sandor Clegane avrebbe dormito davanti alla sua porta aveva detto “ proprio come un cane.” Quel pensiero le piacque, anche se non avrebbe dovuto. Era stata lei a dirgli che non era un animale, eppure ad immaginarlo così si sentiva al sicuro. Si girò su di un fianco tirando le coperte fin sotto il mento e chiuse gli occhi.  
Il sonno la stava già prendendo, quando una voce conosciuta la riportò indietro di nuovo.


	9. The Stinking Goose - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho notato che l'impaginazione qui su AO3 mi esce un pochino scassocchiata ( neologismo) non so perché...non sono pratica di questo sito ancora, ma proverò ad aggiustare prima o poi.

**.Sandor.**  


_And there he stood with sword in hand,_  
the last of Darry's ten...  
And red the grass beneath his feet,  
and red his banners bright  
and red the glow of the setting sun  
that bathed him in its light

  
Non gli ci era voluto molto per riconoscere quella voce. Non fosse stato altro che erano trascorsi pochi giorni da quando l’aveva ascoltata l’ultima volta, capì all’istante a chi apparteneva. Dal tavolo vuoto nel quale si era sistemato a bere girò lentamente la testa senza staccare le labbra dal suo boccale di birra scura.

" _Come on, come on," the great lord called_  
"my sword is hungry still."  
And with a cry of savage rage  
They swarmed across the rill... 

  
Quel ragazzino, Noras, Noran o come diamine si chiamava, era in piedi sopra ad uno dei tavoli al centro della sala e cantava battendo il tempo con un piede. “ _Sapevo che avrei dovuto ucciderlo.”_ Sotto, un vecchio con un liuto e due donne, una con un flauto l’altra col tamburello, accompagnavano. Tutto attorno si era radunato un gruppo di uomini che a malapena si reggevano in piedi da quanto erano ubriachi. Chiamavano brindisi e stonavano in coro, coprendo quasi del tutto la musica, mentre le ragazze continuavano a versare vino annacquato e portare boccali di birra che schiumava sul pavimento. Stirò la bocca, contrariato. Non gli piaceva che tra tutte le città dei Sette regni il ragazzo fosse proprio a Maidenpool, e tra tutte le locande di Maidenpool fosse proprio in quella dove si trovavano loro. Aveva troppa esperienza per credere alle casualità, e se la vita a corte gli aveva insegnato qualcosa era di non fidarsi di nessuno, mai, neanche del più apparentemente innocuo, irritante, moccioso dalla bocca larga. _“Se questa è una trappola e qualcuno ci ha seguiti siamo fottuti.”_  


A quel pensiero sentì un ben poco familiare senso di ansia impossessarsi di lui. Aveva paura di qualcosa _._ Per quanto strana e sconosciuta, era cosciente del fatto che quella sensazione non fosse un bene. Sapeva che durante una battaglia l’uomo che non teme di perdere nulla, nemmeno la propria vita, è quello che combatte in maniera più coraggiosa e audace. L’unica cosa che avesse mai temuto prima di quel viaggio verso Nord erano i demoni nella propria testa, e qualche volta si era augurato persino che qualcuno glieli mettesse a tacere con l’acciaio. Ora invece gli importava di qualcosa, qualcosa che lo rendeva debole, e odiava che fosse così.  
Cautamente si guardò intorno. Controllò gli angoli della locanda, le entrate e poi il ballatoio in alto, in fondo al quale c’era la stanza dove era chiusa Sansa. Il posto era affollato e non poteva vedere tutto. C’erano serve e garzoni che andavano e venivano dalle cucine, qualche puttana che si proponeva ai tavoli, fumo, vapore, rumore; tutto ciò che ci doveva essere in una locanda e nulla di strano. A destarlo fu il suono di una sedia che veniva strisciata a terra.  
  
- _E’ buona la birra qui?_  
Era stato un uomo a parlare. Era vestito di pelli di capra e lana grezza ed era persino più sporco di lui. La prima cosa che notò furono gli anelli alle mani. Ne portava uno per ogni dito, alcuni avevano uno stemma impresso nel metallo, altri pietre sulla sommità, e che i Sette lo fulminassero all’istante se nessuno di essi sembrava appartenergli per diritto.  
L’unica cosa a cui poteva pensare era a come li avesse sfilati dai cadaveri degli uomini che aveva ucciso chissà dove, e che poi era stato troppo tronfio per rivenderli e farci qualche pezzo d’oro.  
Era seguito da quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere i suoi tirapiedi, due ragazzi sui sedici, diciassette anni, dallo sguardo truce. Ad uno mancava un occhio mentre all’altro, basso e tozzo, avevano tranciato metà naso e parte del labbro superiore. Nessuno di loro indossava un’armatura, o qualcosa che potesse definirne uno status superiore a quello di un qualunque bastardo dei bassifondi. Sembravano avventurieri in cerca di guai e se fosse stato solo gli avrebbe dato con grande piacere ciò che desideravano, ma così non era, per cui non rispose e continuò a bere, guardando oltre l’uomo che aveva parlato come fosse invisibile. Quello sputò a terra e lanciò un’occhiata scaltra ai suoi scagnozzi.  
  
\- _Ti ho chiesto se la birra è buona in questo posto. Sei sordo?_ \- disse con un sorriso bieco che gli scoprì denti e gengive nere.  
\- _Aye._ _Sono sordo alle domande dei coglioni come te._  
L’uomo a quel punto si sporse in avanti e rise, gli altri gli fecero eco e si accomodarono a loro volta, rubando delle sedie dai tavoli attorno. Strapparono tre bicchieri da una serva che passava lì vicino facendola squittire di paura.  
  
– _Da dove vieni?_  
Ingoiò un ultimo sorso di birra e fece scrocchiare le nocche delle dita. Quella situazione cominciava a dargli sui nervi.  
\- _Da un posto dove non ti piacerebbe andare. Ma se insisti sarò lieto di spedirtici ben prima di quanto pensi._  
Quello scosse il capo e sbuffò, divertito.  
\- _Lo so chi sei, ho sentito storie su di te e sei abbastanza facile da riconoscere. Sei il cane scappato di Joffrey. Sinceramente non pensavo che una faccia così brutta valesse ben mille pezzi d’oro._  
Quindi aveva una taglia sulla testa, ah, ma certo che ce l’aveva. Mille pezzi, non male dopotutto.  
\- _Devi aver sentito le storie sbagliate, oppure devo dedurre che sei ancora più coglione di quanto pensavo se hai intenzione di catturarmi._  
\- _Tu dici? Per me invece sei solo un grosso idiota incazzato, che mette più paura che altro-_ continuò. - _ti chiedevo della birra perché spero ti sia piaciuta, dato che non farai in tempo a pisciarla stasera._  
  
Sandor si alzò dalla sedia sguainando la spada. L’altro scattò in piedi ed estrasse la propria, sferrando immediatamente un primo colpo al capo opposto del tavolo del tavolo. La stanza venne attraversata da grida di panico e le donne corsero tutte verso le cucine per ripararsi, mentre lo spazio attorno a loro si allargava come una goccia d’olio sulla superficie dell’acqua.  
Quando anche gli altri due tirarono fuori i pugnali, diede un calcio al tavolo in modo da rovesciarglielo addosso. L’aveva capito, cacciatori di taglie, ecco cos’erano quei tre bastardi.  
Bloccò un fendente e poi un colpo che mirava al fianco, e mentre gli si scagliava con forza contro infilzò quello senz’occhio, dritto nella pancia. Il sangue gli tracimò tra le labbra ancor prima che cadesse a terra. Lo tenne fermo sotto lo stivale per estrarre la lama, ma in quel momento l’altro attaccò, urlando e impugnando l’arma con entrambe le mani.  
Gli fu addosso in un attimo, colpendolo in piena faccia e mandando uno schizzo rosso brillante a terra. Il Mastino lo sorprese con un violento calcio alle ginocchia ed un istante dopo era lui quello sopra. Gli tirò una testata, due, e una terza, il sangue era una cortina rossa sulla faccia di entrambi. Poi gli afferrò il pugnale e glielo infilò nello sterno spingendo con tutto il peso del corpo. Quello sgranò gli occhi da maiale tossendo, e prese a boccheggiare.  
  
- _Che c’è, non respiri? Aspetta, fatti aiutare a prendere aria.-_  
Il suo sorriso si aprì proprio come lo squarcio che gli allargò nella gola, da un orecchio all’altro.  
Tornato in piedi, si pulì il sangue dalla faccia con il dorso della mano. Il primo che aveva parlato ora lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati. Il sudore gli scendeva su tutta la fronte e quasi poteva sentire il puzzo della paura.  
\- _Ora dimmi qualcosa sulle storie sbagliate che hai sentito su di me._  
Ghignò affrontandolo in mezzo alla sala. L’uomo si difese schivando i colpi ed allontanando da sé la punta della sua spada. Tuttavia non era rapido abbastanza e non riusciva ad attaccare. Al quarto, quinto colpo, si sbilanciò inciampando su un boccale di corno e Sandor caricò, facendolo cadere a terra.  
\- _Porta i miei saluti a casa, quando arrivi negli inferi._  
Gli spinse la spada nel petto e lo guardò morire, uno spettacolo che non gli andava mai a noia, e che pure sembrava non togliergli mai la sete.  
  
Fu quello il momento in cui realizzò che qualcun altro era arrivato a presenziare alla scena. Si voltò e vide dei soldati dalla cappa rossa, soldati Lannister. Erano sette, armati, e guardavano interdetti la pozza di sangue che si allargava sulle assi del pavimento. La padrona della locanda si sporgeva sbraitando da dietro le loro schiene, mentre teneva i suoi sudici ragazzini per la collottola, in modo da risparmiargli il panorama. Doveva averli chiamati nella speranza che ristabilissero l’ordine, ma l’espressione annoiata e stizzita di quelle facce la diceva lunga sul loro interesse.  
Sfilò la lama e la pulì sulla casacca dell’ultimo idiota morto, cercando di mostrare il meno possibile la faccia, mentre diceva ai soldati e alla donna che avrebbe portato subito fuori i cadaveri e messo fine allo spettacolo.  
Ma fu allora che tossendo sangue, l'uomo a terra si girò verso le guardie.  
_-È..è... Il... Mastino._  
In un ultimo spasmo lo indicò. Vide gli occhi poco arguti dei soldati andare dall’ormai cadavere alla sua faccia, e fare due più due.  
  
_-Prendiamolo!_  
Si mosse in fretta e rispose ai fendenti con facilità. Era stanco, ma non stanco abbastanza per lasciarsi ammazzare dai primi coglioni di turno, avventurieri o soldati che fossero. Eppure erano troppi, e troppo prezioso era ciò che c’era al piano di sopra della locanda per rischiare sul serio di morire in un sette contro uno. Quindi ammazzò il primo che gli si gettò addosso infilandogli la spada sotto al mento e scappò, aprendosi un varco nella folla di uomini ubriachi che gridavano, bestemmiavano o ridevano cercando di fermarlo a seconda della quantità di alcol che avevano in corpo.  
Corse al piano di sopra mentre le voci dei soldati si facevano più concitate. Doveva prenderla e portarla al sicuro, o avvertirla e fare in modo che scappasse mentre lui combatteva. In ogni caso, doveva salvarla.  
  
  
_.Sansa._

  
I rumori e le grida al piano inferiore non le erano piaciuti, principalmente per il fatto che avevano interrotto la voce melodiosa di Noran. Perché le persone dovevano sempre rubarle anche le gioie più piccole della sua vita? Ma poi, mano a mano che le urla crescevano, era arrivata la paura e di nuovo l’avevano assalita i timori nati durante il tragitto dal bosco alla locanda. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava, eppure aveva sperato fino all’ultimo secondo che non avesse niente a che fare con lei e Sandor Clegane.  
Ci aveva sperato così intensamente che si era anche messa a pregare in ginocchio ai piedi del letto, nel buio completo della stanza, pensando che ne era passato di tempo dall’ultima volta che si era recata al parco degli dèi, e forse era per quello che i Sette sembravano non avere più a cuore il suo destino. Così, mentre il cuore le martellava ovunque, strizzò forte gli occhi tenendo il capo chino. _“ Padre, tu che conosci la verità e decidi dell’esistenza di tutti noi, fai che la vita mia e del Mastino non finisca stanotte. Fanciulla, ti supplico, proteggi il mio onore dalla viltà degli uomini che ambiscono al male, Sconosciuto...”_ Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lui, e la voce le tremò _“ dona una giusta fine ai nostri nemici per mano di Sandor Clegane, tuo degno servitore.”_  
  
In quel momento qualcuno si gettò contro la porta. Il tonfo la fece gridare. Il debole chiavistello non poté fare nulla, e quella si spalancò e richiuse repentinamente alle spalle di chiunque fosse entrato. Nel buio, non vedeva che lo spiraglio di luce sotto l’uscio e degli stivali che si avvicinavano. Il respiro le morì in petto e lo stomaco le si annodò così stretto da far male. L’unica cosa che poteva sentire sopra i rumori soffocati, era il battito del proprio cuore che galoppava forsennato e pareva volerle uscire dalla gola, dalle orecchie, ovunque. Ancora una volta, le sue preghiere non erano servite. Chiunque fosse nella stanza con lei non aveva detto una parola e lei era inerme e sola. Era veramente finita. Ah, che peccato, un’altra Stark che stava per morire, che fine ingloriosa per una lady quale era, la sua canzone, se mai qualcuno fosse stato tanto sciocco da scriverla, sarebbe stata così triste da non piacere a nessuno.  
Un momento dopo avvertì il peso di un corpo addosso, che la tirò in piedi e la immobilizzò tenendole una mano attorno al busto e l’altra ferma sulla bocca.  
Quindi diede un morso come aveva fatto nella foresta, forte e fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. I meta-lupi avevano zanne affilate e - lady o no - perlomeno chi l’aveva presa avrebbe saputo che era una vera Stark. La mano che la teneva si strinse ancora di più ed il corpo alle sue spalle sussultò.  
  
Ma poi riconobbe l’odore.  
  
_“Sandor...”_ L’odore, che cosa strana. Non aveva mai pensato di riuscire a riconoscere qualcuno dall’odore, se non forse sua madre, dei suoi capelli, che tante volte aveva pettinato per gioco da bambina. Ma lui sapeva di sale, di cose scabre e piene d’ombra ed un qualche punto nascosto della sua mente non ebbe dubbi. Istintivamente il suo corpo si rilassò ed allentò la stretta dei denti, emettendo un piccolo gemito. _Oh_. Era lui, lui che la teneva ferma, lui che la stringeva, era lui...grazie agli dèi. Provò a voltarsi e Sandor Clegane le tenne il mento con due dita, mentre i rumori per il corridoio aumentavano e diventavano più forti.  
  
_\- Stanno arrivando?_  
\- I soldati stanno cercando me. Non sanno che sei qui, non sanno che sei con me. Io li tengo occupati, tu scappa, corri più veloce che puoi, corri più lontano che puoi, non guardarti indietro, mi hai capito? Salvati.  
_\- Non posso farlo da sola...-_ piagnucolò, e le dita del Mastino si fecero più dure.  
_\- Sansa, mi devi ascoltare, devi farlo. Voglio che lotti per la tua vita, che lotti per la tua libertà. Fallo per la tua famiglia, per tuo padre. Ricordi la sua testa rotolare a terra come una palla di stracci? Ricordi il sangue? Gli spasmi del suo corpo piatto, il godimento sulla faccia di Joffrey. Lo so che li ricordi._  
Il suo tono era aspro, un basso ringhiare, e sentì gli occhi pizzicarle. Era così crudele a farle questo, eppure... _\- Ti ho sentito dire davanti a tutti che era un traditore e che tu eri fedele solo al tuo re. Ma non sei brava a mentire. Fallo per le bugie che hai detto, e che ti sono costate tanto._

  
Vennero prima i tonfi delle porte aperte a spallate, poi le grida degli uomini e delle donne che riposavano nelle stanze adiacenti. Poteva sentirli sempre più vicini, minacciosi, e l’adrenalina la scuoteva tutta, dandole lunghi brividi ed allertandole i sensi. Forse il Mastino aveva ragione, poteva farlo, _doveva_ , le sembrava di essere pronta a tutto, a correre, saltare, calciare come un cavallo e divincolarsi come una serpe se fosse stato necessario, anche se la sua bocca era asciutta e le ginocchia molli come vermi. Prese il mantello e si coprì come meglio poteva, mentre le ultime due porte prima di quella che le stava davanti venivano abbattute e le stanze frugate. Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse al petto di lui, nel buio, nel silenzio sospeso che precede l’inizio della fine. Sandor le mise una mano tra i capelli e chiuse il freddo pugno, tirandole delicatamente la testa indietro.  
_-Uccelletto..._  
La sua voce suonava diversa ora.  
  
Un secondo dopo era fuori e giù per le scale.  
Correva urtando a destra e sinistra le guardie, che non si aspettavano di vederla schizzare via dalla stanza come una freccia appena scoccata. Nel trambusto generale di grida e rumore di spade, la locanda era un pullulare di figure sfocate che correvano e si radunavano in crocchi attorno ad altri focolai di violenza, esplosi chissà per quale motivo, dove uomini coperti del proprio vomito si prendevano a cazzotti o si affrontavano con spade e daghe.  
Altri soldati entrarono dalla porta principale. Non poteva uscire. Sansa si guardò alle spalle e vide la figura del Mastino che in cima alle scale teneva a bada quattro soldati dei Lannister. Uno di loro volò giù dal parapetto e rovinò sul pavimento in un modo così brutto, che pur essendo un’altezza trascurabile quella dalla quale era caduto, non si mosse più. Un altro lo caricò e si piegò in due sulla sua spada, versando al piano sottostante uno scroscio orrendo di sangue. Non sapeva dove andare, ma fu allora che qualcosa di piccolo e gelido le afferrò il polso.  
  
_\- M-m-mia l-l-lady da q-q-questa p-p-parte._  
Era Noran. I suoi occhi erano ancora più neri di come li ricordava e sembravano specchiare una paura grande quanto la sua.  
_\- Do-dob-dobbiamo m-m-m-muoverci!_  
-Dove andiamo? La porta è bloccata dai soldati.  
-Co-conos-s-sco u-u-un posto.  
La tirò per una mano e lei non oppose alcuna resistenza. Avanzarono a fatica facendosi largo a forza nel turbinare di gente. Noran cadde un paio di volte e lei lo aiutò a rialzarsi, poi toccò a Sansa essere spintonata e arrivare bocconi a terra, spaccandosi il labbro. Si diressero verso uno stretto corridoio seminascosto da una scalinata. Stavano quasi per mettersi in salvo quando si sentì tirare per la spalla e gridò dallo spavento, mentre il mantello bianco del Mastino le scivolava via di dosso.  
  
_-Tu dove stai scappando?_  
L’uomo che l’aveva afferrata e che la teneva ferma tuttavia, non si rivolgeva a lei bensì a Noran, del quale stringeva ancora la mano. Era tarchiato e la sua faccia le parve quanto di più simile ad un rospo ci potesse essere tra gli esseri umani, gli occhi acquosi e distanti, le narici grandi e appiattito. Le ricordò Janos Slynt. Il ragazzino lo guardò e senza dire una parola si mise a correre, così si liberò con uno strattone e lo seguì sperando che, tozzo com’era, il rospo umano non potesse fare altrettanto.  
  
_-Chi era quell’uomo?-_ chiese infine, quando poterono rallentare un poco. Il fiato si condensava nel freddo e nel buio umido del corridoio nel quale si erano infilati.  
_\- Il mi-mio p-p-padrone! Sarà c-c-così ar –r-rab-b- b-biato quando t-t-tornerò..._  
_“Il vecchio rospo ghiotto di rane”_ pensò, trovando l’idea assurda e deprimente.  
In quel posto c’era odore di lievito, muffa e vecchie botti di vino. Mentre avanzavano Sansa toccava le pietre del muro, che diventavano sempre più umide e viscide mano a mano che la luce delle torce alle loro spalle si faceva più fioca.  
Noran le disse che quella era la strada per le dispense e le celle del freddo, ma che c’era una botola che conduceva al livello dei moli più profondi, dalla quale facevano uscire tutti gli scarti e le cose andate a male. Lo sapeva perché qualche volta gli era capitato di risalirci, per andare a rubacchiare qualche salsiccia secca o pezzo di formaggio, quando il padrone doveva punirlo e non lo faceva mangiare per dei giorni.  
_-E-e-ecco-c-ci, a-a-andi-a-amo._  
Quando arrivarono le costò un grande sforzo trovare il coraggio di calarsi giù per il buco. Puzzava ed era sporco di cipolle e foglie di cavolo andate a male, teste di pesce e gusci d’uovo. Quindi prese un grosso respiro e trattenne il fiato, prima di sparire inghiottita dagli intestini della locanda, seguita a ruota da Noran.  



	10. The Stinking Goose - II

**.Sandor.**  
  
Non sapeva cosa fosse stato a guidarlo lì, un qualche istinto forse, o più probabilmente il mantello bianco che aveva trovato sul pavimento della locanda, ai piedi della scalinata che copriva un passaggio interno semibuio. In mezzo al trambusto era riuscito a sgozzare altri tre soldati e seminare il resto, infilandosi nel corridoio il più veloce possibile. Era stato difficile per lui passarci. Si era dovuto rannicchiare e torcere in modi strani per poter raggiungere la fine di quello stretto budello di pietra e la sua botola.  
Si accucciò per tastare le pietre viscide del bordo. Pur non riuscendo a vedere quasi nulla si rese conto che se tendeva l’orecchio poteva sentire il rumore del mare. Capì che quello scivolo doveva essere uno scarico della locanda, e portava fuori. Sansa poteva essere passata di lì e finita chissà dove, quindi non gli restava molto da fare. Doveva andare.  
  
Quando prese fiato di nuovo l'acqua gli arrivava alla cintola. _'Fanculo._ Mormorò tra sé e sé, se avesse saputo che era così bassa non avrebbe lasciato l'armatura in cima per paura di annegare a causa del peso.  
Il buio gli impediva di vedere esattamente dove fosse ma erano i moli, solo di questo era sicuro. Poteva scorgere le lampade ad olio in cima alle grandi navi ormeggiate a poca distanza.  
Sopra la sua testa udiva ancora il ruggire rauco della locanda ed il maledetto finimondo che vi infuriava dentro. I soldati dei Lannister si erano moltiplicati come ratti in una fogna e di certo ora lo stavano cercando.  
Arrancò in direzione degli ormeggi, e afferrata una corda che galleggiava si tirò fuori dall’acqua nera. Un attimo dopo la voce di Sansa lo raggiunse. Si tese, immobile, in modo da capire da dove venisse.  
  
_\- Lascialo stare! Non toccarlo, non ha fatto niente!_  
Insieme a lei, c’era qualcuno che piangeva e gridava.  
  
_\- Togliti di mezzo femmina, questo qui voleva scappare. E' già la terza volta che ci prova questo mese. Piccolo figlio di puttana. Quanto torniamo indietro giuro che ti marchio a fuoco come un vitello._  
Eccola, la vedeva. Cercava di tirare via il vecchio che aveva visto suonare alla locanda dal menestrello. Il ragazzino se ne stava rintanato dietro ad una barca rovesciata e veniva battuto a sangue con un grosso bastone.  
Che stupida, non ce la faceva proprio a pensare alla propria pelle.  
  
Gli ci volle un nulla per scagliarsi addosso all'uomo. Lo colpì con un destro così forte che quello, prima di riuscire ad urlare di dolore, dovette smettere di barcollare e sputare due denti.  
_\- Sei vivo!_ __gridò Sansa.  
_\- S-s-s-ser!-_ Le fece eco, il moccioso.  
_\- Non chiamarmi...ah, ‘fanculo, lascia perdere, alzati di lì._  
Prese per il bavero il vecchio e lo sollevò abbastanza in alto da guardarlo in faccia. L'uomo, ancora stordito, strabuzzò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca in una muta O di terrore.  
_\- Ora ti taglio via una mano, come avvertimento. Ho visto che suoni in liuto, scommetto che sarà ancora più interessante farlo così. La prossima volta che rivedo il tuo brutto muso ti taglio via anche l’altra. Così non ci saranno più liuti, o bastoni per te, né tantomeno ferri arroventati._   
  
Lo spinse a terra immobilizzandolo, e quello cominciò a gridare. Stava per estrarre il coltello quando una fila di fiaccole comparve in cima alla muraglia che divideva la strada dagli ormeggi. I soldati li indicavano. Avrebbero dovuto solo aggirare la locanda e raggiungere le scale che scendevano ai moli per arrivare a loro. Era questione di minuti e sarebbero stati in trappola.  
Quando anche Sansa li vide, emise un gemito atterrito.  
  
_\- Noran, dov’è questo posto in cui dovevi portarmi? Presto, i soldati stanno arrivando!_  
Il ragazzo schizzò in piedi nonostante l’occhio nero ed un braccio che aveva tutta l’aria di essere rotto. Cominciarono a correre, il più veloce possibile, lungo la lingua di terra e pietre che collegava la terraferma con la parte più profonda del porto. Non aveva senso, pensò, lì c’erano solo imbarcazioni e poi il mare. A meno che non avesse intenzione di affogare con quel braccio inutilizzabile, il menestrello li stava conducendo in trappola. Prese per un gomito Sansa e la fece fermare.  
  
_\- Pensi che sia stupido? Ti ammazzo parola mia, ci stai mandando tutti a morire!_ _\- gridò rabbioso rivolto verso Noran._  
_-N-n-noo n-n-no-n è u-u-u-una t-t-trap-p-pola!-_ _replicò_ quello guardando prima lui poi Sansa _\- M-m-mia lady, c-credimi!_  
_\- Per i sette maledetti inferi non lo vedi? Sei cieca? Era tutto preparato sin dall’inizio._  
La scosse ancora, cercando di farla ragionare. Sansa rimase immobile guardando con tormento il ragazzo ed il mare dietro di lui. Infine si morse il labbro inferiore e gli mise la mano sopra la propria.  
_\- Se non ti fidi di lui fidati di me. Ti prego andiamo, è la nostra unica possibilità._  
Furono le grida dei soldati sempre più concitate a convincerlo e, se doveva essere onesto, la luce negli occhi di lei.  
Ripresero a correre fino a quando Noran non si fermò. Attorno c’erano solo navi di grandi dimensioni, le cui assi ricurve crocchiavano al moto incessante dell’acqua.  
Il ragazzo fischiò con due dita in bocca, tre suoni lunghi e due corti, e poco dopo qualcosa in alto si mosse.  
  
_\- Hei Noran, piccoletto, già finita la serata?_  
  
Da una delle navi era spuntata una figura. Si stagliava nera contro il cielo. Teneva una mano su una cima ed un piede poggiato sul parapetto del ponte mentre li osservava.  
_\- Celia! Han-n-no bi-s-sogno di un p-p-posto dove st-st-stare, t-ti p-prego. S-s-stanno scap-p-pando!_  
_\- Un posto? Basta un tuffo. Il mare è un gran bel posto per scappare, no? Chi vuoi che ti trovi lì sotto._  
Chi aveva parlato rise. Non era un ragazzo molto giovane come aveva pensato, bensì una donna. Scese da una scala di corda e scrutò oltre le loro spalle le fiaccole che si avvicinavano, poi si rivolse a lui e a Sansa. Sì, era una fottuta ragazza. Portava un ridicolo cappello pieno di piume, ed aveva un'aria spavalda e astuta. Non gli piacque, ma erano alle strette e l’alternativa era saltare in mare e farsela a nuoto fino alla morte.  
  
_\- Hai un posto per noi o no? Non abbiamo tempo per le chiacchiere._  
Le disse rizzandosi in tutta la sua altezza, mentre si avvicinava minaccioso. Quella sollevò un angolo della bocca e non si mosse di un passo.  
  
_\- Chi lo sa. Il posto dipende dalla borsa. La vostra è pesante, mio signore?_ _\- lo apostrofò._ Senza indugio il Mastino tirò fuori dallo stivale una sacca di monete e gliela mise in mano. Erano il premio del torneo del Primo Cavaliere, o almeno ciò che ne restava.  
_\- Dragoni o cervi?_  
\- Cervi.  
_\- Umh-_ La ragazza fece ballare il sacchetto tra le dita.  
_\- Per questo peso c’è posto per uno solo di voi._  
  
Poteva sentire il clangore metallico delle armature avvicinarsi ormai, e Sansa gli si stringeva al braccio affondando le sue piccole unghie sorprendentemente affilate. Quindi, a denti stretti, fece qualcosa che non credeva avrebbe mai fatto nella vita.  
  
_\- Ho un cavallo da guerra alla locanda. Uno stallone nero, un demonio, giovane e forte. Lui da solo vale almeno duecento pezzi d’oro._  
La ragazza corrugò la fronte, cercando conferma negli occhi di Noran, più in basso.  
_\- E’ vero? Tu l’hai visto?_  
Il moccioso annuì.  
_\- Molto bene. Noran, dì allo stalliere della locanda di prendersene cura fino a quando tornerò e penserò a venderlo. Digli che lo pagherò bene. Voi due seguitemi, la nave sta per salpare._  
A quelle parole prese Sansa sottobraccio e la spinse su per la scala dalla quale era scesa poco prima.  
_\- Salpare, mi stai prendendo in giro? Quale nave salpa di notte?_  
Quella si voltò, e con un sorriso sardonico guardò giù, dove Sandor era rimasto, in attesa.  
_\- Mi pare ovvio. Quella che comando io._  
  
**.** _Sansa._  
  
Una volta che lei ed il Mastino furono saliti a bordo, la ragazza aveva dato ordine di spiegare le vele e salpare l’ancora immediatamente. Sebbene molti l’avessero guardata annoiati bofonchiando qualcosa, nessuno dei marinai o dei mozzi aveva realmente osato controbattere. Così la nave aveva lasciato il porto in pochi minuti e le torce dei soldati erano divenute solo un mucchietto di agitati puntini gialli, per poi scomparire amalgamandosi con le luci del molo, sempre più lontane.  
Quando gli unici suoni attorno a lei furono il rumore del mare e il picchiare del vento contro le vele spiegate, Sansa sentì l’adrenalina scivolarle via dal corpo come acqua. Ce l’avevano fatta. Erano salvi per il momento, ed ogni minuto i Lannister si facevano più lontani.  
  
_\- Come ti chiami?_  
La ragazza, o meglio, il comandante, la sorprese mentre poggiata sul parapetto scrutava il mare nero sotto di sé.  
_\- Jonquil._  
_-Scommetto che a tua madre piacciono le ballate, eh? O è stato tuo padre?_  
\- Mia madre -rispose a mezza bocca, grata del fatto che la luce algida della luna l’avrebbe aiutata a mascherare le difficoltà che aveva a mentire.  
_\- Bene Jonquil. Io sono Celia Rivers. E questa...-_ __disse battendo un tacco sulle assi del ponte _– è la mia Ellinore._  
  
Come fosse possibile che una donna governasse una nave Sansa non lo sapeva, ma poteva quasi sentire la voce di sua sorella ricordarle che non tutte erano fatte per il ricamo ed il canto, e che la regina Nymeria aveva guidato non una, bensì diecimila navi attraverso il Mare Stretto alla volta di Dorne, per salvare i Rhoyne. Ad Arya, Celia sarebbe di certo piaciuta anche vestita com’era, con braghe di lino grezzo infilate negli stivali, e quella casacca gialla coperta solo da uno stretto gilè di pelle chiuso sotto al seno con una fibbia. Era un peccato, perché avrebbe potuto essere una bellezza, se si fosse tolta quei cenci maschili di dosso in favore di qualcosa di più grazioso.   
Era alta ed aveva capelli neri e lucidi come vetro di drago, tagliati poco sotto le orecchie. Gli occhi erano bistrati, allungati, e di un colore simile a quello delle ametiste, mentre la bocca era un po’ troppo grande e piena per risultare elegante, ma racchiudeva due file di denti bianchi come perle.  
  
_\- E come mai dei soldati ti inseguivano?_  
Le mani che stringevano il parapetto cominciarono a sudarle. Non era pronta per una domanda del genere. Lei e Sandor avevano parlato di poche cose riguardanti la versione da raccontare a tutti, e troppe tessere mancavano perché il mosaico risultasse credibile.   
  
_\- Perché ho ucciso il figlio di un comandante. Lei è mia sorella. Quel bastardo le stava dando fastidio._  
La voce graffiata del Mastino irruppe dal buio, seguita dalla sua massiccia figura. Nella penombra, sembrava un animale feroce che stava per attaccare. Venne verso di loro e si fermò davanti a Celia, fronteggiandola.  
_\- Bel lavoro –_ _rispose quella guardandole il labbro spaccato_ _\- avrei fatto lo stesso, ma prima gli avrei strappato le palle e gliele avrei infilate nel culo._  
Sandor parve divertito dalla risposta che lei aveva dato, mentre mancò poco che Sansa si strozzasse da sola.  
_\- Ti ho detto che l’ho ucciso, non cosa gli ho fatto prima._

Non c’era nulla, assolutamente niente al mondo, che giustificasse delle volgarità tali sulla bocca di una donna.  
_\- E qual è il tuo nome, fratello di Jonquil?_  
\- Non hai bisogno di sapere il mio nome.  
Celia scrollò le spalle.  
- _Molto bene allora, te ne darò uno io._  
Puntò il dito alla sua faccia e disegnò un cerchio nell’aria, indicando il lato di Sandor che il fuoco aveva marchiato per sempre.  
_\- Che ne dici di...Sfregiato._  
Sansa si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani. Oh no, oh no! Il Mastino l’avrebbe uccisa di certo dopo questo affronto, e i suoi uomini avrebbero ucciso lui e...oh no! Era nel panico. Guardò i suoi occhi che dardeggiavano luccicanti di rabbia e poi la faccia di Celia, che invece era piena di insolenza e – non sapeva come fosse possibile, davvero – divertimento. Non c’era la benché minima traccia di paura nella sua espressione. Ma come, tutti temevano il Mastino ed avevano ragione di farlo, persino lei, che ormai lo conosceva, a volte veniva scossa da brividi incontrollabili nel guardare il modo in cui si muoveva e pensare alle crudeltà che le sue mani erano capaci di fare. E come aveva potuto essere così sgarbata soprattutto!  
Certo quel groviglio di cicatrici era brutto, ma non brutto come le era parso all’inizio, quando non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia. Era come se ci si fosse abituata. Quella pelle scavata e contorta, non le faceva più alcun effetto e forse, con il senno di poi, le piaceva pensare che non gliene avesse mai veramente fatto. _“Una vera lady non può essere così superficiale.”_ No, erano sempre stati gli occhi ciò che non riusciva a reggere. Negli occhi di Sandor Clegane, si agitavano tutti i demoni dei Sette Inferi e raramente, molto raramente, placavano la loro furia.  
  
_\- Chiamami come ti pare, ti darò un nome a mia volta il giorno che scenderemo da qui, credimi._  
Per un secondo pensò che avesse sentito male, invece era proprio ciò che era uscito dalle labbra contratte del Mastino. Una velata minaccia e niente di più. Allibita, guardò le sue mani. Non impugnavano la spada, né spingevano il pugnale alla gola di Celia. Notò solo allora che Sandor non indossava più l’armatura. Non che facesse molta differenza in realtà, anche senza di quella il suo corpo era possente e non molto più piccolo di prima.  
_\- Vedremo. Nel frattempo mi toccherà darvi anche un posto in cui stare, credo. Seguitemi sottocoperta, vi faccio vedere i dormitori._  
  
Man mano che scendevano le strette scale che conducevano al coperto, l’aria si faceva più pesante. Sapeva di olio per lampade, salsedine, sudore e paglia umida. Faceva piuttosto caldo e quella concentrazione di odori e umidità le ricordò le strade di Approdo del Re, quando la canicola estiva rendeva i vicoli affollati irrespirabili e opprimenti come tombe. Sandor alle sue spalle camminava curvo, ed ogni tanto lo sentiva picchiare contro qualcosa, mentre attraversavano la lunghezza del ponte alla volta delle cabine in cui erano sistemate le brande.  
  
_\- Tu starai qui._  
Celia si fermò quasi subito ed indicò un piccolo spazio – definirla cabina le risultava impossibile – di quattro o cinque piedi di larghezza. C’era un giaciglio ed una coperta ricavata da due sacchi di rafia cuciti assieme, un vaso da notte sbeccato e niente di più.  
  
_\- Sei fortunato, la paglia è stata cambiata qualche giorno fa, non prenderai le pulci._  
Lui non sembrava contento.  
_\- Nemmeno una fottuta porta?_  
_\- E per cosa. Ci sono solo uomini qui ed io non sono una che si scandalizza facilmente. Lei è tua sorella, giusto?-_ si rivolse verso Sansa che abbassò lo sguardo e pregò gli déi di non star arrossendo.  
_– Vostra madre vi avrà lavato nello stesso catino da piccoli. Quindi non hai niente che non abbia già visto._  
Il Mastino borbottò qualcosa di irripetibile e entrò. Celia le mise una mano dietro la schiena per spingerla gentilmente oltre, verso la fine del corridoio.  
_\- Non preoccuparti, tu avrai molto meglio di questo fiorellino-_ _l_ e sussurrò.  


Non stava mentendo. La sua cabina era sontuosa. C’era un letto a baldacchino con biancheria di lino ricamato, una toletta, tappeti di lana in terra e persino una finestra. L’aria non era stantia come nel resto del corridoio, anzi, l’odore del mare di notte entrava muovendo mollemente le tende di pesante velluto blu. Quattro grandi sfere di vetro aperte sulla sommità pendevano dal soffitto, contenevano decine di candele fissate su di una base basculante e rischiaravano il colore caldo del legno con una luce soffusa.  
_\- E’ di tuo gradimento?_  
\- E’ bellissima, grazie.  
\- E’ un piacere. Io sarò proprio qui accanto, la mia stanza è la prossima. In quella cesta ai piedi del letto ci sono dei vestiti, provali, dovrebbero andarti. E poi riposa, sarai stanca dopo tutto quello che ti è successo oggi. Scommetto che tuo fratello russa già.   
  
Le sorrise annuendo e la osservò chiudersi la porta alle spalle mentre se ne andava. Rimasta sola, si accorse che per la prima volta da settimane lo era veramente. Sola con i suoi pensieri, sola con se stessa e nient’altro. Non aveva nulla, letteralmente, nemmeno più la cappa bianca del Mastino, persa nella locanda. Si era così abituata ad avvolgervisi stretta dentro, che si sentiva persa senza.   
Stringendosi nelle spalle si avvicinò allo specchio della toletta. Ciò che vide non le piacque. Era pallida e palesemente malata, il labbro inferiore era tumido, violaceo, e le guance scavate avevano perso la loro bella sfumatura rosa, di cui andava un tempo tanto fiera. Si spogliò mentre le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto senza che potesse trattenerle. Fu ancora peggio. Le ossa dello sterno e le costole sporgevano, le cicatrici di quando Joffrey l’aveva fatta battere davanti a tutta la corte erano ancora lì, rosse ed orrende, così come i segni del viaggio sfiancante che aveva affrontato con Sandor Clegane. Non aveva più niente di bello, aggraziato e nobile, niente di cui vantarsi. Cercò una veste da notte nella cesta che le aveva indicato Celia e ne trovò una che indossò subito.  
Se già era ridotta a quel modo, ed erano arrivati solo alle Terre dei Fiumi, non voleva immaginare a come sarebbe stato varcare i portoni di Grande Inverno e non venire riconosciuta da nessuno, per quanto consunta e insignificante sarebbe divenuta.  
  
_Torna da me! Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron!_   
  
Una voce gracchiante la fece sussultare. Sansa si girò di scatto e notò solo allora che un uccello dalle piume variopinte la osservava, col suo grande occhio giallo, da una gabbia d’ottone appesa alla parete. Era bellissimo. Cominciò a battere le ali contro le sbarre quando gli si avvicinò, come se provasse a volare.  
_Torna da me! Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron!_  
_\- Mi ero dimenticata, lui è Gege. Puoi coprirlo con un panno se ti dà fastidio. Gli piace chiacchierare._  
La voce di Celia le giunse di nuovo nitida alle orecchie e pensò che le pareti dovessero essere davvero sottili in quella nave.  
  
_Torna da me! Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron!_  
_-No, va bene, mi fa compagnia-_ rispose avvicinandosi al volatile per provare ad accarezzargli la testa.  
_\- Ah, hai trovato la veste da notte, bene._  
_\- Cosa?-_ Sansa si guardò attorno, sgranando gli occhi. _–Come fai a vedermi?_  
\- Qui, proprio sotto alla gabbia.  
Finalmente la vide. C’era un piccolo foro dentro al quale si muoveva la pupilla del suo occhio viola.  
Si accucciò per guardare a sua volta, e l’altra indietreggiò e la salutò con la mano dalla propria stanza.  
_-A cosa ti serve?_  
_-E’ una lunga storia. Ma non preoccuparti, non sono una a cui piace spiare._  
  
Troppo stanca per indagare oltre, Sansa lasciò cadere la conversazione e decise di mettersi a letto. Un buco sulla parete era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, anche perché in quel momento si rese conto di non sapere ancora una cosa fondamentale.  
  
_-Celia?_  
-Sì?-  
\- Quanto ci metteremo prima di tornare a Maidenpool?  
\- Maidenpool? Oh no fiorellino, questa nave sta andando nel Continente Orientale. Scordati Maidenpool, almeno per un po’. 


	11. A lady is always a lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approfitto di questo spazio per ringraziare chi legge e lascia kudos! In questo capitolo conosceremo un po' più questo OC che è Celia. Non vi preoccupate, i personaggi originali che ho inserito in questa storia non ruberanno mai la scena a Sandor e Sansa, non hanno aspirazioni da co-protagonista :P Spero non vi dispiacciano comunque.   
> Fatemi sapere se vi va.

**Sandor.**  
  
  
_\- Meno male, sei qui. Pensavo che non avresti messo piede fuori nemmeno oggi._  
Sansa gli si avvicinò mentre scrutava il mare piatto di metà giornata seduto dietro delle grosse casse di legno. Il tono della ragazza era studiatamente gioviale, ma il sorriso cauto. Sandor si riparò gli occhi dal sole con una mano per guardarla. Indossava un vestito e scarpe nuove ed aveva intrecciato i capelli, spartiti da una sottile riga in due bande lucide. Doveva essere per forza un giorno pieno di soddisfazioni per la sua testolina vuota.  
  
_\- Celia mi ha chiesto di pranzare insieme. Vieni anche tu, ha detto che non è un problema, scommetto che ci sarà cibo in abbondanza nella sua cabina._  
Ci provò di nuovo, ma questa volta la voce era più esile ed il sorriso era sparito.  
  
_\- Risparmiami le tue stupide cortesie. Non ho bisogno di niente, solo di un po’ di fottuta pace, per una buona volta._  
Spostò lo sguardo prima di finire la frase in modo da evitare quello di lei e ciò che ne sarebbe seguito. Stava imparando. Fissò per un po' la sua ombra a terra, corta e pesante come una roccia, e alla fine la vide sparire al suono di passi leggeri che si confusero presto con il rumore delle onde.  
Quella dannata ragazza Stark. La piccola lady dai grandi sogni ed i modi impeccabili, dalla genealogia perfetta, che sapeva di incensi e nobiltà ad un miglio di distanza. Lei, che osava mettere in dubbio la sua vita, dirgli che non era un cane, che non era il Mastino. Cosa ne poteva sapere di cani, di lui, che di quel nome ne aveva fatto un marchio d’acciaio e un vanto funesto quanto la sua reputazione. Se l’era lasciata cincischiare attorno per un po’ ed ecco come si ritrovava: diretto verso chissà quale fottuto buco del Continente Orientale senza soldi, armatura, né Stranger.  
Stranger per i Sette Inferi. Poteva a malapena pensarci senza che la necessità di uccidere qualcuno gli facesse prudere le mani. Quell’animale era un suo prolungamento, suo e di nessun altro, lo sapeva lui e lo sapeva il suo cavallo.  
  
Aveva sentito dire che spesso, quando si viene mutilati di un braccio o una gamba, l'arto continua a fare male pur non essendo più attaccato al corpo. Ecco, un dolore fantasma era ciò di cui lui soffriva, fisico e viscerale, pur non avendo ricevuto alcun colpo che lo avesse smembrato.  
A dirla tutta, sperava che ammazzasse prima lo stalliere della locanda e poi chiunque altro gli si avvicinasse, in modo da poter scappare _"almeno lui"_ , perché quello era l’unico modo in cui riusciva a tollerare l’idea che Stranger non gli appartenesse più.  
In quel momento il ricordo di Sansa che dal ponte gridava _“Le mele! Gli piacciono le mele!”_ al menestrello mentre la nave salpava riaffiorò nella sua mente, annegandolo ancora una volta nella bile.  
Era tutta colpa sua. No, non della lupa in gonnella, la sua proprio. Era lui che l’aveva lasciata avvicinare. L’aveva fatto e senza neanche rendersene conto si era trovato ad inginocchiarsi ogni giorno un po’ più in basso, rimorsi e dubbi come una catena e piccole mani pallide a muoverla, fino a perdere tutto.  
Quale idiota poteva arrivare a tanto. E per cosa poi non lo sapeva, perché se provava a ricordare il motivo per cui avesse deciso di portarla via da Approdo del Re, proprio non ne vedeva uno valido. Non cercava gloria o riconoscimenti, non ne aveva mai voluti, e l'oro non era un motivo sufficiente, avrebbe potuto averne molto di più continuando a servire la corona, vincendo battaglie per il re, uccidendo i nemici dei Lannister. _"Uccidendo altri Stark."_  
No, in realtà c'era qualcosa di crudele, fragile e sbagliato sotto le ceneri della propria rovina, era l’istinto a dirglielo, e per quanto lo odiasse non era capace di liberarsene. Quindi, come faceva con tutti i pensieri scomodi, lo confinò in un posto remoto della propria mente e decise di andare a cercare del vino per stordirlo.  


**.Sansa.**  
  
C'era stato un cane a Grande Inverno - lei avrà avuto otto o nove anni - che non si lasciava avvicinare da nessuno. Era una creatura triste ed arrabbiata, che mordeva la mano di tutti, compresa quella del mastro del canile, che pure si occupava di lui ogni giorno con dedizione. Suo padre lo aveva trovato nei boschi durante un’uscita di ricognizione insieme ad alcuni vessilli. Nessuno sapeva da dove venisse, né cosa gli fosse successo prima di essere portato al castello, ma la sua indole lo aveva reso un emarginato persino tra i propri simili, che lo scansavano nelle gabbie per paura di essere attaccati. Arya e Robb tuttavia, ne avevano fatto una prova di coraggio durante i loro giochi, ed anche se lei passava il suo tempo principalmente ad esercitarsi nel canto e nel cucito, una volta i suoi fratelli le avevano teso un agguato ed erano riusciti a coinvolgerla. Il gioco lo avrebbe vinto chi si fosse avvicinato di più al cane, ovviamente.  
  
Arya era stata la prima ad entrare nel canile, spavalda e decisa, brandendo un bastone insieme al suo cipiglio da guerriera, muovendosi svelta per confondere l’animale, guardandolo negli occhi. Eppure la bestia si era messa ben presto ad abbaiare e ringhiare, e quando aveva drizzato il pelo sulla schiena, cominciando a schiumare dalla bocca, sua sorella era tornata indietro.  
Robb ci aveva provato ostentando la sua presenza come qualcosa di possente e fiero, tentando di ammonire l’animale con la propria attitudine al comando, eppure allo stesso modo quello si era messo a digrignare i denti ed aveva rovesciato il secchio dell’acqua, tendendo la catena che lo frenava, per attaccare.  
  
Quando era stato il suo turno, e non senza proteste sul fatto che quel tipo di coraggio non fosse richiesto ad una lady quale era, aveva deciso di farsi avanti in modo dolce e paziente, offrendo una carezza al cane, senza tradire la gentilezza che – ne era certa già allora – sapeva cambiare il mondo. Parlandogli in modo pacato ed affettuoso, e mostrando una mano affinché la annusasse prima di grattargli l’orecchio, Sansa era arrivata più vicina dei suoi fratelli ed aveva vinto la prova. Felice, si era voltata per sorridere fiera a Robb e Arya, ma in quel momento il cane aveva provato ad avventarlesi contro e l’aveva fatta cadere indietro spaventandola a morte.  
Sandor Clegane era come quel cane: proprio quando aveva creduto di essere vicina ormai, vicina a comprenderlo un po’, vicina a toccarlo, lui le si era rivoltato contro e si era rimesso a ringhiare. _“Triste ed arrabbiato, è così che sei.”_  
  
Rabbuiata, decise di lasciarlo perdere e pranzare da sola con Celia. Era felice dell’invito. Il giorno precedente lei le aveva parlato della rotta su Myr e della sua nave, una possente tre alberi lunga ben centotrenta piedi. La Ellinore intratteneva commerci con le città libere del Continente Orientale e in un mese andava e veniva fino a tre volte dai principali porti dei Sette Regni. Trattava perlopiù vino, tessuti e spezie pregiate, con un occhio di riguardo per gli arazzi di Lys ed i monili in bronzo di Pentos. L’idea di poter parlare finalmente di qualcosa di bello e ricercato con qualcuno la elettrizzava.  
Sansa scese le strette e lunghe scale che andavano sottocoperta, badando bene di reggersi al bordo in modo da non scivolare sul legno umido di mare. Lo fece dando la schiena alla pancia della nave, e quando il suo piede toccò finalmente il pavimento tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Sperava di abituarsi presto a quell’incessante dondolio.  
Cominciò a percorrere il corridoio velocemente, e trattenendo il fiato più che poteva, per evitare l’aria viziata.  
  
Alcuni dei marinai che avevano condotto la navigazione durante la notte dormivano ancora, e in tutta onestà non aveva voglia di incorrere in qualche spettacolo poco decoroso, ben conscia del fatto che non ci fossero porte a separarla dalla promiscua intimità delle cabine. Per cui tenne gli occhi piantati a terra e si diresse verso la porta in fondo, contando i passi che la separavano da essa. Era quasi arrivata quando qualcuno uscì d’improvviso da una delle piccole stanze, urtandola e facendola cadere a terra.  
_\- Hei!_  
Sansa si rimise in piedi in un secondo, spolverando la gonna e strizzando gli occhi per vedere cosa avesse urtato nella penombra del corridoio. Si trattava di un ragazzo giovane, alto e dinoccolato. Aveva folti capelli di un biondo polveroso ed occhi grandi e distanti.  
_\- Scusate, mio signore -_ _f_ arfugliò in imbarazzo riavviandosi una ciocca di capelli ramati dietro alle orecchie. Lo sentì scoppiare in una risata.  
  
_\- Nessuno mi aveva mai chiamato così. A cosa stavi pensando con quel bel faccino? Devi essere la nuova amica del capitano._  
Il ragazzo le si avvicinò e le prese tra le mani una delle trecce, prima di portarsela al naso ed inspirare, con fare teatrale. Poi le afferrò una mano e gliela baciò. Un tocco umido che la lasciò molto a disagio. Non aveva niente a vedere con un vero, garbato baciamano.  
  
_\- Non si parla che di te a bordo. Rossa come il vino speziato d’estate, come le rose, e bianca come burro pregiato e la schiuma del mare, come il gelo al mattino d’inverno e..._  
\- Tom!  
La voce di Celia lo fece sussultare e mollare la presa, con grande sollievo di Sansa. La ragazza comparve alle sue spalle e bastò che lo squadrasse da capo a piedi, perché quello chinasse la testa e sparisse nella direzione opposta del corridoio, fischiettando un motivetto.  
Celia le fece strada nella propria cabina e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Il profumo invitante del cibo già in tavola le arrivò alle narici facendole brontolare lo stomaco. La stanza era ampia e piena di luce. I mobili avevano una fattura a lei sconosciuta e motivi decorativi complessi, così differenti dalle austere madie e ceste del nord, ma anche da quelle di Approdo del Re. Teste di grifone dagli occhi penetranti erano magnificamente intarsiate nelle modanature ai bordi, ed altre mille creature fantastiche sembravano muoversi nelle sfumature della madreperla che impreziosiva il legno bruno. Sansa pensò che dovessero provenire da chissà dove, città oltre la Terra delle Ombre, paesi a lei sconosciuti, ma che Celia doveva aver toccato con i suoi viaggi in nave. Affascinata, si perse ad osservare anche un grande astrolabio d'oro e le pelli di animali dalla strana pelliccia striata, appese alle pareti come arazzi. Era un eccentrico miscuglio di cose, colori e sensazioni, che tuttavia sembravano non stonare mai tra di loro.  
  
_\- Devi scusarlo. L’ho trovato che faceva il guitto a Vecchia Città. E’ un chiacchierone ma totalmente innocuo. Avresti solo dovuto dirgli di smetterla, perché non l’hai fatto?_  
Quella domanda la lasciò interdetta. Perché non l’aveva fatto? Non lo sapeva, semplicemente non voleva essere sgarbata. Celia la osservò per qualche secondo, seria.  
_\- Dì sempre quello che pensi, fiorellino, nessuno si scomoderà mai a leggerti nella mente. E ora cominciamo, sono affamata._  
  
Il pranzo fu abbondante e delizioso come si era preannunciato. Mangiò fino a sentirsi piena e bevve anche un bicchiere di vino che Celia insistette nel versarle. Appagata e con la mente finalmente sgombra dai tanti pensieri che l’avevano frustrata negli ultimi tempi si lasciò andare ad un largo sorriso di gratitudine, sotto gli occhi viola del capitano, che continuava a sorseggiare vino con evidente soddisfazione.  
  
_\- Allora dimmi, cosa sei? Una lady in fuga da un matrimonio non desiderato? La figlia di una grande casata caduta in disgrazia, che non vuole assistere alla rovina della sua famiglia? O cosa?_  
Sansa spostò dapprima lo sguardo a terra e poi ad ogni altro punto della stanza che non fosse il volto di Celia. Non le aveva creduto. Le aveva raccontato la sua storia il giorno precedente, la storia che il Mastino le aveva insegnato, ma che continuava a mancare di troppe cose.  
  
_\- Io non so di cosa stai parlando...io, te l’ho detto, sono la figlia di un mezzadro della corona._ Tentò, ma sentì la voce incrinarsi e seppe di aver giocato malissimo la propria difesa.  
_\- Certo, MIO SIGNORE. Tom comincerà a darsi delle arie ora. E, MIO SIGNORE, se posso, dove ha imparato a parlare così bene la figlia di un mezzadro? Nei campi? Io non credo. Inoltre, ieri, quando ti ho detto di Myr, Pentos, Lys, non hai battuto ciglio. Tu sai dove sono. Ti sfido a trovare un’altra ragazza del popolo che abbia mai studiato le mappe._  
In trappola, Sansa cominciò a sentirsi davvero a disagio.  
_\- Ti sbagli. E poi come sai in quale modo cresce una lady? E come parla?_  
Osò ribattere nella speranza di confonderla.  
_\- Mia madre era una lady. Proprio come lo sei tu. Era una Mooton di Maidenpool. Aveva il tuo stesso modo di sedere a tavola –_ si rizzò sulla sedia ben composta, imitandola - _conosceva la geografia e tutti i vessilli delle Terre dei Fiumi a memoria, parlava la lingua comune come una che la sa leggere e scrivere, proprio come te. Ecco come lo so._  
Con il pollice si tirò la fibbia di bronzo che le chiudeva il panciotto per mostrarle il salmone istoriato. Che sciocca, lo aveva già notato, eppure aveva pensato che fosse semplicemente un simbolo del mare, una cosa che un marinaio come lei avrebbe voluto addosso. Celia rimase in attesa, riservandole un’ altra occhiata scaltra.  
_\- Ho capito, non vuoi dirmelo. Va bene. Ma non hai ragione di mentirmi. Le cose che io so della terraferma sono un nulla in mare. Qui contano solo le correnti e le onde, il sole in cielo, le tempeste. Io appartengo ad ogni posto ed a nessuno, i tuoi segreti con me, anche pesanti e spaventosi come sembrano, sono solo un legnetto in mezzo al mare, portato via dai flutti._  
Sansa ponderò quelle parole con attenzione. Poteva essere la persona giusta con cui confidarsi, dopotutto, doveva pur esserci qualcuno con cui condividere un tale fardello e tutti quei pensieri. Poi però ripensò al Mastino, al modo in cui avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo che era stata proprio lei a parlare, e di sua spontanea volontà anche, così desistette e prese tempo.  
  
_-Chi era tua madre?_  
\- Ellinore Mooton, figlia di Myles Mooton. Questo era un fermaglio per capelli una volta, lei lo indossava quasi ogni giorno - disse sfiorando la fibbia con evidente nostalgia. _– Capirai, a me è più utile sotto questa forma. Viveva qui nella nave, nella cabina in cui dormi tu ora. La sua vita non è stata facile, né felice, ma quando navigavamo il suo spirito acquistava una leggerezza diversa._  
Conosceva la casa Mooton, erano vassalli dei Tully. Quindi anche Celia discendeva da una famiglia nobile, eppure aveva detto di chiamarsi Rivers, il nome dei bastardi nati nelle Terre dei Fiumi. Cosa ne era stato di suo padre? Era curiosa, ma pensando che fosse una domanda indelicata tacque, e con le mani in grembo attese che fosse Celia a parlare di nuovo.  
_\- Dov’è lo Sfregiato?_  
\- Sul ponte, a fissare il mare, non è voluto venire. Non chiamarlo così, non è educato.  
Celia rise, buttando indietro la testa.  
_\- Non lo è, vero? Ma non prendertela tanto a cuore fiorellino, nemmeno lui lo fa. E’ la sua faccia che è così, che piaccia agli altri o meno. E poi non è per forza un male, deve aver fatto qualcosa di terribilmente pericoloso ed eroico per essersi ridotto a quel modo, ci scommetto._  
Lo disse con espressione curiosa ed un tono ammirato, che Sansa non si sarebbe aspettata. Si succhiò appena tra i denti il labbro inferiore, Celia si sbagliava, lei conosceva il segreto di Sandor Clegane e forse era l'unica persona ancora viva a farlo, ma non lo avrebbe mai tradito.  
  
_\- Sì, è davvero coraggioso._  
Si limitò a dire.  
_\- Capisco. E' lui che ti ha detto di non dire niente?_  
_\- Lui...No, non è questo._  
_\- E tu sei una brava ragazza ubbidiente. Quanti anni hai fiorellino?_  
\- Quindici, quasi sedici.  
\- Quindici anni! Sei una tale cosetta graziosa. Anche io ero come te alla tua età. Pensa che volevo pure essere una lady, te lo immagini?  
\- Non sei molto più grande di me.  
\- Ne ho venti di anni, io. Non molti di più è vero, ma le cose cambiano in fretta nella vita. A sedici anni ho scoperto delle cose e ne ho decise delle altre. Ho capito chi volevo essere, e che la mia vita aveva uno scopo preciso.   
_\- Che tipo di cose?_  
Sansa si sporse in avanti, le risultava difficile credere che Celia, calzoni, capelli corti e tutto il resto, potesse aver mai desiderato di essere una lady. La ragazza la osservò sollevando le sopracciglia.  
_\- Eh no, non funziona così. Tu mi racconti una storia ed io te ne racconto un'altra. Una storia vera, non le frottole che ti hanno insegnato. Che ne dici?_


	12. Celia's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo c'è una citazione semiprecisa presa dall'originale di Martin sotto l'asterisco. Non so se sia letterale, non sono ancora a quel punto nei libri in italiano ma in inglese suonava più o meno così. Ovviamente parlo della scena durante la battaglia delle Acque Nere che in questa storia non è presente, ma era troppo bella per lasciarla lì ed ho deciso di riutirizzarla aggiustandola ad un sogno.

**.Sansa.**  
  
_Vennero prima i tonfi delle porte aperte a spallate, poi le grida degli uomini e delle donne che riposavano nelle stanze adiacenti. Poteva sentirli sempre più vicini e minacciosi. L’adrenalina la scuoteva tutta, dandole lunghi brividi ed allertandole i sensi. Forse il Mastino aveva ragione, poteva farlo, doveva, le sembrava di essere pronta a tutto, a correre, saltare, calciare come un cavallo e divincolarsi come una serpe se fosse stato necessario, anche se la sua bocca era asciutta e le ginocchia molli come vermi. Prese il mantello e si coprì come meglio poteva, mentre le ultime due porte prima di quella che le stava davanti venivano abbattute e le stanze frugate. Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse al petto di lui, nel buio, nel silenzio sospeso che precede l’inizio della fine. Sandor le mise una mano tra i capelli e chiuse il freddo pugno, tirandole delicatamente la testa indietro._  
  
-Uccelletto...  
La sua voce suonava diversa ora...e d’istinto si preparò ad essere baciata. Dischiuse le labbra ed attese, tremando di paura ed eccitazione in egual misura. Era così che accadeva allora, quando un cavaliere ruba un bacio alla sua dama prima della battaglia. Né rose né serenate per Sansa Stark, e neppure un vero cavaliere in effetti, perché lui non poteva, né voleva esserlo. Chissà come sarebbero state quelle labbra irregolari, aspre e sacrileghe, sulle sue. Le scoppiava il cuore, giusto qualche istante e l’avrebbe saputo. Era tutto così sbagliato, eppure non osava muoversi e non sapeva perché. “ _Il mio primo bacio.”_ Il suo primo _vero_ bacio sarebbe andato a Sandor Clegane. Come un bocciolo colto dalle fauci di una fiera, una farfalla dalle ali bianche inghiottita dalle tenebre, così tragico, da avere in sé della bellezza.  
A quel punto _un qualche istinto le fece sollevare la mano e trovare il suo volto. La stanza era troppo buia perché riuscisse a vedere qualcosa, ma poté sentire il sangue appiccicarle le dita e qualcos’altro di umido, che non era sangue.*_  
-Uccelletto...- mormorò di nuovo, mentre le sollevava il mento. Il suo fiato le sfiorò le ciglia, il naso, e infine le labbra. _Torna da me!Le stelle, stelle! Oh, Baeron._  
  
Sansa spalancò gli occhi. Rizzandosi a sedere sul letto si toccò la bocca con una mano.  
  
_Torna da me. Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron!_  
  
Era un sogno. _“Che stupida...”_  
Gege nella gabbia la osservò a testa in giù, dondolandosi e gracchiando. Afferrò un bicchiere, nella speranza che un sorso d'acqua fresca la tirasse fuori dallo stordimento che il sogno pareva averle lasciato addosso. La mente faceva degli scherzi davvero bizzarri durante il sonno – si disse cominciando a spazzolare i capelli con lunghi tocchi - ma il tutto doveva essere dovuto al fatto che parlava pochissimo con il Mastino da quando erano saliti sulla Ellinore.  
Sandor non si nascondeva da lei. Tuttavia passava le sue giornate principalmente bevendo e giocando a dadi con i marinai della nave, oppure dormendo nella sua cella o fingendo di farlo, senza degnarla di più che qualche casuale, distratto sguardo. Avrebbe voluto essere contenta di quel rilassante allontanamento, davvero, eppure non riusciva a passare sopra al fatto che lui sembrasse così distaccato dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. I boschi, le notti all’addiaccio, gli agguati, i temporali e i Lannister sembravano non essere più nulla per Sandor Clegane. Come avesse dimenticato tutto. Era avido pensare che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto dimostrarle un qualche attaccamento? Era folle credere che proprio lui potesse riuscire a farlo?  
Non le aveva chiesto neppure se stesse bene, se si fosse ripresa, o se durante la fuga da Maidenpool si fosse ferita. Che essere orribile.  
Ma era solo un piccolo e fastidioso tarlo che continuava a rosicchiare le sue giornate altrimenti serene a bordo, e non voleva più ascoltarlo. Si vestì in fretta e senza altro indugio bussò alla porta di Celia, mentre uno dei mozzi più giovani già si apprestava ad andarle a rassettare la cabina.  
  
_\- ‘ Giorno piccola lady. Dormito bene?_  
Il capitano le tirò tra le mani un frutto di un rosso intenso, dal profumo aromatico e la buccia di velluto come quella di una pesca. Si alzò dallo scrittoio al quale era seduta e le venne incontro.  
_\- Cos’è?_  
_\- Viene dalle Isole dell’Estate. Le donne ne mangiano ceste intere, dicono che sia utile a far crescere un seno prosperoso._  
Sansa sollevò le sopracciglia guardando istintivamente il petto di Celia. Non le parve poi così procace.  
_\- Funziona?_  
\- Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Non che me ne importi, io lo mangio perché è buono. Assaggialo.  
  
Ne prese un morso. Era zuccherino e fragrante, con una nota che in qualche modo profumava di miele. Non somigliava a nulla che avesse mai assaggiato, ma le piaceva.  
_\- Sei stata alle Isole dell’Estate di recente?_  
_\- No, purtroppo non di recente. Ma c’è un ragazzo che lavora al mercato di Maidenpool che ha sempre un pensiero per me - d_ isse con un sorriso ammiccante che le fece tornare in mente la sua amica Jeyne quando parlava di pettegolezzi.  
_\- E’ bello?_  
_\- Bello come un tramonto sul mare, e dolce come i datteri di Dorne._  
Curiosa ed elettrizzata sorrise e si spinse un passo in avanti, guardandosi attorno come se avesse paura che qualcuno potesse udire la domanda che stava per fare.  
_\- E’ il tuo promesso sposo?_  
Celia a quelle parole rise e la guardò allo stesso modo in cui si guardano i bambini piccoli, quando hanno appena detto una cosa sciocca e tenera insieme. Si sentì offesa e tanto ingenua.  
_\- No fiorellino. Non lo è e non lo sarà mai. Io non mi sposerò ed è questo il bello. Maidenpool, Approdo del Re, Pentos, Myr, Braavos. Ogni porto è pieno di datteri di ogni tipo e tramonti di tutte le sfumature, di cui posso godere a mio piacimento._  
Il boccone di frutto che aveva in bocca, improvvisamente, parve non riuscire ad andarle giù. Parlava ancora una volta come un uomo, e lei non sapeva che dire, o fare. Era troppo strano, troppo...semplicemente troppo per lei.  
  
_\- Non dirmi che ti ho sconvolta._  
Lo aveva fatto certo, ma Celia le piaceva. Per quanto diversa e imprevedibile aveva qualcosa che l’attraeva e che le faceva desiderare la sua compagnia. Era gentile ed attenta con lei - _“non come il Mastino”_ \- e sapeva un sacco di cose che aveva scoperto essere stimolanti tanto quanto il ricamo, il cucito e la musica, la quale tra l’altro era un interesse comune. Erano entrambe convinte che Noran fosse la voce più bella e talentuosa dei Sette Regni, e detto da una lady avvezza ai migliori menestrelli delle grandi corti e da un capitano che aveva girato il mondo, doveva per forza essere vero. E questa era solo una delle cose su cui andavano d’accordo.  
_\- Come puoi dire una cosa del genere...- s_ ussurrò.  
_\- Muovendo le labbra e dando voce ai miei pensieri, semplice. Ora vieni, andiamo a vedere che succede di sopra._  
  
  
Il sole le baciò il viso col suo tiepido velo di luce, accecandola un poco. Il cielo era un drappo di preziosa seta color cobalto nel suo punto più alto, e diveniva azzurro e poi celeste là dove si univa al mare. Celia le fece cenno di seguirla. Il vento cantava selvaggio sul ponte, spettinandola e gonfiandole la gonna come fosse una delle vele spiegate sui possenti alberi. Prima di salire a bordo, Sansa aveva sempre pensato alla navigazione come un moto silenzioso quanto quello di un uccello che fende i cieli, o un pesce nelle profondità del mare. In realtà, ora si rendeva conto di quanto sonoro fosse il mare a largo, padrone assoluto e indomito, che ingrossa orgoglioso i suoi flutti al passaggio della prua. E non era l’unico a far rumore. I marinai fischiavano ed urlavano ordini usando termini a lei sconosciuti, e rispondevano a quelli di Celia in tono ossequioso. Erano lucidi di sudore, e molte delle loro facce legnose, inaridite da anni di sole e mare. Avevano qualcosa di famelico nel guardarla mentre passava, tanto che accelerò il passo.  
  
_\- Oh guarda!_  
La ragazza si arrestò e le indicò un punto in alto nel cielo. Sansa dovette strizzare gli occhi per vedere.  
_\- Aquile di mare –_ _esclamò._  
Due grandi uccelli stavano danzando. Uno rincorreva l’altro, che si scagliava verso l’alto e poi si lasciava cadere in picchiata sul mare. Erano allacciati per una zampa e roteavano in una spirale, con le ali immobili a rallentare la piroetta, abbandonandosi nel vuoto fin quasi ad impattare l’acqua, per poi separarsi e risalire di nuovo.  
  
_\- Cosa stanno facendo?_  
\- Si corteggiano. - Celia si spinse verso il parapetto, il volto attento allo spettacolo ed un vago sorriso sulle labbra.  
_\- Si dice che le femmine scelgano un compagno per la vita, uno soltanto, ma prima di farlo lo mettano alla prova per testarne il coraggio e la forza. Volano così per ore, giorno dopo giorno, e solo quando l’altro gli ha dato prova di essere abbastanza, si dirigono verso la terraferma per fare il nido insieme._  
Sansa pensò che fosse una cosa molto romantica e bella, ma stavolta non lo disse ad alta voce, sapendo che con tutta probabilità Celia si sarebbe messa a ridere. Quel salto nel nulla, nel pericolo, nell’ignoto, era una prova d’amore che ben valeva fedeltà e totale abnegazione.  
Chissà se sarebbe arrivato anche per lei un giovane lord disposto a tutto pur di avere la sua. Sapeva che Sansa Stark non si sarebbe mai sposata per amore, e per la prima volta trovò che quella fosse una piccola grande tristezza nella sua vita. In fondo le ballate che più adorava parlavano di cavalieri e dame sì, ma soprattutto d’amore. Era l’amore che lei amava e a cui ambiva, anche se una vera lady sapeva rinunciarvi in favore di più grandi e fruttuosi progetti.  
Quei pensieri azzardati si infransero in un secondo, quando con lo sguardo trovò casualmente la massiccia figura del Mastino. Eccolo lì, l’essere più scostante e freddo dei Sette Regni. Come previsto tracannava vino in compagnia di due marinai dalla pelle scura, seduto su di una cassa rovesciata troppo piccola per lui, davanti ad una botte, con due dadi, un pugnale e quelli che parevano dei piccoli sassolini dorati sopra.  
_-Toh, guarda là chi c’è._  
Celia, che doveva aver seguito il suo sguardo, si diresse verso di loro prima che potesse fermarla.  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
Sentì la sua presenza ancora prima di vederla. Stordito dal vino e dal vento incessante, sollevò la testa per cercare la fonte del suo disagio. E infatti eccola lì. Sansa trotterellava dietro alla sua nuova amichetta del cuore, Celia Rivers, il _capitano_. Quella ragazza con la faccia da schiaffi e l’espressione di una che conosce un qualche segreto che il resto del mondo ignora. Non gli piaceva, per quello che poteva valere il giudizio di uno a cui non piace nessuno ovviamente. La sua bocca si torse di disappunto nel momento in cui capì che stavano venendo verso di lui, e quando anche gli altri se ne accorsero, uno dei marinai cercò di sbaraccare la tavola e nascondere i dadi. Gli piantò la daga in mezzo alle dita, facendogli diventare gli occhi grandi come due uova sode.  
_\- Fermo. Sto vincendo. Non vai da nessuna parte -_ _l_ o minacciò.  
  
  
_\- Ho detto mille volte: niente gioco d’azzardo sulla mia nave._  
Quella presenza alle spalle oscurò un poco la scena. Non si voltò, né diede segno di minimo interesse neppure quando gli altri cominciarono a farfugliare scuse da veri senzapalle. Poco dopo i marinai sparirono, lanciandogli occhiate torve e abbandonando dadi, bottino e vino.  
  
_\- Vale anche per te, anche se non sei della ciurma._  
Celia gli puntò un dito contro la spalla. Le narici gli fremettero. _“Calmati, l’uccelletto è dietro di lei.”_ Meglio ricordarselo prima di compiere qualche gesto inconsulto.  
Si alzò lentamente dalla cassa, sgranchendosi le gambe intorpidite. Se la trovò davanti, il mento verso l’alto e le mani ai fianchi.  
_\- Hai capito Sfregiato?_  
\- Non parlarmi come fai ai tuoi sguatteri. Non sono uno di loro.  
\- Non sono sguatteri. E comunque potresti essere davvero uno di loro.  
Gli allungò un’occhiata strana, sfacciata, poi gli toccò un braccio e strizzò il bicipite con espressione compiaciuta prima che lui potesse ritrarsi.  
_\- Che cazzo stai facendo -_ _l_ e abbaiò contro.  
_\- Uno come te potrebbe essermi utile..._  
  
Il Mastino grugnì e sputò a terra. Il vino che aveva in corpo non lo stava aiutando a mantenere la calma, e gli occhi impauriti di Sansa la dicevano lunga sul pericolo incombente che la sua _amica_ continuava ad ignorare.  
_\- Per vivere come un animale su questa fottuta nave? Prego che i sette inferi possano prendermi prima che accada._  
Celia rise.  
_\- Invece staresti bene in mezzo a loro. Arrabbiato come sei, con quella faccia che solo un pugno potrebbe amare. Scommetto anche che sei abbastanza solo da non lasciare rimorsi a terra. Dovresti pensarci._  
Sandor raccattò la vincita a dadi e se la mise al sicuro nella tasca, poi riprese il proprio pugnale e lo infilò di nuovo nel fodero. A Celia Rivers piaceva dare aria ai polmoni, ma non avrebbe avuto soddisfazione se pensava di infilare il naso nei suoi affari.  
  
_\- Tutti gli uomini che sono su questa nave li ho trovati io._ _Essere marinai è stata la loro seconda opportunità. Ci sono orfani, galeotti, disertori che l’hanno fatta franca, schiavi scappati dai loro padroni dalle Città Libere. Sono con me perché lo vogliono, perché gli ho dato una nuova vita. Tutti vengono pagati e passano la maggior parte delle loro giornate in una nave piena di merci, è vero. Ma quando arriva il momento, ciascuno di loro è pronto per aiutarmi ad ottenere ciò che cerco veramente._  
_-E cosa sarebbe –_ _esclamò il Mastino con aria strafottente_ _\- un paio di piume nuove da appuntare al tuo stupido cappello da capitano?_  
Celia lo guardò con espressione ambigua, ed uno strano luccichio negli occhi.  
_\- No,vendetta._  
  
  
La ragazza raccontò la sua storia. Era figlia di una lady delle Terre dei Fiumi e di un ricco magistro di Lys, giunto nel Continente Occidentale per aprire nuove rotte commerciali. La sciocca madre, ingannata e raggirata affinché aprisse le gambe, era stata lasciata sola e incinta, dopo solo un mese di _eterno amore_. Di tale Baeron di Lys poi si erano perse le tracce, ed il lord suo padre, vergognandosi del modo in cui la figlia aveva disonorato la propria casata, aveva confinato Ellinore Mooton in una modesta tenuta di campagna affinché partorisse e allevasse la piccola bastarda, che si era rifiutata di affidare a dei contadini, come lui avrebbe voluto.  
Celia Rivers era cresciuta non sapendo chi fosse il padre, ma conoscendo fin troppo bene quale fosse la sua nobile famiglia d’origine, e desiderando solo di compiacere la madre e farla tornare nelle grazie del lord suo nonno.  
Doveva essersi sentita in colpa. Doveva aver creduto di essere il problema, proprio come lui, quando suo padre aveva deciso di coprire con le menzogne la bestialità del fratello Gregor. Lo ricordava. Aveva sette anni e solo agli dèi aveva confessato di aver pensato di essersela meritata quella punizione, così come Celia doveva aver pensato di essere la causa della disgrazia di sua madre. Il senso di colpa dopotutto, è un demone che ti strangola da dentro, che tu lo meriti o meno.  
_\- Avevo sedici anni quando infine mia madre mi disse come si chiamava. Baeron Mopatis. Mi raccontò tutta la storia. Sognava ancora che sarebbe tornato e ci avrebbe portato a Lys, come le aveva promesso, ne era certa. Mi parlava dei suoi occhi viola e dei suoi capelli d’argento, del modo in cui la baciava. Ma già non era più in sé e si stava lasciando morire. Decisi allora che l’avrei vendicata. Avrei vendicato entrambe._  
Lo cerco ogni volta che le rotte mi portano a Lys. Tutta la nave lo cerca, i miei uomini mi sono fedeli ed io mi fido di loro. Non l’ho mai trovato fino ad ora, si deve star nascondendo, il codardo.  
_\- Dovresti staccargli le palle e infilargliele nel culo –_ grattò infine il Mastino con un ghigno. Ma stavolta non voleva risultare dissacrante. I Sette sapevano quanto la vendetta fosse una faccenda seria per lui. Celia a quel punto si scosse, e ritrovò la sua espressione insolente.  
_\- Ho detto che lo troverò e lo ucciderò, non cosa gli farò prima._  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Sansa si tolse le scarpe e saggiò l’acqua con un mano. La temperatura era perfetta.  
La cabina di Celia era immersa nella calda luce del tramonto e soffici volute di vapore salivano verso l’alto, perdendosi nell’aria fresca della sera che entrava dalle finestre socchiuse.  
L’amica le aveva offerto un bagno che certo non aveva rifiutato. Cosa c’era di più bello di una rilassante coltre d’acqua calda e profumata dopo giorni di salsedine e sole cocente. Si spogliò davanti al lento ondeggiare dell’acqua nella tinozza di legno ed entrò, rabbrividendo. Si immerse più che poteva, fino a che le narici non fecero increspare la superficie.  
La storia di Celia l’aveva resa triste. Ora capiva il perché degli occhi viola e del loro taglio esotico. Essendo per metà Lysena, il sangue degli abitanti dell’antica Valyria le scorreva nelle vene. _Lys la Bella_ , era rinomata per l'avvenenza dei suoi uomini e delle sue donne, che spesso venivano venduti come schiavi nelle case di piacere del continente.  
  
Non era una giustificazione sufficiente per la debolezza della madre, certo. Lady Ellinore avrebbe dovuto sapere che l’onore di una donna, di una lady anzi, risiede nell’integrità morale e nella sua verginità. Per questo certe cose dovevano essere riservate al talamo nuziale. Amore o meno era stata sciocca e se l’era cercata, ma in ogni caso non poteva non provare pena per lei e Celia, la quale avrebbe potuto avere una vita completamente diversa, molto più agiata e simile alla sua.  
_“Eppure non è servito a regalarmi la felicità.”_ Quel pensiero la colpì duramente. Aveva provato tante volte a sfuggirgli ma ora era lì e le stringeva un groppo in gola. Sua madre aveva fatto tutto nel modo giusto. Lei aveva fatto tutto nel modo giusto. Aveva seguito i precetti della sua cara Septa pedissequamente, e non c’era anima viva che avrebbe potuto contestarle comportamenti non consoni al proprio ruolo. Eppure stava scappando, rischiando la pelle ogni giorno, e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa le avrebbe riservato il futuro. E quindi cosa era la felicità? E soprattutto, come si faceva ad ottenerla?  
_\- E’ già fredda?_  
La voce di Celia la fece trasalire. Era entrata nella stanza e in men che non si dica aveva cominciato a spogliarsi. Sotto i suoi occhi. Come se nulla fosse.  
Si sentì avvampare e cercò di sprofondare più che poteva nella tinozza.  
_\- Spero di no, il bagno mi piace farlo bello caldo –_ aggiunse con un sorriso.  
Era nuda ora, e stava accendendo delle candele per rischiarare l’ambiente. Anche se non avrebbe voluto, Sansa non poté fare a meno di guardarla.  
Il suo corpo era come un arco nel momento in cui sta per scoccare la freccia. Nervoso e vibrante. Era forte, ma alla luce delle piccole fiamme era anche un chiaroscuro di ombre dolci e pelle liscia come la cera. La trovò bella. Quel corpo diceva del lavoro che aveva sopportato tanto quanto del piacere che Celia gradiva reclamare per sé. L’incavo dei seni, la curva dei fianchi, le cosce e le lunghe gambe avevano una sensualità che le fece spostare lo sguardo sul riflesso delle candele nell’acqua, non seppe se per imbarazzo o per invidia.  
Un attimo dopo lei lo ruppe, entrando nella tinozza. Sansa si fece da un lato, e solo quando si fu immersa fino alle spalle osò guardarla di nuovo.  
  
_\- Ancora gradevole, per fortuna._  
La ragazza gettò indietro le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo poco prese a mugugnare una canzone, cantandone qualche rima, mentre lei cercava di strofinarsi via una cosa invisibile dal gomito. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a rilassarsi a quel modo, e quel mezzo silenzio la metteva ancor più a disagio. Raccolse le gambe al petto e le abbracciò.  
  
_\- Celia...posso sapere perché l’uccello nella mia cabina chiama sempre il nome di tuo padre?_  
Lei riaprì gli occhi e la fissò per un lungo istante.  
_\- Io ti dico una storia e tu me ne dici un’altra. Ricordi?_  
Fino a quel giorno aveva sempre rifiutato quel gioco, ma stavolta annuì.  
  
_\- Il giorno del mio sedicesimo onomastico, scoprii il nome di mio padre. Tuttavia, mia madre non me lo disse di sua spontanea volontà. Aveva cominciato a diventare pazza già da qualche anno. Era la donna più dolce del mondo ed era tanto tanto buona e gentile, ma proprio non ce la faceva ad affrontare la realtà. Dopo tutto quel tempo e quel silenzio era ancora innamorata di mio padre, o meglio dell’immagine che si era costruita di lui, e non accettava fosse tutto soltanto una grande menzogna. Lui l’aveva usata ed abbandonata e lei non riusciva ad ammetterlo, per questo, credo, si era lasciata scivolare lentamente nella follia. La sera del mio onomastico corsi nella sua stanza e la trovai a fissare fuori dalla finestra, gli occhi assenti ed opachi. Ripeteva “Torna da me! Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron” Mio padre le aveva detto che solo contando tutte le stelle nel cielo avrebbe saputo quanto grande era il suo amore per lei. Non si riprese più. Ogni notte restava sveglia a contare, e quando il cielo era coperto soffriva e ripeteva quella frase per ore intere, tanto che Gege la imparò a memoria. Cominciai a lavorare al porto per dare da mangiare ad entrambe. Quando il lord mio nonno morì potei acquistare una piccola nave grazie ad un suo lascito. La Ellinore arrivò qualche anno e molto lavoro dopo. Finalmente potevo portare mia madre con me e la vita in mare sembrava farle bene. Alla fine le dicevo sempre che stavamo andando a Lys. Tenevo un occhio su di lei attraverso il piccolo foro tra le nostre stanze. Mentivo per vederla sorridere un poco. E’ morta dopo solo un anno. Il resto della storia la sai._  
  
Quando Celia finì di parlare Sansa si sentì quasi in imbarazzo. Era così affranta che quasi le venne l’istinto di gettarsi dall’altra parte della tinozza e stringerla. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che sotto quella donna forte, che sembrava burlarsi continuamente la vita ci fosse tanto dolore ed un animo gentile. L’aveva commossa.  
  
_\- E sai qual è la cosa peggiore, sulla quale non ho nessun controllo? Di notte sogno mio padre. Ma non sogno di ucciderlo, come vorrei. Sogno che mi venga a cercare, che mi abbracci e mi dica che gli dispiace di non essere potuto tornare da noi, ma che avrebbe tanto voluto perché ci ama, ci ama tanto._  
Fu certa di aver visto delle lacrime fare capolino dagli occhi viola di Celia, ma solo per un istante. La ragazza si immerse fino ai capelli nell’acqua della tinozza, e quando riemerse Sansa non era più in grado di distinguerle.  
  
_\- Ora è il tuo turno però._  
Prese un respiro profondo, mentre il cuore le martellava nel petto.  
_\- Il mio vero nome è Sansa. E sono una Stark di Grande Inverno._  
  
Disse la verità. Fu bello, finalmente, potersi liberare il cuore dal peso immane che portava. Approdo del Re, suo padre, Joffrey e la regina, le Acque Nere. Raccontò la sua storia, tutta la storia, sotto gli occhi meravigliati dell’amica. Parlò fino a quando l’acqua divenne fredda abbastanza da farla rabbrividire.  
  
_\- Wow. Lo sapevo che eri qualcuno di importante._ Celia ridacchiò eccitata.  
_\- Per favore, ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno. E non dire a Sandor che te l’ho detto, mi ucciderebbe._  
_-Chi?_  
_\- Sandor..._  
_\- Ah già, lo Sfregiato. Sandor eh? Ero certa che non fosse tuo fratello._  
\- Ti prego, è importante che non lo venga a sapere.  
\- Ma certo piccola lady. Comunque non capisco perché tu abbia tanta paura di lui.  
\- Come perché? L’hai visto?  
\- Ci puoi giurare. Anzi, volevo proprio chiederti se per caso...  
Celia esitò _._  
\- Cosa?  
\- C’è qualcosa tra voi due?  
Sansa sentì il cuore sfarfallarle nel petto e rise, nervosa. Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.  
_\- Come puoi pensare che...che..._  
La ragazza si morse il labbro, e in un primo momento non parve troppo convinta dalle sue parole. Osò persino chiederle se fosse sicura della cosa e a quel punto le toccò protestare. Certe assurde insinuazioni non erano tollerabili. Il solo pensiero la rendeva così agitata...  
Celia si strinse nelle spalle sollevandosi dall’acqua, poi si avvolse in un telo e ne porse uno anche a lei.  
_\- Ricevuto, ti credo. Beh_ _ _–__ _i suoi occhi scintillavano in modo curioso_ _ _-__ _meglio così._

* cit dai libri


	13. [Interlude] - Water, is taught by thirst.

Water, is taught by thirst.  
Land - by the oceans passed.  
Transport - by throe -  
Peace - by it's battles told -  
Love, by memorial mold -  
Birds, by the snow.  
Emily Dickinson

  
  
  
__**.Sansa.**  
La svegliò la sensazione del mare che le cresceva in gola.  
Soffocava.  
C'era stato un incubo, ma non ricordava quale.  
Rimase immobile nel letto fissando il buio e l'acqua che alla luce della luna si rifletteva sul soffitto .  
Qualcosa le si agitava dentro nello stesso smanioso modo delle onde.  
Il cuore avrebbe ripreso un ritmo normale. Quell'angoscia sarebbe passata.

**.Sandor.**  
Celia non era la prima e forse non sarebbe stata neanche l'ultima. Non erano tutte puttane, le sue. C'erano state serve, figlie bastarde di lord, persino qualche dama a corte. Donne che volevano una storia da raccontare. Capricci che non gli era pesato soddisfare. Nessuna tornava. Ma che i Sette Inferi gli si aprissero sotto i piedi se gliene era mai fregato qualcosa. Quella sera aveva bevuto, solo non abbastanza. Il falso coraggio che trovava in fondo al calice non era più sufficiente. C'erano ancora cose che riaffioravano e lo trascinavano in posti in cui non voleva essere. Lo consumavano lentamente ed in silenzio, come un veleno. Perché il veleno era nella ferita, e la ferita non voleva guarire.

  
  
  
__**.Sansa.**  
Attese ed attese ancora. L'incubo era lì ma non le parlava, e se non le parlava non poteva cacciarlo. Un' inquietudine oscura nel petto le divorava i battiti del cuore. Tese le orecchie per sapere che rumore facesse. Sopra i cigolii e i lunghi latrati della nave nella notte trovò suoni ancestrali, che non avrebbe dovuto riconoscere. Eppure lo fece, e la testa le girò un poco. Qualcosa la afferrò da dentro quando poggiò i piedi a terra, sull'orlo di una vertigine scarlatta dentro la quale non aveva mai guardato. Le mancò la forza. Poi, come un uccello che sa di dover lasciare il nido seguendo un ordine antico come il mondo, si spinse giù.  


**_.Sandor._**  
Quando era venuta da lui aveva sorriso e detto ciò che voleva. Celia era onesta ed aveva una bocca indecente e cruda. Come la sua natura, la loro natura. Due animali feriti, alla ricerca di un momentaneo riparo. Perché la notte sapeva essere lunga in modo spietato.  
Almeno non lo avrebbe trovato. Con un altro odore addosso, lei era lontana e lui poteva finalmente essere debole e dimenticare. Doveva scappare, come era giusto, e l'unica cosa sensata. La ragazza lo toccò esitando. Anche lei voleva la sua storia e l'avrebbe avuta. La prese come voleva essere presa, con la gentilezza che poteva riservare a colei che gli aveva estorto la cosa più cara che avesse. Non le dispiacque. Gli chiese di più e gliene chiese ancora. Lui chiese al suo corpo di mentire e dirgli che quel tormento sarebbe passato. Ma nessuna risposta venne.

  
  
  
__**.Sansa.**  
Guardò attraverso il foro sulla parete. Era piccolo, eppure grande abbastanza per far passare la freccia che le trafisse il petto.  
Era lui. Era la sua schiena. Erano le sue mani.  
Quelle mani si stringevano sui fianchi di Celia ma uccidevano lei. Uniti alla maniera dei cani. Le sue dita si infilavano in posti e pensieri proibiti e una volta fuori lasciavano tracce umide. Umide di piacere e di lacrime, le sue. Non voleva guardare ma non poteva smettere. Qualcosa dentro di lei si dibatteva in agonia pregandola di finire. Qualcos’altro le ordinava di non spostare lo sguardo. Due volte le era stato chiesto e due volte lo aveva negato, ma non sapeva, davvero non lo sapeva! Era dolore bollente, nudo come quei corpi. La rabbia bruciava portando alla luce sentimenti che non aveva mai avuto dentro. Celia lo toccava e lei tremava. Gli morse il collo ma lui restò in silenzio. Che stupida era, cosa pensava di ottenere. Sandor era un campione fatto di sangue e silenzio, ma come poteva saperlo? Non era lei che gli aveva ricucito le ferite, non era lei che conosceva il suo odore, che aveva sentito il calore del suo petto e quelle braccia...quelle braccia non avevano ucciso per lei. No, Celia non sapeva niente.  
Avrebbe voluto gridarglierlo ma le mancò la voce e la forza. Qualcosa era morto e qualcos'altro era appena nato. Era stanca. Chiuse gli occhi. Si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete.

**_.Sandor._**  
  
Era vicino quando una voce che conosceva risuonò nella sua mente. Lo chiamava. Provò a cacciarla, aumentando il ritmo ed il piacere. Perdersi era l’unica cosa che voleva. Ma il sangue era troppo denso ormai e seppe con certezza che la ferita non sarebbe guarita. Quando venne pensò ad un nome e non lo disse. Gli parve di sentire un frullo d’ali alle spalle, esangue, un uccello morente. Guardò indietro ma non trovò nulla. Che idiota, come poteva essere. Farle del male era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo non è il solito capitolo ma ho scelto di trattare un importante momento di rottura con la brevità piuttosto che col mio solito metodo narrativo. Amo la poesia di Emily Dickinson che ho messo all'inizio. La sete ci insegna cosa significhi l'acqua, la gelosia insegnerà a Sansa cosa significhi Sandor per lei. Lui d'altra parte è già assetato, anche se non del solito rosso di Dorne.   
> Spero sia stato di vostro gradimento anche se breve. Grazie come al solito a chi lascia kudos e un grazie speciale a Maria Grazia, Blusands, Sanilla e Rosazul che hanno commentato fin qui.


	14. Myr

**.Sansa.**  
  
La mattina successiva, Sansa si era già convinta che la reazione della notte fosse stata esagerata. Dovuta senza dubbio alla suggestione, ed al buio, e nondimeno all’incubo che aveva avuto. Era l’unica spiegazione plausibile, e in quel modo finalmente tutto aveva un senso. Doveva solo ristabilire l’ordine mentale, così il turbamento sarebbe sparito e ogni cosa tornata come prima.  
Quindi si concentrò.  
  
Prima di tutto lei era una lady di altissimo lignaggio, con il sangue dei primi uomini nelle vene, destinata a principi e giovani lord a lei pari. Sandor Clegane era il secondogenito di una famiglia infinitamente inferiore, con un titolo acquisito da non più di due o tre generazioni e che mai avrebbe potuto ambire anche solo a sfiorarla.  
In secondo luogo il Mastino era un essere orribile, scostante, violento, senza scrupoli e privo dei valori fondamentali ai quali ogni uomo degno di tale nome avrebbe dovuto aspirare.  
Terzo: non era di bell'aspetto. Insomma, capelli neri, occhi grigi perennemente in tempesta, zigomi alti e pronunciati sul volto scavato ed un naso grosso ed aquilino. Per metà faccia ovviamente. Perché dell'altra metà era meglio non parlare.  
Quarto: era vecchio. Doveva essere vicino ai trenta. Troppi per lei. Quel suo corpo martoriato da duelli e vita dissoluta tra poco avrebbe ceduto. Anche se – e il pensiero della notte precedente la fece avvampare un po' - per il momento non sembrava neanche lontanamente prossimo a farlo.  
  
Quinto:  
  
No. Non c’era un quinto punto. Non ne aveva bisogno. Quattro erano più che sufficienti a convincerla che ciò che aveva provato nel guardare Celia e Sandor insieme fosse stato irrazionale ed effimero. Era tutto a posto.  
  
Così, scelse una veste di un bel rosa pallido con le maniche ricamate ed uscì dalla propria stanza ripetendosi quella lista come fosse una preghiera. Percorse il ponte coperto a testa alta, senza controllare se il Mastino fosse o meno nel suo _tugurio_. Non meritava tutta quella attenzione. Salì le scale ed eccola lì, Celia Rivers, a qualche spanna di distanza. Gesticolava e gridava con la sua _bocca troppo larga_ cose portate via dal vento, dirette certamente a qualcuno dei suoi _galeotti travestiti da marinai_. _"Così teatrale e così poco elegante."_  
Continuò ad avanzare verso di lei, non vista, e cercò di correggere i propri pensieri. Una lady non poteva essere così amareggiata senza motivo. Perché non c'era niente che non andasse; era una mattina come le altre, il Continente Orientale era vicino come mai prima di allora e quella lì avanti era ancora la buona amica dei giorni precedenti, quando si erano raccontate tante cose e scambiate confidenze. Bastava ricordare i quattro punti e cacciare l'immagine delle mani di Sandor su di lei, della sua bocca dischiusa, del modo in cui la... _Oh no, no,no,no._  
Si avvicinò ancora, e subito desiderò non averlo fatto.  
  
_\- Se pensi di ricomprarti il cavallo con quello scordatelo. E' mio. Lo venderò a qualche mercenario di manica larga, o al massimo ci farò qualche bella bistecca._  
  
Celia stava parlando proprio a lui. Quando comparve, il Mastino la guardò per un attimo troppo breve per i suoi gusti, e continuò a rivolgere alla ragazza una faccia di bronzo esemplare. Una piccola spina le si conficcò a fondo nello stomaco.  
  
Era evidente che avesse di nuovo giocato d'azzardo. Glielo dicevano i dadi che lanciava in aria con soddisfazione e l'ometto che imprecava e tirava calci alle cose attorno, mentre si allontanava. Sandor pulì sulla casacca un grosso anello d'oro che era certa non avesse mai posseduto prima di allora.  
  
_\- Non mi serve per il mio cavallo. Quello me lo riprenderò dopo averti ammazzato, una volta che scenderemo da qui. E mi riprenderò anche le mie monete._  
  
Era la prima volta che Sansa trovava una delle sue minacce di morte non del tutto fuori luogo. Ma Celia, che in fondo non aveva mai avuto paura di lui, non sembrò impressionata neanche questa volta, e gli girò le spalle con indifferenza.  
  
_\- E' sempre così ossessionato dall'ammazzare qualcuno?-_ le chiese, lo sguardo annoiato ma un vago sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
_\- Non è solo questo. Gli ho visto fare cose per le quali persino gli dèi devono essersi voltati dalla parte opposta, pur di non guardare. -_  
Celia le rivolse un'occhiata sottecchi. Si rese conto in ritardo che quelle parole dovevano essere suonate intimidatorie. Non era sua intenzione. O forse sì.  
_\- Sono convinta che ne sia più che capace._  
\- Allora perché non ne hai paura?  
\- Non è uno stolto. Ha qualcosa di troppo prezioso tra le mani per rischiare di perdere la propria vita in modo così insensato. Inoltre, non credo ci tenga particolarmente ad uccidermi.  
Cercò di capire se ci fosse una qualche allusione in quell'ultima frase. Moriva dalla voglia di farle sapere che era al corrente di ciò che era accaduto durante la notte, ma non ne aveva il diritto, e spiare era cosa da lavandaie ghiotte di chiacchiere, non certo da lei.  
  
_\- Non lo so. Qualche volta è imprevedibile –_ disse sovrappensiero, mentre lo sguardo le si era posato di nuovo su di lui.  
Provava l'oro tra i denti. Era concentrato, ed il vento gli scopriva la parte offesa del viso dai capelli, mostrandola in tutta la sua nudità. Ora che il sole aveva scurito l'altro lato, sembrava ancora di più che due metà di facce differenti fossero state malamente attaccate insieme.  
Quante volte lo avesse guardato ormai non lo sapeva. Il meno possibile all'inizio, poi l'abitudine glielo aveva reso quasi tollerabile, ma ora sembrava familiare, diverso, anche se Sansa non sapeva dire in cosa.  
E soprattutto non sapeva dire perché il fatto che Sandor Celgane potesse giacere con una donna la sconvolgesse tanto. Celia era bella, giovane e libera come solo i bastardi potevano essere, e il Mastino pur sempre un uomo. Il capitano poteva avere di meglio e di più, e probabilmente era già così. Eppure lo aveva voluto. Aveva trovato qualcosa in lui e questo pareva averle dato il permesso di cercare a sua volta quel qualcosa. Un pensiero proibito ed impossibile aveva trovato all’improvviso il coraggio di liberarsi nella sua mente, ed era insieme eversivo e rassicurante.  
  
_\- A sentirti sembri molto orgogliosa di lui._  
Gli occhi viola catturarono i suoi per guardarci dentro.  
_\- Non è così. Lui..è un assassino -_ _farfugliò_ a mezza bocca.  
_\- E ti lamenti? Non è per forza una cosa cattiva. E dovresti essere grata del fatto che lo sia, dopo quello che mi hai raccontato._  
  
Era la verità. Ripensò a quando aveva sperato che fosse toccato a Dontos portarla via dalla Capitale. Che ingenua. Probabilmente a quell'ora sarebbe stata già morta o peggio, i Lannister l'avrebbero già riportata ad Approdo del Re, nella sua terribile gabbia dorata. Ebbe un brivido. Forse Sandor aveva ragione ancora una volta, il mondo era costruito dagli assassini. Ser Dontos, mite e malleabile come era, non aveva concluso un bel nulla, e invece lui... lui le aveva creato una via di fuga attraverso una traiettoria brillante di sangue. Magari orgogliosa lo era per davvero.  
  
_\- Sansa, guarda._  
Celia la fece voltare distogliendola da quei pensieri. Seguì con lo sguardo la sua mano che indicava.  
_“ TERRA!”_ Gridò qualcuno.  
  
_Terra._  
La costa di Myr splendeva come una distesa di microscopici frammenti di vetro su una spiaggia al sole. Assottigliò lo sguardo mentre Celia spariva a grandi falcate, richiamata dai suoi doveri. _Terra._ Tra poco sarebbero sbarcati in un continente nuovo e sconosciuto. Il suo cuore accelerò. Ancora non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, ma sapeva bene cosa _non_ avrebbe fatto. Scappare, non più. Evitare sguardi, parole e volti, non più. Sentire lo stomaco artigliato dalla paura ogni giorno ed ogni notte, non più.  
Lì sarebbe stata nessuno. Né una Stark, né la promessa sposa di Joffrey Baratheon e nemmeno la figlia di un traditore. Quello che la aspettava era una terra nella quale non aveva passato, dove avrebbe solo dovuto _vivere_.  
  
_-Sei pronta uccelletto?_  
Sandor le comparve alle spalle inavvertitamente, allertandole tutti i sensi.  
Era la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola di sua spontanea volontà da giorni, e la prima volta che la chiamava in quel modo da molto più tempo. Non lo meritava – pensò - ma allo stesso modo sentì una certa soddisfazione crescerle nel petto, e l'astio che aveva provato nei suoi confronti si affievolì.  
_\- Non ne ho idea. Che cosa faremo ora?_  
_\- I mendicanti giù al porto. Grazie alla tua amica che ci ha tolto tutto –_ la bocca gli si contrasse in modo spiacevole mentre lo diceva. – _Ora vai a riempirti la pancia più che puoi. Non voglio sentirti lamentare per la fame almeno per i prossimi due giorni. Ti aspetto qui._  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
La rivide che la nave era già ormeggiata e le prime casse venivano fatte scivolare piano lungo la pedana di legno fino al molo. Sansa si guardava attorno accarezzandosi i capelli in modo nervoso, ferma sul ponte, accanto ad una grossa gabbia con dei polli, attenta a schivare i marinai che le si affrettavano attorno. Si era cambiata ed indossava di nuovo l’abito con il quale era arrivata sulla nave, lo stesso con cui aveva lasciato Approdo del Re.  
_\- Avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato –_ lo rimproverò quando lo vide avvicinarsi. Aveva le guance accaldate ed un tremito scosso nella voce. La cosa gli strappò una risata.  
_\- Non è che sono scappato, vedi. Dovevo fare delle cose._  
Lei lo squadrò con sospetto. _– Quali cose?-_ le uscì aggrottando un po' la fronte.  
_\- Cose. Nessuna delle quali è affar tuo-_ rispose secco, con l’intento preciso di farla imbronciare ancora.  
_– Ora vediamo di muoverci, dobbiamo trovare un posto in cui fermarci prima che cominci a fare buio, e per i sette dannati dèi, ne ho a sufficienza di tutto questo ondeggiare sotto i piedi._  
  
La spinse con delicatezza verso la scala. Sansa si guardò indietro per un’ultima volta e poi si decise a muoversi.  
_\- Quando dovremo tornare sulla nave?_  
_\- Ripartirà alla prossima luna._  
_\- Cosa? Mancano almeno quindici giorni alla prossima luna, forse più._  
Sandor annuì. _– Celia sta andando a Lys.-_ proseguì, serio. _– Le ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per fare ciò che deve._  
_\- Umh-_ Sansa guardava i propri passi e parve soppesare ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
_\- Chissà se riuscirà a trovare suo padre stavolta.-_  
_– Lo spero per lei -_ osservò.  
_\- E spero anche che riesca a strangolarlo con le sue stesse budella a quel bastardo. Si merita la sua vendetta._  
A quelle parole lei lo guardò di nuovo in modo stano ed ammutolì. Maledetti inferi, ci mancavano solo le occhiate oblique, come se il precario cumulo di desideri e impulsi che gli metteva addosso non fosse già stato abbastanza.  
  
Erano ormai scesi dalla nave e si stavano districando in quel carnaio di gente sudata che era il molo, quando un fischio richiamò la loro attenzione.  
_\- Sansa! Sansa!_  
Guardando in alto videro Celia che sventolava una mano sporgendosi dal parapetto della prua.  
_– Pendi, questo è per te!_  
Sansa parve sorpresa, ma si preparò a ricevere la sacca di tela che pendeva sopra di loro. Volò giù roteando un paio di volte prima di caderle tra le braccia con un tonfo morbido.  
_\- Cosa c’è dentro?- c_ hiese.  
_– Non ne ho idea. Non avevo niente di mio._  
Le sue dita sottili slegarono il nodo rivelando il contenuto.  
_\- Dannazione. Abiti!?_  
Le labbra di Sansa però, si distesero in un sorriso.  
_– Sono quelli di sua madre – s_ ussurrò, alzando poi di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’alto.  
_\- E’ un peccato lasciarli ammuffire in una cesta non credi?_  
Celia li osservava a braccia conserte ora. _– Sono tuoi. E tu Sfregiato, continua a fare il tuo dovere, mi raccomando. Auguratemi buona fortuna, ci rivediamo alla prossima luna nuova._  
  
Ed un attimo dopo se ne andò.  
_-Abiti-_ sbottò Sandor osservando Sansa che contemplava ancora il regalo.  
_\- Deve aver pensato che fosse un dono perfetto per una graziosa giovane lady come te. Giusto, SANSA?_  
Il volto le si fece di colpo bianco come cera e si immobilizzò.  
_– Come fa a sapere il tuo nome?_  
_\- Io... non lo so...forse lo conosceva già da prima._  
_\- Stai mentendo. Non prendermi per un idiota._  
Sansa lo guardò mortalmente seria e per un attimo non seppe se fosse sul punto di mettersi a piangere o gridare.  


***  
  
_“_ _Mi hai mentito anche tu”_ Aveva detto, alla fine del brutto quarto d’ora durante il quale aveva cercato di farle capire quanto stupida fosse stata a raccontare tutto ad una totale sconosciuta come Celia. _“Sulla tua schiena non c’è alcun segno delle zampe di una pantera ombra.“_  
Sandor non ricordava nemmeno più quella storia, ma quando lo fece rivide il loro campo per la notte ed il falò, attraverso la luce del quale Sansa lo osservava col fiato sospeso. Certo che era una bugia. A cominciare dal fatto che avesse avuto qualche amico con cui andare a bighellonare in giro da piccolo. Era cresciuto da solo, grazie a Gregor, e solo era sempre rimasto. Gliel’aveva raccontata unicamente per prenderla un po’ in giro e spaventarla, ma in ogni caso, ciò che non capiva, era quando e perché lei lo avesse visto mezzo nudo.  
Quell’esclamazione comunque aveva messo fine al loro litigio, ed ora Sansa gli camminava al fianco stringendo tra le braccia il suo inutile fagotto, e pareva insieme compiaciuta e offesa.  
  
Myr non somigliava a nessuna delle città che avesse visto prima di allora. Era distesa lungo tutto il fronte della baia e strettamente chiusa alle spalle da montagne. Le case erano un continuo arrampicarsi di mura bianche su per ripide scalinate e viottoli in salita. Da lontano era un tappeto di tetti blu che conduceva alla parte alta, punteggiata di lussuosi palazzi a tre o più piani e templi che torreggiavano lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.  
  
Gli uomini e le donne avevano pelle olivastra e capelli scuri, ed indossavano tuniche bianche ornate di pizzi rossi o blu, e sete legate attorno alla vita. Nonostante fosse quasi il tramonto, il mercato appena fuori dal porto scoppiava di carri carichi di merci e dei cibi più disparati.  
  
_\- Perché hanno quei segni?_  
Sansa, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato rapita il primo assaggio del Continente Orientale senza parlare, gli sfiorò il braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione. Indicò con il capo una coppia di ragazzine ferme ad un banco di frutta poco più avanti. I loro polsi e caviglie erano marchiate con dei tatuaggi a nastro neri.  
_\- Guarda cosa portano al collo-_ le disse, e le sue iridi puntarono verso la massiccia fascia di bronzo che pareva lasciare poco spazio per muoversi. _-Sono schiave._  
_-Oh-_ fece lei, mortificata.  
_\- Un grosso dannato collare. Meglio nascere cani in questo posto._  
_\- Come...mastini?_  
Sandor la fissò, e vide solo un guizzo di esitazione negli occhi, altrimenti divertiti. Non se lo aspettava. Cosa fosse successo all’uccelletto che improvvisamente lo guardava in modo strano e faceva persino battute non lo sapeva, ma ne fu catturato.  
_\- Non sono io qui ad avere le zanne affilate._  
Sollevò la mano mostrandole il palmo, sul quale spiccava ancora il segno di una rossa corona di denti. Sansa lo guardò ed arrossì appena. Chissà se sapeva che quella notte, alla locanda, aveva temuto per la sua vita più di quanto avesse fatto lei stessa.  
_-Adesso andiamo._  
La spinse a proseguire, mentre ancora bofonchiava qualcosa riguardo le fauci letali dei meta-lupi e ridacchiava. Aveva il naso spruzzato di lentiggini, notò scrutandola dall’alto. Quella nuova, strana, sconosciuta Sansa, forgiata dal sole, dal pericolo e da chissà quale mistero a lui sconosciuto, era adorabile, e pericolosa ancor più di prima.  
  
_.Sansa._  
  
Scelsero semplicemente la prima locanda incontrata sulla strada. Fu sorpresa quando Sandor, al suo appunto sul fatto che non avrebbero potuto pagare poiché senza soldi, tirò fuori dalla tasca delle braghe quelli che qualche giorno prima aveva ingenuamente scambiato per sassolini del colore dell’oro. Erano denti in realtà, consunti e disgustosi denti d'oro. Alla sua espressione sconvolta lui rise di gusto e le si accucciò davanti, per guardarla dritta negli occhi.  
  
_\- Mi prendi ancora per uno sprovveduto uccelletto? Te l'ho detto, non sono il tuo Dontos._  
No, non lo era, grazie agli dèi vecchi e nuovi, ora ne era certa. E quando si alzò di nuovo in piedi, passandole molto, molto vicino al viso, qualcosa le svolazzò nello stomaco, facendola sentire strana.  
  
L’oste parlava la lingua comune con molta fatica. Sandor stava animatamente contrattando il prezzo per la notte da una decina di minuti, mentre lei attendeva sulla soglia, godendosi il sole rosso fuoco del tramonto che ammantava di lunghe ombre la città ed il vento della sera che si stava alzando, solleticandole le guance. Era bellissimo, ed ancor più bello era quel pensiero che stava finalmente mettendo radici dentro di lei: poter tenere la testa alta e non doversi continuamente guardare alle spalle. Si sentiva nuova, spogliata della sua vecchia vita e del suo peso opprimente che le pareva di avvertire solo ora, mentre se lo toglieva di dosso.  
  
_\- La stanza sarà pronta tra mezz’ora. Intanto mangiamo._  
La voce roca di Sandor la fece voltare. Sansa lo seguì. Una ragazza, che stava spennando un’oca accanto al camino, si pulì le mani sul grembiule e venne loro incontro non appena si sedettero al tavolo. Aveva grandi occhi d’ambra e capelli spessi e neri come la pece. L’accogliente sorriso che aveva tenuto sulle labbra mentre si avvicinava si spense quando notò la cicatrice di Sandor, lasciando il posto ad uno sguardo attonito. Sansa si sentì in pena per lui.  
  
_\- Che il Signore della Luce rischiari sempre la vostra strada gentili ospiti -_ disse quella, tentando di guardare altrove _\- questa sera la casa offre pasticcio di pesce e patate e formaggio di capra fermentato in foglie di vite. Da bere dell’ottimo vino del posto._  
_-Niente birra?-_ fece lui.  
_-Niente birra, sono mortificata – r_ ispose mentre la paura le gelava davvero tutti i tratti del viso.  
_-Allora due di tutto, e una brocca di quella cosa che avete il coraggio di chiamare vino._  
A quelle parole la cameriera sparì veloce come fosse una questione di vita o di morte, e dall'entrata della cucina continuò a lanciare occhiate nervose a Sandor fino a quando il vassoio non fu pronto, e poté portarlo al tavolo con un malcelato sospiro di sollievo. Ma non era la sola. Ora che non era costretta a guardarsi le punte dei piedi per tutto il tempo, Sansa poté notare la miriade di occhiate curiose e scioccate insieme, tutte nella loro direzione. Avrebbe voluto gridare _"smettetela!"_ , perché l'unica cosa riprovevole a cui guardare, lì dentro, era la loro maleducazione, tuttavia pareva l'unica ad esserne crucciata. Il Mastino si versò il vino verde pallido di Myr senza battere ciglio, del tutto incurante del resto della locanda, e poi cominciò a mangiare con voracità.  
  
_\- Mangia anche tu._  
Era ormai al terzo piatto vuoto, quando le spinse sotto al naso una porzione di pasticcio di pesce che lei aveva solo rimestato un po' con la forchetta.  
_\- Non ho fame. Mi hai detto di rimpinzarmi prima di scendere dalla nave e l’ho fatto._  
Sandor rise tirando indietro la testa - _aveva dei bei denti, come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima?_ \- e vuotò un altro bicchiere, pulendosi le labbra umide con il dorso della mano.  
  
_\- Bravo uccelletto. Metti un po’ di carne su quelle ossa, non ti farà male._  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto, chiedendosi se la considerasse troppo magra. Subito si diede della sciocca, ma ne mangiò comunque un paio di bocconi, e quando allontanò il resto lui lo prese e lo finì con del pane nero.  
  
_\- Quel maledetto oste mi ha chiesto tre denti per una stanza. Gli ho detto che per tre denti potevo averne almeno quattro di stanze, in qualunque altra locanda della città, ma non ha voluto cedere. In compenso potremo mangiare tutto quello che vogliamo senza pagare altro._  
  
_\- La vostra camera è pronta._  
Una ragazzina con i capelli avvolti in un turbante e la faccia sporca di carbone si fece avanti, con un profondo inchino. Sansa le sorrise, ma non appena vide che aveva cominciato anche lei a fissare il viso di Sandor - il terrore chiaro nei suoi occhi spalancati- la prese per mano e disse che sarebbe salita per prima, a rinfrescarsi.  
  
  
Ci volle un'altra mezz'ora prima di veder comparire gli stivali del Mastino sotto lo spiraglio della porta. Sansa fissò l'ombra per un po', in attesa di un bussare che tuttavia non venne.  
_\- Entra -_ _d_ isse infine.  
Quello si fece avanti e senza pronunciare una sola parola le porse una ciotola contenente tre pasticcini che profumavano di spezie. Fu un gesto brusco e goffo.  
_\- Sono per te. Ripieni. Mi hanno detto di cosa ma l'ho scordato._  
Lei ne prese uno e diede un morso. Era ancora caldo, soffice e dolce tanto quanto l'idea che lui avesse pensato di farle un dono semplice e gradito. Era passato del tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva mangiato qualcosa di così squisito, e d'istinto chiuse gli occhi emettendo un verso deliziato. _-Ummmmh. Grazie..._  
_\- Mungerò questa vacca fino all'ultima goccia, parola mia -_ continuò lui, riferendosi chiaramente alla locanda ed all'ingenuità commessa dal proprietario. Non erano proprio le parole che avrebbe voluto sentire ma annuì ugualmente, con un sorriso.  
  
_\- Dov'è la tua camera?_  
_\- Non possiamo permetterci due stanze con il poco oro che ho in tasca e tutti i giorni che abbiamo davanti._ Sandor si slacciò la cintura che gli reggeva la spada a due mani sulla schiena, ed allentò le stringhe del farsetto lacero che aveva indosso, mentre si avvicinava di nuovo alla porta. _\- Dormirò di sotto, nelle stalle._  
_\- No._  
I suoi occhi trovarono il grigio di quelli di lui, e Sansa ebbe un brivido.  
_\- Non andare. Possiamo dividere la stanza._  
Per una manciata di secondi fu certa che il Mastino avrebbe riso la sua risata più aspra e detto qualcosa capace di farla pentire del coraggio di quella richiesta. Invece non accadde. Poggiò la spada accanto al muro e presa una spessa coperta di lana da una cesta si distese a terra. Non la guardò, non disse una parola. Capì che si era addormentato quando il ritmo del suo respiro si fece lento e cadenzato, guidandola a sua volta in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.


	15. Hero of the day

**.Sandor.**

  
Caricò il primo colpo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Ne seguì un altro, poi un terzo. La lama sibilò tagliando l'aria brumosa dell'alba, e schiantò il fantoccio di stracci e fascine che aveva trovato nel cortile posteriore della locanda. Aveva bisogno di esercizio, erano troppi giorni che non toccava la spada e sentì i muscoli delle braccia tirare e allungarsi mentre alzava la lama sopra la testa. Affondò ancora, da un lato stavolta, spezzando il fianco, e grugnì fuori l'aria con violenza, sperando che concentrarsi su qualcosa di fisicamente impegnativo gli concedesse una tregua decente dal pantano di pensieri nel quale era sprofondato fino alle ginocchia.  
  
Tutti riguardavano l'uccelletto e l'ossessione che aveva nei suoi confronti. Non sapeva nemmeno se quella fosse la parola esatta per definire ciò che sentiva – _ossessione_ \- perché era la prima volta per lui, ma non conosceva altri nomi adatti.  
Quello che sapeva, era che non si trattava di lussuria, come aveva pensato all'inizio, il giorno lontano in cui aveva visto il suo corpo fiorire e trasformarsi in quello di una donna.  
Era cosciente di cosa fosse e da dove venisse la lussuria anche troppo bene, ed era dolorosamente sicuro che ciò che provava per Sansa non avesse nulla a che fare con il proprio cazzo. O almeno non direttamente.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto però. Accollare tutta quell'angoscia ad un prurito fisico sarebbe stato un sollievo non da poco. Ma era più di quello, ed era ben più fastidioso, perché pareva sabotargli anche i rari ed elementari piaceri della vita.  
Celia ad esempio. Quella con lei sarebbe stata una bella scopata se proprio sul più bello non ci si fosse messo di mezzo il blu dei suoi occhi e quella voce sottile, che lo chiamava nella sua testa, togliendogli tutto il dannato sapore. Il vino poi non bastava più, e quando bastava era comunque troppo, e lo riportava da lei.  
Sansa lo stringeva in un cerchio di fuoco dal quale non sapeva uscire. Non voleva sentire ciò che sentiva, non voleva essere disturbato nella solitudine intrisa di odio e spine che lo aveva guidato per tutta la vita.  
I demoni nella sua testa erano i suoi unici, furiosi compagni.  
Quando molto tempo prima aveva capito che non se ne sarebbe liberato, aveva imparato a nutrirli e custodirli, a viverci insieme e farne un'arma. Ma lei li spaventava.  
Quando Sansa era vicina quietavano le loro grida infernali e si nascondevano come conigli, lasciando la sua mente in un silenzio di tomba, dal quale risorgevano gli echi del dolore e della miseria della sua esistenza. 

Sandor ripose la spada nel fodero, pulì la faccia dal sudore e si sciacquò il collo con l'acqua gelida di un abbeveratoio. Aveva bisogno di starle lontano, era anche troppo chiaro, e invece era stato codardo al punto da portarle dei dolci e mettersi a dormire nella sua stessa stanza non appena Sansa lo aveva chiesto, per poi svegliarsi nel fottuto cuore della notte, e fissare la curva della sua schiena e le ciocche di capelli rossi che ricadevano morbide giù dal cuscino, e gli si stringevano attorno al cuore come spire di serpenti. _Dèi impietosi._ Non era altro che un grosso, stupido cane, che girava intorno ad una lady come fosse niente di più che una cagna in calore. Si chiese se gli inferi avessero un putrido budello riservato a quelli come lui. 

_\- Cosa vi ha fatto il mio spaventapasseri?!_  
Qualcuno parlò. Girandosi, Sandor individuò un ragazzo che fissava a bocca aperta il fantoccio ormai squartato a terra. Era spuntato dalla porta del fienile e portava due grossi secchi di avena in mano. Subito li mollò a terra per accucciarsi ed esaminare i resti.  
_\- Giorno fortunato per i corvi. Avrai bisogno di farne uno nuovo._  
\- E' il terzo questo mese- _rispose_ alzando la testa. - _Pensavo che questo fosse più solido degli altri._  
_\- Non era male._  
_\- Ma l'avete ridotto in mille pezzi._ Il giovane gli rivolse un'occhiata acuta, poi lanciò lontano uno dei legnetti che aveva raccolto da terra. _\- Io non ci riesco._  
Sandor sollevò il sopracciglio buono.  
_\- Strano modo avete in questo posto di tenere lontani gli uccelli. Costruire fantocci e poi distruggerli da soli._  
\- In realtà li costruisco per allenarmi con la spada. Mio padre non vuole. Pensa che debba occuparmi solo della locanda, senza distrazioni. Un giorno andrà a me. Io invece voglio imparare a combattere. E' quello che desidero fare più di ogni altra cosa.   
  
_Così_ quello doveva essere il figlio del pendaglio da forca che gli aveva scucito tre denti d'oro per dormire in una delle sue camere pulciose. Buono a sapersi. Estrasse di nuovo la spada e la piantò nel terreno polveroso con entrambe le mani, poi rovesciò un secchio vuoto e ci si sedette sopra, cominciando ad affilare la lama.

  
_\- E cosa vuoi farci con la spada ragazzo?_  
\- La guerra - _e_ sordì, con il fuoco negli occhi _\- voglio imparare a duellare. Andare via da questo posto, arruolarmi con la Compagnia Dorata._  
Sandor lasciò andare una risata bassa e gutturale. _\- Davvero? E cosa pensi di ottenere una volta arruolato, più di ciò che hai già qui? Non ti manca l'oro, non ti manca un tetto, una famiglia. A cosa stai dietro? La gloria? La fama?_  
Il figlio dell'oste poteva avere diciassette o diciotto anni e pur non raggiungendolo in altezza, non si poteva definire un ragazzo basso. Era piazzato, spalle squadrate ed uno sguardo volitivo, sembrava aver bisogno soltanto di ciò che era servito a lui: la giusta motivazione ed uno come Tywin Lannister, un uomo capace di ispirare rispetto e tirare fuori la violenza nascosta in ogni uomo.  
_\- Voglio onore, voglio combattere per ciò che è giusto...e voglio una moglie bella e dolce come la dea dell'amore che venerano a Lys. -_ _fu_ la sua risposta compiaciuta.  
\- _Ah!_ \- Sandor ghignò. _\- Puoi avere tutte le puttane che vuoi con i soldi che ti metterai in tasca. Belle, bellissime e con le labbra dolci e capaci di magie da farti spergiurare i fottuti dèi. Ma una moglie...i mercenari non hanno mogli. E se le hanno, quando tornano da una campagna le trovano gonfie di qualche altro bastardo che è stato più bravo ad infilare il cazzo che la spada. No, dammi retta, tu non vuoi essere un mercenario. Un dannato cavaliere, ecco forse cosa vuoi diventare._  
Il ragazzo contemplò per un po' l'andirivieni della pietra sulla lama mentre quelle sue parole andavano a segno. Non poteva biasimarlo. Se doveva essere completamente onesto con se stesso, sapeva di aver avuto le stesse fantasie quando i suoi anni erano molto, molto più verdi. Quando giocare con un piccolo cavaliere di legno snodato era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per sognare un futuro fatto di tornei e rose poggiate in grembo a lady bellissime.  
_\- Non ci sono veri cavalieri nel Continente Orientale. Sono tutti mercenari, al soldo del miglior offerente._  
Il giovane riprese a parlare.  
_\- Non ce ne sono neanche nel Continente Occidentale, credimi._  
\- Da dove venite?   
_\- Da un qualche posto oltre il Mare Stretto -_ _r_ ispose asciutto.  
_\- E voi avete una moglie?_  
\- Una moglie? Che cosa sei, cieco o stupido?   
Quella risposta lo zittì per qualche attimo. Sandor lo vide osservare per un po' la sua cicatrice seminascosta dai capelli.  
_\- Siete un mercenario?_  
Scosse la testa.  
_\- No, ma forse potrei diventarlo, un giorno -_ disse. _\- Tu invece non hai speranze. Con tutte le domande che fai ti taglierebbero la gola appena arruolato._  
  
_In effetti_ _, l_ a Compagnia Dorata era un pensiero che la sua mente aveva corteggiato per un po' ben prima di lasciare Westeros, quando la capitale gli torceva già le budella dal disgusto e quel piccolo stronzo di Joffrey gli faceva solo venire voglia di commettere alto tradimento e ammazzarlo durante il sonno. Se esisteva un destino, beffardo come lo era sempre stato per lui, il fatto che si fosse ritrovato nel Continente Orientale contro la sua volontà poteva essere un segno. 

**.Sansa.**

Lui era di sotto. Si stava lavando vicino al pozzo adiacente alle poste dei cavalli. Sansa si ritirò appena nella penombra della finestra, in modo da non essere vista.  
Aveva appeso il farsetto gocciolante a due bastoni di una recinzione, e con un pezzo di sapone ancora in mano si esaminava un livido sull'avambraccio. I capelli asciugavano al sole pallido del primo mattino, lasciando strie di acqua sulle spalle muscolose e giù per la schiena. Sandor sbadigliò e si strofinò la faccia, poi prese a scrutare la strada che fiancheggiava la locanda fino all'orizzonte, con le mani sui fianchi. Un cane a macchie bianche e marroni uscì da una porta socchiusa e gli passò accanto, curioso ma diffidente. Si accosciò e lo chiamò, per poi grattargli un orecchio. Quello prese a scodinzolare , chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi le carezze da quella sua mano grande e callosa.  
_Carezze._ Sansa sentì l'urgenza di spostare lo sguardo. D'improvviso, Sandor Clegane era così normale che una sorta di imbarazzo le crebbe dentro. Quando era accaduto? Quando aveva smesso di essere colui che aveva inseguito e ucciso Mycah ? Lo stesso che aveva sfondato con una mazza da guerra la porta della stanza di Jeyne Poole nella fortezza di Maegor, che aveva minacciato di ucciderla e seppellirla nel bosco con il fiato che puzzava di vino e vomito, che si vantava di essere un macellaio di carne umana, un essere figlio del terrore, il Mastino di Westeros. Non lo sapeva.  
Rimase immobile, cercando di richiamare in sé la paura che le stringeva i visceri ogni volta che lui le era davanti, ma senza alcun successo. Quella sensazione era come un incubo lontano, che ricordava, ma non la spaventava più.  
Sandor tornò in piedi e si sgranchì il collo. Un ragazzo con lunghi capelli neri portò fuori due cavalli dalle stalle e glieli fece esaminare, quindi lo vide annuire. Li legò insieme agli altri già fuori e cominciò a prepararli per essere sellati. 

***

_\- Cavalli?_  
Sansa gli arrivò alle spalle mentre si infilava gli stivali puliti ed ingrassati.  
_\- Ragazza acuta._  
_Il Mastino poteva_ anche sembrarle diverso, ma dubitava fortemente che sarebbe mai potuto diventare simpatico.  
_\- Dove andiamo?_  
\- A cercare degli amici. Sei pronta?  
\- Cosa intendi?- Sandor le portò davanti una giumenta dal manto color ruggine e le lasciò le redini in mano, poi, con una pacca gentile sul collo e qualche complimento, convinse il castrone nero che era per lui ad aprire la bocca e prendere il morso.  
_\- Andiamo a cercare i quartieri della Compagnia Dorata in città -_ _d_ isse deciso.  
_\- Per fare cosa?_  
_\- Pensare al futuro._  
Sansa si rimboccò il mantello attorno alla gola, rabbrividendo all'aria fresca del mattino.  
_\- Mi dispiace ma...non capisco._  
Il Mastino rabbonì la sua cavalla che scalpitava nervosa alzando polvere rossa dal terreno e la guardò con i suoi occhi irrequieti.  
_\- Dimmi ragazza, cosa pensi che farò una volta che ti avrò riportato a nord da tuo fratello? Il taglialegna? Il beccamorto? Sono un uomo finito nel Continente Occidentale. Il cane di Joffrey, il disertore, colui che ha rapito Sansa Stark._ Sembrava pensieroso ora, e mortalmente serio. _\- Nessuno offrirebbe qualcosa a un uomo braccato dai Lannister. O lo farebbe solo per fottermi e prendersi l'oro che hanno messo sulla mia testa. Non c'è niente di più convincente di quello._

  
_“_ _E un Lannister paga sempre i propri debiti.”_ Pensò Sansa.  
Ora sapevano. Mentre fuggivano da Maidenpool lei e Sandor erano stati visti insieme. Il Mastino e la lady dai capelli rossi. Due cose che mancavano da Approdo del Re. Come fosse andata la notte della battaglia delle Acque Nere sarebbe stato ormai lampante anche ad uno sciocco. L'ansia le artigliò di nuovo lo stomaco, ma era il pensiero che lui se ne sarebbe andato stavolta, a pesare di più.  
Era certa che Robb avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. Ed anche se non lo avesse voluto, lei lo avrebbe pregato, implorato persino, di dare un posto a Sandor Clegane dentro le mura di Grande Inverno, sotto la sua protezione. Era forte, coraggioso, e nessun l'aveva tenuta al sicuro come aveva fatto lui. Gli Stark sapevano cosa fosse la riconoscenza e in questo modo, quando l'inverno sarebbe arrivato, lui avrebbe avuto dove stare, senza doversi dare all'esilio volontario.  
E soprattutto non sarebbe stato irreparabilmente lontano da lei.  
Quel barlume di speranza le si spense dentro nell'istante in cui ripensò a quando gli aveva suggerito che il Nord avrebbe potuto accoglierlo. Lui aveva riso, sgretolando senza ritegno alcuno l'orgoglio e la vanità che riponeva nel nome della propria famiglia. Il Mastino aveva risposto di non volere la gratitudine degli Stark, bensì il loro oro. Così tacque ed attese che lui la aiutasse a salire in sella. Quando il palmo e tutte e cinque le sue dita di ferro le cinsero la vita, facendole accelerare il battito, i loro volti si trovarono alla stessa altezza per un istante e lo sguardo che si scambiarono durò più del dovuto. Sansa voleva dirgli qualcosa, ma lui abbassò gli occhi e un attimo dopo era sul suo cavallo, già _ _lontanissimo__ _._

*** 

_\- E gli arcieri?_  
_\- L'arco è un'arma da finocchi che non hanno le palle per un corpo a corpo._  
-Io penso che sia _elegante._  
_-Elegante. Lo sai cosa è elegante? Il rosso del sangue del nemico che ti bagna le maniche fino al gomito._  


In tutta onestà non pensava che il giorno in cui avrebbe preferito essere sola con Sandor Clegane sarebbe arrivato. Eppure era lì.  
Stavano percorrendo la strada che dal porto conduceva al promontorio ad Ovest di Myr, subito sotto le montagne, dove il quartiere della Compagnia Dorata era insediato in un campo permanente a difesa della città. La mattina fresca e umida che l'aveva accolta nel cortile della locanda, si era trasformata in una giornata di un blu assoluto e abbacinante. Le nuvole si stavano ritirando verso sud e i galli delle fattorie incontrate sul loro cammino ancora cantavano, accompagnando il suono cadenzato dei cavalli sul selciato ed il gracidare delle raganelle sugli alberi.  
Non aveva niente contro il ragazzo che camminava accanto a Sandor – Desmond, così si era presentato - ma le mancava il proprio compagno di viaggio nel modo in cui era stato durante il loro vagabondare nei boschi: apprensivo e solo suo. Etichettando quel pensiero come infantile cercò di seguire i noiosi discorsi che i due stavano facendo riguardo spade e combattimenti, mentre masticava il pezzo di pane e formaggio duro che Sandor le aveva procurato per colazione.  
Da quanto aveva capito, il figlio dell'oste aveva accettato di guidarlo dalla Compagnia in cambio di qualche lezione alla spada per il tempo che si fossero fermati alla locanda di suo padre. Con questa scusa inoltre, Sandor gli aveva fatto anche promettere un prezzo di favore per le notti successive.  
Guardando l'ondeggiare del posteriore dei cavalli affiancati davanti al muso del suo, strinse le ginocchia in modo da accelerare per raggiungerli. 

**.Sandor.**  
  
_\- In dieci giorni sarai in grado di maneggiare una spada senza lama, non di più._  
\- Tra dieci giorni sarò in grado di spaccare un fantoccio di stracci e legna rinforzato con la pece, vedrete.  
\- Sempre se nel frattempo non ti avrò infilzato.  
\- Mi sottovalutate.  
\- Che giorno è oggi?   
La voce di Sansa smorzò la conversazione.  
_\- E' il tredicesimo giorno dopo la settima luna di quest'anno, nuha rina*- r_ ispose Desmond, e mise una mano sull'arcione della sella per girarsi di tre quarti e sorriderle.  
_\- Hai preso impegni uccelletto?- l_ a canzonò lui, rivolgendole a sua volta un'occhiata.  
_\- Pensavo...-_ Sansa guardava in basso verso le sue mani, cercando di contare qualcosa con le dita. _\- Credo che domani sia il mio onomastico.  
\- Quanti anni, se posso?- s_ i incuriosì il ragazzo. 

_\- Sedici. Domani avrò sedici anni._

  
C'era una certa solennità in quell'affermazione, e a Sandor parve che fosse in qualche modo indirizzata a lui, come se la sua entrata ufficiale nell'età adulta dovesse interessargli. Doveva? Certo che no. Il giorno in cui il sole fosse sorto ad ovest e tramontato ad est e i figli secondogeniti, con la faccia deturpata, senza terre e senza futuro, avessero potuto ambire alle figlie delle casate più nobili di Westeros, allora sì, la cosa lo avrebbe toccato.  
Ma fino a quel momento, era nulla.   


Fu un grido altissimo e raccapricciante a spazzare via il suo momento di riflessione. Proveniva dalla strada che stavano percorrendo, ma diversi piedi più avanti.  
C'era un carro rovesciato e c'erano delle figure che gli si affannavano attorno come impazzite. Nella luce piena del giorno, riuscì a distinguerli solo quando gli si avvicinò a sufficienza da poter smontare da cavallo e raggiungerli a piedi . Erano un uomo e due donne, una delle quali era carponi accanto al carro e stringeva con entrambe le mani un piede piccolissimo. Del corpo che doveva esserci attaccato non poteva vedere altro, perché era nascosto dal carro, il quale giaceva su un fianco con una ruota spaccata che girava ancora verso il vuoto.  
  
_“Aiutatemi, mio figlio!”_ Il pianto della donna era angoscioso come quello di un animale che sta per morire. Quella più giovane, alle sue spalle, piangeva pure, con gli occhi sgranati sulla scena, immobilizzata dal panico. L'uomo cercava invano di smuovere il carro con le proprie forze, senza però riuscire a spostarlo di un millimetro. A terra, c'era un tappeto scarlatto di mele rosse come sangue.  
Non ci pensò realmente. Era lì e lo fece.  
_-Libera i cavalli dagli attacchi, svelto.-_ Ordinò a Desmond, sapendo che la paura non avrebbe fatto altro che farli calciare e tirare in direzioni sbagliate. Il figlio dell'oste saltò giù dalla sella ed eseguì l'ordine, mentre lui afferrava con entrambe le mani il bordo del pianale del carro, se lo metteva sopra le spalle e si tirava in piedi con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, in modo da alzarlo.  
_-Fuori! Fuori! Tiralo fuori!-_ gridò all'uomo che si era accucciato accanto alla donna e strattonava il lembo lacero di una tunica.  
Accadde tutto in un attimo. Il corpo del bambino venne fuori, lurido di terra rossa e del grasso delle ruote del carro. Doveva avere quattro o cinque anni.  
Non si muoveva.  
Il lamento che lanciò la madre gli gelò il sangue e l'uomo la afferrò, tenendole ferma la testa contro la spalla per impedirle di guardare. Sandor lasciò andare il carro con un mugugno di frustrazione che sparì sotto i singhiozzi degli altri. Era troppo tardi. Poi, la ragazza che era stata immobile fino a quel momento, lanciò un grido acuto, incredula.  
_\- Non è morto! -_ _d_ isse, e cominciò a piangere. _-Non è morto!_  
Il bambino si muoveva. Agitava la testa, piagnucolava.  
_\- E' vivo!_  
_-L'hai salvato!_  
L'uomo lo abbracciò, piangendo, il volto giallo come il latte cagliato che andava pian piano riprendendo colore. _\- Hai salvato nostro figlio!- g_ li fece eco la donna, che gli baciò le mani e se le strofinò sulle guance bagnate di lacrime, guardandolo come un miracolo vivente, come fosse stato mandato dai Sette Cieli. Non sapeva come sentirsi, nessuno trattava il Mastino come l'eroe del giorno, ma era una sensazione che gli dava la pelle d'oca. Grugnendo e annuendo nervoso, si liberò dall'abbraccio e cominciò a defilarsi mentre le attenzioni tornavano sul bambino, che si era seduto e aveva cominciato a piangere grosse lacrime di spavento in braccio alla madre.  
_-Siete stato eccezionale._  
Gli disse Desmond mentre osservava la scena, ancora rapito.  
Quella cosa lo aveva stordito, era strano, e lui non era abituato. Non voleva le lodi e le preghiere di nessuno ma poi, mentre tornava al cavallo, alzò lo sguardo da terra ed incontrò quello di Sansa, che ancora in sella lo guardava con occhi traboccanti di orgoglio e ammirazione. D' improvviso si sentì come avesse voglia di salvare da morte certa tutti i bambini della città.  
_______________________________

NOTE*

_nuha rina.: Valyriano per MIA SIGNORA ( o almeno così dice il traduttore)  
*Ho letto che la maggiore età a westeros è 16 anni. Se fosse un'informazione sbagliata fate finta che sia vera._


	16. Coming of age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ( e anche nel precedente ora che mi ricordo) si fa accenno a quello che in inglese viene definito name-day, il corrispettivo del nostro compleanno a westeros. L'ho tradotto letteralmente (più o meno) come onomastico, anche se non so se nell'edizione italiana venga reso come compleanno o onomastico. Non ricordo come sia nella serie tv e non ho trovato niente di soddisfacente in internet. In ogni caso è quello lì :D

**.Sandor.**  
  
Ciò che accadde dopo quel gesto eroico arrivato da un qualche posto a lui non ancora ben chiaro, lo fece pentire immediatamente di non essersi fatto gli affari propri. I genitori del bambino e la ragazza, l'altra loro figlia, si rifiutarono di lasciarli andare per la propria strada e cominciarono a parlare, parlare, e ancora parlare.  
Lui non aveva niente da dire, e loro stavano sprecando il suo tempo, tempo che avrebbe potuto impiegare per la Compagnia Dorata, o per prendere a testate un qualche tronco lì vicino e liberarsi dall'idea che gli occhi di Sansa, per un attimo minuscolo ed infinito, non lo avessero disprezzato poi tanto, ed avessero scovato qualcosa degno di essere guardato in lui. 

Almeno lei era contenta. La piccola lady pronta a fare quello che sapeva fare. Era smontata da cavallo con la grazia di una cerbiatta che salta un ruscello, e si era messa a conversare amabilmente, piena di sorrisi e parole impeccabili, spiegando alla famigliola che erano forestieri e di passaggio, e che era stato un onore per loro poterli aiutare.  
Meno del tempo necessario per una pisciata, e tutti e quattro pendevano dalle sua labbra, marmocchio compreso, il quale la fissava intontito da in mezzo alle tette della madre, che lo stringeva al petto come avesse paura di vederselo sparire da sotto per magia. Sandor lasciò che la conversazione divenisse un ronzio indistinto nella sua testa, in attesa che a qualcuno si seccasse la maledetta gola e decidessero di ripartire. Non voleva realmente ascoltare quanto lui fosse stato forte e coraggioso, quanto riconoscenti gli sarebbero stati in eterno, quale segno divino era il fatto che fossero passati proprio di lì, quanto sarebbero stati felici ed onorati di averli ospiti allo sposalizio della figlia l'indomani.  
Sposalizio. L'indomani.  
Quelle ultime parole gli inciamparono in testa.  
  
_Cosa?_

  
  
**.Sansa.**  


_\- Non ci andiamo._  
\- Sì invece!  
\- No.  
-Dobbiamo. Quella gente vuole ringraziarci. Hai salvato il loro figlio! Come puoi essere così insensibile? Rifiutare la gratitudine di qualcuno è un gesto da Bruti. E dubito che persino loro sarebbero così villani.   
Sandor brontolò e la guardò come avrebbe guardato una mosca poggiata sul suo braccio.  
_\- Nuha rina ha ragione -_ intervenne Desmond _\- non c'è nessuno da queste parti che dopo quanto è accaduto rifiuterebbe tanta riconoscenza. Porterebbe nient'altro che grande sfortuna._  
Sansa _s_ ospirò di sollievo, grata alle parole del ragazzo. Per fortuna qualcuno oltre a lei aveva del buonsenso.  
_\- Hai sentito? Non abbiamo assolutamente bisogno di sfortuna. E poi è il mio onomastico. -_ Le sopracciglia di Sandor si sollevarono molto in alto, e sembrò sul punto di fare sfoggio del suo ben temprato cinismo, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. _\- Ed io voglio andare._

***

  
Sansa aveva sempre pensato che giorno delle sue nozze sarebbe stato ricordato in tutti e sette i regni come una giornata di grazia e bellezza incomparabili. Era solo una bambina quando septa Mordane le aveva detto che il matrimonio era nel suo destino, e da quel giorno in poi aveva investito tutto il suo talento, la sua perseveranza e pazienza, per fare di se stessa quanto di più perfetto e desiderabile per quel fato, in modo tale che il futuro potesse essere non solo all'altezza, ma persino surclassare i suoi sogni. Perché lei sognava, sognava un sacco.  
Prima di tutto, desiderava che il popolo l'amasse per la sua generosità. Il giorno del suo matrimonio, il corteo nuziale sarebbe passato lanciando monete d'argento alla folla, ed avrebbe celebrato la cerimonia prima al tempio e poi al parco degli dèi, in modo da compiacere tutte le genti. Maiale arrostito, pannocchie al burro e squisito pane alle uvette sarebbe stato distribuito fuori dalle porte del castello, cosicché, almeno per un giorno, nessuno soffrisse la fame. All'interno ci sarebbero state ceste di fiori bianchi e frutta esotica ad ogni angolo, e tappeti di Myr ad ornare le sale della cerimonia. Giocolieri e musici, mimi e danzatrici ad intrattenere gli ospiti. Le dame avrebbero sfoggiato i loro vestiti più belli, ed i cavalieri le armature istoriate d'oro e pietre preziose. Ma il vero spettacolo sarebbe stata lei.  
Sapeva esattamente ciò che voleva.  
Era solita uscire dopo le pallide nevicate estive di Grande Inverno solo per cogliere i bucaneve che spuntavano al primo sole. Di quei piccoli fiori dallo sguardo candido e chino, come quello di una sposa virtuosa davanti al marito, le sue ancelle le avrebbero intessuto i capelli la mattina. Quale deliziosa festa per gli occhi sarebbero stati i petali bianchi sulle trecce color del rame, sapientemente lucidate con oli al gelsomino, e ritorte alla maniera delle mondane lady del sud, di cui parlavano i forestieri in visita a Grande Inverno.  
Il suo abito invece sarebbe stato color pervinca, con intricati ricami di filo d'argento, algidi come la brina sui prati alla mattina, quando il freddo le pizzicava le guance, rendendole di un bel rosa acceso, lo stesso colore che avrebbero avuto nel momento del bacio con il suo sposo.  
Nell'intimità della sua stanza, qualche volta, aveva provato ad indovinare come sarebbe stato baciare. Si scaldava le mani davanti al focolare e poi poggiava le labbra sul proprio palmo, schiudendole e sospirando leggera, mentre immaginava la cortese intraprendenza con cui il suo promesso l'avrebbe stretta contro il petto. Una volta, Arya l'aveva spiata dallo spiraglio della porta socchiusa, per poi scoppiare a ridere e scappare, urlando per tutti i loro quartieri che _“Sansa sta facendo le prove per il principe Joffrey! Baciami oh principe! Baciami!”_ Era corsa dietro a quello scoiattolo pestifero di sua sorella, ma con ben poco successo.  
Quel ricordo la fece sorridere e divenire triste allo stesso tempo. Era come se tutte quelle cose fossero finite in un pozzo nero e profondissimo dentro di lei, e lì seviziate, umiliate, e infine uccise insieme alla sua innocenza, suo padre, e la sua Lady, il giorno in cui aveva messo piede ad Approdo del Re, il giorno in cui i lupi a nord, avevano alzato canti ferali nella notte.

  
- _Adoro il colore di tuoi capelli_  
Le parole di una ragazza bruna dal sorriso gentile le fecero riprendere contatto con la realtà. Era alla festa alla quale aveva voluto tanto ostinatamente presenziare, non era il momento di sentirsi vuota e affranta.  
La sposa si chiamava Issa. Un'anziana schiava di casa la stava lavando nel latte, e le stava strofinando la pelle con un olio profumato alla cannella. Tutte le donne della famiglia assistevano a quel rituale, cantando inni a R'hllor in una stanza da bagno in cui il vapore ed il fumo di incensi erano così densi da farle girare la testa. La madre della ragazza l'aveva voluta con loro per non lasciarla sola. Gli uomini e le donne infatti, dovevano rimanere separati fino al momento della cerimonia.  
Desmond, con la spada ancora in spalla dopo l'allenamento con il Mastino, le aveva detto che le ragazze venivano promesse molto giovani ai rispettivi sposi, e non li incontravano mai, fino al giorno delle nozze. Ma quello accadeva solo per le famiglie di Magistri e mercanti dei più ricchi, mentre il padre di Issa era un sarto, e non di rango abbastanza elevato per poter _vendere_ vantaggiosamente la mano della propria figlia.  
Aveva usato proprio quella parola, _vendere_ , e forse a sproposito anche, ma qualcosa aveva cominciato a pruderle nella testa. Era sbagliato, ma non sapeva se fosse il termine o il concetto a stonare. Eppure nel Continente Occidentale era lo stesso, e non aveva mai messo in discussione la cosa. _Unire le famiglie_ , _stringere alleanze_ , così lo chiamavano. Era a quello che servivano le figlie delle casate nobili. Quello, e dare eredi ai mariti a cui erano state...vendute. L' idea non le era mai suonata così male, ma strinse i suoi pensieri in un sacco e lasciò perdere. Issa era felice quel giorno, lo vedeva dal guizzo luminoso dei suoi occhi attraverso le folte ciglia nere, mentre si vestiva. Lei aveva scelto il suo sposo e presto lo avrebbe rivisto, con indosso oro e porpora, felice di unirsi a lei, lei che lo voleva, lei che lo amava.

_-Nuha rina._  
La voce della madre di Issa la fece voltare. Era stata un ruggito di dolore il giorno precedente ma ora, tornata in sé, le ricordò quella di Cat , velluto e miele, e la fece sorridere istintivamente di nostalgia. Stava venendo verso di lei con un involto soffice tra le mani.  
_\- Non credo di stare facendo abbastanza per saldare anche una parte infinitesima del debito che abbiamo con il tuo scudo giurato. -_ disse _\- avrei voluto farlo con lui, ma è un uomo a cui non piace parlare da quanto ho capito, e...non voglio forzarlo._  
Intuì subito a chi si stesse riferendo, e vide un tentennamento nel suo sguardo. Forse lo temeva. Il suo s _cudo giurato_ , l'aveva chiamato, ed un'idea le balenò in mente.  
La donna sorrise e le porse l'involto. Al suo interno c'era un lungo mantello di seta impalpabile e cangiante, viola e blu come il cielo della sera dopo i temporali al nord. Era una vera meraviglia.  
_-E' quanto di più raffinato produca la nostra bottega -_ le spiegò, inclinando il capo da un lato e prendendole una mano affinché accarezzasse la stoffa _\- vorrei che lo teneste. Forse facendo felice voi farò felice anche lui._  
Quelle parole la disorientarono, e per un attimo non seppe cosa dire. In altri tempi ed altre circostanze avrebbe agognato un pezzo tanto raffinato con tutta se stessa, ogni altra dama a corte l'avrebbe invidiata , ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che non era lei ad avere bisogno di qualcosa da indossare. Lei aveva gli abiti che Celia le aveva regalato, ma c'era qualcun altro che aveva perso tutto.  
_\- Avete anche vestiti da uomo nella vostra bottega?_  


***

  
Issa aveva giurato in una lingua a lei sconosciuta, davanti a bracieri di bronzo dalle fiamme alte come giovani abeti e rosse come il sole. Lei ed il suo sposo avevano bevuto dallo stesso bicchiere e mangiato dallo stesso piatto di fronte alla sacerdotessa. Attraverso il calore tremolante, Sansa aveva trovato l'imponente figura di Sandor Clegane, in disparte dall'altro lato del tempio, lontano dal gruppo di uomini che con le fronti imperlate di sudore onoravano lo sposo... e dal fuoco. I suoi occhi sembravano scavare un buco attraverso le fiamme, furiosi e pieni di timore allo stesso tempo.  
Mentre aspettava che il rito si concludesse per poterlo raggiungere ed altri canti a R'hllor venivano alzati, le braci vennero aizzate e fecero salire i lapilli verso il soffitto blu, come una tempesta di schegge di fuoco contro il cielo, rendendo l'aria bollente nei polmoni. Ipnotizzata, Sansa si perse in quella danza di fiamme.  
Vide gli invitati che aveva immaginato tante volte al suo, di matrimonio. I suoi fratelli, belli e nobili, coi loro profili fieri e duri come il nord, avvolti in grigie pellicce di lupo. Il fratellastro Jon, arrivato dalla Barriera, in nero, e serio in volto. Arya al suo fianco, selvaggia anche quel giorno, con la sua spada legata alla vita come un uomo. E poi la vecchia Nan, Hodor, il giovane Greyjoy, e sua madre, Cat, che la guardava come solo le madri possono guardare una figlia nel giorno più importante della sua vita.  
I lord e le lady chiamati a presenziare, chinavano il capo al suo passaggio, ammirati dalla sua bellezza, ma soprattutto dal suo coraggio.  
Aveva cambiato idea ormai, voleva che tutti sapessero. Voleva che tutti i vassalli degli Stark conoscessero quanto sangue del nord avevano versato gli artigli dei leoni, quanto le loro parole fossero sleali, quanto lei avesse sofferto, combattuto, sopportato e infine vinto. Con la dignità e la fierezza di una vera lupa. Lei lo aveva fatto. Lei e Sandor Clegane.  
Davanti al Maestro, sul punto di celebrare la cerimonia, Sansa sentì il bisogno di trovarlo. Si guardò attorno,ma lui non era tra la folla di invitati, né vicino alla sua famiglia, e neanche in qualche angolo buio, a vegliare ancora, silenziosamente, su di lei. I visceri le si fecero acqua, e non poté fare a meno di pensare che lui doveva essere lì, perché _lei lo voleva_ e Sandor avrebbe dovuto saperlo, avrebbe dovuto capirlo. L'aria le mancò dai polmoni, e frenetica continuò a cercarlo con gli occhi, senza badare più al momento solenne, facendo bisbigliare gli invitati. Non voleva niente di tutto quello, se lui non era lì.  
A quel punto però, il suo sposo le mise una mano sulla spalla, gentile, e la fece voltare.  
Per la distanza di un secondo il suo volto e quello di Sandor Clegane si sovrapposero, poi Sansa si scosse ed il parco degli dèi, gli alberi del cuore, sua madre ed i suoi fratelli sparirono, inghiottiti dalla luce infuocata del tempio. Era tutto svanito, ma la sensazione che qualcuno l'avesse davvero sfiorata rimaneva, e d'istinto le fece sollevare una mano sulla spalla.  
  
_\- E' finito-_ disse Sandor, la bocca contratta in un ringhio _\- me ne vado._  
Senza che se ne fosse resa conto, la folla si era mescolata, e gli uomini e le donne ora ridevano e festeggiavano insieme, accompagnando gli sposi fuori dalla porta del tempio che vibrava del suono delle campane e dei tamburi. In quel vortice frenetico, Sansa poteva percepire netto il suo nervosismo, denso e tumultuoso, che lo faceva muovere davanti a lei come un animale in trappola, in cerca di una via di fuga. 

  
- _Aspetta!_ \- esclamò urgente, ma sembrava che lui non la stesse ascoltando. Sapeva il motivo per cui non gli piacesse quel posto, e temeva che fosse arrabbiato perché era a causa sua che si trovava lì.  
  
Il bagliore del fuoco alle sue spalle si affievolì quando guadagnarono l'uscita. La piazza antistante il tempio era coperta da un pergolato addobbato con fronde di ulivo e frangipane, e Sansa colse gli aromi pungenti dell'aglio e del pepe provenienti dalla carne arrostita per il banchetto che si sarebbe svolto di lì a poco.Alcune donne ballavano già attorno ai tavoli, facendo risuonare pesanti cavigliere di campanelli a tempo di musica.  
_\- Dolci vini di Lys e Volantis, vini bianchi, brandy di pere di Tyrosh, vino di fuoco, liquori amari della terra degli Andali!_  
  
Lo vide avvicinarsi al banco dal quale un uomo riempiva coppe di vino. Il Mastino afferrò un calice di rosso con impazienza, e le diede le spalle nel momento in cui vide che stava per raggiungerlo.  
_\- Lasciami in pace. Vai a divertirti, è il tuo onomastico -_ borbottò _._  
_\- Mi dispiace. Non sapevo che ci fosse tutto quel...quel fuoco.-_ Sandor si girò di scatto. Se lo ritrovò davanti che la fissava, i suoi occhi - un grigio e sfrenato mare in tempesta - le fecero allargare un groppo in gola. _\- Il fuoco? Pensi che sia quello il problema?-_ La sua ombra imponente la copriva tutta, e da così vicino sembrava ancora più impressionante di quanto fosse in realtà. Sansa guardò in alto, verso il suo mento, chiedendosi se per caso quella notte, durante il torneo, fosse stato troppo ubriaco per ricordare di averle rivelato il suo segreto.  
_\- Ho una cosa per te._  
Abbassò il capo, e gli porse la casacca di lino verde oliva e la blusa che aveva avuto dalla madre di Issa al posto del mantello in seta.  
_\- Da parte della famiglia -_ _d_ isse spingendo ancora un po' avanti le braccia _\- ho scelto io il colore. Spero non ti dispiaccia._  
Sandor gettò uno sguardo sprezzante a ciò che teneva tra le mani.  
_\- Non ne ho bisogno. Se voglio dei dannati vestiti nuovi so come fare.-_  
  
Vuotò il vino in un sorso e se ne andò, dopo averle rivolto un sorrisetto senza allegria. Sansa sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi mentre il cuore si gonfiava. Per qualche ragione, quella mossa l'aveva esasperata e le aveva scosso i nervi più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Gli fu dietro immediatamente, mentre lui si rifugiava nell'ombra fresca di una strada laterale, guardando irritato alternatamente i propri passi e lei, che gli arrancava dietro.  
_\- Pensavo fosse chiaro che devi lasciarmi in pace. Non ho bisogno di vestiti, né di compagnia, né di feste del cazzo piene di fottuti adoratori del fuoco- s_ putò fuori. Sandor trovò un punto riparato, e decise di mettersi a lanciare il pugnale contro una vecchia porta mezza scardinata. La lama entrò per metà nel legno crepato, la riprese, si allontanò e lanciò di nuovo. _Thud,thud,thud._ Quel suono andò avanti per dei minuti, sopra le voci e i rumori della festa a pochi piedi di distanza, facendole crescere dentro una stizza indicibile ad ogni centro. Sembrava un grosso e bizzoso bambino, preda del suo cattivo umore e della paura, e lei non ce la faceva più a sopportarlo. Così, per una volta, fece come Celia le aveva detto di fare. Prese coraggio e diede semplicemente voce ai suoi pensieri.  
  
_\- Quando la smetterai di spingere tutti lontano?!_  
Sandor lanciò in aria la sua solita risata orribile e priva di gioia, e a lei venne la pelle d'oca. Era stata una buona idea?  
_\- Di che cosa stai parlando?- s_ ogghignò guardandola, ed estraendo per l'ennesima volta la daga dalla porta con le sue grosse dita nodose.  
_\- Vogliono solo essere gentili, ti sono riconoscenti. Chiunque lo sarebbe per quello che hai fatto, eppure non fai che rifiutare. Rifiutare chiunque voglia avvicinarsi a te. Non ti farà del male, lo sai?_  
Sandor le venne vicino, gli occhi lampeggianti di furia. La stava mettendo alla prova lo sapeva, lo aveva fatto già in precedenza, ma fu coraggiosa e non si mosse di un passo, anzi, sostenne il suo sguardo. A quel punto, una ruga di incertezza comparve sulla sua fronte.  
  
_\- Io non ho bisogno della vicinanza, o della riconoscenza. Non mi importa di nessuno. E' così che stanno le cose. Un cane, ricordi?_  
\- No, - Sansa scosse il capo con fermezza _\- Sandor Clegane, ricordi?- r_ ispose _\- e stai mentendo ancora._  
\- Ah!  
Era chiaro a quel punto che volesse sembrare indifferente, ma si muoveva in modo diverso, tormentato, a disagio. _\- Uccelletto, mi devi star scambiando per uno dei tuoi cavalieri senza macchia e senza paura, uno degli eroi delle stupide ballate a cui tieni tanto._  
Sansa non gli diede il tempo di continuare.  
_\- Tu tieni a me-_ _mormorò._  
  
Quelle parole andarono a segno, fatali, una spada affondata dritta al cuore. Il silenzio che seguì fu solido e gravoso come se lei lo avesse colpito davvero. La testa le girava. Sapeva di essersi lanciata in un territorio inesplorato e impervio, ma l'istinto le diceva che per la prima volta, tra i due, era lei a doverlo guidare.  
_-Mi hai protetta per tutto questo tempo._  
Si spinse più vicino. Voleva toccarlo, ma non osava. Guardò la sua mano che stringeva l'elsa della daga come cercasse di sgretolarla, le vene dell'avambraccio gonfie sui muscoli annodati. Ammorbidì la voce allora, nel tentativo di riconciliare il tormento nei suoi occhi, gelidi come l'acciaio, e pieni di allarme.  
_\- E' questo che te lo fa pensare? E' l'oro a cui tengo, ancora non l'hai capito?_  
Sansa gli tolse dalle mani il pugnale. Nel farlo, le loro dita si sfiorarono, ed il suo cuore prese a correre. La sensazione le piacque, e fece durare il contatto fino a quando non fu lui a ritrarsi.  
_\- Mi hai salvato dalla folla durante la rivolta e non era tuo compito. Non hai avuto oro per quello. Hai mentito per me in modo che non venissi picchiata il giorno dell'onomastico di Joffrey. Non ti è toccato alcun dragone._  
Sapevi che avrei spinto giù dalle mura Joff quando mi ha mostrato la testa di mio padre su una picca. So che lo sapevi. Avresti dovuto uccidermi, era tuo dovere assicurare la sua incolumità, avresti avuto una montagna d'oro se lo avessi fatto. Invece mi hai fermata e non hai detto nulla.   
Sandor cercò delle parole che non vennero mai. Non la guardava, sembrava avesse paura di farlo e appariva così fragile che lei temette che il possente guerriero si sarebbe ridotto in polvere se lo avesse toccato di nuovo.  
_\- Mi hai salvata, protetta, hai perso il tuo cavallo, la tua armatura e tutto il tuo oro per farmi fuggire. Hai rischiato la vita decine di volte per tenermi al sicuro._  
Tacque, e lui la guardò dritto negli occhi. _\- Tu tieni a me._  
Sandor sospirò. Ci furono cinque, dieci, venti infiniti secondi di silenzio, fino a che la paura non prese a crescerle di nuovo dentro. Alla fine, lui grugnì di frustrazione e si sedette su una piccola botte gettata in un angolo, i gomiti sulle cosce, strofinandosi la faccia con entrambe le mani, per poi immergerle nei capelli neri. Sansa gli si avvicinò e gli toccò una spalla.  
_\- Che cosa vuoi da me uccelletto, dimmelo._  
Per un attimo lei pensò di mentire, e sollevarlo da tutta quella pena, ma non era giusto.  
_-Questo non lo so._  
  
**.Sandor.**

_-Dove hai preso il pettine che porti?_  
Sansa continuò a guardare le grosse nubi viola e nere che bevevano la luce rossa del crepuscolo all'orizzonte.  
_-Celia-_ mormorò dolcemente.  
L'odore della sua testa tiepida ed umida di sudore sotto al mento gli arrivava alle narici, assieme a quello della mimosa che aveva sistemato tra le trecce che le incoronavano il capo.  
_\- Era in mezzo agli abiti che mi ha donato. L'ho trovato ieri -_ disse con semplicità _\- deve aver pensato che mi sarebbe stato utile in qualche modo._  
Si sfilò il pettine di corno e perle grigie che aveva posizionato sulla sommità della testa e ne esaminò il profilo con le dita. _\- E' bello. Glielo ridarò quando torneremo sulla nave._  
Sandor sbuffò una risata.  
_\- Pensavo avessi detto che bisognasse essere riconoscenti dei doni che ci fanno gli altri. Te l'ha dato, tienilo._  
Lei lasciò andare un sospiro.  
_\- Non era quello il punto del discorso-_ disse riavviandosi una ciocca rossa dietro l'orecchio, mentre un sorriso le increspava le labbra. _-Deve essere stato di sua madre. Se la mia fosse morta, non darei via nulla di suo._  
  
Dopo la festa, dopo i balli, i canti, il vino dell'estate e i giochi, i dolci alle spezie, dopo il suo sguardo che spesso lo cercava e lo trovava sempre impreparato, gonfiandogli il petto di domande inammissibili, Sansa aveva detto di essere troppo stanca per cavalcare di nuovo fino alla locanda. Quindi aveva legato la sua giumenta in coda e, seduta all'amazzone, l'aveva presa con lui sulla sella. Senza piastre e senza cotta addosso, poteva sentirla tutta. Il suo corpo contro il proprio era docile come non ricordava fosse mai stato, sembrava avesse memoria e nostalgia dei giorni trascorsi a cavallo insieme, diretti verso nord, quando lei giocava senza saperlo ad ammansire e legare ad un giogo crudele l'animale solitario che era. Lo era ancora - o voleva esserlo almeno - il cane che non si lega, che non dipende, non si addomestica. Lo voleva tanto quanto voleva che lei gli coprisse gli occhi con le sue piccole mani bianche, e gli sussurrasse all'orecchio cose che lo avrebbero fatto bruciare nei Sette Inferi in eterno.   


_\- Stavo pensando...diventeresti il mio scudo giurato?_  
Quelle parole fecero un tonfo allarmante nella sua testa.  
_\- Una volta che ti avrò riportato da tuo fratello non ne avrai bisogno. Sarai al sicuro._  
Sansa alzò il capo per guardarlo, gli occhi delusi, e il rimorso gli strinse la gola come un laccio.  
_\- Continui ad evitare le mie domande-_ protestò.  
_\- Allora rispondi tu alla mia -_ Sandor sorrise serafico _\- ed io farò altrettanto._  
La vide arricciare il naso, come a volergli dimostrare una certa disinvoltura, poi annuire.  
_\- Perché vuoi che diventi il tuo scudo giurato?_  
Le labbra di Sansa si appiattirono, e ci pensò un attimo. Perlomeno non era l'unico a trovare difficile quella conversazione.  
_\- Non voglio che tu te ne vada. Non voglio che tu sia costretto a partire. Sei stato l'unica costante della mia vita da quando sono arrivata ad Approdo del Re. Non voglio che tu sia..._  
Trattenne il fiato.  
_\- Sia cosa?_  
Quella domanda gli uscì dalle labbra come avesse vita propria. Il bisogno di sapere faceva male, ma forse quello che stava per venire ne avrebbe fatto di più.  
_\- Che tu sia lontano da me. Io non voglio._  
\- Basta così - le ordinò a denti stretti. Serrò le cosce sui fianchi del cavallo e quello partì al trotto. Sansa si aggrappò al suo petto e singhiozzò di sorpresa, ma la cosa non bastò a farla demordere.  
_\- Ora è il tuo turno, rispondi alla mia domanda._  
\- No - _si affrettò a dire_ _\- non lo farei._  
I suoi occhi allora si allargarono, oltraggiati.  
_\- Perché?!  
\- Perché una volta, uccelletto, ho visto un'ape annegare nel miele._

  
**.Sansa.**

  
Il cielo era rotto da squarci di luce improvvisi e lunghi gorgoglii in lontananza. Stava arrivando un temporale. L'odore della pioggia eccitava i cavalli. Nitrivano nel buio della stalla e battevano gli zoccoli con insistenza, scuotendo le criniere da una parte all'altra del collo. Desmond non era nei paraggi, e Sandor stava provvedendo da solo a legare e sfamare gli animali che avevano riportato, mentre lei attendeva, con la schiena poggiata ad un pozzo prospiciente la locanda. Guardava uomini più o meno ubriachi uscire a gruppi dall'uscio, portando fuori rumori e risate sguaiate.  
Mordicchiandosi le unghie, Sansa aveva cercato di dare un senso al silenzio che li aveva accompagnati per tutto il resto del viaggio di ritorno. Lui non aveva più parlato, e lei non aveva trovato nulla da dire che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, o riparare a quanto già detto.  
Aveva le vertigini.  
_Un'ape che annega nel miele._ Si rigirò quelle parole nella mente, cercandone un significato nascosto meno bruciante e estremo del primo, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a fare era chiedersi se Sandor la amasse e la desiderasse come un'ape ama e desidera il miele, e se questo, per lui, fosse una sventura mortale. Era impossibile. Il Mastino innamorato di lei? Il suo mondo stava esplodendo. Eppure sembrava piacerle il fragore, la luce abbagliante e i brandelli sparsi attorno.  
  
_\- Per i Sette Inferi, quel ragazzo deve avere un grande intuito, o essere un fottuto indovino._ Sandor riemerse dal buio delle stalle stringendo il collo di una fiasca da vino in mano. _\- Gli dèi sanno se ne ho bisogno stasera._  
\- Sta per piovere. Sarà meglio andare in camera. – _osservò_ Sansa, guardandolo attraverso la luce baluginante delle fiaccole appese alla parete alle sue spalle.  
_\- Brava. Chiudi la porta a chiave e fai un bel sonno._  
Una goccia di pioggia le cadde sul naso facendole strizzare gli occhi.  
_\- E tu come farai per dormire?_  
\- Come avrei dovuto fare da subito. Le stalle, la cucina. Un qualsiasi posto coperto andrà benone – disse con la sua voce graffiante.  
_\- La mia presenza ti dà così fastidio ora?_  
Non si diede nemmeno peso di sembrare meno offesa di quanto era realmente. Sandor prese un altro sorso di vino e si grattò il petto con noncuranza, mentre la pioggia cominciava a scendere sempre più forte.  
_\- Abbastanza. E poi non voglio dormire davvero._  
\- E cosa farai tutta la notte?  
\- Mi ubriacherò, e rifletterò sulle mie scelte del cazzo – _sentenziò_ , e frugato lo stivale destro tirò fuori l'anello d'oro vinto a dadi sulla nave. _\- Forse troverò una bellezza bruna di Myr a cui non dispiace un piccolo regalo in cambio di un po' di compagnia._  
Il cuore, a quel punto, le esplose. Piena di frustrazione, e mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle le guance, sentì l'urgenza di scagliarglisi contro e schiaffeggiarlo. Lo avrebbe anche fatto se avesse avuto qualche speranza di raggiungergli il volto, ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu spingersi con rabbia contro il suo petto, mentre lui la guardava con un misto di stupore e sadico divertimento.  
_\- Sei un mostro!-_ gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, e prese a picchiare i pugni. Due sguattere della locanda che gli passavano accanto in quel momento si voltarono a guardarli e dissero qualcosa nella lingua di Valyria delle città libere. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere in vita sua, e subito pensò che quella scenata sarebbe stata degna persino di quella testa calda di Arya. Le guance le scottavano ed aveva il fiato corto. Il Mastino le prese i polsi e si acquattò per guardarla dritta in faccia. Sansa sentì un brivido correrle dentro.  
_-Aye, un mostro, è questo che sono –_ le alitò vicino al viso _\- finalmente l'hai capito._  


_***_

  
Fu un sonoro bussare alla porta a scuoterla dal suo sonno tormentato. Sansa aprì gli occhi nel buio completo della stanza e istintivamente rivolse lo sguardo alla finestra, dove pesanti gocce di pioggia si rincorrevano nel blu plumbeo della notte. Doveva essere l'ora del lupo, o del gufo, ma non poteva esserne sicura.  
_\- Nuha rina, venite, per favore.-_  
La voce di Desmond la convinse ad alzarsi ed accendere un mozzicone di candela che rischiarasse un po' l'ambiente prima di aprire.  
_\- L'ho trovato nell'aia._  
Il ragazzo stava sorreggendo Sandor Clegane, completamente fradicio, sporco di fango e solo in parte cosciente. Aveva un suo braccio attorno alle spalle ed i piedi a terra, che strisciavano sulle assi di legno lasciando una coda d'acqua. Desmond barcollò dentro la stanza, ma quando Sansa gli fece cenno di posarlo sul letto scosse la testa.  
_\- Mio padre mi ucciderà se succede qualcosa al materasso –_ disse indicandole invece il pavimento. Sansa si affrettò a coprirlo con una coperta, in modo che potesse finalmente liberarsi del peso.  
_– E' troppo bagnato, e ha già vomitato per le scale -_ aggiunse con un sospiro sconfortato.  
_\- E' così ubriaco?-_ chiese Sansa, schiarendosi la voce arrochita dal sonno.  
_\- Quando l'ho preso da terra mi ha chiamato Stranger-_ disse il giovane, e lei non poté trattenere un sorriso. _– Chi è Stranger?_  
-Il suo migliore amico - lo rassicurò.  
  
Sansa si era rannicchiata in un angolo, accanto a lui, ed aveva continuato a vegliarlo alla luce fioca delle candele. Si era ubriacato fino a stordirsi, _che stupido -_ pensò - _non voleva finire qui con me ed eccolo invece, proprio a causa del vino ._ Desmond le aveva detto di non essere stato lui a lasciare la fiasca nelle stalle, e che molto probabilmente doveva essere di qualche ospite sbadato e forse già alticcio che l'aveva dimenticata mettendo a riposo il cavallo.  
Ci vollero almeno tre ore prima che Sandor provasse ad aprire gli occhi. Quando lo vide muoversi il cuore le balzò in gola. Gli si avvicinò cauta.  
_\- Dannati gli inferi –_ sospirò lui, come se prendere fiato gli risultasse difficile _\- questa fottuta stanza gira._  
\- Credo che non smetterà per un po'- rispose Sansa, e lui parve accorgersi solo in quel momento della sua presenza. La guardò sbattendo le palpebre, facendo uno sforzo enorme per metterla a fuoco, poi si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. - _Uccelletto..._ \- graffiò la sua voce _– ti prego._  
\- Mi preghi di cosa?  
-Di lasciarmi in pace.  
Alla durezza di quelle parole Sansa si alzò.  
_\- Sei tu ad essere nella mia stanza. E sei qui perché sei ubriaco. Dovrei essere io a dirti di lasciarmi in pace –_ rispose glaciale.  
A dispetto del tono della sua voce, sentiva bollirle il sangue nelle vene e di nuovo la rabbia montarle in petto. Era triste, e delusa. Gli versò un bicchiere d'acqua dalla brocca che aveva poggiata su di uno sgabello e glielo porse senza gentilezza.  
_\- Bevi. E vattene._

Fu allora che Sandor, puntellandosi sui propri gomiti, riuscì a mettersi a sedere con la schiena contro la parete.Prese il bicchiere con una mano e con l'altra la bloccò per un polso, facendola sbilanciare e finire in ginocchio a terra, di nuovo accanto a lui. Parve realizzare qualcosa di importantissimo, e la guardò aggrottando la fronte, stringendo le dita attorno al suo braccio, strofinandole la pelle con il pollice, come se fino a quel momento l'avesse creduta nient'altro che uno scherzo della propria immaginazione.  
_\- Non volevo-_ riuscì a dire infine.  
  
Bevve l'acqua e ne chiese dell'altra. Chiese anche da quanto tempo fosse lì e chi ce lo avesse portato. Sansa prese un'altra coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle, lasciandolo silenzioso e in difficoltà. Averlo vicino le dava i brividi, ma in senso buono. Sandor Clegane era difficile, crudo e diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai creduto di poter desiderare, e tanto non bastava a dissuaderla dal pensiero che volesse qualcosa da lui. Gli tolse una ciocca di capelli sporchi e fradici dalla fronte, erano arruffati, duri, proprio come la pelliccia di un cane colpevole, appena tornato da una scorribanda senza meta.  
  
_\- Hai fatto quanto promesso alla fine-_ disse sistemandosi accanto a lui, in ginocchio.  
_\- Ubriacarmi e riflettere? Non ho lasciato molto spazio per la seconda cosa –_ Sandor la guardò sorridendo.  
_\- E per quanto riguarda la bellezza di Myr?-_ chiese restituendogli un'occhiata obliqua.  
Lui tirò fuori l'anello ancora nello stivale e glielo mostrò.  
_\- Non significa molto –_ mormorò, guardandolo dubbiosa. Voleva essere rassicurata, e in qualche angolo remoto della sua testa si intromise una voce severa. Eccola lì a fare insinuazioni, come un'amante gelosa. _– Non tutte le donne hanno bisogno di essere pagate._  
Sandor ghignò con amarezza.  
_\- Invece sì, quando hai questa faccia. Allora chiedono oro, molto oro. E buio ancora di più._  
Sansa sentì pena, e frustrazione, e voleva anche dirgli che non era vero, che sapeva di Celia e che di certo lei non era una sgualdrina. Ma non voleva essere petulante, e lui non sembrava aver bisogno di altre proteste da parte sua.  
_\- Questo perché non ti conoscono-_ disse con un sorriso dolce, togliendogli un qualcosa di invisibile dalla spalla _\- e non sanno quello che sei._  
\- Un mostro - rispose Sandor _\- è questo che hai detto._  
In un battito di ciglia tutto cambiò.I suoi occhi erano in fiamme. Sansa fece finire la mano sul suo petto. Sentiva il pulsare martellante del cuore contro il palmo, e lo straordinario vigore del suo corpo. Con un movimento veloce, la afferrò di peso e se la mise a sedere sulle gambe. Le ginocchia le si fecero molli, lo stomaco si riempì di gelo, ma il resto del corpo, da capo a piedi, fu preso da un languore mai sperimentato. Lo voleva, dèi, lei lo voleva. Sopraffatta da tutte quelle sensazioni Sansa cercò una via di fuga dai suoi occhi, che sembravano volerla mangiare lì e in quell'istante, ma Sandor le afferrò la nuca in una stretta decisa, incatenandola di nuovo al suo sguardo.  
_\- Non è vero, uccelletto?_  
\- Allora forse ci sono donne che non hanno paura, che hanno imparato a scrutare dietro le ombre, dentro i mostri– disse in un sussurro. Lui le guardò le labbra, e Sansa fremette sapendo cosa stava per succedere.  
_\- Non c'è niente che possa piacerti qui dentro. Niente del mondo di canzoni e eroi che hai sempre voluto._  
Non era d'accordo, ma trovare la forza di obiettare era fuori discussione ormai. Aveva la testa sott'acqua, non sentiva nulla se non il rumore rapido e profondo del proprio cuore e le parole di lui, il suo respiro sul volto. Sandor allentò la presa della sua mano e le lasciò poggiare la fronte contro la sua. Sentì che stava tremando impercettibilmente, lui stava tremando! Non era mai stata così vicina al suo viso, alla sua cicatrice, che alla luce delle candele appariva di una consistenza simile al cuoio. _“E' solo pelle”_ si disse, e la toccò.  
_-Quelle erano fantasie di bambina –_ gli soffiò contro le labbra _– e io ormai ho sedici anni._  
  
Sandor la baciò. Le chiuse la bocca premendole le labbra contro le proprie e la baciò. Il suo primo pensiero, fuori dalla nebbia impalpabile in cui le era piombato il cervello, fu che quel bacio non aveva niente a che fare con gli esperimenti che aveva fatto con il palmo della mano, né con quelli cortesi e delicati sui quali aveva fantasticato con Jeyne. La sua bocca era bollente, scottante, le strofinò le labbra fino ad aprirle. Sansa sussultò sconvolta dall'intrusione della sua lingua. Era così che si baciavano le persone? Le sorsero mille obiezioni, ma Sandor le mise a tacere sin troppo in fretta, trascinandola dentro un vorticare di emozioni che la lasciavano senza fiato. Di slancio gli gettò le braccia al collo, lui le immerse le mani tra i capelli sciolti sulle spalle e la attirò ancor più contro al suo corpo. Lo fece con disperazione, sussurrandole parole rassicuranti con la stessa dolcezza che gli aveva sentito riservare solo a Stranger. Era ancora bagnato e sapeva di vino e di peccato, eppure Sansa non voleva e non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo. 

______________  
  
Note: la frase dell'ape che annega nel miele l'ho trovata nel grande mare di internet ma non sono riuscita a rintracciare l'autore. In ogni caso non è mia, ma ho pensato che si adattasse bene alla situazione


	17. Brave, gentle (sometimes) and strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spero che non vi dispiaccia se non ho ammorbidito i vari "cunt" "tits" "cock" e compagnia dell'opera di Martin. Sandor pensa come Sandor...e parla come Sandor, Sansa ovviamente no, per lei ho utilizzato ed utilizzerò un registro diverso anche in futuro quando le cose si scalderanno.  
> Grazie degli splendidi commenti e dei kudos <3

**.Sandor.**

Sansa lo baciò per tutta la notte.  
Tolto quando suo fratello gli aveva premuto la faccia sulle braci ardenti, era stata l'esperienza più sconvolgente della sua intera vita. Ma non c'era fuoco. Quella notte niente bruciava, se non lui.  
Bruciava nel petto, dove tutto era morto ormai, una distesa di cenere nera e d'odio. Bruciava nella testa, dove lei, piccola tiranna, ruggiva più forte dei suoi demoni. Bruciava tra le mani, mentre la stringeva come gli chiedeva di essere stretta, credendolo qualcosa che invece non era.  
Si era fermato dopo il primo, stordente contatto. Non era ubriaco al punto da non capire più nemmeno di aver fottuto l'unica cosa buona che avesse mai fatto. Tutto il sangue e il sudore, tutto ciò che aveva sacrificato nello sforzo di salvarla erano evaporati in quel bacio. Istantaneamente.  
Quando si era staccato da lei, i maledetti Sette, senza alcuna pietà, lo avevano punito subito. Gliel'avevano fatta gettare addosso di nuovo, con tutto il suo profumo, il bianco della pelle, le ciglia dorate socchiuse sugli occhi che ridevano.  
Invece di schiaffeggiarlo, Sansa gli aveva premuto le labbra sulla bocca e chiesto, senza parole, di fare di nuovo ciò che aveva fatto. Ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
Aveva imparato in fretta l'uccelletto, e ad un certo punto della notte si era reso conto che era lei a tenergli la faccia tra i palmi, rannicchiata con le ginocchia contro il suo petto. Gli strofinava le labbra sulle proprie, e lo baciava.  
Era stato un momento così _puro_ – se quella parola poteva mai essere lecita ad uno come lui - che non aveva desiderato neanche di scoparla. Il suo cazzo tuttavia la pensava diversamente, e se ne era stato teso allo spasimo, dolente, per ore, tanto da allentargli le stringhe che tenevano le braghe.  
Ed ora era lì, che dormiva accanto a lui un sonno dorato, con la schiena contro il suo fianco e la testa poggiata su di un lembo della coperta, arrotolato come fosse un cuscino. Annientato, Sandor fissava il soffitto, ascoltando tutti i rumori della locanda che si andava svegliando, mentre la luce rarefatta dell'alba filtrava dalla finestra. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a come lady Sansa, della nobile casata Stark, erede del Nord e promessa sposa del re, potesse giacergli accanto in quel modo.  
  
Un mugugno improvviso gli fece spostare lo sguardo in basso, verso la sommità della sua testa _._ Sansa si stropicciò un occhio e rotolò lentamente sulla schiena.  
_\- Ho freddo._  
_\- Il pavimento non è cosa da lady. Vieni qui, copriti-_ rispose avvolgendola nella coperta che lei gli aveva messo sulle spalle la notte precedente.  
_\- Vorrei avere ancora il tuo mantello. Era caldo, e molto più grande di questa._  
Sansa si tirò fin sotto al mento la coltre, e poi gli rivolse un'occhiata ancora piena di sonno.  
_\- Grazie –_ sorrise – _tu non hai dormito nemmeno un po'?_  
_\- Un po'-_ mentì lui _– non troppo._  
\- Ti fa male la testa?  
\- Mi fa male, ma non per il motivo che credi tu – ghignò, e la vide succhiarsi il labbro inferiore ed abbassare lo sguardo.  
_\- A me non importa di aver dormito poco, comunque._  
Se non era diventato del tutto stupido, lei stava cercando di dirgli che le era piaciuto baciarlo. Era quello? Il danno pareva più allarmante di quanto pensasse.  
Sansa si sedette abbracciandosi le ginocchia, e lo guardò mentre cercava di ricomporsi. Vaghi ricordi del delirio alcolico della sera precedente si riaffacciavano nella sua testa, fatti di pioggia, rabbia, e fango scivoloso a renderlo un maldestro pezzo di merda. Non doveva stupirsi di essere conciato così male, ma del fatto che lei gli si fosse stretta addosso ugualmente.  
_\- Dovresti scendere di sotto e prendere qualcosa di caldo –_ le disse – _io cercherò il figlio dell'oste per vedere se ha voglia di combattere un po'._  
_\- Ringrazialo per ieri sera –_ lo ammonì lei, mentre si faceva rossa in viso _– anche da parte mia._  
Quando si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle metà di lui saliva le scale dei Sette Cieli, mentre l'altra metà rotolava rovinosamente verso gli inferi.  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Il rumore di spade aveva scandito bene o male ogni giorno della vita di Sansa. A Grande Inverno, il cortile dell'armeria, dove prendevano luogo gli allenamenti, si trovava proprio sotto alla sala del ricamo, in cui passava le giornate al tombolo, assieme alla sua septa, ed il cozzare delle lame era sempre seguito dalle risate e dalle grida allegre dei suoi fratelli.  
Ad Approdo del Re c'erano stati i tornei ed i duelli. Per la prima volta aveva visto un uomo morire. E poi era arrivata la guerra, e con essa il picchiare e lo stridere incessante dell'acciaio per i corridoi della fortezza, e le grida strazianti, e l'agonia di non poter sapere chi stesse morendo, se un nemico o qualcuno a lei caro.  
Non aveva avuto amici ad Approdo del Re, eccetto uno, che ora le stava davanti, e come un dio della guerra adorato da qualche tribù selvaggia al di là delle terre Dothraki maneggiava la spada con una maestria senza pari. 

Era nel cortile della locanda, ancora umido dall'acquazzone della notte precedente. Desmond e Sandor avevano le spade in mano e la fronte coperta da un velo di sudore, nonostante il fresco pungente della mattina. Il padre del ragazzo era chino su un mucchio di panni luridi in un grosso catino. Urlava qualcosa in lontananza, rivolto al figlio, il quale lo rassicurò mentre parava un colpo così vigoroso da spezzargli il fiato. Rapido e insidioso, un attimo dopo il Mastino deviò il suo affondo e spinse di nuovo il piede destro in avanti, per calare la spada in un arco selvaggio.  
Anche se si stavano solo allenando, Sansa poteva vedere il nervosismo negli occhi di Desmond, come un timore istintivo, di pancia, che non poteva controllare.  
Non c'era da stupirsi. Quando combatteva, Sandor era un animale selvaggio, un demonio, un essere fatto di caos.  
Era sorto dagli incubi dei suoi nemici per salvarla e restituirle la libertà, e per qualche straordinario destino era finito nei suoi sogni, anche se la notte passata insieme aveva ben poco di indefinito ed onirico.  
Un calore improvviso nel ventre la sorprese al pensiero di come l'aveva baciata. Baci che le facevano formicolare la base della nuca e la facevano sorridere come una sciocca, mentre sorbiva una zuppa di latte di capra e pane, seduta sotto il porticato.  
Ora poteva quasi capire l'intima soddisfazione che doveva provare Arya quando disubbidiva.  
Dèi, nessuno avrebbe approvato il modo in cui si erano baciati. Nessun avrebbe approvato che lei baciasse il Mastino!  
  
Desmond non se la cavava poi male con la spada, ed ora lui e Sandor si stavano schernendo in modo giocoso, mascherando complimenti con le offese. Parato un ultimo colpo con una risata graffiante e spinto indietro il ragazzo, Sandor si girò e fece per allontanarsi, trascinando la punta della spada a terra. Quando la vide le lanciò un'occhiata sollevando un angolo della bocca, e lei si ritrovò a dover inghiottire non solo il latte, ma anche il cuore.  
  
_-Lui è cattivo?_  
Qualcosa le tirò la manica della veste.  
La bambina con il turbante, la stessa che l'aveva condotta in camera il primo giorno lì alla locanda si era fatta avanti, e scrutava il Mastino da dietro la sua sedia. Ricordava ancora i suoi occhi sbarrati alla vista delle cicatrici, e come l'avesse portata via alla svelta, in modo che lui non dovesse vederli.  
_\- Non lo è –_ le disse in tono rassicurante _– è un vero guerriero. Coraggioso, forte, e gentile...a volte._  
\- Sembra cattivo – tentennò quella _– che ha fatto alla faccia?_  
Sansa le prese una mano e la fece avvicinare.  
_\- Vedi, quelle cicatrici sono un avvertimento per i suoi nemici. In questo modo sapranno subito quanto è pericoloso. Un uomo sopravvissuto a un tale inferno non può temerli, né essere sconfitto._  
La piccola la osservava, bevendo quelle parole con meraviglia e trepidazione.  
_\- E' un cavaliere? -_ le chiese infine in un sussurro eccitato.  
_– Qualcosa di simile. Un cavaliere sotto mentite spoglie._  
Quando Sansa glielo bisbigliò all'orecchio cominciò a saltare di gioia.  
\- _Non ci credo! Allora forse lui è nel mio libro!-_ gridò entusiasta. E una volta corsa dentro la locanda tornò con il fiato corto e gli occhi accesi, portando un grosso tomo tra le braccia.  
_– Tu sai leggere?_  
  
Venne fuori che mesi prima qualcuno aveva lasciato lì un libro di racconti cavallereschi. La piccola Myra l'aveva trovato mentre puliva una delle stanze. La bambina le disse che né la sua mamma né nessun altro che conoscesse sapeva leggere, per cui per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto quel volume sotto il suo letto, guardando di tanto in tanto le figure sbiadite. Era così felice che ci fosse finalmente qualcuno capace di svelarle cosa c'era scritto, che le si arrampicò in grembo gettandole le braccia al collo.  
  
Il libro si intitolava _“ Riguardo il valore e l'onore: racconti cavallereschi prima della conquista di Aegon”._ Se fosse stata ancora l'ingenua ragazzina di Grande Inverno, quel libro avrebbe eccitato anche lei. Sansa scelse la storia di Jon Mileark, detto “I _l Falco”_ , giovane soldato di una umile famiglia dell'Altopiano, che si era distinto in battaglia al punto da salvare la vita al proprio lord. In cambio, quello decise di ricompensarlo, dandogli la possibilità di scegliere un premio qualsiasi fatto d'oro, terre o possedimenti, oltre al cavalierato.  
Dopo appena cinque minuti Myra non era più la sola ad ascoltarla col fiato sospeso. Si erano aggiunte anche due serve di cucina, sedute su di un gradino a sgranare fagioli con le orecchie tese ed un ragazzino magro come un bastone che passava di lì.  
Il Mastino comparve dopo un po' che leggeva. Era pulito, ed indossava la blusa nuova ed il farsetto che aveva scelto per lui il giorno prima. Aveva tra le dita un grasso coscio di tacchino, e strappava bocconi di carne dall'osso con avidità. Sansa si schiarì la voce, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio mentre osservava assorto le montagne coperte di nubi dietro i tetti di Myr. Fu allora che le venne un'idea.  
  
_\- "Jon rifiutò ciascuno dei doni che gli venivano offerti, ma decise di chiedergliene un altro, di valore anche maggiore. 'Il mio unico scopo è servire voi' disse al suo lord 'e vorrei che mi affidaste quanto di più prezioso possedete, in modo che possa onorarvi ancora.'_  
_Il lord a quel punto credette che il cavaliere gli stesse chiedendo il proprio castello, o il titolo, e rise divertito, pensandolo uno scherzo. Tuttavia Jon si inginocchiò davanti a lui, e poggiò la spada ai suoi piedi._  
_' L'unica cosa che voglio è divenire lo scudo giurato di vostra figlia. Affidatemela, e l'onore di proteggere ciò che avete nel cuore sarà quanto di più alto possa desiderare.' "_  
  
Sansa alzò lo sguardo dal libro e girò la pagina per sembrare convincente. Sandor aveva gettato lontano l'osso di tacchino e si leccava le dita, osservandola. C'era un'espressione ambigua sul suo volto. Forse – pensò – quell'improvvisazione gli era parsa interessante. E magari avrebbe capito che diventare il suo scudo giurato non era poi un'idea così balorda.  
  
_\- "Jon il Falco protesse la sua lady fino all'ultimo respiro. Si dice che lei lo stimasse più di ogni altro uomo, e gli fosse affezionata più di quanto le parole avrebbero mai potuto spiegare, e che in ogni suo arazzo, o dipinto, insistesse per farsi rappresentare con un fiero rapace al braccio."_  
  
Sansa sentì che si era avvicinato, e Myra le si aggrappò di nuovo alla veste quando vide il lato sfigurato del volto affacciarsi dietro alla sua spalla. Poteva quasi percepire il suo respiro tra i capelli, e faticò a ritrovare la voce.  
_-"Si dice anche che la lady rifiutò di separarsi da lui persino il giorno del suo matrimonio, che Jon la vegliasse notte e giorno, e che..."_  
-Smettila - le ringhiò piano all'orecchio, gelandole il sangue. _– Queste cose non sono scritte da nessuna parte._  
  
**.Sandor.**

  
_\- Tu sai leggere!?_  
Sansa spalancò la porta. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, confusi, e portava ancora il libro tra le mani.  
_\- Deve sembrarti una gran bestia esotica un cane capace di leggere, non è vero?-_ _b_ rontològuardandola, mentre un piccolo solco le compariva tra le sopracciglia. 

_\- Non è questo...non..._  
Fece qualche passo avanti, e richiuse piano la porta della stanza poggiandoci la schiena contro. Tutto l'entusiasmo che le eccitava la voce qualche minuto prima sfumato.  
_\- Non sei l'unica ad aver avuto un Maestro -_ disse lui _\- forse il mio non avrà avuto tanti anelli come quello di Grande Inverno, ma ha funzionato._  
\- Non volevo offenderti.  
\- No - Sandor scosse la testa _– non è stato questo a offendermi. La tua piccola, patetica storia, quello l'ha fatto._  
Sansa emise un suono inarticolato, smarrita. I suoi grandi occhi blu erano pieni di scontento. Poggiò il libro sul desco sotto alla finestra e si fissò i palmi, serrati sul legno.  
_-Volevo solo convincerti. Mostrarti che non sarebbe un male se tu decidessi...se tu volessi..._  
Lui le andò vicino, costringendola a guardarlo.  
_-Cosa? Cosa vuoi metterti a fianco nei ritratti? Un grosso mastino che ha fatto a botte con un gatto? Uccelletto...no._  
Non era nemmeno più furioso ormai. Era solo frustrato da ciò che sentiva, cose a cui non poteva dare un nome e che non poteva neanche ammettere a se stesso.  
_\- Forse sono solo stanco di servire –_ _aggiunse_ in tono piatto.  
_\- Ma con me non sarebbe servire, sarebbe diverso._  
Sansa gli prese la mano tra le proprie, piena di speranza.  
_\- Certo, sarebbe stare con te quando verrai data in sposa a qualche bel lord in ermellino, e starti a guardare mentre gli sforni un marmocchio dopo l'altro, un anno dopo l'altro, fino a che lui non si annoierà e troverà puttane più giovani e compiacenti di te._  
Tacque. Sansa respirava appena, eppure gli sembrava di poter sentire il tumulto dentro al suo petto. Sapeva di averla ferita, e in qualche ottuso, buio angolo della sua testa era contento di averlo fatto.  
_\- Non sarebbe servire, sarebbe una tortura -_ _c_ oncluse _._  
\- Forse non mi sposerò - disse lei, con il fiato che sembrava mancarle e gli occhi persi, impauriti da un pensiero che non era mai stato suo _– forse non avrò mai un marito._  
Sandor rise e le sfiorò una guancia, facendo finire la mano tra i capelli.  
_\- Ma certo che ti sposerai -_ rispose _– quando la guerra sarà finita, tutti i giovani lord dei Sette Regni verranno a Grande Inverno coi loro scudieri ed i loro cavalli più belli per chiedere la tua mano. Persino il tuo Loras, la bella rosellina di Altogiardino, scommetto che verrà anche lui._  
-Per favore smettila...- lo implorò Sansa, e gli affondò la faccia nel petto, stringendolo disperatamente.  
A quel punto il suo cuore già voleva sfondargli le costole, scomposto e violento, e si sentì uno stronzo per aver continuato a stuzzicarla. Abbassò la testa sulla sua. Con la mano le circondò il viso, tastando con il pollice la superficie vellutata della sua pelle.  
_-Sansa, piccolo uccellino crudele, diventerei cieco, pazzo e sordo per te, ma non chiedermi più di essere il tuo scudo._  
Sandor si avvicinò ancora, e le prese il viso tra le mani. Le guance erano bollenti sui suoi palmi, e posò le labbra sulle sue. La assaggiò dolcemente stavolta, giocherellando, finché lei non aprì la bocca, permettendo l'ingresso alla sua lingua umida. L'urgenza con cui Sansa rispose, tuttavia, rese il suo desiderio così forte da intontirlo. Era come la notte precedente, ma più affamata, più bisognosa, e lui, pur sapendo quanto tutto quello fosse fottutamente sbagliato, non poteva smettere, semplicemente non poteva. Sansa era un frutto perfetto caduto dall'albero e finito nelle mani sbagliate, le sue.  
Così, la spinse dolcemente contro il piccolo tavolo che aveva alle spalle, ed il libro cadde con un tonfo che la fece sussultare, ma non smettere di baciarlo. Sansa si arrampicò sopra con agilità, e gli gettò di nuovo le braccia sulle spalle, tirandolo verso di sé, schiacciandogli i seni contro il petto. A quel punto, lui la baciò avidamente sulla gola, mordendole la carne tenera, facendola mugolare.  
_\- Oh Sandor-_ gemette lei. Non ricordava che lo avesse mai chiamato col suo nome, e la cosa gli fece tendere il cazzo oltre l'immaginabile.  
_\- Buona uccelletto -_ graffiò la sua voce _– la tua septa non sarà contenta di questo._  
Sansa si staccò da lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo arruffato, le labbra dischiuse e arrossate, il fiato corto.  
_\- E' morta-_ rispose in un sospiro _,_ per rendersi conto un istante dopo di quanto ingenua fosse stata quella sua uscita. Sandor scoppiò a ridere baciandola di nuovo, togliendola dall'imbarazzo nel quale era sprofondata. Non aveva idea. Certo che non ce l'aveva. Era così innocente che non poteva immaginare quanto la voglia che aveva di lei gli mordesse le reni in quel momento, lasciandogli solo un pallido rimasuglio di sanità mentale a controllarlo. Lei era così pura, e anche quello lo eccitava, perché era egoista fino al midollo, sbagliato, corrotto fino a quel punto.  
_\- Beh, allora..._  
Tirò in basso le spalle della veste e i seni apparvero nella luce dorata del mattino. Tette magnifiche, con capezzoli di seta. Coprendone una con la bocca, Sandor iniziò a succhiarla e leccarla piano, finché lei non prese a gemere, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli. Lui le prese tra le mani e le strizzò insieme, usando le labbra, i denti e la lingua per stuzzicarle, come se volesse divorare la sua carne squisita. Sansa ansimò e inarcò la schiena, spingendo i capezzoli più a fondo nella sua bocca. Teneva le palpebre serrate come avesse paura, eppure non ne aveva più, ed era incredibile, ma ne era sicuro, lo aveva visto nei suoi occhi e capito dal modo in cui lei lo toccava.  
_-Apri gli occhi –_ le ordinò.  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Fece come lui aveva detto, e ciò che vide le asciugò la gola. I capelli neri di Sandor erano sparsi sul suo petto, mentre continuava a baciarle e succhiarle i seni, come la stesse assaggiando prima di mangiarla. Boccheggiò in cerca di aria, immersa nel piacere e nella vergogna. I capezzoli, sotto le sue labbra, erano divenuti duri e arrossati come non li aveva mai visti. Sandor ne lasciò andare uno dalla bocca con un piccolo schiocco. Rabbrividendo, Sansa spinse le unghie nelle sue spalle possenti, inarcandosi mollemente e mugolando, mentre lui le passava un braccio dietro alla schiena e la stringeva contro di sé. Gli cercò la bocca allora, e se la riprese. Era mossa da un'esigenza che ancora non capiva, ma che le rendeva assuefatto e inservibile il cervello. E dèi, lui era così grande e forte, che i suoi muscoli, sotto il farsetto che aveva allentato, sembravano usciti dal marmo. Pietra calda e morbida, venata di cicatrici perlescenti sotto le sue dita. Quando lui la abbracciò, desiderò scomparire sotto a quel petto, fondersi e lasciarlo fare tutto ciò che voleva farle, anche se rabbrividiva alla sola idea di come le sue mani voraci avrebbero potuto disfarla in pochissimo tempo. Era strano come nonostante tutto, Sansa sentisse che le sue braccia erano il posto più sicuro in cui stare. Solo lì la sua vita dilaniata pareva trovare un po' di pace, e nel battito profondo del suo cuore smettere di sanguinare.  
_\- Basta-_ mormorò lui, indugiando ancora un po' sui suoi seni mentre la rivestiva _– o quando ti riporterò tuo fratello mi farà restare al nord sì, ma ad ingrassare i vermi sotto terra._  
  
Sandor lasciò la stanza per qualche minuto, e ignorò la sua domanda quando gli chiese dove fosse andato. Nel frattempo lei aveva cominciato a rammendare la sua vecchia camicia, trovata arrotolata in un angolo, indurita dal fango.  
_\- Raccontami di più -_ disse seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si sedeva a terra _– di quando avevi un Maestro._  
Sandor si grattò il mento. I suoi occhi grigi erano miti ora, e lui pareva un po' assonnato.  
_\- Di cosa sei curiosa uccelletto?_  
\- Era facile per te? Io so leggere meglio di tutti i miei fratelli. Ma non sono brava con i numeri.  
Lui scrollò le spalle.  
_\- Il Maestro era solo contento del fatto che non fossi stupido come mio fratello. Non ha mai imparato niente quello –_ le sue labbra si contorsero più volte mentre parlava _– Ser Gregor Clegane, la Montagna che cavalca, non sa nemmeno scrivere il suo nome._  
Sansa sapeva che le uniche cose che Sandor temesse erano il fuoco e suo fratello. Quando ne parlava la sua voce mutava, vibrava di odio e si faceva aspra come lo schiocco di una frusta.  
_\- Non gli importava comunque. Non importava a lui né a mio padre. Uno era troppo ottuso, l'altro voleva troppo un Clegane cavaliere per dargli peso._  
\- E tua madre?  
\- Morta. Quando avevo cinque anni. Buon per lei. Non ha dovuto vedere questo. - si indicò la guancia sfregiata _– ero il suo preferito, la cosa l'avrebbe distrutta._  
Sansa sorrise mesta, continuando a tirare il filo. _Il preferito di sua madre_ si ripeté. Chissà chi era da piccolo, prima che il fuoco lo toccasse. Chissà se sarebbe divenuto il cane di Joffrey anche con la sua faccia intera, o se magari sarebbe stato altro, avrebbe fatto altro, e i loro destini non si sarebbero mai incrociati. Quel pensiero le torse lo stomaco.  
_\- Mi manca mia madre. E mio padre anche. A te mancano mai? –_ chiese cercando di cacciare la sensazione. Sandor piegò il busto in avanti, lanciandole un'occhiata torva.  
_\- A me non manca nessuno. Sono un Clegane solo perché sono nato lì, e non ho nessuna colpa per questo. Il giorno che mio padre è morto ho lasciato le sue terre ed ho marciato a piedi per dieci leghe fino a Castel Granito. Non sono mai più tornato._  
Ed i leoni avevano addestrato il cane. Così era cominciata. Una storia di zanne, sangue ed artigli, non c'era da meravigliarsi che fosse cresciuto così duro.  
_\- Che si fotta mio padre, altro che mancarmi -_ riprese lui, quando ormai Sansa credeva che stesse pensando ad altro _– ha protetto tanto il suo prezioso cavaliere e quello lo ha ammazzato._  
Quella notizia la scosse così tanto che si punse l'indice con l'ago.  
_\- Gregor ha ucciso tuo padre?_  
\- Dicono sia morto per un incidente di caccia. Mi ci gioco le palle che non è così che è andata. Lo ha ucciso. Uccidere è come respirare per lui. Ha avuto tre mogli, tutte giovani cosette graziose, tutte e tre morte inspiegabilmente, a poche settimane dalle nozze.  
Sansa rabbrividì, annichilita da quelle parole e dalla sua espressione provata. Parlare di Gregor sembrava fargli male, come gettare sale su una ferita ancora aperta. Sandor piegò la testa indietro, contro il muro, e chiuse gli occhi mentre lei finiva di rammendare. Quando anche l'ultimo strappo fu ricucito scese dal letto e gli si avvicinò piano, porgendogli la camicia.  
_\- Lui non è un vero cavaliere, non è un uomo, e non pensare che sia anche solo lontanamente simile a te._


	18. The white crow

 

**.Sandor.**

  
La Compagnia Dorata stazionava sul promontorio più sporgente della costa di Myr, e da lontano appariva come un drappo scintillante che si dilatava per miglia, mosso dagli sbuffi di vento provenienti dal mare. Era di un esibizionismo così smaccato, che sulle prime Sandor stentò a credere che fosse un attendamento militare. L'oro non era solo un suggerimento alla ricchezza dei mercenari, ma anche l'unico colore visibile a perdita d'occhio, e diventava più intenso e solido man mano che i cavalli si avvicinavano.  
Una volta raggiunta l'entrata tirò le redini, e scorse con lo sguardo l'abbagliante labirinto di tende che gli si parava davanti.  
  
_\- Per i sette inferi –_ borbottò _– pensavo di aver visto cosa fosse l'oro con i Lannister, ma mi sbagliavo._  
Desmond rallentò il proprio animale e sorrise, guardando gli stendardi neri che schioccavano sferzati dal vento sopra le loro teste. Ci era voluta quasi una settimana prima che il padre gli togliesse il fiato dal collo e gli permettesse di accompagnarli, ed ora scalpitava più di un puledro tenuto in stalla troppo a lungo.  
_\- Laggiù ci sono i cavalieri –_ disse indicando alcuni dei padiglioni più grandi, posizionati su una cresta protetta e soleggiata – _gli scudieri_ \- le loro tende erano di dimensioni modeste, ma sempre del colore dell'oro – _e gli arcieri._ Questi ultimi erano sistemati in un anello più scuro ai margini esterni del campo, in posizione strategica.  
_\- E quelli cosa sono invece?_  
Sansa, portandosi avanti, indicò una larga macchia al centro dell'accampamento.  
_\- Gli elefanti._  
\- Fottuti dèi...  
Bestie alte tre volte un cavallo da tiro si stagliavano scure e monumentali dentro una palizzata di grosse picche. Sandor si riparò dal sole con una mano per vederci meglio. Non somigliavano a nulla che camminasse sul Continente Occidentale. Certo non erano i draghi dai teschi duri come la pietra i cui resti giacevano nei sotterranei della fortezza rossa, ma pensò che ugualmente non gli sarebbe piaciuto trovarseli davanti durante una carica.  
  
Mentre passavano in fila superando padiglioni e fuochi, udì le rime di una canzone oscena cantata in coro in lontananza.  
I soldati consumavano di sguardi Sansa. Voleva ucciderli tutti, o snocciolargli gli occhi fuori dalle orbite uno ad uno e gettarglieli nella polvere, ma in fondo, come poteva biasimarli. Una vergine di sedici anni, bella più di una visione, con le guance rosa e capelli come rame appena colato era una creatura per la quale qualunque uomo sano di cervello avrebbe venduto la propria madre. Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, l'uccelletto spronò la giumenta e arrivò al suo fianco. Sansa gli sorrise dolcemente ed alzò il mento, fiera, mentre il vento le gonfiava il mantello. Da quel momento tutte le occhiate affamate cessarono di colpo e gli sguardi si riversarono su di lui. Era così strano...eppure la gente lo fissava continuamente. Era abituato a ogni tipo di occhiata; allarmata, impaurita, disgustata, ma nessuno, nessuno mai prima di allora, lo aveva invidiato.  
  
La matassa di uomini, cavalli, e tende, si sbrogliava in uno spiazzo dal forte odore di sudore e metallo arroventato. Un fabbro e un maniscalco lavoravano fianco a fianco nella fucina, bussando un pezzo dopo l'altro, di buona lena. Tutto attorno era un viavai di mercenari, con elmi e lame da ribattere, e cavalli dal manto bianco da ferrare.  
_\- C'è qualcuno con cui parlare?_  
Sandor smontò dalla sella e fermò uno degli uomini che facevano la fila.  
_\- Parlare di cosa? -_ rispose quello.  
_\- Tutto quello che c'è qui: acciaio, carne umana ed oro._  
  
Li portarono dal generale. Attorno alla sua tenda c'era una sfilza di lance piantate nel terreno, dalla punta delle quali pendevano grappoli di teschi che erano stati immersi nell'oro. Duncan Stone era un uomo di mezza età dallo sguardo cisposo e l'espressione impenetrabile. Li accolse senza dire una parola, mentre un ufficiale gli bisbigliava all'orecchio. Tutto ciò che indossava e che lo circondava era fatto del più prezioso dei metalli. Dall'armatura agli anelli che portava alle dita, dalla cappa alla sedia sulla quale sedeva, mentre mangiava da un piatto anch'esso d'oro e beveva da una coppa incastonata di pietre dure. Sandor pensò che era lo sfarzo cafone tipico dei mercenari, i quali portano il proprio lusso addosso e nelle poche cose rapide da caricare sul cavallo. A lui non importava di tutta quella roba, non voleva niente di quelle cazzate da lord arricchito da poco, e una volta dentro avrebbe fatto ciò che voleva con le sue monete.  
  
_\- Non ti allontanare, e sta' attenta._  
Sansa fece una smorfia mentre la aiutava a scendere da cavallo. Non avrebbe nemmeno voluto portarla lì, ma la giovane lupa era stata così graziosa nel pregarlo, e i suoi baci così veloci a fargli scivolare via il sangue lontano dal cervello, che alla fine aveva detto sì senza neanche accorgersene.  
_\- Parli come farebbe mio padre._  
\- _Già, almeno io sono vivo però_ – la rimbeccò lui – _e non voglio che ti ficchi nei guai. Occhi aperti uccelletto, saranno pure coperti d'oro, ma sono pieni di merda come qualunque altro uomo._

 

***

  
Nel giro di mezza giornata la Compagnia Dorata era pronta ad accoglierlo. Un rivolo caldo di sangue gli lacrimava da una ferita sul braccio, e un bastardo col martello d'arme era riuscito a piazzargli un mezzo buco tra le scapole. Era stanco, di una stanchezza che arrivava fino alle ossa e che non ricordava da tanto tempo, la stessa che gli fiaccava il corpo durante le infinite campagne militari dei Lannister, anni ed anni prima. Non gli avevano risparmiato nulla, mettendolo alla prova con il falcione, la spada bastarda, quella a due mani, la lancia, e la mazza da guerra. Lo avevano visto cavalcare e caricare, difendersi, schivare una pioggia di frecce con lo scudo, e certo non si era tirato indietro quando aveva dovuto sporcarsi le mani in un corpo a corpo con una specie di bue su due gambe.  
Duncan Stone lo aveva osservato impassibile per tutto il tempo, poi, con un semplice cenno della mano, così come aveva ordinato tutti i combattimenti, aveva comandato di smettere, e gli aveva fatto portare una fiasca di vino per dissetarsi e della carne secca da masticare.  
  
_\- Puoi essere un cavaliere –_ sentenziò – _ti toccheranno tre cavalli e uno scudiero. Il ragazzo invece –_ continuò, indicando Desmond che aveva combattuto al suo fianco fino a quel momento _– deve ancora lavorare. Può servire come scudiero, magari il tuo. Con il tempo, se gli insegnerai a combattere come si deve, potrà divenire cavaliere anche lui._  
Sandor si irrigidì. Aveva pisciato sui ser e le loro cazzate tutta la vita, e adesso si ritrovava in mezzo a dei fottuti mercenari che volevano farlo cavaliere. Sapeva che si trattava solo di un nome, che lì in mezzo importava soltanto il valore sul campo e l'oro che se ne riceveva in cambio, ma quanto era ridicola la cosa?  
_\- Dovrò impararmi un discorsetto e ungermi la testa? –_ ringhiò a mezza bocca.  
_\- “La nostra parola vale oro” -_ recitò il generale, e tutti i soldati intorno gli fecero eco _\- la tua fedeltà è dovuta solo alla compagnia. Oltre a quello, non c'è altro._  
_\- Bene allora._  
Desmond gli si avvicinò massaggiandosi il fianco che qualcuno gli aveva colpito con il piatto della spada.  
_\- Ve l'avevo detto, non ci sono veri cavalieri qui –_ gli sussurrò. Era seccato della cosa quanto lui ne era sollevato.  
Il generale si alzò e gli si avvicinò.  
_\- Presentati domani stesso qui al campo. Ho bisogno di nuovi uomini da mandare a Volantis tra un paio di lune._  
_\- Non così in fretta. Tornerò, ma non domani –_ disse lui con un ghigno– _c' è una cosa che devo finire prima. Tanto sono sicuro che non dimenticherai una faccia come la mia._  
Duncan Stone chiese spiegazioni che non volle dargli. Era sicuro che lo avrebbe accettato comunque, l'indomani come tra un mese, o due. Non aveva fretta, prima di andarsene c'era una cosa che doveva fare a tutti i costi, la più importante di tutte. Solo allora si voltò a cercare Sansa con lo sguardo. Non la trovò da nessuna parte.  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Avevano piume come la panna, ed occhi cerulei bordati di rosa che la osservavano scaltri, reagendo ad ogni suo movimento. Non sapeva dire se i corvi bianchi fossero qualcosa di meraviglioso o di spaventoso, o entrambe le cose assieme. Era la prima volta che ne vedeva uno. Lei era figlia della lunga estate, e i corvi bianchi venivano fatti volare dalla Cittadella solo quando la stagione stava cambiando. Eppure lì, nel bel mezzo di Myr, migliaia di leghe lontani dal Continente Occidentale, un'intera voliera ne era gremita. Alcuni sbocconcellavano brandelli della carne che gli era stata data in pasto, altri dormivano con la testa sotto l'ala appollaiati sui trespoli più alti.  
_\- Uno qualsiasi?_  
\- Uno qualsiasi.  
Aprì la porta della grande gabbia di ferro dorato, e chinata la testa entrò. Scelse un esemplare dall'aspetto scaltro e robusto, che si stava lisciando le piume e che non protestò quando lei lo prese tra le mani per portarlo fuori.  
  
_\- Come è possibile che riesca a raggiungere chiunque io voglia senza che sappia dove si trova?_  
L'anziano prete rosso si carezzò la lunga barba intrecciata e porse il braccio affinché il corvo ci saltasse sopra.  
_\- I saggi dicono che fu R'hllor stesso a donare i corvi bianchi agli uomini. Lo fece affinché potessero portare il suo messaggio di luce e vita contro le tenebre e la morte, ovunque, in tutte le terre conosciute. La notte è oscura e piena di terrori. I corvi bianchi sono in grado di superare qualunque ostacolo, anche il più impervio pur di portare a termine il loro compito. Non sono uccelli comuni. Sono molto intelligenti, e sanno leggerti nel pensiero e nell'anima._  
Sansa guardò l'ometto accigliandosi appena. Era grigio e ricurvo, e le sue sopracciglia erano l'unica cosa folta sulla testa altrimenti calva. Si domandò se la stesse prendendo in giro. Il corvo sulla sua spalla saltellò e sbatté le ali “ _anima anima_ ” gracchiò. A parte il colore, sembrava perfettamente normale.  
_\- E perché sono qui? Dovrebbero stare in un tempio, servire per qualcosa di superiore, di nobile._  
_\- Ah, cosa c'è di più vicino della guerra all'eterna lotta tra la vita e la morte figliola. Gli uomini emulano gli dèi, e ai corvi non importa se sono lettere sacre o dispacci di guerra quelli attaccati alle loro zampe. Spiccano il volo e vanno. Sanno che quando verrà il momento, la guerra cesserà, la lotta cesserà, la luce sarà eterna, e allora spiccheranno il volo per l'ultima volta._  
Il vecchio lasciò che il corvo gli picchiettasse la mano in cerca di altro cibo. Tirò fuori dalla tasca della veste un pezzo di pane raffermo e quello lo prese nel becco mentre gli assicurava il plico alla zampa.  
_\- Fai quello che devi ora. Sono sicuro comunque, che sarà più contento di portare una tua lettera che una noiosa staffetta di guerra._  
Le strizzò l'occhio, e così dicendo, lasciò che il corvo le saltasse sul dorso della mano. Sansa lo guardò incerta, elettrizzata e scettica allo stesso tempo. Aveva scritto una lettera a suo padre. Eddard era morto, e quando ci pensava persino respirare faceva male, ma nel momento in cui il prete le aveva detto che quegli uccelli avrebbero potuto raggiungere letteralmente chiunque, ovunque, e senza eccezioni, non aveva saputo pensare a nessun'altra persona, e la nostalgia aveva avuto la meglio sul buonsenso. Così gli aveva aperto il cuore come non aveva mai fatto prima, vuotando sulla pergamena pensieri acerbi e profondi insieme, immaginando che lui li avrebbe letti alla luce di una candela, mentre si teneva la fronte con una mano come era solito fare, ed avrebbe sorriso, e forse avrebbe capito.  
_\- Avanti, pensa alla persona a cui hai scritto, pensala dal profondo del tuo cuore, e liberalo._  
\- _Padre, l'inverno sta arrivando -_ sussurrò Sansa con le labbra che sfioravano il capo del corvo. Le ali bianche si dispiegarono, e sparirono in un battito di ciglia nel cielo spazzato da nubi lunghe e impalpabili come strascichi di seta.  
  
_-Sansa!_  
La voce raschiata di Sandor la fece sobbalzare. Veniva verso di lei a grandi passi, gli occhi irrequieti, la parte buona del volto divisa tra la rabbia ed il sollievo. Notò subito il braccio destro che gocciava sangue e la cosa la turbò, ma lui non le diede il tempo di parlare.  
_\- Dove diamine ti eri cacciata?_  
Lei gli sorrise e lasciò che la girasse e la toccasse per controllare che non fosse ferita. Era incredibile come quelle sue mani d'acciaio fossero capaci di tanta gentilezza e cura quando erano su di lei. _"Ecco padre_ , _se solo potessi vedere tutto questo ora, capiresti._ " Sansa lo lasciò fare, le piaceva ad essere sincera, le piaceva sentire di essere importante per lui. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, lì e ora, ma non poteva. _"Forse avrei dovuto dirti anche questo, perché le parole non possono arrivare a tanto."_ Si torse le mani resistendo anche all'impulso di abbracciarlo.  
_\- Stai bene?_  
Lui lealzò il viso e il suo pollice le sfiorò casualmente il labbro inferiore lasciandole l'impressione di un'impronta bollente. Sarebbe importato a qualcuno della Compagnia Dorata, se avesse premuto le labbra sulle sue? Non era forse libera lì a Myr?  
_\- Più che bene –_ rispose.  
L'espressione di Sandor ora era un torrente di emozioni represse. Lei si rannicchiò sotto al suo mento e gli prese il braccio per vedere da dove venisse quel sangue.  
_-Un graffio –_ la anticipò lui.  
_\- Chi te l'ha fatto?_  
_\- Qualcuno che ho conciato molto peggio_ – rispose con un ghigno.  
\- Q _uando ti avrò riportata a casa tornerò qui. Mi unirò a loro, il generale ha detto che sanno cosa farci di uno come me._  
Se solo suo padre avesse potuto sentire quando pesante si era fatto il suo cuore in quel momento, allora non avrebbe neanche avuto bisogno del corvo bianco per capire.

***

  
Quando entrò nella sala da bagno il vapore era denso come la nebbia nella brughiera al mattino e l'aria talmente calda da essere difficile da respirare.  
Il ritorno verso la locanda era stato silenzioso e gravido di pensieri bui. Quando non mancava più di un miglio avevano trovato dei bagni termali forniti da acqua calda che sgorgava dal terreno, aperti a tutti, e largamente frequentati da forestieri con le ossa rotte dai viaggi in nave, come Desmond aveva spiegato loro. Era stato Sandor a voler andare, mentre il figlio dell'oste era dovuto tornare indietro alla svelta, prima dell'inizio della cena, per non far infuriare ancora suo padre.  
  
I grandi spazi coperti da volute bianche erano dipinti di azzurro, e raffiguravano scene di battaglie navali e mostri marini. L'ambiente era troppo umido per fiaccole e bracieri, così le candele sparse lungo tutto il perimetro dei muri erano l'unica luce nell'atmosfera lattescente.  
Uomini e donne si bagnavano in vasche differenti, coperti soltanto da teli di lino bianco legati alla vita, o sopra al seno, ma era quasi l'imbrunire, e così, dopo aver visto le ultime figure andar via, Sansa decise di raggiungerlo.  
Sandor non la sentì arrivare fino a quando non si sedette sul bordo della grande vasca di pietra che era stata scavata nel terreno. Stava riposando con gli occhi chiusi, immerso fino alle spalle, la testa reclinata indietro. La vista del suo corpo seminudo sotto al pelo dell'acqua le fece sfarfallare il cuore in petto.  
Immerse i piedi e poi i polpacci sollevando la veste con una mano. Il calore così intenso da farla rabbrividire. Quando si accorse di lei, Sandor la guardò con un misto di stupore e divertimento.  
  
_\- Non dovresti essere qui. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare male. -_ disse sfiorandole un ginocchio con il dorso della mano. Sansa scrollò le spalle.  
_\- Non mi importa._  
Prese una ciotola di terracotta per le abluzioni e la riempì. Quando il rivolo di acqua gli scivolò sulla sommità del capo Sandor chiuse gli occhi. Non protestò e non si mosse. Lasciò che lei gli tirasse indietro i capelli mentre li bagnava, lisci tra le mani come olio nero.  
_\- Stavo pensando a cosa succederebbe se rimanessimo qui –_ mormorò scoprendogli il lato nudo del cranio e quel che restava dell'orecchio _– qui per sempre._  
Lui sospirò mentre lo accarezzava. La pelle offesa dal fuoco era strana sotto le dita. Coriacea e irregolare, ma bianca, quasi trasparente sulla carne. Dubitava che avrebbe permesso a chiunque altro di fargli ciò che lei stava facendo. Si sentiva fiera di quella cosa, speciale. Lei sapeva toccargli la parte più vulnerabile e feroce assieme, e mentre lo faceva, era arrivata persino a pensare che non l'avrebbe voluto diverso da quello che era, in nulla, cicatrice e tutto il resto.  
_\- Tu potresti entrare nella Compagnia Dorata –_ le parole esitarono sulle sue labbra _– ed io starei con te._  
\- Sei una lady, non una delle puttane che seguono gli accampamenti militari. Non è il tuo posto.   
Sandor raddrizzò la schiena, facendole scivolare via di mano i capelli e scoprendo una ferita fresca tra le scapole.  
_\- Ma posso essere altro. Posso lavorare, posso cucire, ricamare, potrei insegnare a leggere e scrivere in cambio di denaro...potrei essere utile._  
\- Sarò un mercenario Sansa. Coperto di sangue e fango, oggi vivo, domani morto. Dormirò dentro tende del colore dell'oro circondato da cavalli e uomini che tanfano di carogna e vino. Dove pensi che ci sia posto in tutto questo per una come te?  
La sua voce si era fatta più alta ad ogni parola, e ora echeggiava tra i soffitti e dentro la sua testa, tagliente.  
_\- Non è questo che vuoi, lo sai anche tu. Apprezzo i tuoi sforzi uccelletto, ma non rendere il mondo più difficile di quello che è._  
Sansa si sentì inerme come mai prima di allora. Lui la stava rifiutando, di nuovo. Non poteva crederci, tutto quello era insensato e frustrante.  
_\- E allora dimmelo e basta, rendilo facile. Dimmi come faccio a farmi volere da te –_ _mormorò_ con un groppo in gola.  
A quelle parole Sandor si voltò a guardarla, l'incredulità dipinta su tutta la faccia.  
_\- E' questo, davvero? Pensi che io non ti voglia?_  
Lasciò andare una risata bassa e canzonatoria mentre le dischiudeva le ginocchia, insinuandosi in mezzo con il busto. Le sue mani le afferrarono i fianchi e la tirarono in avanti, verso il bordo della vasca.  
- _Sansa...ti dirò una cosa riguardo gli uomini. Tutti quei soldati che oggi ti guardavano lassù al campo. Nessuno di loro stava pensando a quanto tu sia brava a cucire, o a leggere e scrivere. Vedi, mentre ti guardavano passare, dentro i loro piccoli, semplici cervelli, stavano pensando a quanto deve essere stretta la fessura umida che hai in mezzo alle gambe, e quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto infilarcisi dentro._  
Le toccò le cosce con le mani bagnate, attaccandole la stoffa alla pelle. Una fitta deliziosa le si irradiò nel ventre facendola sospirare. Quella sensazione, che le notti passate a baciarsi nel segreto della loro stanza le avevano ormai reso familiare, era come il suggerimento di qualcosa di più grande, e forte, e bellissimo, che non sapeva cosa fosse, ma agognava di scoprire.  
_\- Ti guardavano le mani e le immaginavano bagnate di sputo a trastullargli l'uccello. Fissavano la bocca...la tua bella bocca uccelletto –_ Sandorle infilò il pollice tra le labbra e le sentì la cresta dei denti ed il tenero delle guance _– no...questo è meglio che non te lo dica._  
Emise un sospiro che era quasi un gemito quando lui le sfiorò il collo e chiuse la carezza sul seno, strizzandolo. Il suo viso andava a fuoco, ma era come incantata e non riusciva a spostare lo sguardo da quello di lui.  
_\- Se pensi che io sia differente da uno qualsiasi di quegli uomini ti sbagli. In realtà sono anche peggio di loro, perché quando ti stringo, e ti tocco, fingo di avere il diritto di farlo, come fossi mia anche quando non lo sei e non lo sarai mai._  
  
A quel punto il cuore le si era fermato, non riusciva più a pensare a nulla. Era tutto nuovo e terrificante, eppure quelle parole le avevano messo addosso un'ardore profondo che non riusciva a controllare. Si sentiva felice, frastornata, disperata e eccitata allo stesso tempo. Sandor ora le sfiorava l'incavo delle ginocchia, guardandola con occhi da predatore.  
_\- E' abbastanza per te?_  
\- E che cosa farebbero ora? - sussurrò.  
_\- Chi?_  
\- Quegli uomini, quelli da cui non sei diverso.  
Lui sorrise, poi le prese le caviglie e la trascinò in avanti. Era certa che stesse per tirarla nell'acqua, invece la fece avanzare fino a che le natiche non le sfiorarono il bordo della vasca. Poi le sollevò la stoffa del telo fino al ventre.  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
In un primo momento aveva provato a divincolarsi, dimenando i fianchi tra l'incredulità e la vergogna, piagnucolando proteste deboli come pigolii. Le aveva messo le mani sotto al sedere, muovendola quel tanto che bastava per farle aprire bene le gambe. Il triangolo tra le sue cosce gli apparve come una rossa promessa di beatitudine. Le circondò la vita con le mani, mentre baciava l'ombelico e infilava la lingua nel minuscolo incavo. I suoi peli sottili gli solleticarono il mento invitandolo a scendere. Voleva mangiarla, anzi, divorarla, per fare in modo che tra dieci, venti o trenta fottuti anni, in punto di morte, avrebbe potuto pensare a quando un tempo aveva lappato tra i riccioli rossi di Sansa e crepare felice.  
Squittì scandalizzata quando la aprì con le dita, e cominciò ad esplorarla piano con la lingua. Era fatta di rose, miele selvatico, sale asciugato sugli scogli. Il suo sapore dava alla testa. Sandor grugnì di soddisfazione sentendo che era già bagnata. Sansa Stark era bagnata per un cane randagio come lui, per i sette maledettissimi inferi, il cazzo gli palpitò dolorosamente al solo pensiero. La baciò, stuzzicò, poi cercò e trovò con la lingua un punto preciso in cima alle pieghe tenere della sua carne. Cominciò a tormentarlo, accarezzandolo e insinuandosi sempre più a fondo in quella morbidezza, mentre lei emetteva versi che gli rimescolavano il sangue nelle vene.  
Guardando in alto, dopo qualche minuto, vide che il volto di Sansa era diventato dello stesso rosso brillante dei capelli. Era silenziosa, impaziente, tesa come la corda di un arco, e sembrava sul punto di avere un crollo.  
_\- Lasciati andare –_ le ordinò dolcemente _– fallo per me, uccelletto._  
_\- Non riesco a sopportarlo... –_ rispose Sansa in un singhiozzo soffocato, con occhi imploranti.  
_\- Certo che puoi, non avere paura._  
Continuò a leccarla, a succhiarla, cieco di voglia, smaniando come un cucciolo attaccato alla poppa della madre fino a che lei restò senza fiato e gli conficcò le unghie nelle spalle, tremando e lasciando andare un grido basso e gutturale mentre gli stringeva le cosce attorno alla testa, e chiamava il suo nome.  
  
E dopo di quello, come ogni volta in cui le stava così vicino da farlo sentire qualcosa di meglio di ciò che era sempre stato, si vergognò a tal punto di se stesso che a malapena riusciva a guardarla.  
Sansa trottava al suo fianco verso la locanda. Di tanto in tanto la osservava con la coda dell'occhio. A tratti sembrava meditabonda, a tratti sulla sua espressione aleggiava un vago sorriso. Sapeva perfettamente che di essersi spinto troppo in là. Nel Continente Orientale ci sarebbe stato un cappio già issato per lui.  
Eppure, se da una parte se ne pentiva, dall'altra pensava che perlomeno, mostrandole di cosa era capace quel suo corpo perfetto, il fortunato figlio di puttana a cui prima o poi era destinata ad andare in sposa non avrebbe potuto farla franca, ed essere egoista come spesso erano gli uomini. Avrebbe in qualche modo dovuto competere con lui per sempre, con lui che l'aveva fatta godere, e gemere per la prima volta.  
Cavalcarono ancora e ancora, senza dire una parola, mentre nella sua testa si rincorrevano pensieri codardi e senza morale. Non voleva nemmeno pensarla tra le braccia di un altro, ma non poteva smettere di farlo, come se torturarsi avesse potuto alleggerire la sua colpa.  
Alla fine i suoi nervi non furono più in grado di reggere quel silenzio, e decise di romperlo per primo.  
  
_\- L'uccelletto è a corto di parole? Non hai aperto bocca da quando siamo partiti._  
Sansa gli piantò i suoi grandi occhi blu addosso, e lui tentò di capire se fosse arrabbiata, delusa, o chissà cos'altro.  
_\- E' solo che pensavo che ormai non mi sarei mai sentita così._  
Ah, aveva ragione allora. Il lord marito avrebbe avuto il suo bel da fare.  
_\- Non lasciare che nessuno ti faccia credere che il piacere sia riservato solo agli uomini._  
\- No - lo fermò subito lei, arrossendo dalla testa ai piedi _– non intendevo quello. Intendevo che non pensavo che avrei mai potuto provare qualcosa di così forte per qualcuno._  
Quelle parole furono una scossa potente lungo la schiena.  
_\- So che credi che le canzoni e le ballate siano solo falsità. Ma io so che invece è vero, che c'è qualcosa di bello e grande, e degno di essere vissuto. Ed è questo che provo per te._  
\- Sansa, smettila di...- ma lei scosse la testa. La sua voce tremava dall'emozione.  
_\- Io credo di amarti._  
Rimase paralizzato, sconfitto, con tutto il calore di quelle parole che gli colava a piombo nel petto. Sapeva di non potersi concedere di prendere ciò che lei gli stava offrendo. Non si era mai sentito così indegno ed impostore. Forse per un giorno, o una settimana, avrebbe potuto accontentarla. Ma non di più. Tutto quello che stavano vivendo era temporaneo e destinato a finire, ma faceva male in ogni caso. Avrebbe voluto piangere. Aveva odiato molte volte ciò che era, ma mai come in quel momento aveva desiderato essere qualcosa di diverso dal Mastino, da Sandor Clegane, qualcosa che fosse degno di lei. 

 

 


	19. In some other life

**.Sandor.**  
  
Il cielo era una lastra nera sopra la sua testa, le stelle galleggiavano nel loro gelido bagliore latteo dando al paesaggio una luce spettrale. Il vento non era cessato un solo minuto negli ultimi giorni, confondendogli pensieri già sconnessi, e portando gli odori della città e del mare, per lui stranieri, eppure già così familiari. Guardò in alto. L'indomani la luna sarebbe cambiata. Li aspettava il porto e la nave che li avrebbe ricondotti nel Continente Occidentale.  
L'uscio della locanda sbatté, proiettando una falce di luce gialla. Ad uscire fu una ragazza, che corse via, ridendo, inseguita da un uomo. L'invidia non era nelle sue corde, ma ne provò ugualmente una fitta pensando che per quei due sconosciuti era una notte come le altre, mentre per lui tutto stava per cambiare.  
Dopo la cena, aveva scelto di starsene in disparte, nell'oscurità alla quale era sempre appartenuto. Seduto su degli scalini a darsi coraggio col vino, immaginava Sansa poco più in alto, intenta a pregare gli dèi, a spazzolarsi i capelli, mentre di tanto in tanto si avvicinava alla finestra per cercarlo con lo sguardo. Non voleva essere trovato. Se doveva esserci un taglio tanto valeva che cominciasse ad abituarsi allo strappo che gli avrebbe squassato il petto. E comunque, anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito mai a dormire durante quell'ultima notte da solo con lei.  
 

Colpevole come era, poteva solo darsi del coglione per il modo in cui aveva provato a tenerla lontana negli ultimi giorni. Si era messo di nuovo a dormire sul pavimento, lasciando a Sansa l'apparente immunità di un letto intero. Eppure ogni volta lei veniva ad accoccolarglisi a fianco mentre già dormiva, con un braccio attorno al suo petto, e il respiro tiepido nell'orecchio che lo accompagnava dentro sogni dimenticati da un tempo infinito.  
Di fronte alla sua reticenza, ed ai vergognosi silenzi che non era in grado di riempire con nulla di diverso da brontolii e proteste senza spina dorsale, Sansa si dimostrava paziente ed inflessibile, sapendo che ciò con cui lo aveva legato a séera ormai troppo saldo per essere ridotto in frantumi. _Lei lo amava._ E lui provava in tutti i modi a non crederle, ma per gli dèi, non c'era nulla di più spudorato e orgoglioso di quei suoi occhi quando glielo diceva. _Lei lo amava._ E lui voleva sparire, sottrarsi alla tortura dell'avere tutto quello che avesse mai desiderato senza poterlo accogliere davvero. Che fine ingloriosa per il Mastino, terrore dei Sette Regni, ridotto in ginocchio da un uccellino dalle piume rosse come i suoi peccati.  
E come se quello non fosse stato abbastanza, era anche diventata esigente. Un piccolo delizioso animale affamato, che lo svegliava ogni mattina baciandogli il collo e sfiorandogli le labbra, e ancora piena dell'odore del sonno gli si aggrappava dolcemente addosso fino a quando lui non la massaggiava con un dito, o la leccava, facendola piangere di piacere.  
Un attimo dopo, come non fosse mai successo, era la giovane lady di nuovo. Delicata, compita, fiera, un fottuto monumento alla virtù, che un istante prima era seduto sulla sua faccia, o gli si era strofinato addosso fino a farlo venire nelle brache come un ragazzino davanti alla prima fica della sua vita. Quella era Sansa Stark, e lui ormai, non poteva nulla. Ne era fradicio fino all'osso, pieno, e c'era solo lei.  
  
Udì delle voci provenienti dal retro della cucina ancora alle prese con i viaggiatori notturni affamati, poi delle grida, qualche padella a terra, e una porta che sbatteva. Desmond comparve mentre ancora sbraitava e parve sorpreso di vederlo. Tanto per cambiare ce l'aveva col padre, che lo minacciava di morte dalla finestra, agitando un grosso cucchiaio di legno.  
Una volta tornata la quiete, il giovane sospirò e gli si andò a sedere vicino, gettando nella polvere uno straccio sporco che poi calciò con la punta dello stivale.  
  
_\- Vacci piano ragazzo, tuo padre te lo farà raccogliere con la lingua domani mattina -_ lo schernì ridendo.  
_\- Vi è mai sembrato di trovarvi in un posto che non vi appartiene?_  
_\- E' successo –_ rispose asciutto, pensando ai suoi anni sprecati a corte.  
_\- Odio stare qui. Lo odio ogni giorno di più, non c'è niente che mi faccia pensare che fare ciò che vuole mio padre sarebbe la scelta giusta per me._  
Sandor lo guardò in tralice, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio. Che stava facendo ora? Si confidava con lui? L'aveva forse scambiato per una specie di _amico_? Non ne aveva mai avuto uno, e non aveva idea di come si facesse quella cosa. Desmond gli chiese la fiasca del vino e lui gliela porse.  
_\- Hai la Compagnia Dorata che ti aspetta. Domani stesso se vuoi. E' quello che mi hai detto appena arrivato qui, che volevi arruolarti, no? Fallo e basta._  
Quello prese un lungo sorso prima di parlare.  
_\- Lo so. E voi mi avete fatto capire che ciò che voglio davvero è essere un cavaliere, non un mercenario._  
-Ancora? 'fanculo i cavalieri! – disse ridendo _\- puoi avere quello che cerchi con loro. Non è nient'altro che un nome, che serve solo a far aprire le gambe alle donne ed inchinare i coglioni. Tu sei la tua spada, che abbia un fiocco sopra o meno, essa è ciò che ti distingue._  
Il figlio dell'oste non parve impressionato dalle sue parole e poco dopo raccolse lo straccio da terra e se lo rimise in tasca. Sandor gli allungò di nuovo la fiasca, ma la rifiutò con un gesto della mano, guardandolo in modo ambiguo.  
_\- Qualche volta un nome è quello che ci manca per avere ciò che vogliamo davvero. Non è la stessa cosa anche per voi?_  
Le rughe sulla sua fronte si fecero profonde.  
_\- Cosa diamine ne sai di cosa voglio io, ragazzo –_ sibilò.  
_\- Non sono cieco, e nemmeno stupido._  
Quelle parole suonarono familiari. Davanti al suo sguardo confuso Desmond accennò un sorriso smaliziato. Per un momento il cervello faticò ad imbroccare il senso della frase, ma quando infine lo fece fu come uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Come faceva a sapere che...  
_\- L'altro giorno Sansa mi ha detto che siete la cosa più vicina ad un vero cavaliere che abbia mai conosciuto –_ disse sottovoce _\- lo sapete, con un titolo potreste chiederla in sposa._  
  
Non voleva neanche pensarci. Diventare cavaliere sarebbe stato un insulto a se stesso. Lui era un cane, lo era sempre stato, ed i cani non portano titoli. Ma poi era arrivata Sansa. Tutto quello che aveva sempre pensato giusto era affondato in un mare di dubbi ogni giorno più profondo. Lei lo aveva cambiato, e per i Sette Inferi, la cosa non gli piaceva, eppure era lì a bere ogni suo sguardo ed ogni sua parola come fosse la Fanciulla in carne ed ossa, che si era disturbata a scendere tra i mortali per indicargli la fottuta via. Un “cane ser” suonava male. Ma un ser fedele, leale, semplice come un cane beh, non era poi così tragico. Ecco qua, stava delirando. Era inaccettabile, e faceva male in testa, dove i pensieri sanguinavano già da giorni. Aveva bisogno di pace, e Desmond non era di aiuto.  
_\- Anche se diventassi il cavaliere più vero di tutto il continente non potrei mai darle ciò che merita –_ osservò - _ho fatto cose per cui non dovrei avere il diritto di posare nemmeno lo sguardo su di lei._  
_\- Non sembra importarle così tanto –_ replicò il ragazzo con una scrollata di spalle.  
_\- Ma a me sì._  
  
Il vino finì solo quando Desmond se ne era andato da un pezzo, ed ora che faceva il proprio dovere finalmente, era tutto più chiaro. Quel discorso gli rimbalzava in testa rompendo ogni cosa. _Chiederla in sposa. Un vero cavaliere. Solo un titolo. Lady. Mercenari. Sansa. Sansa. Sansa._ Era l'ultima notte e già ovunque, nel suo petto, nella testa, sotto la pelle, gli mancava. Era strano sentire la mancanza di qualcosa ancora prima di averla persa, ed era da pazzi non tenerla stretta un'ultima volta almeno.  
Salì le scale a fatica, barcollando come l'idiota che era. Aprì la porta. Era sdraiata su un fianco e dormiva con il volto rivolto verso il muro. Guardarla quasi gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi. Aveva bisogno di assorbire quanto più poteva di lei, e farne scorta, per l'inferno di vuoto a venire.  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Fu il rumore delle cinghie che venivano slacciate a svegliarla. Aprì gli occhi e guardò la massiccia ombra che si toglieva la spada dalla schiena prima che la porta si chiudesse, immergendo di nuovo la stanza nell'oscurità. Si sfilò gli stivali, poi la cintura delle lame corte, e la poggiò sul tavolino sotto la finestra. Sansa aveva ormai imparato il suono rassicurante dei suoi movimenti. Quella sera erano solo un pochino più incerti. Mosse le gambe facendo frusciare le coperte, e lui si immobilizzò per un attimo, forse temendo di svegliarla.  
Attese di sentire le assi del pavimento cigolare sotto al suo peso mentre si stendeva, invece il silenzio continuò e cominciò ad inquietarla.  
Accade allora l'inaspettato. Sandor poggiò un ginocchio sul materasso, poi la mano, e un attimo dopo sollevò la coltre ed era dietro di lei. L'aria fredda che aveva portato con sé le fece venire la pelle d'oca ma lui la abbracciò subito. Sorrise sentendo il suo respiro tra i capelli. Sapeva di vino.  
_\- Uccelletto...-_ le sussurrò scoprendole la nuca con la mano e poggiandole le labbra sul collo. Le diede un morso, solido, che divenne un bacio bollente prima di sciogliersi in una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena. Lasciò che il suo corpo si aggiustasse addosso al proprio, in modo da sentirlo il più possibile. Era caldo e il suo odore era diventato la sua cosa preferita, più del profumo delle torte al limone, più di quello della neve la mattina a Grande Inverno. Mentre si girava, Sandor le frugò la veste e slacciò i nastri che stringevano la scollatura. Prese un capezzolo nella bocca e lo succhiò, l'altro seno lo fece sparire sotto al palmo, strizzandolo. Il calore le defluì tutto in basso, impetuoso, nel ventre, riempiendola di quella smania che ormai conosceva bene.  
Sollevò il volto verso la sua testa e chiese un bacio profondo, lasciando che le aprisse la bocca e la invadesse con la lingua. Il suo peso le gravava addosso quasi tutto, mentre lui la stringeva tra i gomiti poggiati al materasso, affondandole le mani tra i capelli.  
  
_\- Sono così contenta...Pensavo non saresti tornato stanotte –_ mormorò togliendogli i capelli dal volto per baciarlo. Sandor emise un grugnito di approvazione.  
_\- Dove vuoi che vada ormai...dove vuoi che vada...-_ mugugnò.  
Tra le sue braccia si sentiva potente, una regina, audace e libera, capace di cose che durante il resto del tempo non poteva neanche pensare. Era arrivata alla conclusione che se gli dèi le avevano concesso di amare davvero qualcuno per una volta nella vita, allora lo avrebbe fatto fino in fondo. L'amore era un dono così raro per le lady come lei, ma ora lo aveva, quello vero, quello che se era lì, era perché lo ricordasse per la vita intera.  
Si mosse e poté percepire la sua eccitazione premerle contro il ventre, dura e imperiosa. Forse era sbagliato, ma le piaceva sentirlo in quello stato. Inarcò i fianchi imprimendo una pressione che lo fece sospirare e nascondere la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo. Sandor le sollevò la veste, e la toccò con impazienza.  
_\- Sei bagnata –_ le soffiò sul collo, aprendole le pieghe rosee del sesso ed infilandole un dito dentro. Lo lasciò fare come faceva sempre, aspettando la deliziosa fitta di piacere che le invadeva il ventre quando cominciava ad accarezzarla.  
Invece lui spostò la mano ed usò la propria gamba per aprire le sue. Si posizionò in mezzo. Il cuore, che già le si stava sciogliendo di languore in petto, si impennò sentendo il suo corpo abbassarsi. Sansa trattenne il fiato, immobile, come se ci fossero corde invisibili a tenerla. L'altra sua mano scivolò tra i loro corpi. Si stava slacciando le braghe. Un attimo dopo, il sesso di Sandor, caldo e pesante, le strofinava l'interno della coscia.  
Il pensiero di ciò che stava per accadere le gelò la mente. Lo voleva? Era pronta? Conosceva ciò a cui andava incontro? Non sapeva nulla di come si facesse, mentre lui invece sapeva anche troppo, e nel panico, pensò anche che non era in alcun modo possibile che qualcosa di così...ingombrante, potesse entrarle dentro.  
Le baciò le clavicole, il collo, il mento. Con una mano le afferrò il fondoschiena e la fece abbassare, per allinearla ai suoi fianchi. Galleggiava ancora nell'incertezza più pura quando lui cominciò a guidarsi verso la sua entrata, mormorando il suo nome con una nota di disperato bisogno nella voce. Sentendolo, d'istinto gli si aggrappò alle spalle.  
_\- Fai piano ti prego -_ le uscì in una specie di singhiozzo.  
Sandor si pietrificò.  
_\- Cazzo Sansa._ Si alzò di scatto, come se il letto fosse improvvisamente fatto di chiodi. _\- Cazzo -_ balbettò ancora, e ancora, inciampando in modo maldestro e facendo cadere delle cose nel tentativo di trovare un po' di luce. Accese una lampada ad olio e allora riuscì a vedere la sua faccia.  
Era terrorizzato.  
_\- Mi spiace, io non volevo... -_ mormorò mortificata.  
_-Dèi Sansa, ti rendi conto? Stavo per prendere la tua verginità e tu me lo avresti lasciato fare. Sei fuori di testa? -_ esclamò lui ancora nel panico.  
Non sembrava contento, quando in tutta onestà lei pensava che avrebbe dovuto esserlo, almeno un po'.  
_\- Non lo sono –_ rispose crucciata.  
_\- Tu sei una lady. Una dannata lady di una delle famiglie più nobili dei Sette Regni. Il tuo onore è tra le tue gambe. Un maledetto sacco di merda come me avresti dovuto calciarlo fuori dal letto e farlo rotolare giù dalle scale._  
A quel punto provò a toccarlo, ad allungare una mano per tranquillizzarlo, ma lui si ritrasse.  
_\- Ma io voglio te. Voglio che tu sia il primo._  
Sandor la guardò come se stentasse a riconoscerla. L'incredulità aleggiava su ogni piega della sua faccia quando le afferrò le spalle con una presa di ferro.  
_\- Il primo sarà il lord tuo marito, l'uomo che sposerai. Spetta a lui, non a me, io non sono nulla Sansa, nulla per avere diritto ad una cosa così importante._  
  
Per dei secondi scavò a fondo nel suo sguardo grigio. Sandor aveva ragione, ma non le importava. Anche l'insicurezza di pochi attimi prima sembrava essere evaporata scontrandosi con la realtà. Lei era Sansa Stark, lo sarebbe stata per sempre, ma non sarebbe mai più stata libera come lo era lì, in quell'istante, in quella stanza, insieme a lui. E lo odiava.  
  
***  
  
Aveva passato la notte a piangere ed il suo viso non era capace di nasconderlo. Quando le passò davanti, Sansa distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra che rifletteva la sua immagine e seguì Sandor giù per le scale e fuori dalla locanda, nell'umido gelo del mattino.  
_\- Prendo delle provviste –_ le disse sparendo dentro la cucina senza aspettare risposta.  
Strinse il suo fagotto di vestiti al petto, guardando un gatto che attraversava la strada deserta. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a fingere di ignorare l'accaduto per tutto il tempo che li separava all'arrivo della Ellinore. Poteva voler dire un giorno o forse due.  
I marinai alla taverna avevano parlato di mari calmi e venti favorevoli, ma da quando era partita non c'erano notizie di Celia e ormai aveva imparato che tutto era possibile. Rivederla, anche quello acuiva la sua ansia. Le cose erano cambiate da quando li aveva lasciati lì a Myr. Drasticamente. Voleva aprirsi perché era l'unica che non l'avrebbe condannata, ma le pareva assurdo fare certe confidenze ad una donna che aveva giaciuto con Sandor prima di lei. Lei, che comunque non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Le aveva detto che non ci sarebbero più state notti insieme, così come aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai più bevuto un goccio di vino fino a quando non l'avesse riportata al Nord, al sicuro. Aveva parlato guardandola con biasimo, anche se non pensava che quel sentimento la riguardasse. In ogni caso, faceva male.  
_\- Non c'è da nessuna parte –_ graffiòla sua voceall'improvviso _\- Dannato ragazzo._  
\- Chi?  
\- Desmond. Ah, che si fotta. Come se potesse importarmene di meno.   
Che stupida, presa com'era dai suoi problemi aveva completamente dimenticato il figlio dell'oste.Negli ultimi giorni si erano conosciuti meglio. Avrebbe voluto almeno salutarlo e dirgli grazie.  
  
Sandorle diede una borraccia di pelle di vitello ed un involto di stoffa umida che puzzava di formaggio di capra. Sulle spalle ne portava uno a sua volta, grosso il doppio, dal quale gocciolava un denso liquido color ambra.  
Lo seguì in silenzio, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate dure in sua direzione. Se non poteva fare altro che accettare la sua decisione, era giusto che perlomeno sapesse che non era d'accordo.  
Camminarono fianco a fianco mentre le fattorie e le case si svegliavano su una nuova giornata.  
Il porto era a non più di dieci minuti di cammino quando lui la guardò per la prima volta. Pareva che stesse facendo un grande sforzo, e forse era vero.  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
_\- Hai capito perché ti ho detto quelle cose ieri notte?_  
Sansalo aveva pugnalato con gli occhi per tutto il tragitto, ma quando parlò fece quasi finta che lui non esistesse.  
_\- Non vuoi che debba accontentarmi di un marito non alla mia altezza perché la mia verginità non è intatta –_ recitò piatta, guardando dritto davanti a sé.  
_\- Aye, è proprio così._  
\- Lo so.  
Gli diede un'ultima occhiata obliqua, poi il silenzio cadde di nuovo tra loro, freddo e pesante. Aveva ragione, ragione da vendere, ma lei sembrava improvvisamente sorda ad ogni logica di buon senso. Era mortificato per ciò che aveva fatto, no, per ciò che era stato ad un passo dal fare, e il senso di colpa lo divorava dentro, ma lei era impazzita e lo odiava, anche se quella di fermarsi era stata l'unica decisione saggia che avesse mai preso da quando erano partiti da Approdo del Re.  
_\- Allora dimmi perché hai quella faccia._  
_\- Perché mi sposerebbero comunque. Sai chi sono? -_ la sua voce vibrava, con una sottile nota di insolenza che in un'occasione diversa lo avrebbe anche divertito – _sono Sansa Stark di Grande Inverno. E i titoli e le terre verranno con me quando mi sposerò, vergine o meno._  
Eccola che ricominciava di nuovo. Come faceva a spiegarle che l'unica cosa che lui desiderava era che avesse un futuro degno di lei. Fatto di ciò che sognava e che aveva sempre cercato.  
Se voleva tornei che almeno ce ne fosse uno ad ogni luna. Se desiderava cavalieri, che si presentassero indossando armature d'oro scintillanti come dragoni appena coniati. Se cercava musica, feste e banchetti, che ci fosse la corte più raffinata a sollazzarla. Ma soprattutto, se doveva sposarsi, che almeno fosse con qualcuno capace di trattarla come meritava. Qualcuno che lui avrebbe odiato visceralmente in ogni caso, ma forse un po' meno, se avesse saputo che Sansa aveva accanto un uomo decente.  
  
_\- Ti ferisce così tanto che non abbia voluto disonorarti?-_ rispose esasperato _\- ci sono altre conseguenze, lo sai. Perché ora che la rivedi non chiedi alla tua amica Celia di rinfrescarti la storia di sua madre. Ti piacerebbe crescere un piccolo bastardo in campagna, sperando che prima o poi il Nord dimentichi che è figlio di un cane dei Lannister?_  
Lei scosse la testa con decisione.  
_\- No, questo non accadrebbe._  
Certo,come no. Se pensava che sarebbe stato capace di tirarsi fuori in tempo dalla sua dolce fica lo stava decisamente sopravvalutando. Fosse dipeso da lui ci avrebbe passato la vita tra quelle cosce bianche come latte appena munto, ed a riprova dello sporco e sordido cane che era, il pensiero di renderla gravida di un figlio suo gli diede una mezza erezione. _\- Perché so che tu non saresti così vile da abbandonarci come ha fatto suo padre._ Che evaporò a quelle parole, lasciandolo intontito. _\- So che non lo faresti._  
  
Sandor a quel punto smise di camminare e la guardò. Pensò che era possibile che in qualche altra vita, in un momento esattamente come quello, lui le avrebbe cinto le spalle e detto che non stavano per prendere alcuna nave. Sarebbero tornati alla locanda, e la Ellinore sarebbe arrivata e se ne sarebbe andata mentre lui la possedeva nella penombra della loro stanza, entrandole dentro come entrando in un tempio. Era anche possibile, che in quella stessa vita, lui sarebbe diventato un mercenario, e lei il suo canto di guerra ogni mattina. Una volta guadagnato abbastanza oro l'avrebbe portata via e sposata, mentre già teneva un figlio in grembo, una bambina, coi tratti alteri del nord ed i capelli neri come la notte. In qualche altra vita avrebbe espiato tutti i suoi peccati amandola come meritava, fino alla fine dei giorni.  
Poi Sansa gli sfiorò il volto, e quel momento fuggì via, ridendo di lui, e fu perso per sempre.  
   
***

Passarono la giornata sui moli a guardare il viavai di gente e sbocconcellando la roba che avevano portato con loro. Ogni tanto lei gli indicava le navi lontane e inventava storie sul dove stessero andando. Il mercantile arrivò quando le ombre cominciavano ad allungarsi di nuovo, ed i marinai dovettero sbrigarsi a scaricare e caricare le merci. Il capitano non si era ancora fatto vivo ma Sansa continuava a guarda il ponte alla ricerca del suo cappello pieno di piume. Eccolo. Poco dopo sventolò in alto. Mentre la ragazza si avvicinava con la sua solita espressione beffarda, Sansa si girò verso di lui.  
_\- Promettimi almeno che non dormirai con di nuovo con Celia –_ sussurrò con tono basso e febbrile, e Sandor la guardò smarrito.  
_\- Che? Come lo sai?_  
_\- Me lo prometti? -_ lo incalzò.  
_\- Te lo prometto._  
  
Quel poco bastò per tranquillizzarla, ma sentendosi scoperto, gli lasciò sulle spalle un nuovo fardello di rimorsi del quale lei non parve accorgersi, dato che prese a parlottare con Celia amabilmente, lasciandolo un po' indietro.  
_\- Pronti per tornare a casa? -_ fece il capitano guardando prima lui e poi Sansa. Non c'era una domanda più fottutamente difficile di quella, ma proprio quando pensava di aver trovato una risposta abbastanza scaltra sentì che qualcuno lo stava chiamando.  
Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Facendosi largo tra la folla, Desmond li aveva quasi raggiunti, fradicio di sudore, paonazzo e a corto di fiato, ma con gli occhi che ridevano.  
_\- Vengo con voi -_ ansimò piegandosi in due. Sansa gli mise una mano sulla schiena per accertarsi che stesse bene, Celia lo guardò divertita _– me ne vado da qui, ho deciso, me ne vado!_  
Sandor scoppiò in una risata che fece girare più di una testa.  
_\- Per i Sette Inferi ragazzo, fai sul serio?_  
Strano come quella notizia lo facesse sorridere.  
_\- Serio come non lo sono mai stato prima._


	20. Hells rising

**.Sansa.**

_Torna da me. Le stelle, stelle! Oh Baeron!_  
Per qualche strano motivo quel ritornello adesso le dava i brividi. Ora che era tornata a bordo ripensava spesso alla sfortunata storia di Ellinore Mooton. La capiva di più, e si chiedeva con orrore se anche lei sarebbe diventata pazza una volta che Sandor se ne fosse andato. Le pareva possibile. Temeva quel momento con tutta se stessa.  
Si avvicinò alla gabbia e la coprì con un panno per farlo smettere. Attirata dalla luce che filtrava attraverso il foro a poca distanza, abbassò la testa e cautamente vi guardò attraverso. Le candele erano accese ma Celia non si trovava nella stanza.  
La cosa non la stupì. Da quando erano partiti il capitano aveva passato molto tempo sul ponte a osservare il mare, rapita, lo sguardo perso tra le onde.  
Sandor era certo che la caccia a Lys le fosse andata male di nuovo. Quella non poteva essere la faccia di una che aveva appena fatto fuori la causa di tutte le sue pene, diceva. Forse aveva ragione. Avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcosa, ma lei sembrava sempre avere affari più importanti della sua compagnia a cui pensare, e tolto qualche convenevole le aveva a malapena domandato come se la fossero cavata nel Continente Orientale.  
Si sedette alla toletta respirando profondamente. Quella sera il mare era grosso e la cena le si rivoltava nello stomaco. _“I venti sono cambiati, l'inverno sta arrivando”_ aveva sentito dire a qualcuno dell'equipaggio. Non avevano idea di quanto significato quella frase potesse avere per lei, quando davvero erano cambiate le correnti più nascoste dentro al suo cuore, ed il motto degli Stark sembrava il triste monito di un destino inevitabile.  
Scostata una ciocca di capelli inclinò il collo e premette due dita sull'ombra pallida di un livido proprio sotto l'orecchio. Era l'ultimo segno che Sandor le aveva lasciato sul corpo. Lo ricordava, un morso dato grugnendo il suo nome in preda al desiderio, tale e quale a una fiera intenta a banchettare con la sua carne preferita. Quasi le dispiaceva vederlo svanire, dissolversi, come non fosse mai stata sua.  
  
Tolta l'unica volta in cui si erano sfiorati casualmente nello stretto corridoio che portava alle cabine, lui non l'aveva più toccata, tenendo fede alla promessa che si era fatto. L'unico sostentamento per le interminabili giornate erano i ricordi di quando avevano vissuto ogni giorno assieme come compagni, e giaciuto ogni notte l'una accanto all'altro come marito e moglie. Le pareva che lui le avesse legato il cuore ad un cappio. Le sue mani stringevano la cima, e più si allontanava, più quello si strozzava e torceva in agonia.  
Lei ci stava veramente provando ad amarlo. Ad amare quell'essere tormentato, con i suoi incubi e demoni sempre in agguato nell'oscurità. Sandor Clegane con le cicatrici sul viso e ancor più nell'anima, con il suo enorme fardello, sempre in bilico lungo la linea sottile che divide la luce dal buio, il bene dal male. Era molto, si ripeteva quando l'ebbrezza di quei pensieri era così forte da spaventarla, ma suo padre era solito dire che l' unico momento in cui un uomo può essere coraggioso è proprio quando ha paura. _Un uomo, o una donna chissà, una lupa di certo._ Sì, lei sapeva essere coraggiosa, e lo avrebbe amato anche così, se solo lui glielo avesse lasciato fare.  
  
_\- Sansa..._  
La voce di Sandor parve prendere corpo dai suoi pensieri più profondi. Proveniva da dietro la porta.  
_\- Vieni avanti._  
Era ancora seduta alla toletta quando lui riempì l'entrata e scivolò dentro dal corridoio semibuio alle sue spalle. Si guardò intorno soffermandosi sul letto e sulle finiture fantasiose degli arredi. Era la prima volta che entrava nella sua stanza.  
_\- Celia vuole parlarci, ci aspetta sul ponte –_ la informò.  
_\- Di cosa?_  
\- Dello sbarco di domani.  
\- Domani... – ripeté Sansa allacciando lo sguardo a quello grigio di lui. L'angolo bruciato della sua bocca si contorse come faceva sempre quando qualcosa lo innervosiva – _siamo quasi arrivati._  
Sandor annuì. Sansa abbassò gli occhi al pavimento di assi. Ondeggiava in maniera paurosa, ma era sicura che il senso di vertigine che l'aveva presa non fosse dovuto alle onde. La traversata del Mare Stretto era quasi giunta alla fine. Le ci volle un lungo momento di silenzio affinché quella notizia che le era appena esplosa in testa sedimentasse dentro di lei. Aveva contato i giorni all'andata– ce ne erano voluti sette, solo sette, tremendamente pochi – ma si era voluta illudere che potesse volercene qualcuno in più per tornare.  
  
_\- Ci staranno aspettando?_ \- chiese infine.  
_\- Parli dei Lannister? Sicuro come la merda di cavallo in una scuderia._  
Quella era una delle volte in cui lo avrebbe voluto meno schietto e brutale. L'incubo dei Leoni stava per ricominciare. Il terrore allungò gli artigli gelidi fino al suo stomaco. Li odiava, avrebbe voluto semplicemente poter ordinare a Sandor di ucciderli e portarle le pelli per farne coperte sotto cui dormire la notte. Pellicce bionde come i loro capelli, come l'oro nei forzieri. Ah, con quale soddisfazione avrebbe riposato pensando alle molli labbra di Joffrey brillanti di sangue mentre la spada del Mastino lo trapassava da parte a parte.  
_-Preoccupata uccelletto?_ Sandor si avvicinò e le sollevò il mento con due dita. _– Potrebbe volerci un po' di più questa volta._  
\- Vorrei non essere mai stata promessa a Joffrey. Mai essere arrivata ad Approdo del Re, mai...- ma poi si rese conto dell'errore e succhiò dentro l'aria, ammutolendo.  
_\- Sarebbe stato meglio, sì –_ la incalzò lui con sarcasmo.  
_-No. Non mi pento di te, mai_.  
Sandor si chinò verso il suo viso, lasciandola sperare per un brevissimo istante che stesse per baciarla. Invece le diede solo un'occhiata paziente ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
_\- Non la tua scelta più saggia –_ rise.  
Sansa gli afferrò una mano e con il pollice ne saggiò la superficie ruvida e nodosa. La sua era liscia e bianca come un ciottolo di fiume, e sembrava irreale a confronto.  
_\- Forse. Ma l'unica che abbia mai preso da sola._  
A quelle parole lui le toccò il volto e la carezza finì tra i capelli. Fu un contatto bello come un panno fresco su una febbre altissima. Sansa portò la sua mano alle labbra, baciando quel palmo di eroe, di assassino, di amante. L'unico che avesse davvero scelto liberamente.  
  
_\- Ce la faremo?-_ chiese dopo un momento carico di pensieri.  
Sandor non rispose e la domanda cadde nel vuoto. Si allontanò da lei dirigendosi verso la porta. I nervi le si tesero per lo sconforto e quando si voltò l'espressione sulla sua faccia era strana ed indecifrabile. Sostenne il suo sguardo per un po', poi, quando ormai pensava che quel silenzio fosse un invito ad andare, lui parlò di nuovo.  
  
\- _Dalla prima volta che ti ho vista ho saputo che volevo farti del male -_ disse. _\- Volevo spingermi dentro di te, spremerti addosso tutto il mio odio e il mio disprezzo per il mondo, fino a farti diventare tale e quale a me. Tu eri un fagotto di innocenza, mezza bambina e mezza donna. Delicata, così indifesa, e pura al punto da farmi pensare che le stupide fanciulle delle storie esistessero davvero. Che cosa fottutamente insensata. Io volevo che la vita non avesse più niente di bello ai tuoi occhi, che la vedessi per come è, oscena e senza giustizia._  
Ma tu eri intera ed io già guasto. Così, invece di fare a pezzi te è successo il contrario. Mi hai spezzato uccelletto, e quando dici che mi ami penso ancora che tra un istante mi sveglierò zuppo di vomito in qualche latrina ad Approdo del Re, in preda alla madre di tutte le sbornie.   
Sansa rimase impietrita. Non sapeva come sentirsi.  
_\- No, questo non accadrà... -_ mormorò incurvando le labbra in un sorriso incerto. Sandor le trattenne il gomito quando lei tentò di toccarlo.  
  
_\- Una volta hai detto che sono un uomo diverso da mio fratello, ma non è vero. Sono esattamente uguale a Gregor, ma gli dèi oltre ad avermi voluto sfregiato, mi hanno anche dato il peso di una coscienza da portare. E che siano maledetti i Sette se non vorrei potermela cavare fuori dal petto con le mie stesse mani. Mi fa odiare me stesso._  
\- Fa di te l'uomo che amo. Io ti amo per questo, e per il modo in cui ti sei preso cura di me. L'unico a cui sia mai importato qualcosa di Sansa, e non di Sansa della casa Stark.   
Sandor scosse la testa aggrottando le folte sopracciglia nere.  
_\- Non te l'ho detto per avere la tua assoluzione._  
_\- E io non te la sto dando. So cosa sei, lo vedo chiaramente come vedo la tua faccia. Entrambi i lati, e non ne ho più paura –_ disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi. _\- Niente di tutto questo cambia ciò che provo per te._  
Dopo di quelle parole Sandor fece un passo indietro e guardò altrove, intimidito quasi, come un cane che è stato appena ripreso dal padrone. _“Andiamo”_ disse infine facendole un cenno con la mano. Un attimo dopo entrambi sparirono nel ventre della nave.  
  
**.Sandor.**  
  
Il piano era chiaro, ma non per questo meno rischioso. Il mare si gonfiava sotto la barca e dentro al suo petto. Sansa fissava la riva in lontananza, gli occhi liquidi di paura, immobile e bianca come una statua di cera sotto al suo mantello da viaggio. Il mercantile aveva quasi gettato l'ancora, mentre la loro scialuppa rimaneva a largo, nascosta dietro ad una insenatura della Baia dei Granchi e attendeva le tenebre.  
_“ Lasciate che vada avanti e mi faccia notare al porto”_ aveva detto Celia _“appena i soldati vedranno la nave frugheranno persino nei pitali pieni, pur di trovarvi. Che facciano pure se gli fa piacere. E con loro impegnati, voi avrete via libera per scappare.”_  
Dovevano attendere il segnale. Qualcuno di cui Celia si fidava ciecamente avrebbe dovuto guidarli mentre lei controllava che l'attenzione rimanesse altrove. Sandor guardò il mare nero. Sentiva il bisogno di tracannare del vino. Gli sarebbe servito a rilassare i nervi e rendere tollerabile anche la terza presenza su quella scialuppa che puzzava di pesce e alghe.  
  
Era proprio davanti a lui. Il marinaio che teneva a bada la barca mugugnava un motivo da bettola e masticava rumorosamente lupini. Aveva più buchi che denti in bocca, e occhi piccoli come quelli di un pipistrello. Di tanto in tanto lanciava occhiate sospettose a lui e a Sansa.  
  
_\- Chi avete detto di essere? -_ gracchiò ad un tratto, pulendosi tra i denti con l'unghia del mignolo.  
_\- Non ti abbiamo detto un cazzo di nie..._  
_\- Quello che intendeva dire mio marito –_ lo interruppe Sansa stringendogli forte l'avambraccio con la mano. _Come lo aveva chiamato!?_ – _è che siamo due fuggiaschi che il capitano Rivers sta aiutando a tornare a casa. Abbiamo avuto dei...guai con i soldati qui a Maidenpool. Vi siamo molto grati dell'aiuto che ci state dando mio signore._  
L'uomo si grattò la pancia e gonfiò il petto, sorridendo in modo repellente. _Mio signore._ Doveva essere la prima volta che si sentiva chiamare con quel nome, e da una come Sansa per giunta.  
_-E chi è che non ha avuto qualche gatta da pelare ormai –_ biascicò offrendole il sacchetto con i lupini – _con questa maledetta guerra ci sono più guardie in giro che gabbiani su uno scoglio. Mai vista una cosa del genere in vita mia. Si sta meglio in mare!_

  
Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare che lei si occupasse della gente per entrambi. Ci sapeva fare. Ripensandoci, capì che non sarebbe stato saggio far incazzare l'unico presente che sapeva come maneggiare quella fottuta barca con un mare del genere. Nemmeno l'aver rivelato la loro identità a Celia era stata una mossa maldestra. Con il porto pieno di soldati, se non avessero avuto alcun aiuto a quel punto, gli sarebbe convenuto implorare lo Sconosciuto di portarseli via tutti e due prima di rimettere piede nel Continente. Sansa lavorava in modi del tutto estranei al suo cervello, ma non per questo meno efficaci.  
  
_\- Non ci posso credere che una come te è nei guai –_ riprese quello scrollando la testa e ridacchiando _– invece tuo marito...beh, lui sembra proprio il tipo giusto._  
Sandor si passò la lingua sui denti. A trattenerlo c'era solo una piccola mano bianca, e non sapeva per quanto ancora sarebbe stata abbastanza.  
_\- Guardate –_ disse Sansa all'improvviso.  
A meno di mezza lega dalla riva, una fiamma nel buio appariva e spariva, appariva e spariva.  
_\- E' il segnale_ – confermò l'uomo _– è ora di muoversi._  
Convincere la scialuppa ad avanzare contro le onde non fu facile. Barcollava come un vecchio bue impazzito. L'uomo fece spostare Sansa accanto a sé per bilanciare il peso. A lui disse di tenere il timone di coda dritto, mentre remava, o avrebbero girato in tondo per tutta la notte. Era fradicio quanto le braghe di un vecchio, da capo a piedi, l'acqua continuava ad entrare a spruzzi. Il fuoco intanto brillava ad intervalli regolari mentre la costa andava prendendo forma. I comignoli, i profili delle case, i fuochi in lontananza. Le finestre, la strada, ed infine la riva rocciosa, non lontana, ma nascosta, da dove la Ellinore era attraccata.  
_\- Fermo, il segnale si è interrotto –_ esclamò asciugandosi la faccia dall'acqua salata con una manica.  
_\- No, no, eccolo lì, guarda._  
Forse si era sbagliato. Sansa, che sembrava a malapena respirare tanto era rigida, indicò il bagliore che era apparso di nuovo.  
_\- Sbrighiamoci._  
  
Scese per primo quando l'acqua gli arrivava alle cosce e prese Sansa in braccio. Il marinaio salutò lei, ignorò lui, e si rimise a remare nella direzione da cui erano venuti.  
_\- Veloce ora, cerchiamo di sparire da qui e metterci al sicuro_ – disse poggiandola sugli scogli per poi arrampicarsi a sua volta.  
_\- E dove?_  
\- Ho detto a Desmond di comprare dei cavalli delle coperte e del cibo, ed aspettarci appena fuori dalla porta nord della città.  
Si coprì come meglio poteva e indicò a Sansa il punto in cui le rocce cominciavano la loro risalita verso la strada. Il fuoco era vicino, e fermo ormai, sembrava un unico grande occhio rosso nella notte.  
C'era qualcosa che gli bruciava nel petto, come vino cattivo, al pensiero di tutte le cose che potevano andare male da quel momento a quello in cui avrebbe incontrato un altro Stark al quale affidare Sansa. Cercò di scacciare il pensiero. Salì sugli scogli più alti e le tese un braccio. Con fatica riuscì a farla issare e mettere in piedi sulle pietre scivolose. Il fuoco era a poca distanza, ma più in basso qualcosa, proprio lì accanto, si muoveva, strisciando lentamente.  
Spinse Sansa dietro le sue spalle ed estrasse la spada. Si chinò per guardare meglio facendosi avanti, il più cauto possibile. Ma la cosa era piccola, e gracile, e che gli dèi fossero dannati, la riconobbe subito.  
_\- Noran?_  
Quando Sansa esclamò il nome del ragazzo era già sopra di lui. Il moccioso pareva una maschera di sangue e piagnucolava di dolore. Aveva un lungo squarcio sopra l'occhio sinistro, dal naso fino alla tempia, profondo da far intravvedere l'osso. Un colpo alla testa. Farfugliava qualcosa, ma sembrava non riuscire a connettere bene il cervello con la lingua, e anche se ce l'avesse fatta, Sandor dubitava che avrebbero avuto tempo per fargli sputare il rospo. Sansa lo rassicurò, e con un lembo umido della gonna gli pulì la faccia.  
_\- Non ti preoccupare, ora ci penso io alla ferita._  
_\- Uccelletto, andiamo_ – la spronò lui.  
_-Sandor, sta cercando di dirci qualcosa.... -_ replicò tirandogli il lembo del mantello _– ascolta!_  
Ma lui la alzò di peso e se la tirò vicino. Sapeva, sentiva, che c'era qualcosa di dannatamente sbagliato a quel punto. Sansa aveva le mani rosse di sangue e lo guardava terrorizzata.  
_\- Dobbiamo andarcene. Adesso –_ sibilò.  
  
Prima che potessero muovere un passo lo stridore di acciaio gli riempì le orecchie. Almeno quindici uomini in armatura e con le spade in mano emersero dal buio. Per i sette inferi insanguinati _._ Troppo tardi. Erano in trappola.  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
_\- La cagna rossa deve restare viva –_ urlò qualcuno alle sue spalle _– dell'altro fatene ciò che volete._  
Sansa arretrò fino a trovare il corpo di Sandor e ci si premette contro come se volesse sparirci dentro. Non poteva essere vero. Sentì le viscere andarle in acqua mentre la scena appariva sempre più chiara. _Rosso e oro, rosso e oro,_ odiava quei colori, e non avrebbe voluto doverli riconoscere sulle armature e sugli scudi. Leoni rapanti con le fauci spalancate che stavano per piombarle addosso, ed il suo incubo che infine la afferrava.  
Dietro alle spalle del generale riconobbe l'uomo-rospo della compagnia di Noran. Li guardava sorridendo mellifluo, la pelle giallognola, gli occhi ingordi.  
Sandor la spinse da un lato, e con un grido da far accapponare la pelle si buttò addosso ai primi uomini che gli venivano incontro, senza esitare un solo istante. Sansa barcollò e cadde a terra mentre il cozzare di spade squarciava l'aria. I colpi erano talmente forti da farle agitare qualcosa nel ventre, di liquido, acido, e sperò di non dare di stomaco. Sandor reagiva alle stoccate che arrivavano da ogni lato, la sua spada da combattimento roteava e affondava in una danza violenta e rossa di sangue alla luce del fuoco.  
Erano quattro contro uno, cinque contro uno, lui parava, respingeva e attaccava di nuovo gettando a terra i soldati più lenti e meno agili per via dell'armatura. Mai come allora Sansa aveva desiderato che avesse ancora la sua cotta di maglia e le sue placche, il suo elmo a forma di testa di cane. Sarebbe bastato un solo colpo sbagliato, una distrazione, uno scherzo del fato, e...niente avrebbe avuto più senso. _“Guerriero, ti supplico, fai che vinca”_ pregò strizzando forte gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Altri soldati lo circondarono ma erano loro a gridare come bambini quando lui colpiva, non lasciandogli altra scelta che ripararsi dietro al legno degli scudi e tremare. Perché Sandor li colpiva nonostante lo svantaggio, e quando andava a segno il sangue colava a fiotti sugli scogli neri e tingeva di rosa la schiuma del mare.  
  
Poi a un tratto un'ombra le passò davanti e si gettò addosso al vecchio rospo, sferrando una raffica di pugni. Lo afferrò per i capelli e con una mossa fulminea lo immobilizzò sotto al braccio, puntandogli il pugnale alla gola.  
_-Tu, maledetto bastardo!_  
Era Celia. Doveva essere corsa a vedere cosa stesse succedendo richiamata dal baccano. L'uomo si dibatteva come un grasso pesce all'amo chiedendo l'aiuto del capo delle guardie, che tuttavia non lo degnava di uno sguardo. Sgomitava, cercava di buttare entrambi a terra, ma anche se più grosso e pesante rimaneva un vecchio, e lei troppo furba e furiosa per lasciarlo andare. Vide la punta del pugnale penetrargli nella carne più facile di un ago nel velluto. L'uomo sbarrò gli occhi acquosi all'inverosimile, così tanto che era certa che stessero per cadergli dalle orbite. Sansa non voleva guardare e allo stesso tempo voleva. La lama aprì una mezzaluna vermiglia e quello cadde in ginocchio vomitando sangue.  
Celia sollevò un lato della bocca in un sorriso pieno di soddisfazione prima di rivolgersi alla mischia. Svelta com'era, riuscì a conficcare il pugnale dietro alle ginocchia di tre soldati squarciandone la carne con la punta seghettata, facendoli urlare e dimenarsi in preda al dolore. Sandor ne approfittò per trapassare due gole e infilare la spada sotto alla celata di un altro, spaccandogli la faccia in due.  
Fu allora che il generale urlò qualcosa ed indicò la ragazza. Celia se ne accorse, e in un guizzo si portò fuori dal cerchio e corse verso di lei. Era vicina, stava per prendere la sua mano, ma poi accadde qualcosa.  
I suoi occhi viola a un tratto persero tutto il colore. La vide fermarsi e sospirare, come sorpresa, portandosi lentamente le mani al ventre. Fu allora che Sansa capì. Una lancia l'aveva passata da parte a parte.  
La afferrò appena in tempo per non farla cadere a terra. Con la testa riversa sulla sua spalla la fece adagiare lentamente sul fianco. _"E' così calda"_ si disse stupidamente, prima di accorgersi che il tepore che sentiva era quello del sangue che le imbeveva la gonna e accarezzava le gambe. Celia boccheggiò, la sua bella pelle ambrata assurdamente bianca come ossa.  
_\- No...no...no...-_ singhiozzò afferrandole il viso con la mano – _non farlo, non morire._  
La ragazza tossì e chiuse gli occhi, poi scosse piano la testa.  
_\- Non fa niente...non fa niente_ – sospirò. Sansa trattenne il fiato e si chinò su di lei, togliendole con mano tremante i corti capelli neri incollati dal sangue dalla bocca.  
_\- Mi...mio padre, l'ho trovato alla fine –_ sussurrò sorridendo mentre il suo corpo si faceva sempre più debole – _i miei sogni erano veri...così veri...ho trovato...la sua tomba._ Tossì e provò ad asciugarsi le lacrime, ma la mano ricadde a terra prima di riuscirci - _non ce l'ha fatta Sansa...non è potuto tornare da noi...ma voleva, io sono certa che voleva._  
Poi non parlò più e Sansa sentì un tremito profondo che le percorreva il corpo da capo a piedi. Celia volse lo sguardo al mare, il quale accolse il suo ultimo respiro mentre abbandonava il capo tra le sue braccia. E leggera come un legno portato via dai flutti se ne era già andata.  
  
Il dolore per la sua morte non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di arrivarle al petto. La voce di Sandor la strappò dallo stato di choc in cui era caduta e la riportò alla realtà, che non era mai stata così infausta e crudele. Un invisibile uncino di ghiaccio le artigliò il cuore. Lui era a terra e mentre tre soldati lo tenevano, un terzo gli spingeva la faccia contro gli scogli con lo stivale. Gli legarono le mani dietro alla schiena e si sentì quasi svenire alla vista di tutto il sangue che lo copriva. Il comandante gli si avvicinò ed inginocchiandosi estrasse una daga dalla cintura. La certezza di cosa stesse per accadere le piombò addosso come un macigno.  
  
_\- Fermi! -_ gridò con foga, e tutta la disperazione che aveva in corpo.  
L'uomo che teneva in mano la daga si voltò a guardarla. Gli occhi scattarono dal suo viso al pugnale di Celia, che aveva raccolto e che ora si puntava al ventre con fermezza. Sansa si alzò lentamente in piedi.  
_\- Se non volete dover spiegare alla regina il motivo per cui ci sarà un buco nel mio cadavere non gli farete del male –_ esclamò _– lasciatelo vivo e mi consegnerò senza fuggire._  
Il comandante, inferocito da quelle parole, la guardò con occhi iniettati di sangue. Poteva vedere la sua frustrazione, la rabbia, l'odio cieco. Gli aveva appena tolto il sollazzo di uccidere colui che da solo aveva sgozzato e sbudellato come capretti la metà dei suoi uomini. A denti stretti diede ordine di rimetterlo in piedi e portarlo via, mentre uno dei soldati veniva verso di lei e le assicurava i polsi dietro la schiena, stretti con una fune.  
La spinsero verso la strada con una spada che le pungolava la schiena. Quando gli fu vicina, Sandor alzò la testa. Non disse nulla, né lasciò comparire alcuna espressione sul suo volto martoriato, ma alla luce delle torce fu certa di vedere gli inferi sollevarsi e urlare dentro ai suoi occhi. Li caricarono in delle gabbie tirate da cavalli e sparirono dentro le tenebre.

 


	21. I have a knight for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo pronto, il resto lo sto ancora scrivendo. Cerco sempre di non essere una che tira le storie troppo per le lunghe, perché credo che sia irrispettoso nei confronti di chi legge far aspettare mesi tra un aggiornamento e l'altro. Compatibilmente con i miei impegni cerco di essere il più celere possibile. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine del racconto anche se manca ancora un po', e ci tengo che questa storia abbia una fine worthy della coppia :) 
> 
> Grazie ancora a chi mette i kudos e chi commenta ovviamente <3 luv ya all

**.Sandor.**  
  
I soldati avevano così tanta fretta di riportarli ad Approdo del Re che nei due giorni e mezzo che ci vollero per raggiungere la Capitale si fermarono solo lo stretto necessario per cacare e dormire tre o quattro ore a notte. Tutto quello che poteva essere fatto in sella – mangiare, bere, tirare fuori l'uccello per pisciare – veniva fatto in sella. Non era un suo problema. A lui non avevano neanche slegato le mani. Il piscio bruciava sulle ferite fresche delle gambe e le mosche ormai sembravano le uniche con abbastanza coraggio da avvicinarglisi.  
Sansa veniva fatta scendere regolarmente. Tra fischi e gomitate, i soldati restavano a guardarla mentre si allontanava con le catene alle caviglie, incespicando in mezzo agli arbusti. Ogni volta si appostavano dietro ai tronchi e gridavano: “ Hei guarda! Un cespuglio rosso in mezzo al verde!”. Lui li osservava e basta. Li osservava tutto il tempo, perché voleva essere sicuro di stamparsi bene in mente quelle facce. Il suo lavoro con loro non era finito. Se prima della forca avesse avuto anche solo un secondo di libertà lo avrebbe usato per trovarli e fracassargli il cranio contro un muro, uno ad uno.  
  
L' odore di morte e feccia cominciò a farsi sentire quando mancava più o meno un miglio alle mura della città. Era digiuno da giorni, ma qualcosa prese ad andargli su e giù per la gola, desideroso di fargli ributtare fuori persino le budella.  
Qualcuno aveva annunciato il loro arrivo. Quando la Porta del Drago si aprì per farli passare la gente li stava aspettando ammucchiata ai lati. Allungavano il collo come piccioni per vedere. _“I traditori”_ dicevano _“ I disertori”_ urlavano _“ dovevano darvi agli Estranei”_ strepitavano sputando in loro direzione. Nugoli di bambini scalzi correvano dietro alla polvere sollevata dai carri facendo smorfie e gesti. Qualcuno tirava dei sassi.  
Le campane delle sette torri del Grande Tempio di Baelor presero a suonare. Quale fottuto onore.  
Dai baraccamenti vicini alla porta arrivarono le Cappe Dorate a scortarli. Sandor ne riconobbe alcuni che aveva guidato durante la battaglia delle Acque Nere.  
Sansa, nella gabbia dietro alla sua, se ne stava diritta e fissava avanti a sé con sguardo impenetrabile, pallida, nel suo abito nero di sangue secco. A nulla serviva il marciume che la folla le buttava contro, sembrava fatta del gelo del Nord, e i suoi occhi brillavano di una scintilla mai vista prima.  
Non c'era più nulla che potesse fare per lei ora. Come aveva fatto, patetico cane che non era altro, a pensare di poterla salvare. _“Ti terrò al sicuro”_ le aveva detto la notte delle fiamme verdi _“hanno tutti paura di me. Nessuno ti farà più del male, o li ucciderò.”_ Parole che puzzavano di vino, bugie che a forza di ripetersi aveva finito per credere vere persino lui. Nessuno però aveva paura di un cane ai ceppi, e ancora di meno ne avrebbero avuta di quello morto che sarebbe stato tra poco.  
  
Vide il profilo della Fortezza Rossa avvicinarsi contro il cielo blu del pomeriggio. Lo vide come l'aveva visto ogni giorno per metà della sua vita, ma sapere che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta gli fece un certo effetto.  
I portoni erano spalancati. Dopo la salita che conduceva all'entrata, i cavalli già sfiancati arrivarono dentro solo a suon di frustate. Due di essi si accasciarono sulla terra battuta della corte e schiumando dalla bocca stramazzarono al suolo con il cuore scoppiato, sotto le bestemmie dei soldati ancora in sella.  
Ogni persona – uomo, donna, bambino - presente nel cortile, smise di fare ciò che stava facendo e venne a guardare mentre le gabbie venivano aperte.  
Sansa fu presa per un braccio e fatta scendere dal capitano delle Cappe Dorate. Il generale protestò, dicendo che era lui che l'aveva catturata e a lui spettava portarla dentro, ma l'altro gli puntò il coltello sotto al mento e gli disse di occuparsi dell'altra gabbia.  
Vennero da lui in tre. Lo sollevarono di peso e lo fecero rotolare fuori. Una volta a terra gli slegarono le caviglie e con le spade in mano gli intimarono di camminare. Non pensava di esserne più capace. Le ginocchia sembravano creparsi ad ogni passo sotto al suo peso come fossero fatte di sabbia, e non sentiva più i piedi, ma strinse i denti ringhiando di dolore. Non voleva cadere, non davanti a Sansa.  
  
Ad uscire fu il maledetto Folletto. Li raggiunse beccheggiando come un'oca sulle sue gambette storte ed alzò la faccia. Se possibile si era fatto ancora più brutto. Gli mancava metà del naso dall'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto, e la spada che glielo aveva rubato aveva lasciato anche un bel ricamo su metà della faccia.  
_-Lady Sansa... -_ constatò sconfortato.  
_\- Lord Tyrion –_ rispose lei, gelida.  
_\- Portate Clegane nelle celle e rendetelo presentabile per il re -_ ordinò alle guardie. _\- Di scortare lady Stark all'interno mi occuperò io personalmente –_ aggiunse togliendola dalle mani del capitano delle Cappe Dorate. Il generale a cui prima l'aveva sottratta scoppiò in una risata.  
Sansa non obbiettò e si limitò a seguirlo. Un attimo prima di sparire dentro le mura della fortezza tuttavia si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo in un modo che non riuscì a decifrare.  
_\- La colpa è mia, sono stata sciocca –_ _disse_ _\- avrei dovuto immaginarlo che un cane ubriaco non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per riportarmi al Nord_.  
  
***  
  
Non sapeva come fosse fatta la cella in cui lo avevano sbattuto. Era così buio che tenere gli occhi aperti o chiusi non faceva alcuna differenza. Non c'era finestra, e dalla pesante porta rinforzata non filtrava nemmeno una lama di luce. Gli sembrava di essere cieco.  
Non voleva pensare a quanti metri di terra e roccia ci fossero sopra la sua testa. Sapeva che nelle celle nere, il livello più profondo delle prigioni della Fortezza Rossa, si entrava, e raramente si usciva. Era fiducioso che lui ce l'avrebbe fatta, comunque. Quello scherzo della natura di Joffrey non avrebbe rinunciato alla pubblica esecuzione del suo cane infedele per nulla al mondo.  
Joffrey Baratheon. L'ultima volta che lo aveva visto gli aveva detto di andare a farsi fottere. Era stato l'ombra di quel moccioso per così tanti anni. Sapeva che aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di storto in testa, sin da piccolo.  
Era solo un bambinetto coi boccoli biondi quando lo mandava a catturare per lui scoiattoli e gatti dai giardini del palazzo. Gli piaceva torturarli. Li immobilizzava legandogli le zampe con dello spago, e li trafiggeva lentamente con gli spiedi rubati dalle cucine mentre erano ancora vivi. Si divertiva, ma rideva a crepapelle solo quando le povere bestie si maciullavano via a morsi gli arti legati, nel tentativo di scappare.  
Gli faceva accapponare la pelle. E sì che lui era uno che conosceva anche troppo bene il gusto del sangue, ma quello non era uccidere, c'era qualcosa di incontrollato, un guizzo di follia, in ciò che piaceva a lui.  
A nulla servivano i rimproveri della madre. Cercare di inculcargli il senso del giusto e dello sbagliato era stato come cercare di insegnare ad una volpe a non uccidere tutte le galline in un pollaio. Non puoi cambiare ciò che sei. Ne era ormai sicuro.  
A quel pensiero la faccia di Sansa sembrò fluttuare nel buio davanti a lui. Seria, impenetrabile, piatta. “ _Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che un cane ubriaco non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per riportarmi al Nord_. “ Faceva così male che cercò di colpire il muro con un pugno, ma sfondò solo l'aria ghiacciata e gridò di rabbia cadendo a terra come un coglione. Arrivò a tentoni in un angolo e si sedette. Non era mai stata così dura con lui. Persino all'inizio, quando gli diceva che era un essere orribile e ripugnante, un mostro, era sempre stato capace di trovare qualche emozione dietro ai suoi occhi blu. Ma quelle parole...quelle parole erano state affilate e micidiali come una lama attraverso il cuore.  
  
Alla fine era scivolato in un torpore sonnolento, disturbato solo dalle fitte di dolore che le ferite non curate gli provocavano. La sua testa continuava a presentargli rigurgiti dolciamari del tempo passato con Sansa. L'ombra delle fronde sul suo volto mentre cavalcavano nei boschi. L'odore di resina e fumo che impregnava i suoi capelli alla mattina, quando la rimetteva in sella mentre ancora si stropicciava gli occhi. La sua faccia imbronciata, la paura quando parlava del futuro, i suoi silenzi pieni di tristezza e le parole sempre belle, sempre giuste. _Sandor..._ La prima volta che aveva sentito il suo nome da quelle labbra rosa era stato come il sorso di vino che ti spinge al di là dell'ebbrezza, dove niente ha senso ed il mondo è fermo e pieno di luce. E i suoi sospiri, il suo piacere, e quelle mani che gli frugavano i recessi più profondi dell'anima in cerca di qualcosa di buono da salvare.  
Pensò di stare sognando quando udì il rumore di passi.  
La porta si aprì ed il fuoco improvviso delle torce gli ferì gli occhi. Il carceriere si spostò e fece passare due facce che riconobbe subito.  
  
_“Hei guarda, un cespuglio rosso in mezzo al verde!”_  
  
\- _Alzati bastardo_ – esordì il primo soldato assestandogli un calcio sul fianco – _il primo cavaliere ha detto che vuole che non puzzi per quando dovrai comparire davanti al re._  
\- Più facile a dirsi che a farsi con un enorme pezzo di merda come te – esclamò il secondo mentre trascinava dentro la celladue grossi secchi d'acqua.  
Lo fecero spogliare, inginocchiare sul pavimento e gli gettarono addosso una secchiata gelida.  
_\- Tieni, strofinalo –_ disse il secondo al primo, tirandogli tra le mani una pezza.  
_\- Col cazzo, strofinalo tu, io non lo tocco quello._  
\- Allora vai di sopra e dì al Folletto che te ne sbatti dei suoi ordini.  
\- Fallo tu!  
\- Io ho portato l'acqua, tu lo lavi!  
Sandor alzò la testa.  
_\- Se mi liberate le mani lo faccio da solo._  
I due lo guardarono aggrottando la fronte, poi uno scrollò le spalle con impazienza.  
_\- Ma sì, sleghiamolo, tanto dove vuoi che vada con quelle catene alle caviglie._  
  
**.Sansa.**  
  
Si costrinse a tenere gli occhi fissi sulle nude pareti alle spalle del trono. Robert Baratheon aveva sostituito le teste dei draghi Targaryen con arazzi raffiguranti scene bucoliche e venatorie. Joffrey li aveva fatti staccare e bruciare. Sansa guardava nella direzione giusta ma non vedeva ciò che avrebbe dovuto. Aveva imparato a farlo quella sera al tramonto, sul camminamento delle mura, quando il re le aveva mostrato la testa di suo padre su una picca. Era riuscita a tenere gli occhi fermi su quella palla nera di catrame e non vedere niente se non il cielo rosso alle spalle, gli uccelli, e lo strapiombo sotto i suoi piedi.  
Ora fissava la parete, ed immaginava cervi sbranati dai leoni, e lupi che li inseguivano. Falchi in picchiata che solcavano cieli di fili brillanti, pesci catturati in grosse reti d'oro, cani dal manto giallo e nero nascosti dietro dei cespugli, mentre piccoli uccelli beccavano vermi fuori dal terreno.  
Le labbra di Joffrey erano molli come i vermi della terra dopo un temporale.  
Mise a fuoco e le guardò.  
Avrebbe desiderato che fossero davvero lombrichi, e che lei li potesse premere sotto i piedi.  
Era seduto sul trono senza alcuna regalità, le gambe larghe, un gomito poggiato svogliatamente e due dita a tenersi la testa. Alla sua destra c'era Lord Baelish, alla sua sinistra la regina. Cersei la guardava come avrebbe guardato un pezzo di sporco sul pavimento. E pensare che un tempo aveva visto della gentilezza nei suoi occhi, e creduto che lì a corte fosse l'unica a tenere un poco a lei. Quanto era stata stupida.  
  
_\- Mi rincresce doverti vedere in una situazione simile mia signora –_ cominciò Joffrey, facendo cessare di colpo i bisbigli dei nobili che presenziavano alla corte di giustizia. La sala cadde in un silenzio così assoluto che Sansa poteva sentire solo il fischio del sangue nelle orecchie.  
_\- Mi avevi giurato fedeltà ed obbedienza. Avevi detto di non avere niente a che fare con il tuo sciagurato padre e la sua cospirazione, ma mentivi. Errore mio, avrei dovuto immaginarlo, la figlia di un traditore non può che avere il seme del tradimento in sé._  
Joffrey sorrise beffardo, sporgendosi in avanti dal trono per guardarla meglio. _\- Dove pensavi di andare? Volevi tornare nella tue lande desolate a Nord insieme ai bifolchi comandati da tuo fratello?_  
Qualcuno alle sue spalle ridacchiò, ed egli lanciò un'occhiata compiaciuta alla sala prima di rivolgersi alla regina.  
_\- Madre, avevi ragione. Me lo avevi detto che era senza cervello._  
Cersei appiattì le labbra e si guardò le mani elegantemente allacciate in grembo. Sansa non capiva se si stesse fingendo rattristata o fosse in imbarazzo per le parole sconvenienti del suo stesso figlio. – _Per fortuna con questo tuo gesto ti sei scoperta. E non dovrò più sposarti._  
Non era più la sua promessa sposa. Lo immaginava, aveva pregato gli dèi ogni giorno, ma sentirselo dire le spinse sulle labbra un sorriso che a stento riuscì a reprimere. Qualunque cosa, qualunque, anche la morte, era meglio di divenire sua moglie.  
  
In quell'istante le porte della sala si aprirono facendo girare tutte le teste. Lord Tyrion comparve. Dietro di lui, trascinato da quattro guardie Lannister armate, c'era Sandor.  
Il cuore di Sansa si strinse alle dimensioni di una noce. Era coperto di sangue, sangue fresco, rosso vivo, ovunque, specialmente sulle mani...le mani grondavano.  
_-Scusate per il ritardo. Abbiamo avuto qualche contrattempo nelle celle –_ disse Tyrion, ed ordinò alle guardie di imbavagliarlo e lasciarlo andare a pochi piedi da lei.  
Sansa si costrinse a non guardarlo, e a testa bassa chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ispirando a fondo. Il cuore stava per uscirle dal petto. Non doveva mostrare il minimo segno di turbamento, anche se dentro si sentiva morire. Stava bene? Lo avevano ferito ancora? Lo avevano torturato?  
  
Quando sollevò di nuovo gli occhi, il volto di Joffrey era divenuto verde. Non era difficile intuire il perché. Era ovvio che considerasse Sandor una cosa sua, una bestia, un vero cane, e non poteva accettare che una cosa che gli apparteneva avesse avuto il coraggio di voltargli le spalle a quel modo.  
- _Mastino_ – esclamò alzandosi d'improvviso – _tu sei un traditore ed un disertore della corona e dei Lannister. Esigo che tu venga giustiziato davanti a tutti, qui ed ora. Guardie!_

Le cappe bianche scattarono all'istante circondando Sandor.  
_\- Nipote suvvia, non farla tanto tragica –_ li interruppe Tyrion avanzando verso il centro della sala.  
_\- Sua maestà –_ intervenne aspra Cersei rivolta al fratello _– è il tuo re, parlagli con il dovuto rispetto._  
\- Ma certo...sorella – rispose divertito facendo un cenno ossequioso del capo. _\- Dicevo...sua maestà, suvvia, un tuo fedele servitore di lunga data non merita una fine così banale. Quante volte ti ha salvato da paurosi attacchi di mele marce? Uova? Gatti arrabbiati? Per non parlare delle cadute da cavallo..._  
-Basta così! - urlò Cersei fuori di sé. _\- Non è solo un traditore ed un disertore, ha anche rapito la promessa sposa del re, e solo per questo merita la morte tra le più atroci sofferenze. Sua maestà è misericordioso a concedergli una fine tanto veloce._  
  
-Non mi ha rapita.   
L' intera sala piombò di nuovo in un silenzio di tomba quando Sansa parlò. La voce non le tremò, né uscì flebile e insicura. Aveva provato quel discorso in testa mille volte da Maidenpool ad Approdo del Re, e l'impeto che le montava nel petto la guidò senza indugio, come in una strada già spianata.  
_\- E' stata una mia idea. L'ho costretto a portarmi via dal fortino approfittando del trambusto della battaglia. Volevo andare a nord da mio fratello, da mia madre. Gli ho detto che se non l'avesse fatto avrei raccontato che mi aveva violentata e lo avrei fatto impiccare._  
_-Sta mentendo!_ La voce di Sandor risuonò per la prima volta nella sala, graffiante come una lama d'acciaio sulla roccia. Una delle guardie si affrettò a rimettergli in bocca il bavaglio e colpirlo con il pugno coperto di ferro. Sansa ebbe un brivido, ma continuò imperterrita.  
_\- Sandor Clegane non ha avuto scelta se non quella di assecondarmi._  
  
Mille domande si rincorrevano sull'espressione di Joffrey. Era furioso, ma anche sconcertato, impreparato ed allo stesso tempo impaurito. Le sue parole lo avevano colto con la guardia abbassata. Si aggiustò la corona di rubini e diamanti neri sulla fronte.  
_\- E per quale motivo dovremmo crederti, piccola inetta -_ intervenne la regina sollevando un sopracciglio.  
_\- Perché sono la figlia di Ned Stark vostra grazia, e mio padre mi ha insegnato che onestà e giustizia sono gli unici valori che ci permettono di tenere la testa sempre alta.  
\- Alta ma non attaccata al collo – _ si intromise Baelish facendo scoppiare la corte in una risata sguaiata. Joffrey ghignò, gli occhi verdi scintillanti approvazione verso il Lord. 

_\- Non ti credo –_ la liquidò con un gesto della mano – _anche se sei figlia di un traditore sei troppo stupida per essere stata capace di pensare una cosa del genere._  
_\- Ed è quello che ha detto prima infatti, quando nessuno di voi era presente._  
Tyrion apparve di nuovo, e le puntò un dito contro, sottolineando le parole con un cenno deciso del capo _– Ha detto che era stata stupida a pensare che lui avrebbe saputo riportarla a Nord. Io non credo affatto che lady Sansa stia mentendo._  
\- Taci fratello. Cosa te ne importa di quel cane.   
Cersei adagiò la schiena sulla sedia con grazia studiata.  
_\- Clegane era un uomo fedele alla corona. Non la mia persona preferita, questo no... ma di quanti qui presenti potrei dire la stessa cosa in fondo_ – replicò sarcastico. _\- Eppure non chiederei per nessuno l'iniquo trattamento che gli state riservando. Senza sapere se sia innocente o colpevole._  
  
Sansa seguì con lo sguardo Lord Tyrion che camminava avanti e indietro di fronte al trono. Non sapeva cosa pensare. Per quel poco che aveva avuto a che fare con lui, l'aveva sempre trattata con rispetto. Era stato l'unico a dimostrarle un po' di compassione per i continui soprusi di Joffrey, e se quella era una mossa subdola degna del nome che portava non sapeva proprio dove volesse andare a parare. Forse stava solo provando ad inculcare un po' di buon senso nel re, a salvare il salvabile, sempre che ci fosse qualcosa da salvare certo, o forse voleva solo...aiutarla? Che avesse capito il suo gioco?  
  
_-Stai per caso proponendo che il Mastino venga graziato e rilasciato mio signore? -_ domandò Petyr Baelish in tono untuoso _– Impunito come un bambino che ha rubato una mela da una cesta al mercato?_  
\- Ma certo che no Lord Baelish. Tuttavia, essendo noi tutti sprovvisti di prove ed incapaci di decretare una colpevolezza certa, in qualità di primo cavaliere propongo che siano gli dèi a giudicare, con un processo per singolar tenzone.   
La folla alle spalle di Sansa prese a mormorare di nuovo e lo stomaco le fece una capriola.  
_\- Che lo si decapiti e basta._  
Cersei scosse i lunghi capelli biondi con impazienza.  
_\- No, mio zio ha ragione –_ dichiarò Joffrey zittendo la madre. _\- Che sia un duello a decidere dell'innocenza o della colpevolezza del cane. Sarebbe troppo clemente lasciarlo marcire nelle segrete, così come lo sarebbe ucciderlo tagliandogli la testa._  
Gli occhi spiritati del re si assottigliarono mentre un ghignò gli deformava le labbra.  
_\- Mastino, domani al tramonto affronterai il campione della corona in un duello fino alla morte._  
  
-Maestà, chiedo l'onore di essere il campione della tua causa. Ser Meryn Trant avanzò immediatamente dalla fila della guardia reale e mise un ginocchio a terra.  
_\- Concedi a me di servire in questa prova maestà, e non ti deluderò._ Lo seguì a ruota Boros Blount.  
_\- Dovrei avere io l'onore –_ ribattè Balon Swann battendosi un pugno al petto sull'armatura.  
Joffrey osservò le sue guardie, poi Sandor, poi lei.  
_\- Ho un'idea migliore –_ disse infine estraendo la spada e puntandola verso il fondo della sala _– Ser Gregor, avvicinati._  
  
Al solo udire quel nome, tutta la scena che Sansa aveva davanti prese ad oscillare in modo spaventoso. Certa che stesse per svenire, si costrinse a pensare a tutto ciò che aveva perso per colpa dei Lannister e trovare nella forza della disperazione quella necessaria per restare in piedi. Gregor Clegane parve prendere vita e staccarsi dal muro, come una mostruosa, enorme gargolla di acciaio rimasta in agguato nell'ombra. Si tolse l'elmo e percorse il tappeto vermiglio che conduceva fino ai gradini del trono con falcate da gigante, facendo trattenere il fiato a chiunque al suo passaggio. Le donne indietreggiavano, gli uomini spostavano lo sguardo altrove. Non disse una parola, né rivolse una sola occhiata al fratello quando gli giunse accanto.  
Sandor morse il bavaglio, strattonando le funi che lo imprigionavano come una bestia inferocita, mentre le guardie gli premevano il filo dei pugnali al collo per tenerlo fermo.  
  
_-Ser Gregor –_ cominciò Joffrey _\- avrai l'onore di essere il mio campione, e non solo..._  
Re-labbra-di-verme si alzò in piedi, e scese la fila di scale che lo separavano dal pavimento facendo strisciare la punta della spada a terra.  
_\- Ho pensato anche a te ovviamente, mia lady –_ disse sfiorandole la guancia con il dorso della mano. _\- Ora che non sei più degna di diventare regina, mio nonno insiste che tu venga data in sposa a mio zio Tyrion. Per quanto riconosca che la tua mancanza di intelletto sia il minore dei mali in confronto ad un uomo che è chiaramente uno scherzo degli dèi, non me la sento di lasciargli un tale fardello. E' pur sempre un Lannister e tu, mia dolce lady Sansa, puzzi ormai così tanto di cane che nemmeno lui riuscirebbe ad avvicinartisi. Ma non temere, non ti lascerò sola._  
  
Sansa fissava i suoi occhi verdi e non vedeva nulla. Lo ascoltava e non sentiva nulla. _“Non puoi più farmi del male, non più.”_  
_\- Si dà il caso che Ser Gregor Clegane sia di recente rimasto vedovo di nuovo. Sei contenta? Ho un cavaliere per te! E pieno di onore anche... Pensa che è appena tornato dalla campagna militare nelle Terre dei Fiumi, dove ha elargito la giustizia del re anche tra le misere genti dei tuoi zii traditori._  
Così dicendo le si avvicinò all'orecchio, scostandole una ciocca di capelli rossi con un dito.  
_\- Scommetto che non sarà troppo duro nel punirti per esserti fatta già montare da suo fratello, piccola cagna._  
  
Sansa udì le guardie chiamare rinforzi mentre portavano via Sandor. Udì i bisbigli febbrili alle sue spalle. Udì la pesante porta della sala del trono chiudersi. Udì il suo cuore provare a smettere di battere.  
  
Joffrey tornò a voltarsi verso la folla e proseguì:  
_\- Il volere del re è questo. Domani sera al tramonto la Montagna che cavalca affronterà il Mastino in un duello all'ultimo sangue. E siccome gli dèi sanno, ed i traditori ricevono sempre ciò che gli spetta, subito dopo il duello avranno luogo le nozze tra Ser Gregor Clegane e lady Sansa della casa Stark, e la testa del cane verrà servita su un piatto d'argento a tutti gli invitati._

 


	22. The Stranger's wife

_**.Sandor.**_  
  
Durante la notte le celle nere erano un pozzo senza fondo di follia e disperazione. Nel silenzio immobile della roccia si rincorrevano gemiti spettrali e rantolii chiamati dalla morte. Era un'orgia di suoni striscianti, capaci di infilartisi nel cervello come larve, pronti a macerare il senno e farlo colare via a poco a poco nel buio e nel nulla.  
Qualcuno fischiava da ore cinque note, sempre le stesse, mentre lui andava e veniva tra incubi ed inferi, tra un sonno senza riposo e una veglia senza pace.  
Era una sofferenza troppo grande per essere espressa a parole. Non era in grado di dire cosa facesse più male; se l'immagine di Sansa tremante di terrore dentro al letto di suo fratello che gli si presentava quando chiudeva gli occhi, o il pensiero di come lui l'avrebbe stuprata e seviziata fino a quando un giorno, per noia, per rabbia, o semplicemente perché poteva, le avrebbe spezzato il collo e l'avrebbe fatta seppellire nelle terre attorno alla tenuta, insieme alle altre poverette prima di lei.  
Era colpa sua, e quella consapevolezza era fatta di zanne che gli masticavano lo stomaco in un pasto senza fine.  
  
Aveva pensato di sapere cosa fossero gli inferi, ma era stato un idiota a credere che Gregor gli avesse già preso tutto quello che c'era da prendere molti anni addietro.  
Quando quelli della sua età conoscevano la loro prima spada di legno, la loro prima cavalcata di caccia, lui aveva conosciuto il dolore. Il dolore vero, che non lascia tregua, che gli aveva insegnato a non piangere perché le lacrime bruciavano così tanto sulla carne viva da fargli stringere i denti fino a spezzarli. Suo fratello lo aveva privato del sonno, dei sogni, dei sorrisi di tutti, persino del pallido sole della sua prima primavera, che quando lo toccava non era altro che una carezza di chiodi sulla faccia.  
Sì, si era illuso sapere cosa fosse la dannazione. Ma il pensiero di perdere Sansa era molto di più.  
  
D'improvviso il vecchio carceriere aprì la porta della cella. Sandor alzò la testa, intontito. Non poteva essere già mattina. Una figura snella, coperta fino ai piedi da una tunica grigia scivolò dentro silenziosa come un fantasma e rimase immobile, ritta davanti a lui. Aveva il volto nascosto da un drappo dello stesso colore dell'abito, e teneva lo sguardo basso e le mani giunte sotto le grandi maniche.  
Ci mancava solo quello. Una fottuta sorella del silenzio. Donne devote allo Sconosciuto, fatte per prendersi cura dei morti prima della sepoltura. Se si trattava di un brutto scherzo di Joffrey non lo stava divertendo per niente.  
  
\- _Troppo presto sorella_ – borbottò – _non c'è ancora lavoro per te qui._ _Se cerchi ossa da pulire torna domani._  
Ma quella non si mosse.  
Sandor si alzò, e fece un passo verso di lei, seguito dallo stridore delle catene con le quali era assicurato alle mura della cella.  
_\- Ti ho detto di andartene -_ le ringhiò addosso stavolta, ma la donna pareva fatta di pietra.  
Aveva sentito dire che alle _Spose dello Sconosciuto_ tagliassero la lingua appena presi i voti, forse a questa avevano anche strappato le orecchie.  
Emise un verso adirato, imprecando e sperando che almeno quello sarebbe servito a dissuaderla. A quel punto accadde qualcosa però. Qualcosa che sembrò risucchiare a un tratto tutta l'aria respirabile dalla cella.  
  
_Gentle Mother..._  
  
La voce si levò incerta, rompendosi per un istante brevissimo prima di riprendere.  
  
_Gentle Mother,_  
font of mercy,  
save our sons from war, we pray,   
  
Non riusciva a crederci.   
  
_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_  
let them know a better day.  
  
Era Sansa.  
  
Non era la visione di un uomo delirante, né il fantasma evocato dai recessi più bui della sua mente piegata. Lei era lì, ritta davanti a lui, che cantava con quella sua voce più dolce del miele che cola dai favi sugli alberi, più cara del Vino dei Sogni durante una notte senza riposo. Sandor si rivolse al vecchio sulla porta, e quando aprì la bocca per parlare dovette costringere la propria lingua a collaborare, tanto gli si era annodata in gola.  
_\- Lasciaci. La sorella vuole farsi una cantata. E magari due parole con chi conosce la morte non mi faranno male._  
Il carceriere appese la torcia alla parete e disse loro di fare in fretta.  
Nell'istante in cui il chiavistello scattò Sansa gli si gettò addosso e lo strinse. Lo strinse così tanto che il cuore prese a scalciargli nel petto, tanto forte che dall'emozione gli organi interni parvero dislocarglisi tutti in posti sbagliati.  
_\- Dèi, Sansa...-_ gemette. Lei gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò, disperatamente, facendogli salire dritto al cervello un torpore bollente che si innervava da dove i suoi palmi lo tenevano. Quel contatto era bello come un mantello asciutto dopo una pioggia a dirotto, caldo, e per un istante brevissimo il dolore evaporò dentro quel bacio. Eppure bastò il sapore del sangue e delle lacrime che si mescolavano sulle sue labbra per riportarlo indietro.  
_\- Che ci fai qui uccelletto... -_ le soffiò tra i denti.  
Sansa si sciolse in singhiozzi strofinando la testa contro il suo petto. Voleva toccarla, sollevarla e stringerla, avercela addosso, dentro, ovunque...e non poteva. Ringhiò di frustrazione tirando le catene fino a ferire i polsi.  
\- _No..._ \- sussurrò lei aggrappandoglisi ad un braccio _– ti farai solo del male. I Lannister ti vogliono debole e disperato, non stare al loro gioco._  
_\- Come hai fatto ad arrivare quaggiù? -_ le domandò mentre si asciugava le lacrime.  
_\- Il pettine prezioso che Celia mi aveva regalato è servito a qualcosa alla fine._  
Sandor sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
_\- Uccelletto sveglio...o pazzo. Come quella storia che hai raccontato. Avresti dovuto dire la verità, dire che sono stato io a convincerti._  
Sansa scossela testa.  
_\- Joffrey ti avrebbe mandato a morte. Ma non me. Non può uccidermi, lo sai._  
\- Lo farà mio fratello, è questo che so...- sospirò mentre il gelo gli trafiggeva il cuore.  
  
Sansa abbassò gli occhi. Da sotto la veste rivelò una sacca, nascosta tra le ampie pieghe di panno grigio. La poggiò sul pavimento e sciolse il nodo che la stringeva. Estrasse delle pezze pulite e una fiala con dentro un unguento dall'odore acre. Con delicatezza gli aprì il farsetto lacero e tamponò i tagli più profondi sulla pelle. Bruciava come l'inferno, ma tacque, osservando le sue dita che si muovevano meticolose sulla carne aperta che già stava suppurando. Puliva ogni piaga torturandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti. Era brava, come se da piccola, invece dei poeti dell'antica Valyria e rose di fili colorati, le avessero insegnato il lavoro dei maestri. Il ricordo di come nemmeno troppo tempo prima l'avesse dovuta convincere a suturargli la ferita sulla spalla dopo l'agguato nei boschi gli tornò alla mente. Forse era cominciato tutto da lì. Segretamente, nel richiuderlo, lei gli aveva cucito dentro anche un pezzetto di sé. Segretamente, quel pezzetto si era sciolto nel sangue, e gli era cresciuta dentro occupando tutto lo spazio, come le radici di un albero, che si spingono tanto più a fondo quanto più spesso è battuto dalle tempeste. E per i Sette Inferi, ne avevano attraversate loro, di tempeste.  
_-Ti ho potato la mia cena_ – disse a un tratto. Il suo fiato sulla pelle umida gli diede i brividi. _\- Ho detto che avevo molta fame e ne ho chiesta una porzione doppia. Hai bisogno di forze per domani._  
Ripose l'ampolla e le bende sporche ed estrasse un fagotto annodato che conteneva una scodella.  
Sandor dovette ingoiare una gran quantità di saliva quando l'odore delle patate e dello stufato di maiale alle prugne gli arrivò al naso.  
_\- Credo che sia buono –_ aggiunse lei inforcando il primo boccone sotto il suo sguardo avido.  
_\- Buono? Mangerei qualunque cosa morta da meno di due giorni tanta è la fame che ho._  
Senza aspettare oltre Sansa gli portò la carne alla bocca. La masticò appena, e inghiottì gemendo di piacere.  
_\- Ho anche del vino, aspetta._  
_-No, niente vino –_ le disse mandando giù un altro morso. – _Ho già abbastanza incubi senza che l'alcol mi dia il colpo di grazia._  
Quelle parole la fecero sospirare mentre continuava ad imboccarlo. Aveva smesso di guardarlo negli occhi, e quando riusciva a cogliere un po' del loro blu quasi poteva vedere i pensieri lugubri che le riempivano la testa. Andò avanti senza parlare per dei minuti, fino a che la forchetta raschiò il fondo della ciotola. A quel punto le lacrime le rigavano di nuovo le guance, e il suo cuore si spezzava ancora.  
_\- Mi dispiace uccelletto..._  
Sansa riprese a singhiozzare e gli si rannicchiò in grembo. Sandor abbassò il capo per baciarle le palpebre chiuse e le ciglia umide. Dèì _,_ quelle lacrime parevano capaci di annegarlo.  
_\- Sono sicura...-_ disse tentando di frenare il tremito che le appannava la gola _– che domani vincerai e sarai libero._  
\- Vorrei che fosse facile proprio come lo dici – mormorò poggiando le labbra tra il tepore dei suoi capelli.  
_\- Sandor, ti prego..._  
\- Avrei dovuto darti retta l'ultima notte a Myr, e prenderti quando lo volevi. Quella e tutte le altre notti sulla nave. Avrei avuto un ricordo felice almeno. Ora invece...tu e Gregor, non voglio pensarci.  
-No - lo zittì Sansa alzando il capo _\- avevi ragione. E' giusto che sia mio marito a prendere la mia verginità._  
Sandor aggrottò la fronte con espressione sarcastica. Se si fosse trattato di un momento migliore avrebbe sicuramente riso.  
_\- Sono contento che ti sia tornato il buonsenso uccelletto. Ma brutto tempismo. Stanotte avrei accettato volentieri una dolce bugia dalla tua bocca._  
Sulle labbra di lei c'era un sorriso sconsolato a quel punto.  
_\- Non l'hai capito, vero?-_ domandò scuotendo piano la testa.  
_\- Cosa?_  
_\- Voglio che tu sia quel marito._  
Sansa parve sentire il brivido involontario che gli corse dentro, perché cinse il suo collo con le mani impedendogli di ritrarsi.  
_\- Promettimi che quando questa follia sarà finita andrai a Nord e troverai mio fratello, ovunque egli sia, e ti inginocchierai, e chiederai la mia mano._  
\- Non ha senso – protestò – _non lascerebbe mai che..._ Non riusciva neanche a dirlo. Era folle. Non c'era la minima possibilità che il Giovane Lupo, il Re del Nord, come lo chiamavano, potesse mai concedergli la mano di sua sorella. E soprattutto non c'era motivo per cui Sansa dovesse avere uno come lui al proprio fianco.  
\- _Promettilo Sandor, ne ho bisogno, capisci?_  
Sentì l'urgenza in quelle parole, e ne vide la verità nei suoi occhi. La fatica che fece per accettare che proprio lei potesse davvero desiderare una cosa simile fu grande come quella di pronunciare le parole che vennero subito dopo, mentre i passi del carceriere già risuonavano per il corridoio. Quel momento, fatto per metà di agonia e per metà di speranza, gli bucava l'anima.  
_\- Aye uccelletto....se ci riuscirò... se ci riuscirò, lo farò. Te lo prometto._  
\- Ci riuscirai, lo so. Lo farai per me, e per noi.   
Il volto di Sansa scomparve di nuovo sotto al drappo grigio e le sue labbra premettero a lungo sulle proprie per un'ultima volta. _“Ti amo”_ sembrò sussurrargli, e il cuore gli si svuotò di sangue quando scomparve dietro la porta che lo chiuse ancora una volta insieme ai propri incubi.

_**.Sansa.**_  
  
L'ancella le strinse i nastri del corpetto in un unico gesto fluido.  
\- _Di più -_ ordinò. Pallidi occhi incerti la interrogarono prima di incontrare il pavimento con un cenno di assenso.  
Il secondo strappo le fece mancare il fiato, ma poteva ancora sentire quell'ansia che aveva dentro, e non voleva.  
_\- Più stretto ti ho detto._  
Ci fu qualche parola di resistenza farfugliata, poi un'altra serva dalla faccia severa si avvicinò e la stanza piombò di nuovo nel silenzio. La seta crepitò sulla pelle. Le sue ossa si fecero di burro. Il male che aveva nel petto le uscì tra le labbra come un alito mortifero.  
_Se solo avesse potuto trattenere il fiato per sempre._  
Lei era la sposa vestita di nero. Quella, l'ultima beffa dei Leoni.  
L'abito color ossidiana le fasciava il corpo come il sudario magnifico di ogni sua speranza.  
Le misero perle alle orecchie, un diadema di gemme scure tra i capelli e bracciali d'argento che parevano pesanti come catene.  
La credevano sciocca e debole, eppure era lì, attaccata alla vita che stringeva tra i denti, assieme all'unico nome ancora importante.  
_Lasciatemi pregare per il mio sposo_. E genuflessa all'altare del dio dal volto velato aveva acceso candele facendo avvampare bisbigli di sdegno. Povere donne, non sapevano quanto facile fosse per un lupo cantare alle cose oscure? Lei lo aveva imparato dalle notti senza stelle, nel respiro profondo del bosco, dentro i solchi di quell'anima d'ombra che ora amava, e nella sete... la sete lasciata dai baci che parlavano dritto al suo spirito.  
  
L'ora era arrivata dopo un giorno lungo quanto un inverno intero. Dalle finestre della torre aveva visto il sole cadere in ginocchio sull'orizzonte spargendo fuoco nel mare e dentro di lei.  
Lei era la sposa vestita di nero, e di nero era velato il suo cuore mentre avanzava verso i giardini del castello, dove tutti gli invitati aspettavano il sangue e il vino. Il suono dei tamburi riverberava in ogni suo respiro, mentre dentro nascondeva lo stesso tremito delle fiaccole alla brezza della sera.  
Ora sapeva la verità sulle storie e le ballate, ma lì, quando lo vide, vide colui che che aveva messo la vita al servizio della sua libertà, colui che nei suoi modi scabri e senza grazia nascondeva bene la propria morale, che era onesto fino all'osso, che affrontava i nemici senza paura, che diceva di non sapere cosa fosse l'onore ma preservava il suo, che l'aveva salvata, e sfamata, e tenuta al caldo con tutto ciò che aveva, con tutto ciò che era.  
Vide un vero cavaliere e un vero mostro l'uno di fronte all'altro. Vide quello che gli altri non vedevano. L'eterna lotta tra il bene e il male che era dentro ogni canzone stava per cominciare. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sorelle del silenzio sono chiamate anche le spose dello Sconosciuto e visto che c'ero mi è piaciuto giocare con il concetto di una Sansa un po' più dark /sposa in nero, in tema con l'atmosfera non proprio rose e fiori. Dopotutto Sandor è stato conquistato da lei, ma pure lei dovrà aver imparato qualcosa dal suo figone tenebroso no? Un po' di contaminazione non fa male a nessuno dei due. Il dio dal volto velato che scandalizza le serve è lo Sconosciuto, rappresentato appunto a volto coperto. Ah, poi sì, ho usato l'inno alla madre che Sansa canta durante la Battaglia delle Acque Nere, quando Sandor le punta il coltello alla gola e le dice che gli deve una canzone.   
> So che lo scontro è molto atteso ed arriverà presto prometto. Un abbraccio a chi mi legge e grazie!


End file.
